


Wampirzy romans

by TrishMichealLancaster



Category: Adam Lambert (Glee), Glee, Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Family, M/M, Other, Vampire Family, Werewolf Mates, vampire mates
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishMichealLancaster/pseuds/TrishMichealLancaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story belong to me and Hona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Prolog  
Caroline jest wampirzycą i ma syna z pierwszego związku z wampirem.  
Burt okazuje się towarzyszem Caroline i ma rocznego synka człowieka z pierwszego związku.  
Blaine jest z wampirzej rodziny królewskiej (Blaine Anderson Romanow).  
Kurt jest elfem i synem Burta, przyszłym mężem Blaine.  
Finn jest wampirem przed przemiana i synem Caroline.  
Santana jest czarownica i przyszłą dziewczyną Finna,w przyszłości żoną.  
Mercedes jest przyjaciółka Kurta .  
Sam jest wilkołakiem i przyszłym chłopakiem Mercedes.  
Michael brat Blaine i ojciec chrzestny Kurta.


	2. Rozdział 1

Rozdział 1   
Kurt jest elfem, którym po śmierci matki przy porodzie opiekuje się ojciec, Burt. Kiedy chłopiec kończy roczek Burt spotyka na swojej drodze życiowej Caroline młodą, samotną matkę opiekującą się półtorarocznym synem, który ma na imię Finn. Od przypadkowego spotkania na spacerze z dziećmi w parku zaczynają się ze sobą umawiać. Z biegiem czasu nić nieznaczące spotkania i rozmowy o problemach związanymi z wychowaniem dzieci zamienia się w wzajemną fascynację a później w miłość. Któregoś pięknego dnie 3 lata po spotykaniu się ze sobą Carolinę z Burtem postanawiają zamieszkać razem i stworzyć prawdziwą rodzinę, tylko jest jeden problem Caroline nie zdradziła Burtowi swojej największej tajemnicy jest wampirzycą. Choć ona nie wie, że on odkrył to tego pierwszego dnia w parku, kiedy omyłkowo zranił się o gałąź. Po roku mieszkania razem postanawiają wziąć ślub. Tuż przed ślubem Caroline postanawia zdradzić Burtowi swoją tajemnice, ponieważ większość zaproszonych gości to wampiry.  
Caroline wychodzi do Burta na rozmowę:   
\- Cześć kochanie wiem że za 20 min zaczyna się nasz ślub, ale mam Ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Może być to dla Ciebie szokiem, ale….  
W tym czasie Burt zatrzymuje Caroline patrzy jej prosto w oczy i mówi  
\- Wiem kochanie nie musisz nic mówić.  
-Muszę ty nic nie wiesz, to dla dobra Twojego i Twojego syna.  
\- Caroline kochanie zatrzymaj się wiem o Tobie wszystko uwierz mi.  
\- Nie, nie wiesz wszystkiego.  
-Tak wiem, ze Cię kocham i wiem ze jesteś wampirem.  
-Ale jak??  
\- Pamiętasz ten dzień w parku jak zraniłem się w ramie o gałąź?  
\- Tak  
\- To dzień, w którym się w Tobie zakochałem jak również odkryłem Twoją tajemnice, wtedy to Twoje oczy nabrały tak złocisto- czerwonej barwy i po prostu wiedziałem, że jesteś wampirem i kobietą dla mnie.  
\- Kocham Cię tak bardzo choć my wziąć ślub. Choć poczekaj wiesz, że połowa gości jest wampirami??  
\- Tak wiem i wiem, że Finn zajmie się Kurtem tak samo jak jego ojciec chrzestny i nic mu się nie stanie. Obydwoje naszych chłopców jest bezpiecznych  
\- Tak się cieszę. WEŹMY ŚLUB!!!!  
W samym czasie czteroletni Kurt rozmawia ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym (na prośbę umierającej matki Kurta Michael zgadza się zostać ojcem chrzestnym chłopca mimo ze nie łączą ich więzy krwi).  
-Hej, mały dzisiaj trzymaj się cały czas mnie, dobrze smyku? -Ale, dlaczego wujku? -Bo jest dużo ludzi, których nie znasz i którzy mogą być dla ciebie niebezpieczni. -Ale, dlaczego wujku? -Pamiętasz tą bajkę, którą ci kiedyś opowiadałem o wampirach, czarownicach i wilkołakach. -Tak, pamiętam wujku. T o była straszna bajka. -A pamiętasz, co ci wtedy powiedziałem, że jak będziesz się bał lub ktoś cię wystraszy, to masz przyjść do mnie lub do mamy. Nie wszyscy ludzie są dobrzy smyku, rozumiesz? -Tak, wujku rozumiem.  
W pewnym momencie słychać melodie marsza Mandelsona i Michael wraz z chłopcami, po jakimś czasie Finn podchodzi do nich, zauważają idąca w kierunku księdza i pana młodego Caroline w pięknej białej sukni ślubnej. Melodia się kończy goście siadają a para młoda składa sobie wzajemnie przysięgę małżeńską.  
-Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem cię w parku wiedziałem, że jesteś kobietą dla mnie. Twoje nieodparte piętno zarówno zewnętrzne, jaki i wewnętrzne przeciągłą mnie do ciebie jakby magnez przyciągał do siebie dwa od biegłe bieguny. Tak właśnie stało się z nami. Twój uśmiech, twoje oczy przypominają mnie tak wiele niebo. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą kobietą na świecie. Po śmierci żony myślałem, że to dla mnie koniec z miłością dzięki tobie wiem, że mogę być znowu szczęśliwy. Wiem, że razem uczynimy szczęśliwy dom dla nas i naszych dzieci. Kocham cię tak bardzo kochanie.  
Ksiądz prosi wzruszoną pannę młodą o głos:  
-Gdy ujrzałem cię pierwszy raz od razy zauważyłam, jakim jesteś opiekuńczym i dobrym ojcem. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że tacy faceci istnieją jeszcze na świecie. Pamiętam naszą rozmowę jakby to było wczoraj i twoje oczy tak pełne miłości. Wtedy wiedziałam, że jesteś facetem dla mnie. Wiedziałam, że uczynisz mnie i mojego syna najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi na świecie. Wszystko dzięki Tobie jest tak idealne i wierze, że nasza przyszłość będzie z dnie na dzień obdarzona miłości, bezpieczeństwem i radością. Kocham cię tak bardzo jak dwa nasze małe szkraby.  
Następnie następuje wymiana obrączek i pan młody całuje pannę młodą a goście biją brawo, krzycząc „gorzko, gorzko „i rzucają w odchodząca z pod ołtarz parę młodą ryżem i monetami na szczęście. Para młoda wsiada do limuzyny i odjeżdża do lokalu gdzie odbywa się zabawa weselna. Gdzie wszyscy piją i tańczą. Ogólnie bawią się do białego rana, w między czasie dwóch małych chłopców zasypia o 2nad ranem ze zmęczenia i odjeżdża pod opieką wujka do domu. A rodzice wymykają się jeszcze wcześniej i wyjeżdżają w dwu tygodniową podróż poślubną na Hawaje. Zostawiając chłopców pod opieką Michaela i jego partnera Sebastiana. Przez te dwa tygodnie chłopcy bawią się wspaniale obaj wujkowie a zwłaszcza wujek Sebastian nie potrafią im niczego odmówić. Chodzą na lody, do parku rozrywki gdzie jeżdżą kolejką przez tunel strachu, dostają wygrane przez Seba maskotki i nie tylko. Chodzą też na plac zabaw gdzie bawią się z innymi dziećmi. Właśnie podczas jednego z wypadów chłopcy poznają Mercedes i Santanę dwie tak różne, ale tak samo piękne dziewczynki. W czasie, kiedy chłopcy lepią w piaskownicy babki w piasku podchodzą do nich dwie dziewczynki.  
-Wyjdzie stąd my się teraz chcemy bawić.  
-Nie my byliśmy tu pierwsi.  
Na to Santana odwraca się do Mercedes:  
-Mówiłam ci, że wszyscy chłopcy są tak samo głupi.  
Tana krzyczy i popycha Finna mówiąc – Wynocha stąd.  
Wtedy odzywa się Kurt:  
-A nie możemy się bawić razem.  
Santana znacząco spojrzała się na Kurta, na co odezwała się Mercedes:  
-Tana, dajmy im szanse.  
I wtem sposób zaczęła się niezwykła przyjaźń miedzy chłopcami i dziewczynami.  
2 lata później   
Finn i Kurt oraz Tana i Merci maja po 7 lat i dzisiaj pierwszy raz wybierają się razem do tej samej szkoły. Cała czwórka przez ostatnie 2 lata zżyła się ze sobą. Okazało się, że rodzice Tany i Merci są bliskimi przyjaciółmi wujka Michaela –rodzice Santany –i wujka Sebastiana –rodzice Mercedes. Matka Santany jest czarownicą i pracuje dla Michaela. Natomiast ojciec Mercedes jest bratem ciotecznym Sebastiana. Oboje rodzice Mercedes są wampirami. Merci ma starszego brata Davida, który jest przeciwny tej przyjaźni, ale nic nie może zrobić, ponieważ więzi rodzinne są silniejsze. A rodzice obu dziewczynek obiecały swoim przyjaciołom i rodzicom chłopców, że będą ich chronić zwłaszcza Kurta. Dzisiaj jest pierwszy dzień szkoły i chłopcy muszą niedługo wychodzić.  
-Chłopcy, zjedliście już. Pora wychodzić, bo spóźnicie się do szkoły –woła Caroliną z korytarza.-Tata was odwiezie, pośpieszcie się.  
-Już, idziemy mamo.  
Zakłada im czapki i kurtki całuje w czoło i odprowadza ich do samochodu, gdzie za kierownicą czeka Burt. Kurt wpakowuje się na tylne siedzenie i Fin już chce wsiąść, kiedy mama szepcze do niego „zaopiekuj się bratem w szkole dobrze”. Fin kiwa głową na znak zgody. Dzień przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego mama wyjaśniła mu, dlaczego ma się opiekować bratem, kiedy ich lub wujków nie będzie w pobliżu. Finn i Kurt spotykają przed szkołą swoje dwie ulubione koleżanki i wchodzą razem do szkoły witając się ze znajomymi, których poznali wcześniej w przedszkolu i z nowymi kolegami. Lekcje przebiegają dosyć spokojnie jednak z przerwami już jest gorzej. Kurt jest zaczepiany przez brata Mercedes i jego paczkę.(Shane i Azimio,Jeff).David jest zazdrosny o przyjaźń swojej siostry z Kurtem według niego chłopak czasem zachowuje się jak baba, co mu się nie podoba. Jak na razie tylko go zaczepiają, ale nie robią tego przy Finie i dziewczynach tylko, kiedy chłopak jest sam. Wiedzą, że kiedy zaczęliby to robić przy nich rodzice by się dowiedzieli i zostaliby surowo ukarani przez wujka Michaela, który w ich świecie jest postrzegany, jako drugi ojciec chłopaka. Czas leci nieubłaganie, szkoła, lekcje, spotkania z przyjaciółmi, urodziny koleżanek. Aż w końcu nadchodzą święta Bożego Narodzenia, które chłopcy spędzają z rodzicami u wujków, do których zostali zaproszeni w tym roku. Zazwyczaj święta spędzają w czwórkę, ale w tym roku jest inaczej. Już w wigilię chłopcy pojawiają się u nich i razem ubierają choinkę. Dekorują ją w bombki, kolorowe łańcuchy i zawieszają gwiazdę na czubku choinki, a po zjedzonej kolacji wypatrują pierwszej gwiazdki i świętego Mikołaja na saniach z workiem prezentów. Około północy padają ze zmęczenia na wznak. Dopiero nad ranem następnego dnia po przebudzeniu odkrywają prezenty pod choinką. I ciepłe mleko w kubkach na stoliku. Magia świąt trafiła i do nich. Rozradowani chłopcy nie czekając na opiekunów zaczynają rozpakowywać prezenty podpisanych ich imieniem. Fin znajduje pod choinka wymarzona perkusję, a Kurt zestaw karaoke, który od razu chce wypróbować. I po pojawieniu się opiekunów wypróbowują swoje prezenty. Fin zaczyna głośno i wytrwale walić w bęben tak, że po paru minutach wszyscy mają dosyć, natomiast Kurt po podłączeniu karaoke zaczyna śpiewać jedną z dziecinnych piosenek znajdujących się na płycie. Jego głos, że dziecinny i trochę dziewczęcy brzmi czysto, melodyjnie wręcz urzekająco dla zgromadzonej publiczności. Nikt nie może oderwać się od słuchania jego głosu, dopiero, kiedy chłopak kończy wszyscy już wiedzą, jaki jest jego dar, jako elfa. Tak opiekunowie chłopca wiedzą, że Kurt jest elfem. Świadczy o tym jego troszkę kobiecy, zniewieściały wygląd jak i charakterystyczne dla tej magicznej rasy uszy. Święta, święta i po świętach, więc nasi bohaterowie wracają do codziennych zając. Tuż po przerwie świątecznej spotykają się z znajomymi i przyjaciółmi i opowiadają sobie, co dostali i jak spędzili święta. Po świętach nadszedł nowy rok, a później było już z górki i nim się obróciliśmy nasi bohaterowie skończyli już pierwsza klasę. Następne lata przeleciały im tak samo z tą różnicą, że nasi bohaterowie są coraz starsi a nienawiść pomiędzy Davidem i Kurtem coraz bardziej się nasila. Z roku na rok coraz bardziej. Już nie popychają go na szafki wręcz przeciwnie jest coraz gorzej oprócz naśmiewania się niego, wyłudzania pieniędzy, rozpowszechniania fałszywych plotek. Paczka Davida zaczyna go bić, wrzucać do kosz a na śmieci, naśmiewać się z jego stylu ubierania się aż końcu ogłaszają na jednym z apeli, że jest gejem, ponieważ nigdy nie wiedziano go z żadną dziewczyną. Chłopak nie wytrzymuje nerwowo i ucieka ze szkoły oraz z domu. Zaszywa się na z jednej z posiadłości należących do rodziny Andersonów. Po kilku godzinach, które wydają się Kurtowi dniami, a nawet tygodniami znajduje go znerwicowanego, zapłakanego i kompletnie zdruzgotanego pewien brunet z loczkami na głowie i niebiańskim uśmiechem, który przyjechał na weekend odpocząć.  
\- Hej, kim jesteś i co tu robisz? - pyta Blaine.  
-Wstrząśnięty Kurt odpowiada: ee ee… ja jejejestem….  
-Kim jesteś??  
-Kuuurttt Hummel.  
\- Dobrze fajnie, ale co ty robisz w domu mojego brata??  
\- Raczej w domu mojego chrzestnego  
\- Co?? Czekaj, zwolnij ,mój brat jest Twoim chrzestnym i ja nic o tym nie wiem??  
Blaine wyjmuje telefon i chce dzwonić do brata, ale Kurt go zatrzymuje.  
Blaine zaskoczony pyta Kurta: co ty robisz??  
-Jjaaaa uciekłem z domu, nikt nie wie gdzie jestem i chce żeby tak zostało. Mówi jednym tchem.  
-Ale dlaczego?? W ogóle, z jakiego rodu wampirów pochodzisz??  
-Ee ee… no… ja nie jestem wampirem, jestem elfem.  
\- Teraz to ja nic nie rozumiem  
-To może ja zacznę od początku - mówi Kurt. Blaine tylko kiwa głową na zgodę  
\- Wiem, może zacznę od tego, że moja mama elfka nie żyje, a mój ojciec jest człowiekiem, który ponownie wyszedł za mąż tylko tym razem za wampirzyce. Mam brata przyrodniego Finna, który jest wampirem przed przemianą,tak samo jak moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Merci. Druga moja najlepsza przyjaciółką jest Tana, która jest czarownicą w trakcie nauk. A moim ojcem chrzestnym jest Michael Anderson, który został nim na prośbę mojej zmarłej matki, którą znał ze szkoły.   
-Blaine wtrąca: to jest tak pokręcone….  
-Kurt: tak tak wiem, ale to nic to dopiero początek…. Jak już wspomniałem jestem elfem, ale jestem blisko związany z wampirami. To jednak nie uchroniło mnie przed nienawiścią w szkole. Moim nemezis jest, co dziwne brat mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Merci David, który jest już pełnym wampirem. Choć mój przyrodni brat i przyjaciele próbowali mnie chronić to jednak David zawsze znalazł sposób, aby mi pokazać, kto rządzi w tej szkole. Ale ostatnio to, co zrobił, przelało czarę goryczy.  
Na tym Kurt na chwile traci głos i łzy zaczynają mu lecieć po policzkach.  
Blaine przytula go do siebie i czeka aż Kurt się uspokoi, aby wysłuchać dalszej części opowieści. W tym czasie, kiedy oba ciała są złączone chłopcy czują nie wiarygodną wieź do siebie. Ta siła przyciągania pozwala Kurtowi się uspokoić i wznowić opowieść.  
-Kurt mówi: Wiec ostatnio u nas w szkole odbył się apel, pod koniec, którego David wraz z cała jego paczką ogłosili, że jestem gejem.  
Blaine patrzy na niego znacząca i pyta: ·-A jesteś??  
Kurt waha się z odpowiedzią, bo nie jest do końca pewien czy może ufać nowo poznanemu koledze. Ale przypominając sobie te natężenie, które miało miejsce przy przytuleniu odpowiada  
-tak jestem, ale tylko moi najbliżsi o tym wiedzą.  
Po tych słowach Kurt czeka na reakcje Blaine  
-Blaine mówi: spoko rozumiem Twoje zakłopotanie, bo w tym świecie istnieje wielu homofobów. Dlatego ja chodzę do szkoły prywatnej w Dalton, w której jest brak tolerancji na agresje.  
-Na to Kurt: może ty teraz coś opowiesz o sobie ty już tyle o mnie wiesz.  
-No mam na imię Blaine Anderson jestem z rodu królewskim wampirów, moim starszym bratem jest Michael. Chodzę do szkoły w Dalton, moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są: Wess i Alan. Mam również zagorzałego wroga z rodziny królewskim wilkołaków: Sam Evans, który uczęszcza razem ze mną do szkoły.  
Kurt waha się z pytaniem, ale w końcu decyduje się je zadać.  
-A czy ty może przypadkiem, może też nie jesteś gejem.  
Blaine zaintrygowany patrzy na niego i odpowiada  
-Tak tak jestem, aż tak to widać… i zaczyna się cicho sam z siebie śmiać.  
-No wiesz te muszki są trochę intrygujące.  
\- Spoko rozumiem wiele osób mi już to mówiło i uśmiecha się do Kurta, ·Na co Kurt zaczyna się rumienić.  
W tym właśnie momencie rozlega się głos telefonu Blaine. Sprawdzając swoje ID widzi nazwę swojego brata i odbiera telefon  
-Hej, co tam brachu?? Mówi zbyt rozradowany Blaine  
-Hej młody mam problem zaginął mój chrześniak, czy mógłbyś pomóc w poszukiwaniu go.  
W tym momencie Blaine patrzy na Kurta i cicho pyta mu się, co ma zrobić.  
Na to Kurt kiwa głową na nie i mówi cicho:  
-Ja nie jestem jeszcze gotowy wracać do domu.  
W tym momencie Blaine słyszy w słuchawce   
-Słyszałeś młody, co do Ciebie mówiłem, wiem, że zabrzmiało to jak prośba, ale pamiętaj że to ja mm większą władze i nie możesz mi odmówić.  
Blaine nie wie, co robić i zaczyna panikować. Mówi cicho do Kurta  
-Nie mogę mu odmówić sam wiesz, dlaczego.  
Kurt nadal kiwa głową na nie i Blaine go rozumie i chce mu pomóc, lecz niestety jego brat słyszy głos Kurta i już wie wszystko.  
Wydarzenia po zniknięciu Kurta:  
Kurt nie wraca po szkole do domu i wszyscy zaczynają panikować. Fin,Tana i Mercy, którzy byli na apelu wiedzą, dlaczego Kurt zniknął. Rodzice zauważają ich dziwne zachowanie i   
nalegają na wyjaśnienie sytuacji. Z początku żadne z nich nie ma odwagi powiedzieć, co się stało. Dopiero, kiedy Caroline zaczyna płakać i lamentować nad losem swojego drugiego ukochanego chłopca. Mercy decyduje się na wyjaśnienie całej sytuacji.  
Nerwowo podchodzi do Burta i Caroline i zaczyna mówić:  
-Właściwie to tak jakby moja wina.  
Na to Finn i Santana: To nie jest Twoja wina!!  
-No nie jestem tego taka pewna mówi Mercedes, w końcu to mój brat cały czas, od kiedy zaczęliśmy chodzić do szkoły dokuczał Kurtowi. Nigdy nie podobało mu się, że przyjaźnie się z Kurtem.  
Blaine i Caroline patrzą szokowani i zastanawiają się jak mogło im to umknąć.  
\- Mercedes zaczyna mówić dalej: zaczęło się od zwykłych przezwisk i popychania na szafki ze strony Davida, ale zaczęło się to pogłębiać w miarę naszego dorastania. David i jego paczka zaczęła być okrutna: zabierali mu pieniądze na lunch, wrzucali do kosza do śmieci, rozsiewali obrzydliwe i nieprawdziwe plotki, a potem już było tylko gorzej. Na ostatnim apelu ogłosili publicznie, że Kurt to gej i to o mało nie zabiło Kurta. Wszyscy w szkole zaczęli oblewać go napojami i rzucać w niego śmieciami. Kurti był załamany i choć chcieliśmy mu pomóc z całych sił wobec całej szkoły byliśmy bezsilni.  
Zdesperowani państwo Hummel dzwonią do: Michaela, dyrektora szkoły i państwa Jones.  
Z niespodziewaną prędkością pojawia się Michael i państwo Jones (Mark i Naya). Przez telefon Burt i Caroline wprowadzają wszystkich w znikniecie Kurta, a na dyrektora krzyczą i groża mu ze sprawa zajmie się Michael Anderson.  
Wkurzony Michael nie może zrozumieć tej sytuacji i zaczyna odgrażać się państwu Jones, ale widząc dzieci w pokoju uspokaja się i prosi wszystkich, o jakiekolwiek pomysły gdzie może znajdować się jego chrześniak. Finn mówi mu, że sprawdziwili dom i okolice i nigdzie go nie ma. Wtedy zdenerwowany Michael dzwoni do swojego brata o pomoc.

Powrót do Kurta i Blaine: ·  
Michael zaczyna śmiać się do słuchawki i mówi  
-Zapomniałeś Blaine braciszku że mam wyostrzony słuch.  
Na te słowa Kurt i Blaine zamierają i zastanawiają się, co maja zrobić. Wtedy odzywa się Michael  
-Jeżeli Kurt zgodzi się wrócić do domu obiecuje mu, że zostanie przeniesiony do Dalton, a David zostanie surowo ukarany.   
Kurt po chwili zastanowienia zgadza się i podaje Michelowi adres, pod którym może go odebrać.  
Michael rozłącza się i jedzie odebrać Kurta. Kurt wraca cały i zdrowy do domu.

 

-


	3. Rozdział 2

Rozdział 2

 

Kurt po tygodniu spędzonym w domu w końcu zostaje przeniesiony do Dalton Academy.

Dzień wcześniej rozmowa Blaine i Michaela:

\- Hej braciszku mam do Ciebie wielką prośbę?  
-Jaką? Czy nie chodzi czasem o Kurta, bo widać że cały czas się martwisz o niego.  
-Tak chodzi o Kurt, chciałbym żebyś się nim zaopiekował jak będziesz w Dalton. Wprowadził go do swojej paczki i zaznajomił z zasadami panującymi w szkole. Jak i przestrzegł przed swoimi wrogami. Mógłbyś również nauczyć go jak się ma bronić no wiesz np. walka wręcz, karate. Pomóż mu zapoznać się teoretycznie i praktycznie z jego elficką naturą. Znajdziecie tego dosyć sporo w naszej rodzinnej bibliotece i jak w bibliotece w Dalton. -Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy żeby mu pomóc, ma w sobie coś takiego, co mnie w nim intryguje nie wiem tylko, co to jest. -No to się cieszę, że mogę na ciebie liczyć młody, tylko nie zrań go wiesz już chyba, jaki jest wrażliwy.   
\- Nie martw się wszystko się ułoży, Kurt jest w dobrych rękach.  
Dzień Kurta w Dalton:  
Jego pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole jest dosyć absorbujący. Jest nowy a wokół jest sporo nowych i obcych dla niego ludzi. Dzięki Bogu ma Blaine, który poznaję go ze swoją paczką i oprowadzają go po szkole. Blaine uświadamia go, że należy do szkolnego chóru i proponuje ,żeby dołączył do niego w ten sposób łatwiej będzie mu się zintegrować z resztą szkoły i poznać wiele różnorodnych osób. Chłopak zgadza się. Kurt po zajęciach spotyka się z Blaine przed salą prób do chóru „Werbelsów” i zaintrygowany panującą atmosferą zaczyna swoje przesłuchanie do chóru.  
Kurt zaczyna śpiewac: 

I don't know why I'm frightened  
I know my way around here  
The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here  
Yes, a world to rediscover  
But I 'm not in any hurry  
And I need a moment

Tylko Blaine zdaje sobie sprawe dlaczego Kurt wybrał właśnie taki utwór. Jeszcze bardziej zdaje sobie sprawę z cierpienia swojego nowego elfickiego przyjaciela.

The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways  
The atmosphere as thrilling here as always  
Feel the early morning madness  
Feel the magic in the making  
Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye

 

I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you  
I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you  
Missed the fairy tale adventure  
In this ever spinning playground  
We were young together

 

I'm coming out of make-up  
The lights already burning  
Not long until the cameras will start turning  
And the early morning madness  
And the magic in the making  
Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye

 

I don't want to be alone  
That's all in the past  
This world's waited long enough  
I've come home at last!

 

And this time will be bigger  
And brighter than we knew it  
So watch me fly, we all know I can do it  
Could I stop my hand from shaking?  
Has there ever been a moment  
With so much to live for?

 

The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways  
So much to say not just today but always  
We'll have early morning madness  
We'll have magic in the making  
Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye  
Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye  
We taught the world new ways to dream!

Kurt skoczył swoją piosenkę. Wszyscy są pod wrażeniem jak z takiego małego ciała mogły wydobyć się tak pięknie dźwięki. Kurt zostaje przyjęty do Werbelsów i Blaine przedstawia go im wszystkim. Kiedy wychodzą z klasy po próbie chóru idąc korytarzem Blaine zauważa swoja nemezis.  
-Widzisz tego chłopak po drugiej stronie korytarza?   
-Tak a co?  
-Uważaj na niego ,to jest Sam Evans mój wróg, pamiętasz jak ci o nim opowiadałem.  
-Tak,pamiętam mam się trzymać od niego z daleka.  
-Zgadza się a jakby cię zaczepiał powiedz mi o tym ,ale wątpię żeby taka sytuacja miała miejsce, bo on działa innymi środkami.  
-Innymi środkami czyli?? Wydaje mi się bardziej niebezpieczny niż David.  
-Tak, jest bardziej niebezpieczny, ale wilkołaki wolą uderzać poprzez osoby Ci bliskie i zawsze robią to wtedy kiedy najmniej byś się tego spodziewał.  
-Zaniepokoiłeś mnie, ale wątpię żeby ja i moi przyjaciele mogli go w jakiś sposób interesować  
-Nie doceniasz go, on jest sprytny i już pewnie w głowie układa jakiś plan.

W tym samym czasie Sam Evans razem ze swoją zgrają wilkołaków (Noe i Jack Puckeraman) zauważają Blaine z kimś nowym.  
-Sam: Wie ktoś kim jest ten nowy??  
-Pogłoski w szkole chodzą, że jego ojcem chrzestnym jest Michael Anderson i dlatego tak szybko dostał się do tej szkoły.- odpowiada starszy z Puckarmanów  
-On jest kolejnym z Andersów jakoś o nim nie słyszałem- mówi Sam  
-On jest elfem nie wampirem.  
-Sam zaczyna się śmiać: To jest tak proste dostać się do słabego elfa, szczególnie że Blaine przy nim jest zbyt zadowolony i wcale mi się to nie podoba. Musimy ich jakoś zniszczyć całą tą zgraje wampirów.  
-Co proponujesz??- Pyta Noe  
-Musimy dowiedzieć się co jest ich największą słabością i wtedy zobaczą kto rządzi w Ohio. Chodźmy za nimi zobaczymy z czym mamy w ogóle do czynienia.

W tym samym czasie Blaine i Kurt zmierzają do kawiarni Breadstix.  
Kurt i Blaine wchodzą do Breadstix i zamawiają kawę. Siadają przy najbliższym wolnym stoliku i zaczynają rozmowę.  
-Blaine: Kurt wydajesz się jakiś smutny. Myślałem, że podoba Ci się w Dalton.  
-Tak oczywiście podoba, ale tęsknie za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Ciężko mi, że nie będę spędzać z nimi tyle czasu co wtedy, każdy z nas jest zajęty w swojej szkole i mam obawy, że mogę ich stracić. Wiem, że w Dalton jestem bezpieczny, ale trudno być nowym w szkole.  
-Na pewno ich nie stracisz- pociesza go Blaine. Poza tym w Dalton jesteś lubiany, Twój głos brzmiał niesamowicie i zachwyciłeś nim wszystkich wokół.  
-Kurt rumieni się i odpowiada: Dziękuje za kompletem Blaine i za to że opiekujesz się mną i jesteś dobrym przyjacielem. Wiem, że moi przyjaciele dbają o mnie i mnie kochają, ale ciężko mi jest bez śmiechu Mercy, drażnieniu Tany czy wygłupach Finna.  
-Rozumiem cię, ale dlaczego nie możemy ich spotkać np. zrobić jakieś imprezy i zapoznać Twoich przyjaciół z moimi, mogło by być naprawdę ciekawie.  
W tym samym czasie Sam i jego paczka przysłuchują się całej rozmowie stojąc przed oknem do restauracji.  
-Sam patrzy na Pacermanów i mówi: Musimy jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się kim jest ten cały Finn i te dwie laski: Mercy i Tana.  
Noe i Jack kiwają głową na zgodę swojemu przywódcy.  
W głowie sama zaczyna kiełkować szatański plan, jak w końcu zniszczyć Blaine.  
Kilka dni później po rozmowie w kawiarni chłopaki uzgadniają termin imprezy .Następnego dnia w piątek tuż po lekcjach Blaine oznajmia swojej paczce:  
-Słuchajcie chłopaki chciałbym wraz z Kurtem zaprosić was na imprezkę ,która odbędzie się w sobotę o 20 u mnie .  
-Fajnie, przyjdziemy,mamy coś przynieś no wiesz alkohol albo przystawki.  
-Jasne przynieść alkohol ale tak dyskretnie. Wiecie o co mi chodzi .  
\- Spoko.  
-To do jutra.  
W tym samym czasie Kurt dzwoni do Mercy :  
-Hej Diva możemy się spotkać w czwórkę gdzieś tak za półgodziny w naszej ulubionej restauracji. -Jasne będziemy z Tana i Finem. Pół godziny później Elf czeka w kawiarni na swoich przyjaciół popijając swoje ulubione latte ,kiedy wchodzą i przysiadają się do niego. -Cześć jak tam u ciebie? –pyta Fin. -Spokojnie, inaczej ale jakość to wszystko ogarniam z pomocą Blaine i nowymi znajomymi. Zasady w internacie są dosyć surowe, ale to i tak lepiej niż spotykanie w szkole codziennie Davida. .-To dobrze .Widać zmiany jesteś spokojniejszy i chyba już wrócił nasz dawny przyjaciel. -Zgadza się. Tęsknię za wami dlatego spotkałem się tu żeby zaprosić was na imprezkę ,którą organizuje wraz z Blaine .Juro o 20 u niego,będą też jego znajomi z Dalton. -Taka mała imprezka zapoznawcza co? Widzę Kurt nam szaleje, rozkręcasz się nam Kurt-mówi Tana. -Tak jakby, chyba nie macie nic przeciwko. - Nie może być ciekawie-odpowiada Mercy  
\- A możemy przynieś alkohol? W ogóle są tam jacyś fajni kolesie może uda nam się coś wyrwać z Merci-wtrąca Tana.  
Po tych słowach Finn patrzy z zazdrością, dlaczego jego koleżanki maja interesować się innymi facetami jak mają ich. -Jasne. Tu jest adres. A chłopaki są w porządku jak zobaczycie same ocenicie.- Kurt podaję im kartkę.  
Uzgadniają jeszcze szczegóły i rozchodzą się. Po powrocie do Dalton Kurt spotyka Blaine i informuje go, że jego przyjaciele pojawią się jutro na imprezie. Mają jeszcze dzień żeby wszystko do końca zorganizować. Lokum już maja ,alkohol zorganizują obie paczki więc zostały im tylko przekąski takie jak chipsy ciastka ,paluszki itp. Blaine poprosił rodzinnego kucharza o takie konkretne zakąski już wcześniej. Więc praktycznie zostaje im czekać do wybicia godziny zero i rozpoczęcia imprezy. Następnego dnia z rana Blaine z Kurtem pojawiają się w domu tego pierwszego i dekorują salę na imprezę znajdującą się pod garażem .Przesuwają kanapę i fotele w taki sposób żeby tworzyły pół okrąg a reszta miejsca to był parkiet do tańczenia .Z boku postawili stół z przystawkami i napojami ,a na wprost drzwi znajduje się scena razem z sprzętem grającym. Na suficie została zawieszona kula dyskotekowa i jeszcze tylko sprawy kosmetyczne i klimacik dyskotekowy gotowy. Po skończonej pracy zostają im jeszcze dwie godziny na przygotowania. Punkt 20 zaczynając się schodzić pomału goście. Pierwsi pojawiają się Wess i Alan oraz reszta znajomych Blaine. Na samym końcu pojawiają się przyjaciele Elfa. Alkohol przyniesiony zostaję postawiony na stole i pod stołem. Nasz Elf poznaje swoich przyjaciół z znajomymi z Dalton. Wszyscy częstują się drinkami i innymi napojami,pomału impreza zaczyna się rozkręcać pewnym monecie Blaine puszcza muzykę i co odważniejsi zaczynają bujać się w jej rytmie a jeszcze inni wychodzą na parkiet i zaczynają tańczyć. Po dwóch godzinach i dużej ilości wypitego alkoholu imprezka rozkręca się na całego. Kurt już jest po kilku piwach i po kilkunastu co po mocniejszych drinkach co powoduje że staje się odważniejszy i próbuje dobierać się do Blaine. Ale Blaine go stopuje ,a Tana w pewnym momencie ścisza muzykę i wstawiona krzyczy:  
-GRAMY W BUTELKĘ!!!!!  
Wszyscy goście siadają w kole na parkiecie na samym końcu siada Fin i stawia butelkę na środek .Blaine pyta się   
-Kto zaczyna pierwszy ?  
Wszyscy krzyczą chórem   
-Gospodarz powinien zacząć.  
Blaine zaczyna kręcić butelką i w pewnym momencie wskazuje ona na Tanę co powoduje zazdrość ze strony Fina i Kurta. Następnie Blaine zaczyna ją całować co wywołuje aplauz ze strony większości gości. Po pocałunku butelką zaczyna kręcić Wess ,która wskazuje na Mercy i daje jej wielkiego buziaka .Następnie kręci nią Alan ,która wskazuje na Kurta i Alan daje mu słodkiego całusa co mimowolnie powoduje zazdrość Blaine. Następny w kolejce do kręcenia butelką jest Fin ,która ku jego uciesze wskazuje na Tanę i zaczyna ją namiętnie całować ,kiedy zaczyna brakować im powietrza odrywają się od pocałunku. Kiedy im się to udaję butelką zaczyna kręcić Kurt ,która wskazuje na Blaine i zaczyna go całować,namiętnie wręcz jego usta naciskają na jego chcąc wedrze się językiem do środka ,a Blaine jest tym naporem tak zaskoczony że wpuszcza go co wywołuje gwizdy i ciche westchnienia reszty. Wszyscy zauważają że jest to mocny francuski pocałunek wręcz kipie z niego erotyzmem i namiętnością. Chłopcy zaczynają gubić się w pocałunku, ale w pewnym momencie zamroczony Kurt próbuje posunąć się dalej i kładzie ręce na biodrach Blaine ,a ten drugi świadomy tego co ten chce zrobić odpycha go od siebie i przerywa pocałunek .Blaine jest tak zdziwiony, że sam nie wie jak to się mogło stać, w końcu miał być tylko opiekunem chłopaka. Lecz mimo wszystko nie może zaprzeczyć sobie, że pocałunek wywołał w nim dreszcze i od samego dotknięcia ust poczuł te same napięcie co w domu swojego brata kiedy przytulał Kurta. Sam nie wiem co z tym zrobić przeprasza na chwile gości, żeby ochłonąć i pozbyć się wybrzuszeniu w spodniach .Kurt zły idzie za Blaine, żeby porozmawiać o sytuacji, która właśnie miała miejsce, ale Finn zatrzymuje swojego brata i sugeruje dać Blainowi trochę miejsca, żeby sam mógł poukładać sobie w głowie co właśnie zaszło. Kurt zgadza się z bratem, który przyciąga go powrotem na parkiet. Blaine po jakimś czasie wraca i próbuje zachowywać się tak jakby tamtej sytuacji nie było, co powoduje jeszcze większy gniew Kurta. Widząc to Tana i Mercy proponując grę w prawdę i wyzwanie. Na ich pierwszy ogień idzie nikt inny jak Blaine.  
\- Tana do Blaine: No więc jak prawda czy wyzwanie??  
Chłopak zastanawia się i spogląda na elfa przed odpowiedzią  
-A co mi tam wyzwanie.  
-Tana zaczyna się śmiać i mówi to będzie dobre: Wiec Blaine idź do kuchni weź śmietanę oraz truskawki i nakarm nimi Kurta.  
Blaine wręcz słabnie i pyta się:  
\- Nie mogę zmienić na prawdę.  
Wszyscy: NIE!  
Ku uciesze Kurta Blaine po chwili przychodzi z kuchni z produktami podanymi przez Santanę i zaczyna karmić elfa. Cała sytuacja znowu zaczyna robić się gorąca, szczególnie że Kurt chce podzielić się truskawka z Blainem, co wywołuje aplauz od ze strony gości i rumieńce ze strony Blaine. Ale wampir nie dopuszcza do tej sytuacji i cała truskawka ląduje na podłodze. W tym momencie Blaine odwraca sytuacje i mówi do Finna  
-Prawda czy wyzwanie koleś??  
-Finn nie chcąc ryzykować mówi: prawda.  
-Blaine uśmiecha się na odpowiedź tego właśnie oczekiwał i zadaje pytanie Finnowi, na które odpowiedź już zna ( bo końcu jako pełny wampir może czytać w myślach). No więc Finn powiedz mi masz uczucia do Santany??  
-Blady i wstrząśnięty Finn próbuje zaprzeczyć choć każdy po jego reakcji sam może domyślić się prawdy.  
Chcąc szybko odciągnąć od siebie zainteresowanie prosi nowo poznanego kumpla Wess:  
-Prawda czy wyzwanie?  
-Prawda.-odpowiada chłopak.  
-Jak długo przyjaźnisz się z Blainem ?  
-To będzie jakoś od przedszkola.-odpowiada śmiejąc się .  
Gra rozciąga się w najlepsze aż w końcu Cedes zadaje pytanie Kurtowi:  
-Prawda czy wyzwanie Kurti?  
-Prawda .  
-Jak ci się podobał pocałunek z Blainem.  
Zmieszany i zaskoczony Kurt odpowiada  
-To było naprawdę coś dobrego i porywającego.  
Oniemiały wampir patrzy na elfa z zaskoczeniem i myśli „czyżby on coś do mnie czuł”.Reszta gości patrzy to na jednego i na drugiego z pijackimi uśmieszkami na twarzy. Zabawa tak jak i alkohol zaczyna się już kończyć a co po niektórzy goście postanawiają wracać już do domu mówiąc tym co jeszcze zostali a jest ich niewielu dobranoc. Blaine proponuje pozostałym a są nimi :Tana ,Mercy ,Fin, Kurt, Wess i Alan że ich przenocuje. Następnego dnia budzą się z wielkim kacem i każdy z nich mało co pamięta z poprzedniego dnia. Po szybkim prysznicu i późnym śniadaniu,cała paczka postanawia posprzątać po wczoraj - dzisiejszej imprezie. Cała praca zajęła im ponad trzy godziny i po jej końcu obiecują spotkać się ponownie przy następnej okazji.  
Następnego dnia Blaine i Kurt spotykają się na lunchu poza kampusem:  
\- Blaine: Hej wczorajsza impreza to było szaleństwo nie sądzisz??-pyta Kurta.  
\- Tak było naprawdę interesujące.  
Kurt myśli: i wywołuje naprawdę ciekawe reakcje, ciekawe czy pamięta co się działo wczoraj.  
W tym samym czasie Blaine ma podobne myśli.  
-Trzeba ją będzie powtórzyć w najbliższym czasie- mówi Blaine.  
-Też tak myślę.  
Żaden z nich nie wspomina o pocałunku, choć tak naprawdę obydwoje myślą co on tak naprawdę oznaczał i czy cała ta sytuacja ,która miała miejsce na imprezie prowadzi do czegoś konkretnego i długo falowego czy może to zwykłe zauroczenie.


	4. Rozdział 3

Rozdział 3

Sam Evans nie był zwykłym chłopcem, był wilkołakiem. Miał młodsze rodzeństwo Stevie i Stacie, których kochał nad życie i dwójkę rodziców „królewskich wilkołaków” ( Dwight i Mary). Miał również dwóch najlepszych kumpli Noego i Jacka, Packermanów, których traktował jak pieski na posyłki, ale jako „książę wilkołaków”, mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Chłopak miał ciało Adonisa: sześciopak, na którego widok płeć przeciwna mdlała, wielkiego grubego penisa, którego mógł mu pozazdrościć nie jeden facet, jak również chłopięcą urodę: błyszczące zielone oczy, blond włosy i duże soczyste usta. Swoim młodym życiu zaliczył tyle dziewczyn, że zapewne mógł trafić do księgi rekordów Guinnessa. Nigdy nie był tak naprawdę zakochany, wolał zaliczać bezsensownie laski, a następnie zapominać o nich i rzucać je jak niepotrzebne śmieci. Każda z tych naiwnych dziewczyn myślała, że będzie to jedyną i uda jej się usidlić złego wilkołaka, mu jednak jedynie zależało, żeby laski ssały jego fiuta i krzyczały jego nazwę w wniebogłosy. Jednak nie wszystko szło według myśli Sama Evansa, miał on najgorszego wroga Blaina Andersena. Właściwie, od kiedy sięgał pamięcią nienawidził tego gościa, teraz próbował sobie przypomnieć, od czego właściwie się to zaczęło.

To zaczęło się w 1911 r. młody wówczas Gerard Hastings (hybryda), poznał dwie wyjątkowe dziewczyny Andrea (wampirzyce) i Renee (wilkołaczkę). Obydwie zauroczyły go w inny sposób, dlatego ciężko było mu wybrać miedzy nimi. Pierwsza poznał Andrea Pieterze, była kelnerką w barze, do którego wpadł ze znajomymi na lunch. Była miła wampirzycą o przenikliwych brązowych oczach, brązowymi długimi lokowanymi włosami, smukłej figurze i z nogami aż do nieba. Gerard wiedział jak poderwać dziewczynę, można powiedzieć, że był w tym naprawdę niezły. Poczekał aż zmiana dziewczyny się skończy, zabrał ją do swojego domu i dał jej naprawdę kilka dobrych orgazmów. Jakiś miesiąc później Gerard wpadł na ulicy na Renee Blackburn. Jako dżentelmen chciał odprowadzić dziewczynę do domu i dowiedzieć się o niej coś więcej. Zauroczyła go była blondynką z długimi prostymi włosami, o jasnych świecących zielonych oczach, namiętnych ustach i wspaniałej figurze. Renne nie mógł się jej oprzeć. Była przeciwieństwem Andrea, była szalona i miała naprawdę dobre poczucie humoru. Po odprowadzeniu dał jej palący pocałunek, po którym wylądowali w łóżku. Jednak Gerard w obu przypadkach zapomniał o prezerwatywie i z obu przelotnych znajomości pojawiły się po 9 miesiącach piękne dziewczynki. Wampirzyca urodziła Amandę, a wilkołaczka Mary. Gerard nie chciał wiązać się żadną z dziewczyn, zbyt bardzo pociągało go życie kawalerskie, jak również nie chciał dziewczynką dać swojego nazwiska. Andrea i Renee były tak oślepione miłością do Gerarda, że wmówiły sobie, że jakby nie tamta druga na pewno byłby z nią i założyłyby pełne rodziny. Od tego czasu dwie dziewczyny nienawidziły siebie i poprzysięgły sobie kiedyś zemścić. Gdy Amanda i Mary podrosły poznały wspaniałych mężczyzn, oczywiście każda w swojej rasie. Amanda wyszła za Donavana i miała z nimi dwóch pięknych chłopów Michaela i Blaina. Mary wyszła za Dwighta i miała z nim dwóch chłopców Sama i Steviego oraz dziewczynkę Stacie. Nienawiść wampirów i wilkołaków z pokolenia na pokolenie coraz bardziej rosła. Jednak najgorszym momentem było jak obie panie zdecydowały się posłać Sama i Blaina do Dalton Academy, gdzie dyrektorem był ich dziadek. Chłopcy robili wszystko, aby uprzykrzyć sobie wzajemnie życie, w końcu wkroczył ich dziadek, który nakazał im żyć w zgodzie. Chłopcy zgodzili się, ale co dzieje się poza murami szkoły,to już inna historia.  
Historia ta miała miejsce dawno temu,ale jej skutki trwają do dnia dzisiejszego i maja wpływ na dzisiejsze pokolenie i na naszą zakochaną parę.  
Blaine i Kurt spotykają się po lekcjach w kawiarni jak codziennie tylko że tym razem jest z nimi Wess i Alan,trafili na nich przypadkiem kiedy do niej szli.  
-Hej chłopaki gdzie idziecie.   
-Do naszej ulubionej kawiarni.  
-Możemy iść z wami.   
-Jasne -odpowiada Kurt   
Wchodzą do środka i zajmują wspólny stolik ,po zamówieniu kawy rozmawiają dalej :  
-Wspólna impreza i dołączenie do chóru to był świetny pomysł nasi przyjaciele się poznali i stałeś się popularny w szkole , wszyscy cię lubią.  
-Wiem zauważyłem a tak się bałem, że się tutaj do końca nie zadomowię,ale udało mi się. Chociaż nie do końca nadal tęsknie za moimi przyjaciółmi ,chciałbym ich widzieć codziennie ,ale na razie to nie jest możliwe. Chciałbym ci podziękować za to, że dzięki Tobie się tak fajnie bawiłem na imprezie.  
\- Nie ma za co?-odpowiada Blaine.  
-A wiedzie, że po tej imprezie chodzą pogłoski, że jesteście parą,dlatego po części wszyscy są mili dla Kurta.  
-Żartujecie sobie chyba, co ?-pyta Kurt   
-Nie mówię poważnie -odpowiada Alan -Wszyscy uważaj was za parę a ja się im nie dziwię ,wszędzie chodzicie razem nie tylko na lekcje ale nawet w czasie wolnym. Jak na razie jedynie sypialni nie dzielicie. Chodzież już co po nie którzy obstawiają kiedy i do tego dojdzie?  
\- To nie ich sprawa -odpowiada ze złością i zażenowany Kurt.  
-Już dobrze nie denerwuj się to tylko zwykłe plotki – odpowiada Blaine -przecież tak naprawdę jesteśmy tylko bliskimi przyjaciółmi.  
-Blaine ty chyba żartujesz ewidentnie widać że między wami jest coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń-odpowiada Wess.  
-Zgadzam się z Wessem , tak się nie zachowują przyjaciele. Przyjaciele tak się nie całują jak widzieliśmy na imprezie.  
\- Byłem pijany to nie tak jak myślicie -mówi Kurt.  
-Jasne ,jasne nadal udawajcie między sobą durni ,iskrzy między wami i to widać na mile.- mówią zgodnie Wess i Alan.  
-Och przestańcie tylko wy widzicie coś czego nie ma -odpowiada Blaine.  
-Coś czego nie ma ha ha jasne, tylko my to widzimy ale cała szkoła nawet przyjaciela Kurta uważają, że między wami iskrzy. I są z tego zadowoleni bo to dzięki Tobie Blaine ,Kurt się zmienił stał się bardziej pewny siebie ,odważny no i świetnie walczy nie tylko na słowa.  
\- Ej a skąd wiesz co myślą moi przyjaciele – pyta Kurt  
\- Och przypadkiem wpadliśmy na Mercy w centrum handlowym i tak jakoś zeszliśmy na wasz temat-odpowiada Alan  
-oł – mówi Kurt  
Jeszcze trochę pogadali,aż Wess z Alanem musieli wracać do domu,żeby jeszcze coś zrobić a Kurt z Blainem zostali i zamówili kolejną kawę. Po krótkiej rozmowie o wszystkim i o niczym postanowili wrócić do domu. Następnego dnia przyglądając się wokół ludziom kiedy szli do klas na lekcje i słuchając ich szeptów na ich temat kiedy jedli razem lunch stwierdzili, że przyjaciele mają rację wszyscy uważają ich za parę,chociaż oni sami nie byli pewni swoich uczuć do siebie. Postanowili że przez kilka dni nie będą się widywać muszą przemyśleć to co powiedzieli chłopcy oraz zapoznać się z własnymi uczuciami i emocjami w stosunku do drugiego. Po trzech tygodniach ,które dla obu trwały wieki spotkali się ponownie. Umówili się tak jak zawsze w swojej ulubionej kawiarni,  
-Cześć Blaine - mówi Kurt przysiadając się do stolika ,który wcześniej zajął chłopak.  
-Cześć Kurt ,tęskniłem za Tobą -odpowiada Blaine.   
\- Ja za Tobą też. Te trzy tygodnie to była dla mnie udręka.,wszędzie gdzie nie byłem widziałem Ciebie obok.  
-Jak tak samo.-odpowiada Blaine . - Po wielu przemyśleniach i nie przespanych nocach chciałbym żebyśmy oficjalnie chodzili ze sobą.  
Kurt milczy.  
-Powiedz coś. Jeśli nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy ,albo doszedłeś do innych wniosków to powiedz mi to zrozumiem ,naprawdę.  
Kurt nadal milczy nie wie co powiedzieć po paru chwilach patrząc w smutne,zaniepokojone oczy chłopaka odpowiada:  
-Ja doszedłem do tych samych wniosków co ty i zgadzam się być oficjalnie twoim chłopakiem. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że ja nigdy nie miałem chłopaka będziesz moim pierwszym i że nigdy się tak naprawdę z nikim nie całowałem. Ten pocałunek na imprezie był moim pierwszym pocałunkiem. Jestem niewinny w tych sprawach.  
-Cieszę się, że się zgodziłeś być moim chłopakiem,obiecuje, że nie będę cie poganiał ,będziemy robić kolejny ruch kiedy będziesz gotowy ,ok ?  
\- Dobrze ,dzięki- odpowiada Kurt.  
Chłopcy weseli i uśmiechnięci trzymając się za ręce wracają do domu.  
Od tego momentu są razem. Razem spędzają każdą wolną chwile chodzą do kina ,spotykają się z przyjaciółmi,odrabiają lekcje. Praktycznie większość swojego wolnego czasu spędzają razem co nie wszystkim się podoba zwłaszcza Samowi,który kiedy widzi swojego kuzyna szczęśliwego zaczyna się wkurzać i obmyślać jak by wymazać ten głupi ,szczęśliwy uśmiech z twarzy kuzyna ,ale na razie nic nie robi czeka na odpowiedni moment. W tym samym czasie romans elfa z wampirem rozwija się na całego. Chłopcy ,któregoś dnia na probie Werberls informują ich że będą razem wykonywać piosenkę na konkursie chórów z początku reszta się nie zgadza. Ale po kilku dobrych argumentach Blaine i występie Kurta zgadzają się. Chłopcy wybierają piosenkę Candles. Blaine wybierał piosenkę to jedna z jego ulubionych.

 

The power limes went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don’t really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn’t finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains

Lost sight  
Couldn’t see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I’m beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I’ll be alright

Been black and blue before  
There’s no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback’s such a waste  
You’re invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face

Lost sight  
Couldn’t see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I’m beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I’ll be alright

One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but “you’re sorrys”  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I’m beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I’ll be alright 

Chłopcy ćwiczyli i widywali się codziennie.Aż w koncu nadrzedł dzień konkursu wystąpili Werblersi ze swoimi trzema piosenkami w tym duet elfa z wampirem.Jeszcze jakiś inny mniej znany chór i były chór elfa. Wygrali Werblersi. Mając w szeregach elfa z nieziemskim głosem nie mogło być inaczej.


	5. Rozdział 4

Rozdział 4

 

Po wygranej przez Werblersów konkursie chórów chłopcy stali się sobie jeszcze bliżsi. Teraz spędzają jeszcze więcej czasu razem niż poprzednio. Ich romans wszedł na wyższy poziom dzięki przełamaniu się Kurta , delikatności i nie naciskaniu Blaine. Ich pocałunki stały się bardziej namiętne,oprócz tego postanowili bardziej zwracać uwagę na reakcje swojego ciała ,które przy tych bardziej namiętnych pocałunkach było bardzo nie komfortowe. Mówiąc krótko przyciąganie stało się jeszcze większe a zimne prysznice częstsze. Któregoś dnia Blaine postanowił z Kurtem porozmawiać o tym że pocałunki i trzymanie się za ręce to dla niego za mało.  
-Kurt,możemy pogadać?-pyta Blaine.  
-Jasne-odpowiada Kurt-A o co chodzi?  
-Chciałbym porozmawiać o nas?  
-To znaczy?-pyta Kurt.  
-Chciałbym, żeby nasze relacje weszły na wyższy poziom.-mówi Blaine.  
-Co masz na myśli?-pyta Kurt.  
-Od pewnego czasu pocałunki i trzymanie się za ręce to dla mnie za mało. Chciałbym żebyśmy,pomału zaczęli myśleć o naszym pierwszym razie. Zaczniemy powoli od przeskoczenia pierwszej bazy, do drugiej. Wiem, że strata dziewictwa to bardzo poważny krok i że boisz się tego, ale to normalna reakcja każdego człowieka. Jednak nadchodzi taki moment w związku kiedy trzeba przezwyciężyć strach i spróbować nowych rzeczy. Chyba rozumiesz co mam na myśli oprócz całowania się chce żebyśmy zaczęli się dotykać,leżeć wspólnie na łóżku. Jak na razie za każdym jak cie dotknę to się odsuwasz lub się tak uroczo rumienisz. Oczywiście jest to urocze i kocham to w Tobie, ale chce żebyś o tym pomyślał. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując chce cię przyzwyczaić do mojego(i tylko mojego)dotyku.-odpowiada Blaine  
-Hm nie wiem co na to powiedzieć muszę się zastanowić-odpowiada Kurt lekko rumieniąc się. Zaskoczył mnie,nie chciałbym go urazić,ale chyba nie jestem na pierwszy raz gotowy. Na dotykanie się ,lekkie pieszczoty tak .Jak mnie dotyka czuje jakby prąd przeze mnie przechodził ,dlatego się odsuwam. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony nigdy nie czułem czegoś takiego.(myśli Kurt).  
-Nie spiesz się przemyśl to co ci powiedziałem-mówi Blaise-Nie chce cie poganiać ani naciskać na Ciebie to musi być nasza wspólna decyzja nie tylko moja, zależy mi na tobie i na naszym związku.  
-Wiem,nie długo znowu o tym pogadamy.  
Od ich rozmowy minęły ponad dwa tygodnie W tym czasie nadal chodzili razem do kina,na lekcje. Kurt nadal zastanawiał się nad tym co mówił Blaine zależało mu na nim. Chłopak pomógł mi lepiej poznać samego siebie i swoje uczucia. Ma na mnie duży wpływ dzięki niemu przełamałem wszystkie swoje lęki,stałem się bardziej pewny siebie. Nie jestem już tym samym chłopakiem co kiedyś teraz dzięki Blaine mogę dokonać tak wielu rzeczy. Jak on jest obok jest tak jakby cały świat należał tylko do nas. Ufam mu ,wiem że on nigdy mnie nie skrzywdzi,że mnie obroni przed każdym,kto będzie chciał mnie skrzywdzić. Jest czasem zbyt zaborczy i zazdrosny o innych,ale taka jego natura,w ten sposób okazuje swoje uczucia. Na tym chyba polega miłość.-myślał Kurt. Któregoś dnia po lekcjach spotkali się jak zwykle w ich ulubionej kawiarni. Zajęli stolik i zamówili każdy swoją ulubioną kawę,tym razem to Kurt rozpoczął rozmowę.  
-Pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy ostatnio o nas. O tym żeby wejść na wyższy poziom. Przemyślałem sobie wszystko.  
-Tak pamiętam -mówi Blaise – I co postanowiłeś?  
-Na pierwszy raz na razie nie jestem gotowy. Ale jeśli chodzi o to drugie to się zgadzam.-mówi lekko zarumieniony Kurt i na próbę delikatnie gładzi rękę Blaine trzymającą kubek. Blaine jest tak zaskoczony,że o mały włos a nie wylałby swojej kawy.  
-Cieszę się co powiesz żebyśmy zaczęli od dzisiaj.-pyta Blaine. Tak uroczo wygląda jak się rumieni.  
-Zgadzam się-mówi Kurt.  
Gadają jeszcze o wszystkim i o niczym. I w końcu wracają do Dalton. Blaine proponuje, żeby poszli do jego pokoju,bo nikt im nie przeszkodzi. Blaine ma cały pokój dla siebie. Kurt zawstydzony zgadza się z propozycją Blaine. Jest trochę zdenerwowany tym co ma się stać,ale ufa Blainowi. W końcu są na miejscu i wchodzą do Dalton. Blaine uśmiechnięty trzyma Kurt w pasie i tak idą przez cały korytarz. Po drodze mijają kilka osób ,które uśmiechają się do nich. Po paru minutach znajdują się przed drzwiami do pokoju wampira ten otwiera je wpuszczając elfa do środka. Chłopak siada na kanapie patrząc jak wampir idzie przygotować herbatę. Po chwili przynosi parujące kubki i stawia na stoliku uśmiechając się do elfa. Siada obok i zaczyna delikatnie muskać jego usta jednocześnie masując jego plecy,żeby się rozluźnił. Chłopak lekko zaskoczony i zarumieniony odwzajemnia pieszczotę z czego wampir cieszy się w duchu. Po chwili odrywają się od siebie, żeby złapać oddech i zaczynają pić chłodną już herbatę. Po chwili odsuwając pusty już kubek wampir zaczyna całować swojego towarzysza, gryźć na jego muszli ucha i szeptać czułe słówka, dalej delikatnie masując bok jego pleców a drugą rękę kładąc na pośladkach elfa,który próbuje ją odsunąć,ale wampir nie pozwala mu na to całując go dalej. Po chwili kładzie go na kanapie, żeby mieć lepszy dostęp do ciała towarzysza. Mocno zarumieniony Kurt pozwala mu na to pogłębiając pocałunek. Blaine ociera się swoim wielkim penisem o elfa leżąc na nim, całując,delikatnie i nieśpiesznie gładzi jego łydki nie mogąc się nacieszyć bliskością ciała słodko rumieniącego ale nie protestującego chłopaka. Elf z zażenowaniem i zakłopotaniem oddaje pieszczoty wampirowi. Całując go i czując jego ciało intensywnie ocierające się o niego zaczyna gładzić oraz przeczesywać jego włosy. Wampir zadowolony z pieszczoty zaczyna mruczeć. W pewnym momencie zaczyna ściągać koszulkę z ciała elfa. Chłopak próbuje go zatrzymać,ale wampir przesyła mu telepatycznie wiadomość. Nie bój się,będę delikatny,zresztą jak widzę podoba cie się to co robię. Podoba mi się nie przestawaj. To rozluźnij się i pozwól mi działać dalej ,malutki. Kurt kiwa głową i pozwala Blainowi ściągnąć koszulkę,co ten robi i rzuca ją w kąt patrząc z zachwytem na ciało chłopaka i jego mięśnie. Patrząc w zachwycone widokiem oczy Blaine elf rozluźnia się i pozwala działać mu dalej. Po chwili wampir zaczyna schodzić ustami na sutki chłopaka delikatnie i na przemian je ssać co powoduje sapnięcie chłopaka, a później już tylko jęki. Wampir zadowolony z reakcji towarzysza zaczyna masować jego brzuch, całować, gryźć i ssać aż pozostawia malinki co powoduje jeszcze większe jęki elfa. Po tych zabawach oba penisy partnerów stają się twarde jak skała. Pomału cała zabawa zaczyna się coraz bardziej rozgrzewać, Blaine chce iść dalej. Wampir zjechał ręką na krocze elfa który stanowczo odsuwa jego rękę ,dając mu do zrozumienia,że nie dzisiaj. Wampir rozumie swojego chłopaka i nie próbuje więcej dotykać go w tym miejscu,za co ten jest mu wdzięczny. Pieszczą się dalej aż w którymś momencie zegar wiszący na ścianie wybija dwunastą co odrywa od siebie lekko zarumienionych i zaskoczonych chłopców. Po chwili spoglądają na zegar i chwytając oddech postanawiają iść spać każdy w osobnym łóżku. Kurt już chce wyjść do siebie ,ale Blaine go zatrzymuje mówiąc że ma wolny pokój więc jeśli chce może spać u niego. Chłopak patrząc na zegar zgadza się i idzie do wolnego pokoju. Bierze prysznic przy okazji zaspokajając swoje potrzeby ,kładąc się do łóżka zadowolony zasypia od razu. Drugi z chłopców zadowolony patrzy za oddalającym się chłopakiem i po chwili też idzie do siebie .Bierze prysznic przy okazji szarpie swojego penisa przypominając sobie sesje która miała miejsce jeszcze nie tak dawno temu i wyobraża sobie Kurta na kolanach ssącego jego wielkiego koguta, zaczął głaskać coraz mocniej aż cała sperma nagromadzona w piłkach odprysła na kafelki w łazience po posprzątaniu po sobie Blaine także idzie spać. Zasypiając myśli jeszcze Malutki jeszcze tego wiesz ,ale należysz do mnie po dzisiejszym dniu i po rekcjach na moje pieszczoty jestem na 60% pewien, że jesteś moim życiowym towarzyszem. Twoja krew wzywa mnie do ciebie,żeby jej spróbować ,a kiedy już to zrobię na zawsze będziesz tylko Mój,malutki. Wpadające do pokoju słonce budzi elfa,ten przecierając oczy patrzy na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej. Zaspany wstaje ,ubiera się i wymaka do siebie nie chcąc budzić wampira. Będąc u siebie przebiera się i popijając kawę wspomina co się działo wczoraj wieczorem stwierdzając, że to było coś nieziemskiego i wspaniałego. Po pewnym czasie stwierdza , że należy udać się do swojego pokoju przebrać się w czyste rzeczy i przygotować do szkoły. W tym samym czasie wampira obudził dzwoniący budzik ,ubrał się i poszedł zobaczyć do pokoju obok ,ale był pusty . Najwyraźniej malutki się obudził i poszedł do siebie. No cóż ,spotkamy się na lekcjach.-pomyślał wampir zamykając drzwi od pokoju i poszedł do kuchni zrobić sobie kawę z śniadaniem. Po zjedzeniu śniadania i spakowaniu książek poszedł uśmiechnięty na lekcje gdzie spotkał już elfa. Pocałował go i rozpoczęły się lekcje. Przez cały dzień trzymali się za ręce ,czasami wampir oblatał ręką elfa w pasie zwłaszcza kiedy widział w jaki sposób inni chłopcy patrzą na niego ,dając im w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że ten przystojniaczek jest tylko jego. Kiedy widział, że nikt nie patrzy lub nikogo nie ma w pobliżu całował go, czasami schodził na szyję elfa, widząc dreszcze i podniecenie zostawiał mu malinkę w widocznym miejscu. Z czego był nieziemsko zadowolony. Z początku wszyscy byli lekko zaskoczeni widząc malinkę na szyi Kurta ,ale kiedy zobaczyli zadowolonego Blaine odpuścili sobie jakiekolwiek komentarze. Od tego memento wszyscy wiedzieli,że elf należy do wampira. Dawniej przypuszczali,że są parą,malinka na szyi Kurta i zadowolona mina Blaine teraz to potwierdzały. Było wiadomo jeszcze jedną rzecz od teraz elf jest nietykalny. Na każdym kroku Blaine pytany o relacje między nimi mówił, że Kurt należy tylko i wyłącznie do niego nie tylko jako chłopak z którym chodzi na randki ,ale również jako życiowy towarzysz. Ale zabronił o tym drugim wspominać w jakikolwiek sposób lub mówić wprost elfowi. Jak będę na sto procent pewien to sam mu to powiem-myślał. Od tego momentu chłopcy cieszyli się sobą i swoja miłością nie niepokojeni przez innych ,wręcz przeciwnie wszyscy cieszyli się szczęściem pary. No może prawie wszyscy. Sam,kuzyn Blaine był co tu dużo mówić wkurwiony, ale na razie nic nie robił. W jego głowie szykował się szatański plan.

Relacja Finna i Santana  
Od kiedy miała miejsce impreza u Blaine, Finn nie mógł przestać myśleć o Santanie. Cały czas miał w pamięci pocałunek, jaki dzielili na tej imprezie i te pytanie Blaine „ No, więc Finn powiedź mi masz uczucia do Santany?”. Zawsze w jakimś sensie coś do niej czuł, ale wstydził się zrobić jakikolwiek krok, bo nie chciał zepsuć przyjaźni. Santana była taka piękna, miała smukłą figurę, z jednym najlepszych tyłków i piersiach, jakie widział. Zawsze kręciło go w Tanie, że każdy bał się jej podskoczyć, ale w głębi duszy była miłą czarownicą. Wiedział tez, że ma powodzenie u facetów i ma dużą konkurencje do jej serca. Poza tym nie wiedział, czy ona interesuje się nim również. Szczególnie, że na imprezie Blaine podrywała większość facetów, z drugiej strony, może chciała wywołać w nim zazdrość. Od kiedy jego bratu udało się z Blainem, stwierdził, że warto zaryzykować i w końcu może i mu też poszczęści się w miłości. Jasne mógł zapytać się Kurta czy Mercedes, ale jak spotkać się z nimi bez Tany, zawsze spotykają się w czwórkę. Postanowił jednak wysłać do nich obojga SMS-a z prośbą o spotkanie, bez Santany. Obaj przyjaciele zgodzili się, bo od pewnego czasu już coś podejrzewali. Po spotkaniu z przyjaciółmi Finn był już pewien, że Santana warta jest ryzyka i umówił się z nią po szkole, aby porozmawiać. Po drodze wstąpił tylko, bo bukiet róż i poszedł na rozmowę z Santaną.  
\- Hej,Santana - powiedział zdenerwowany Finn.  
\- Hej, co tam Finn- mówi Santana.  
\- Eeeee…. To dla Ciebie - i podaje jej kwiaty.  
-Jakaś okazja, o czymś zapomniałam Gigancie.  
\- Nie, to tak bez okazji.  
\- Ok. No, więc dziękuję.  
\- Chciałem Ci się zapytać czy może ja i ty, czy może, no wiesz…  
\- O czym ty do mnie mówisz??  
-No wiesz na imprezie Blaine coś zaszło.  
\- No tak jak z większością facetów, którzy tam byli, alkohol źle na mnie wpływa.  
\- Znaczy no wiesz całowaliśmy się.  
\- Tak jak graliśmy w butelkę, było całkiem gorące i co z tego?? Takie zasady są tej gry jak sadzę.  
\- Wiem znam te zasady, ale sama mówiłaś, że to było nawet gorące no i ja tak myślę, że może wiesz…  
\- Co ty taki zagadkowy dzisiaj??  
\- Bo wiesz znamy się od dzieciaka i znaczymy dla siebie wiele.  
\- No jak to przyjaciele.  
\- Wiem, ale chciałbym być kimś więcej.  
-No nie wiem Finn ty nie długo będziesz z Cedes pełnymi wampirami, ja jestem czarownica. Zabawa, a związek to zupełnie różne rzeczy Finn. Fajnie się bawiliśmy na imprezie Blaine, ale nie wiem czy ten związek miałby jakoś przyszłość.  
\- Nie dowiemy się jak nie spróbujemy.  
Wtedy Finn chwycił Santanę za głowę i namiętnie pocałował. Od tego momentu rozpoczął się związek Finna i Tany.


	6. Rozdział 5

Rozdział 5

Mercy miała bardzo poważny problem, od kiedy jej brat został ukarany przez rodziców za dokuczanie Kurtowi, nie dawał jej żyć w domu. Młoda wampirzyca nie miała tyle sił, aby postawić się pełnemu wampirowi, a skarżyć na brata nie chciała, żeby rodzice znowu go nie ukarali. Mercy postanowiła, więc że uda się po rade do swojej bestie. Umówiła się, więc z Kurtem po szkole, aby pogadać. Gdy dotarła do Dalton Academy miała jeszcze 30 min, aż Kurt skończy zajęcia postanowiła, więc,że poczeka na niego w stołówce szkolnej. Tam też zmierzał Sam Evans. Wchodząc do stołówki zastanawiał się, kim jest ta piękna dziewczyna, którą przebijał wzrokiem jak oczarowany przez dobre 5 minut. Dziewczyna miała jedwabistą czekoladową skórę, była niska, curry i miała na sobie tunikę i legginsy, która podkreślały jej krzywe. Miała najlepszy tyłek i cycki, jakie widział w życiu, długie brąz włosy, pulchne, namiętne usta i hipnotyzujące piwne oczy. Gdy widział jak oblizała swoją dolna wargę po wypiciu słodkiej herbaty, jego penis aż podskoczył, mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić te usteczka i ten języczek na jego fiucie a później spuszczając się na jej piersi Sam nie mógł odpuścić sobie poderwanie tej dziewczyny, dostosował spodnie i podszedł do stolika do nieznajomej sexy bogini. Wilkołak był tak oczarowany, że nawet nie wyczuł, że dziewczyna, do której tak śpiesznie zmierza jest wampirem. Podchodząc do stolika, zaczął, rozmowę:  
\- Hej kochanie, co taka piękna dama robi tu sama??  
Mercedes o mało nie zakrztusiła się herbatą, no nie spodziewała się nikogo podchodzącego do niej. Gdy usłyszała słowa nieznajomego chłopaka pomyślała Boże, co za kretyn, ale przynajmniej przystojny.  
\- Hej czekam tu na przyjaciela- odpowiedziała Mercedes  
\- To może dotrzymam Ci towarzystwa, to wstyd żebyś siedziała tu całkiem sama. Poza tym mam na imię Sam Evans, a ty kochanie??  
Mercedes przewróciła oczy na słowo kochanie.  
\- Właściwie jak chcesz, ja jestem Mercedes- Mercy uśmiechnęła się i podała mu rękę.  
Sam przytrzymał rękę dosyć długo, dziwne dla obydwóch było to, że poczuli iskry. Sam zastanawiał się, czy dziewczyna poczuła to samo, a gdy szybko odsunęła rękę wiedział, że tak. Sam usiadł na wolnym miejscu obok Mercedes i zaczął od pytania, które drażniło go od pewnej chwili.  
\- Na kogo czekasz aniele, może znam ta osobę?  
Mercedes zaczęła się już wkurzać na jego badziewny podryw.  
\- Po pierwsze skończ z tym kochaniem i aniołem, nie znam Cię. Po drugie wątpię, że znasz go, bo jest nowy, ale skoro pytasz czekam na Kurta Hummela.  
Sam Evans uśmiechnął się w duchu, no i w końcu mogę rozpocząć swój plan. Kurwa tylko, czemu od razu nie wychwyciłem, że jest wampirem. Ja pierdole coś jest w tej dziewczynie. Nie, nie Sam to zemsta. Właściwie mogę raz ją przelecieć, tak tak to będzie coś. Boże jak ona pięknie się uśmiecha i te perfumy, pachnie tak smacznie truskawkami. Sam ogarnij się, co jest z Tobą, pamiętaj o nienawiści. I teraz patrzy na mnie jak na kretyna, bo za długo milczałem.  
\- Wiem, kim jest Kurt, znaczy nie poznaliśmy się osobiście, ale kumpluje się z moim kuzynem. Rozumiesz znasz Blaine?  
\- Tak znam, byliśmy ostatnio na imprezie. Jakoś dziwne, że jako kuzyna, nie zaprosił Ciebie.  
\- No właściwie, z Blainem nie mam zbyt dobrych kontaktów- Sam powiedział, to z taką miną, że właściwie Mercedes jakoś nie bardzo chciała ciągnąc ten temat. Milczenie zaczęło ciążyć im, Sam w końcu stwierdził, że wypadało by je zakończyć.  
\- Więc kochanie, może powiesz mi coś o sobie?  
\- I już mówiłam, skacz z tym kochaniem, nie jestem Twoim kochaniem, zrozum to w końcu. A co byś chciał wiedzieć?  
Sam znowu uśmiechnął się do siebie ostra jest lubię to.  
\- Wszystko aniele, wszystko.  
\- Jak już mówiłam mam na imię Mercedes, moim najlepszym przyjacielem jest Kurt, mam jeszcze dwójkę innych przyjaciół przyrodniego brata Kurta Finna i Tanę. Przyjaźnimy się właściwie od piaskownicy, jesteśmy ze sobą naprawdę blisko. Mam starszego brata Dawida. Chodzę do szkoły McKinley i należę tam do chóru New Direction i do Bóg Składu. Kocham śpiewać i to chyba na tyle. Teraz Twoja kolej, powiedz mi coś osobie.  
\- No jak już wiesz jestem Sam Evans, moim kuzynem jest Blaine, ale nie mamy zbyt dobrych kontaktów. Mam dwójkę młodszego rodzeństwa Stacie i Stevie. Chodzę do szkoły do Dalton Academy. Mam dwójkę przyjaciół Noego i Jake Pockeramów. Lubię komiksy, Avatara, należę do szkolnej drużyny piłki nożnej i nawet całkiem dobrze śpiewam.   
Po tych słowach Mercedes pomyślała kolejny debilny piłkarz, który myśli, że może mieć każdą i jak fajnie jest wychodzić z cheerleaderką. Boże Święty, za jakie grzechy. Ale przypieczętowała fałszywy uśmiech i zaczęła rozmowę dalej.  
\- Tak widziałam Avatara naprawdę świetny film.  
\- Tak sądzisz, wiec może wybierzemy się kiedyś razem do kina na jakiś dobry film?- zaproponował Sam.  
Czy on zdurniał do końca- pomyślała Mercedes.  
\- Wątpię, jestem bardzo zajęta w szkole i po za nią.  
To chyba nie będzie takie łatwe jak ona mi będzie tak odmawiać. Na szczęście ja się tak łatwo nie poddaje- pomyślał Sam.  
\- A co jakiś chłopak na Ciebie czeka??  
W pewnym momencie pomyślała, że może to pomysł okłamać go. Wtedy dałby jej święty spokój. Ale kłamstwo to grzech…  
\- Nie nie mam chłopaka, dobrze jest mi jak jest.  
Tak jasne każda kobieta tak mówi, a każda w duszy pragnie romantycznej, namiętnej miłości.- myślał Sam  
\- Co Ci szkodzi dać mi szanse, nie ugryzę Cię chyba, że bardzo będziesz chciała.  
O co chodzi temu gościowi, nawet go nie znam. I gdzie do cholery jest Kurt jego lekcje powinny się już skończyć- Mercedes zaczęła się denerwować i spoglądać na zegarek. Co go tyle zatrzymuję- myśli.  
\- Słuchaj, jeżeli wyjdę z Tobą raz dasz mi święty spokój.- pytała Mercedes  
Sam zaczął się śmiać w duchu Może to będzie jednak łatwiejsze niż sądziłem.  
\- Tak spotkajmy się raz, później dam Ci spokój obiecuje.  
Z innej strony stołówki:  
Kurt skończył swoje zajęcia i zaczął zbliżać się do stołówki gdzie miała czekać na niego jego Diva. Blaine miał jakieś sprawy do załatwienia i powiedział, że dojdzie do nich później. O mało się nie potknął, gdy zobaczył, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel siedzi i rozmawia z Samem Evansem. Postanowił podsłuchać rozmowy i po chwili uświadomił sobie, że Sam Evans wygląda jakby interesował się Merci, niż żeby jakieś wielkie zagrożenie stawiał. Miał jednak w głowie dalej ostrzeżenie Blaine i z wielka rezerwą podszedł do stolika.  
-Hej Diva- mówi Kurt.  
\- Hej Kurti- odpowiada.  
Przyjaciele przytulają się i dają sobie buzi w policzek.  
-Poznałeś już Sama? - pyta Merci  
-No właśnie nie miałem okazji. Cześć jestem Kurt?  
Chłopcy podają sobie ręce  
-A ja Sam. Słyszałem o Tobie wiele dobrego w szkole.  
Kurt: pod nosem chciałbym powiedzieć to samo.  
\- Przepraszam??- mówi Sam   
Sam w duchu się śmieje chyba musiał zapomnieć, że tak samo jak Blaine jestem w pełni wilkołakiem i mam bardzo dobry słuch.  
-Chciałem powiedzieć, że to bardzo miłe, że ludzie w szkole tak bardzo mnie lubią- Kurt uśmiecha się.  
\- Tak słyszałem, że chodzisz z moim kuzynem.  
\- Tak, a co?- Kurt zaczyna się powoli denerwować.  
-Spokojnie, to fajnie, że jesteście szczęśliwi- odpowiada Sam.  
\- Dziękuje- odpowiada lekko zdziwiony Kurt.  
Mercy zaczyna bawić się swoją szklanką. Super czuje się znowu jak trzecie koło u wozu- myśli.  
Sam nie spodziewanie chwyta ją za rękę pod stołem, przeplatając ich palce i lekko ściska.  
-Co tak cicho kochanie?  
-Nic, nic właśnie myślałam to tyle.  
-A o czym?  
Cedes próbuje rozłączyć ich ręce, ale Sam nie daję za wygraną tylko jeszcze bardziej przyciska palce do siebie. Chciałaby mu coś powiedzieć, ale nie chce psuć atmosfery, poza tym Kurt jakoś dziwnie cały czas się na nich patrzy, a ona znowu czuje te dziwne iskry między nimi. Po pierwszym razie myślała, że po prostu popieścił ją prądem, ale teraz to po prostu staje się dziwne.  
-O szkole i kolejnym spotkaniu Bóg Skład- Mercy mówi, a w głowie myśli mam nadzieje, że dobrze umiem kłamać.  
Och Mercy ty nie umiesz kłamać- pomyśleli obaj chłopcy.  
Żeby jakoś rozproszyć panujące napięcie Mercy pyta Kurta.  
\- Co tam u Ciebie Kurti, dawno się nie widzieliśmy? Dziwnie jakoś w szkole bez Ciebie, szczególnie teraz, gdy Tana i Finn coś do siebie mają.  
-Ojj… Diva, ty też w końcu kogoś znajdziesz- mówi Kurt  
\- Tak i to może być wcześniej niż myślisz- Sam znowu ściska ich place razem.  
-Tak na pewno, jakoś nie widzę wianuszka chętnych. Poza tym, od kiedy Matt wyjechał i zerwaliśmy, nie czuje z nikim połączenia – odpowiada Merci. Aż do teraz. I co do cholery jest te napięcie, muszę być chyba chora.-myśli.  
\- Cedes trzeba zapomnieć o nim, bo on już nie wróci. Pozatym myślałam, że ten nowy piłkarz Shane ma coś do Ciebie.  
\- Tak Shane jest w porządku.  
Sam odchrząknął czy oni czasem nie zapomnieli, że ja tu jestem. Poza tym muszę załatwić tego Shane, nie mogę nikomu pozwolić zepsuć swojego planu. Sam wyciągnął telefon i zaczął pisać do Noego: Dzisiaj o 20 u mnie. Musimy kogoś załatwić! Sprawdź na Facebooku w znajomych Mercedes Jones jakiegoś Shane. Gdy się spotykamy chcę mieć pełne informacje o tym gościu!  
Mercedes i Kurt obrócili się w stronę Sama i powiedzieli:   
-Sorry za osobistą rozmowę.  
-Nie nic nie szkodzi, to nawet ciekawe.- odpowiada Sam.  
\- Może zmieńmy temat, tak żeby Sam tez mógł się przyłączyć.- mówi Mercy.  
\- Tak Sam, co lubisz robić?- pyta Kurt  
\- Hmmm… no tak jak już mówiłem Miłosierdziu lubię komiksy, filmy Sci-Fi, Fantazy i dobre komedie i całkiem dobrze śpiewam.- odpowiada Sam  
-No to fajnie, ja akurat pojutrze z Merci, Blainem, Finnem i Santaną wybieramy się do kina. Mógłbyś być randką dla Mercedes.- mówi młody elf.  
Mercedes wyłupia oczy i kreci głową na nie. Zabije Kurta i tego idiotę jak się zgodzi.  
\- Tak, dlaczego nie mogłoby być fajnie-odpowiada Sam i uśmiecha się do Merci.  
\- No to pojutrze o 18 spotykamy się przed wejściem do centrum handlowego. A właśnie Sam mam zdjęcia Finna i Tany, chciałbyś zobaczyć.  
-Jasne pokaż odpowiada Sam. W tym momencie Sam puszcza rękę Mercedes i przybliża się do Kurta, aby zobaczyć zdjęcia ich przyjaciół. Młody elf z pełną fascynacją zaczyna opowiadać.  
-Ten wysoki, przystojny, brunet, o piwnych oczach to mój przyrodni brat Finn, bardzo miły chłopak. Gra w piłkę nożna w McKinley i jest bardzo popularnym chłopakiem. Przewijając kolejne zdjęcie na telefonie Kurt mówi a to Santana bardzo ładna brunetka. Może wydawać się agresywna, ale jak się ją bliżej pozna jest naprawdę kochaną osobą. Nie przeraz się jutro jak będzie dawała Ci głupie teksty, ona po prostu nie ufa nowym osobą.  
W takiej właśnie pozycji nachylonego Sama i Kurta, zobaczył Blaine wchodzący do stołówki. Mogła z bliska wydawać się to całkiem nie winna scena, lecz z odległości Blaine wyglądała to jak nachylenie do pocałunku.  
Blaine przygląda się nachylonym ku sobie chłopakom i zastanawia się czy nie ma przewidzeń,ale to wygląda jakby się całowali. Jego chłopak z jego kuzynem. Podchodzi do ich stolika bliżej wkurwioną z wściekłości twarzą i wystawionymi groźnie kłami. Nachyla się nad parą :  
-Kurwa co tu się do cholery jasnej dzieje. Sam odsuń się od niego mówiłem ci do cholery żebyś się do niego nie zbliżał -warczy wściekły wampir.  
-O co ci chodzi kuzynie? - pyta Sam.   
-O co kurwa. Sam całujesz się z moim chłopakiem.-mówi agresywnie Blaine.  
-Blaine nie przesadzasz przecież nic złego nie robimy-wtrąca Kurt.  
-Nic kurwa Kurt ty chyba żartujesz to że całujesz Sama to według ciebie nie jest nic złego. Jesteś moim chłopakiem a obściskujesz się z innym.  
Sam patrzy na Blaine z zaskoczeniem i lekkim uśmiechem w międzyczasie szepcze do Mercy   
-Chodź lepiej wyjdźmy bo może być ostro - kłótnia zakochanych. Mercy zgadza się z Samem i wychodzą. Po drodze Sam jeszcze się obraca i patrzy na wkurzona parę i myśli może ich kłótnia wpłynie na mój plan korzystnie. Para nie zauważyła, że ich przyjaciele wyszli.  
-O co ci chodzi my się wcale nie całowaliśmy-odpowiada rozdrażniony Kurt. Przygląda się twarzy wampira i zastanawia się co go mogło tak rozsierdzić. Przecież on tylko pokazywał Samowi zdjęcia przyjaciół w telefonie.  
-Chcesz mi wmówić, że to co widziałem to nie był pocałunek,a właściwie co to było i co tu do jasnej cholery robił Sam co? Powiedziałem ci wyraźnie, że masz się od niego trzymać z daleka -warczy wkurwiony wampir.  
-Sam już tu był kiedy przyszedłem pogadać z Mercy najwyraźniej dosiadł się do niej kiedy czekała na mnie.  
-Nie mogłeś go jakoś spławić co ?  
-Nie nie mogłem jak by to wyglądało i co by sobie Mercy pomyślała. I jeszcze raz ci to powtarzam, że nie robiliśmy nic złego. Tylko rozmawiałem z nim i z Mercy. Nie przesadzasz trochę to nawet nie wolno mi z nikim rozmawiać ,bo ty masz jakieś zwidy-odpowiada najeżony Kurt.  
-Zwidy powiadasz-mówi Blaine.-To nie były zwidy wiem co widziałem jak wchodziłem na stołówkę. Ciebie z nachylona twarzą w stronę mojego największego wroga. Z daleka ten widok nie był niewinny,wyglądało to na pocałunek. I co jak całuje co?-pyta Blaine.  
Zaskoczony Kurt patrzy na niego i nie może uwierzyć w to co on mówi,przecież on nie całował Sama. I skąd to głupie pytanie jedyna osobą z którą się całuje w ten szczególny sposób jest on-Blaine.  
-Powiesz coś czy odjęło ci mowę co? Tylko znowu nie tłumacz się w ten niewinnie głupi sposób.  
-Ale ty jesteś uparty jak osioł Blaine. To nie był pocałunek to była zwykła rozmowa. I nie wiem jak Sam całuje ponieważ nigdy się z nim nie całowałem.-odpowiada już mocno poirytowany całą rozmową elf. Wampir uczepia się zwrotu z nim. Nachyla się nad Kurtem i pyta  
-Czyżby to znaczyło, że z innymi też się całujesz co a może nie jestem jedyną osobą z która się spotykasz.  
-Ty idioto ,cholerny kretynie ,kiedy niby mam się spotykać z kimś innym skoro cały czas jestem zajęty :nauką i chórem.  
\- Nie wiem może wtedy kiedy niby spotykasz się z przyjaciółmi.  
-Teraz to przegiąłeś wiesz,oboje wiemy, że nie jestem tego typu osobą co umawia się z dwoma naraz. Zresztą jestem wierny tylko Tobie ,kretynie.-mówi Kurt i wściekły uderza wampira w twarz z plaskacza tak,że odgłos niesie się po całej stołówce.  
-Jak śmiałej mnie uderzyć -mówi Blaine.  
-Należało ci się po tym co powiedziałeś -odpowiada elf. Chłopak chce odejść ,ale nagle słyszy odgłos upadającego krzesła i odwraca się .  
Blaine już na maksa wkurwiony pod wpływem emocji przemienia się w wampira czym straszy chłopaka ,który odsuwa się od niego co jeszcze bardziej wkurza wampira. Blaine nie panując nad sobą i nad swoimi emocjami uderza elfa w twarz przy okazji raniąc pazurami jego policzek z którego zaczyna lecieć krew. Wstrząśnięty i wystraszony elf próbuje nie płakać oraz się odsunąć,ale jest już za późno na to. Blaine wyczuwając krew elfa podchodzi bliżej i zlizuje ja z policzka chłopaka szepcząc do siebie że ma niebiański smak. Smak krwi elfa powoduje że nie mogąc się powstrzymać wbija mu się kłami w szyje mrucząc Mój i jednocześnie go oznacza jako swojego. Kurt jest wstrząśnięty tym co się dzieje zaczyna się szarpać ,ale wampir jest silniejszy. Po chwili wampir odsuwa się od elfa i patrzy w jego załzawione oczy. Dopiero po chwili dochodzi do niego co się stało przytula do siebie płaczącego chłopaka mrucząc przepraszam. Jednak chłopak nie reaguje na jego przeprosiny przytulony do niego wyczuwa twardego członka chłopaka przez spodnie. Na maksa wkurwiony ze łzami w oczach pyta:   
-Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić ty cholerny niemyślący idioto. Mówiłem ci, że jak będę gotowy to pozwolę ci na dalszy krok. Pytam jeszcze raz dlaczego to zrobiłeś ,ja nic złego nie zrobiłem jedynie pokazywałem Samowi zdjęcia moich przyjaciół w telefonie-pokazuje mu telefon i fotki- rozumiem, że patrząc z boku wyglądało to jak pocałunek. Ale on mnie nie całował ani ja jego jestem wierny Tobie Blaine. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek ci wybaczę to co zrobiłeś .Jak na razie nie chce cie wiedzieć .Najlepiej będzie jak przez kilka dni nie będziesz mi się pokazywać na oczy, bo jak na razie mam wielka ochotę ci skopać tyłek i nie tylko. Po ochłonięciu Blaine rozumie co elf do niego powiedział i próbuje go przeprosić. Ale elf jest nadal rozgoryczony tym co się stało oraz tym co zrobił wampir i odsuwa się od niego. Plącząc wychodzi ze stołówki i idzie do siebie przemyśleć wszystko zostawiając Blaine samego ze swoimi myślami .

Z innej strony internatu:  
Wybiła godzinna 20 jak obiecano do pokoju Sama wbili obaj Packermanowie z wiadomościami o Shane Tinsley.  
-Siema i czego zdołaliście się dowiedzieć o tym gościu?- pyta Sam.  
\- Em, no, więc wiemy, że gościu nazywa się Shane Tinsley, przeprowadził się nie dawno z LA, bo jego ojciec dostał awans i kazali przenieś się mu tutaj. Gra w piłkę w McKinley i jest ogromnym facetem. W tym momencie pokazali mu zdjęcie, które wydrukowali z Facebooka.   
\- Dobra to wystarczy to będzie nasz kolejna ofiara, musimy go tylko jakoś sprytnie podejść, bo gościu zapewne będzie chciał walczyć patrząc na jego postawę. A później dobrze ukryć jego ciało.  
Następnego dnia chłopcy po szkole śledzili Shane, a gdy skręcił w ciemną uliczkę Sam z kumplami rzucił się na niego. Sam chciał zrobić szybką robotę, więc na pierwszym miejscu skręcił mu kark i wbił się z Packermanami pazurami zjadając mu wnętrzności. Po ukończonej „uczcie”, wilkołaki ukryli resztki ciała Shane w lesie, w miejscu gdzie żaden człowiek nie będzie mógł go znaleźć. Sam ucieszył się część jego planu jest już wykonana.


	7. Rozdział 6

Rozdział 6

 

Wzburzony Blaine po kłótni z Kurtem szedł sztormem przez korytarz. Wpadając na kogoś, już chciał przeprosić, gdy zobaczył, że to ten sam człowiek, który wywołał całe te problemy.  
\- I co jesteś z siebie zadowolony?!- mówi wzburzony, Blaine - Nie wiem, o czym mówisz? – Odpowiada niewinnie Sam.  
\- Tak jasne ty już wiesz dobrze, co zrobiłeś.  
\- I co takiego zrobiłem, bo nie mam bladego pojęcia?  
\- Pokłóciłeś mnie z moim chłopakiem idioto.  
\- Ha i niby jak to dokonałem, ja tylko próbowałem wyciągnąć na randkę jego przyjaciółkę. Ty wyciągałeś wnioski z nie wiadomo, jakiego powodu, które Kurt Ci pewnie już wytłumaczył.  
\- Tak i powiedział mi, że nie jesteś wcale takim złym wilkołakiem, ale ja wiem swoje znam Cię zbyt długo wiem, że coś knujesz. Trzymaj się z daleka od Kurta i jego przyjaciół.  
\- I co grozisz mi?? Jak widzisz nie mogę trzymać się od nich z daleka, bo zostałem zaproszony przez Kurta do kina i mam randkę z Miłosierdziem. Nie możesz zatrzymać już rozpalonego płomienia.  
\- Tak grożę Ci!! I mówię to tylko raz Sam!! Z dala od nich?? I o jakim płomieniu mówisz wiem, że dla Ciebie nic nie znaczy wiec zanim zrobisz wielki błąd tył zwrot i zanim spróbujesz wykorzystać Mercedes muszę Cię ostrzec, że ma ludzi, którzy będą ją chronić.  
\- Mów do reki człowieku i tak mam to gdzieś, co do mnie mówisz. Nie poradzisz prawdziwej miłości.  
\- Ta farsa skończy się wcześniej niż później. Mercedes jest inteligentną kobietą i w końcu zrozumie że dla Ciebie to tylko gra.  
\- Prędzej Kurt zrozumie, że chodzi z skończonym idiotą i ja chętnie pomogę mu się w tym uświadomić.  
Wtedy Blaine nie wytrzymuje i zaczyna popychać Sama.   
\- Mówiłem skurwysynie i powiem to jeszcze raz z dala od Kurta i jego przyjaciół!  
Sam wali w szczękę Blaine i w tym momencie wampir upada na podłogę.  
\- A ja mówiłem Ci, że mam gdzieś, co mówisz do mnie kochany kuzynku.

Sam uspakajając swoją wilcza naturę zaczyna dzwonić do Miłosierdzia.  
\- Hej, Baby i jak nadal jesteśmy umówieni na dzisiaj??  
\- No tak jesteśmy i jeszcze raz nie jestem Twoim kochaniem.  
\- Ja sadzę inaczej, wczoraj przez dobrą godzienę trzymaliśmy się za rękę i na koniec spotkania buziak w policzek. To coś znaczy kochanie.  
-Nic nie znaczy, bo żadna z tych posunięć nie były moje tylko Twoje. Wiesz może lepiej by było jak nie przyjdziesz na spotkanie do kina.  
\- Co??!! Do cholery…, Co ty gadasz kobieto!!  
\- Nie krzycz na mnie, jedyna osoba, która ma na to pozwolenie to mój tata, a nie sadzę, że nim jesteś.  
\- Przepraszam kochanie, nie krzyczałam bym na Ciebie gdybyś nie dawała mi powodów do tego. Poza tym jak chcesz możesz nazywać mnie swoim tatusiem najlepiej, gdy będziesz na moich kolanach i mówiąc jak świętemu mikołajowi, czego chcesz.  
\- Boże Święty, jaki ty jesteś irytujący!!  
\- Ale kochasz to??  
\- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby ktoś tu mówił coś o miłości.  
\- Zakochasz się, jeszcze wspomnisz moje słowa.  
\- Jesteś porąbanym wilczkiem.  
\- Nie wilczkiem tylko wilkołakiem kochanie. Zrozumiesz to, gdy będziesz pode mną krzyczeć moje imię, tylko wilkołaki wiedzą jak zaspokoić kobietę.  
\- Nigdy się w Tobie nie zakocham i nigdy nie będziemy uprawiać seksu. Nie jesteś w moim typie sadzę, że wampiry są lepsze w każdym calu.  
\- Bo nie poznałaś jeszcze mojego przyjaciela, „Sammiego” a on nie może doczekać się, aby Cię poznać.  
\- Jak słyszałam w Dalton Twój mały przyjaciel poznał już tyle koleżanek, że nie sadze, że potrzebuje więcej.  
\- Nie wiem, co słyszałaś w Dalton, ale mój przyjaciel nie jest mały jest całkiem wielki.  
\- Ale nie zaprzeczysz, że poznał wiele koleżanek.  
\- Poznał parę, ale czeka na tą najważniejszą, czyli Ciebie kochanie.  
\- Tak jasne pewnie każdej swojej koleżance tak mówisz.  
\- Nie kochanie ja nie kłamie tylko Ty się dla mnie liczysz.  
\- Skacz ten badziewny podryw, Blaine powiedział mi, dla czego to robisz. Więc kino nie jest aktualne.  
\- Blaine kłamie, bo jest zazdrosny o nasze stosunki. Kochanie i tak przyjdę nie pozwolę nikomu podrywać mojego anioła. Po czym Sam rozłącza się.

Jest czwartek wieczór elf za zgodą dyrektora,który jakimś cudem wie o wszystkim co się dzieje w Dalton oraz między uczniami. W tym przypadku między nim a Blainem ,zgadza się na wyjazd chłopaka na weekend do rodziny zwłaszcza, że wie że chłopak wróci. Zwłaszcza, że wyczuł na nim zapach wnuka. Po wieczornym telefonie do domu i powiadomieniu rodziców, że przyjeżdża na weekend .Po lekcjach w piątek przyjeżdża po elfa Finn i odwozi go do domu.  
Następnego dnia w sobotę Kurt dzwoni do Marcy   
-Hej ,Diva moglibyśmy się spotkać u mnie przyjdź z Taną muszę wam o czymś powiedzieć.  
-O co chodzi? o Blaine? Wiem, że ostatnio się pokłóciliście-mówi nasza Diva  
-Zgadza się ,ale po tym jak wyszłaś z Samem stało się coś jeszcze -mówi elf i zaczyna płakać do słuchawki – przyjdzie obie to naprawdę poważna sprawa powiem więcej jak się spotkamy,za pół godziny.  
-Ok przyjdziemy obie. Czy on cie skrzywdził Kurt? -pyta ostrożnie Mecy. Elf nie odpowiada milczenie jest potwierdzeniem dla Mercy.  
Po telefonie od elfa wampirzyca dzwoni do czarownicy:  
-Hej, Tana za pól godziny mamy się spotkać z naszym elfem to poważna sprawa. Pokłócił się z Blainem opowiem ci wszystko dokładnie w drodze do niego do domu. W drodze na spotkanie z Kurtem nasza Diva wprowadza naszego szatana w zaistniałą sytuacje z Blainem. Dziewczyny stoją przed drzwiami domu elfa otwiera im Burt. Widząc dziewczyny mężczyzna mówi:  
-Kurt czeka na was u siebie w pokoju.  
-Dziękujemy. Już do niego idziemy – mówi Tana. Zdejmują kurtki i buty i idą do elfa. Kiedy wchodzą do pokoju zastają chłopaka smutnego i rozgoryczonego,jego blask w oczach gdzieś zniknął. Dla dziewczyn to oznaka, że stało się coś naprawdę poważnego,zwłaszcza, że Kurt zawsze był wesołym chłopakiem ,skorym do żartów i realizacji wszystkich swoich i nie tylko planów. A teraz siedzi osowiały.  
-Hej cześć Porcelanko -mówi Tana. Elf odwraca się i uśmiecha się smutno do dziewczyn.   
-Wejdźcie i zamknijcie drzwi,rodzice i Finn o niczym nie wiedzą i chce żeby tak zostało. Zwłaszcza Finn wiecie jaki jest w stosunku do mnie nadopiekuńczy od razy wywołałby bójkę z Blaine,nie chce żeby stała mu się krzywda zwłaszcza że Blaine jest silniejszy .W końcu to pierwotny wampir .Siadajcie.  
-No mów o co chodzi,co ci ten na żelowany dupek zrobił po waszej kłótni,Mercy po drodze wprowadziła mnie w szczegóły,że zniknęła nasza wesoła Porcelanka.-pyta Szatan. Kurt się zaczyna śmiać cała Tana myśli i jej cięty język. I zaczyna opowiadać ze szczegółami co się stało po wyjściu Mercy ,kiedy dochodzi do miejsce gdzie Blaine go uderzył i później ugryzł bez jego zgody ,dziewczyny są wściekle. Tana ma ochotę rzucić na niego jakiś naprawdę okrutny urok żeby chłopak długo cierpiał po tym co zrobił jej przyjacielowi. Chłopak kończąc mówi   
-O tego czasu cały czas do mnie wydzwania i pisze SMS-y z przeprosinami. Ale ja nie jestem gotowy, żeby mu wybaczyć.  
-Poczekaj chwile co -mówi Diva- czy ja dobrze zrozumiałam on powiedział Mój w wampirzym języku kiedy cię ugryzł.  
-Tak – mówi elf -A co czy to ma jakieś ważne znaczenie ,wiem prawie wszystko o wampirach co mama mi mogła lub chciała powiedzieć .Dziewczyny patrzą na siebie i rozumieją się bez słów. Tana zaczyna wyjaśniać elfowi co to oznacza   
-Kurt co wiesz o wampirzych towarzyszach?  
-Niewiele. Wiem tylko tyle że wampir rozpoznaje towarzysza po niebiańskim zapachu i smaku jego krwi. I że przeznaczenie ma wpływ na wybór przez nich towarzysza nie oni,właściwie tylko tyle .Caroline na razie mi i Finowi powiedziała tylko tyle. Po przemianie brata obiecała powiedzieć więcej .-odpowiada elf.  
\- To mocno okrojona wersja ,ale prawdziwa.-mówi Szatan i dodaje-Wampir dużo wcześniej potrafi wyczuć swojego towarzysza picie krwi to etap końcowy i dający mu 100% pewność, że dana osoba jest „Jego”.Wcześniejsze objawy to zazdrość do tej osoby ,nadopiekuńczość ,zaborczość ,poczucie, że jest dla niego najważniejszy i że musi zrobić dla tej osoby wszystko żeby czuł się dobrze i bezpiecznie. Nie tylko w jego towarzystwie ,ale również wśród jego rodziny i przyjaciół ,ogólnie w jego środowisku. Wampiry rzadko używają swojego języka tylko wtedy gdy są między swoimi lub chcą mieć na wpływ na drugą osobę.  
-Dlaczego,tylko wtedy?-pyta Kurt.  
-Ponieważ wampirzy język działa specyficznie na niewampirzego rozmówce ,niektórzy mówią, że magicznie zwłaszcza na towarzysza.-odpowiada Szatan.  
-Co masz na myśli -pyta elf.  
-Towarzysz kiedy słyszy ten język staję się podniecony,bardziej uległy wręcz posłuszny,natomiast normalną osobą można łatwo manipulować zwłaszcza jak wypowie się zdanie w odpowiedni sposób. Wtedy nie zależnie od tego czy jesteś towarzyszem czy nie wampir może zrobić z Tobą wszystko zwłaszcza jeśli jest Świeżakiem i nie umie ponować nad sobą. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o kwestie picia krwi kiedy wampir wyczuje i posmakuje niebiańskiego nektaru towarzysza jego zmysły szaleją i nie ma wpływu na to co robi za pierwszym razem „odruch natury”.Natomiast później może pić tylko jego krew. Przed połączeniem często, po już nie, wystarczy tylko raz w tygodniu albo rzadziej.  
-Co masz namyśli połączenie, chodzi o seks?-pyta lekko oszołomiony nadmiarem informacji Kurt- Czy to połączenie musi nastąpić szybko.  
-Poprzez połączenie mamy namyśli nie tylko seks -odpowiada Marcy -ale również wampirze małżeństwo.  
-Co????Mam być jego mężem.-odpowiada Kurt. A może żoną. O mój Boże. Mdleje.  
-Tego ostatniego nie musiałyśmy mu mówić-mówi Mercy do Tany próbując obudzić elfa.  
-Musiał wiedzieć -odpowiada Szatan -tylko nie spodziewałam się takiej reakcji z jego strony.  
-Dziwisz się musiał przeżyć szok. Ma dopiero 15 lat a już nie długo może być po ślubie..  
-Hm fakt sorki. A tak nawiasem mówiąc musimy się dowiedzieć kiedy Blaine ma urodziny.-mówi Szatan.  
-A po co ci to? -pyta Diva -Chyba rozumiem chcesz rzucić jakieś okrutne zaklęcie na niego.  
-Chciałabym ale większość zaklęć na nich przepraszam was nie działa nawet w ten szczególny dzień. Właściwie chodzi o to, że tylko w ten dzień wampir może wyjść za swojego magicznego towarzysza. Bo tylko wtedy ich rytuał zadziała.  
-Nadal nie rozumiem -mówi Mercy.  
-Chodzi o to, że w ten dzień wampir jest w pełni sił magicznych i wampirzych żeby dany rytuał połączenia był ważny i kompletny. Nie może to być inny dzień ponieważ najbardziej ucierpi na tym nie wampir ,a jego towarzysz dodatkowo to ma związek z ich sorki wasza tradycją -odpowiada Tana.  
-O cholera, chyba żartujesz- mówi przebudzony elf .  
\- Nie a co?-mówią obie jednoczesne .  
-Nie to musi być sen to nie może być prawda -rozpacza Kurt. I zaczyna płakać ,szlochać i byś agresywny jednocześnie. Dziewczyny patrzą w szoku w końcu Szatan policzkuje mocno chłopaka.  
-No więc? -pyta.  
-Blaine ma urodziny pod koniec marca.-mówi Kurt.  
-O kurwa -tym razem dziewczyny przeklinają i to siarczyście- mamy dwa miesiące do waszego ślubu. I przeklinają dalej.Po godzinie przeklinania i wyładowywanie się na wszystkim co popadnie. Cała trójka dochodzi do siebie i Szatan zaczyna wszystko planować:  
-Na początek powiadom o całej sytuacji Michaela on na bank powiadomi twoich rodziców i Finn. Później wszyscy razem z nasza dwójka zaczną wszystko planować. Tak pójdzie szybciej. Natomiast ty zdążysz się ogarnąć i przyjmiesz przeprosiny Blaine ale wybaczysz mu kiedy będziesz gotowy. Akurat tego nie można przyśpieszyć . Musisz byś w miarę dobrych stosunkach z nim inaczej rytuał nie uda się .Daj sobie tydzień i wtedy powiadom Michaela i przyjmij przeprosiny Blaine. Niech trochę pan”zbyt duża ilość żelu” pocierpi.  
Marcy chichocze przy ostatnim zdaniu cała Tana myśli.  
-Zgadzam się z Tana -mówi Mercy -spotkamy się jutro i wszystko zaplanujemy konkretniej.  
-A ja poszukam jakiegoś zaklęcia żeby pan Żelatyna pocierpiał przez ten tydzień,a jeśli chcesz nawet dłużej co ty na to Porcelanko.-mówi z szatańskim uśmieszkiem Tana. Zemsta to jest coś na czym znam się najlepiej.  
-Zgoda. Ale nie zrób mu krzywdy.-mówi rozluźniony.  
Następnego dnia spotykają się we trójkę po obiedzie i zaczynają wszystko planować. Od ubioru pary młodej i drgnień oraz wybory druhen po dekoracje kościoła. Zajmuje im to czas do kolacji. Po niej około 21 Finn odwozi elfa z powrotem do Dalton. Po znalezieniu się we własnym pokoju elf rozpakowuje się bierze prysznic podczas którego mając pod powiekami twarz Blaine zaczyna z początku delikatnie i pomału pocierać swojego członka z czasem jego piłeczki stają się twardsze a on bardziej podniecony i zaczyna ostro przyśpieszać tak, że na sam koniec z jego koguta wytryska spora ilość spermy zabrudzając kafelki w łazience. Po posprzątaniu bałaganu chłopak idzie spać. Następnego dnia budzi go budzik o ustalonej porze. Elf wstaje ,ubiera się i idzie do kuchni napić się kawy i zjeść śniadanie. Po posiłku pakuje potrzebne książki do plecaka i wyrusza na zajęcia. Po ostatniej lekcji Blaine spotyka przypadkiem Kurta na korytarzu i zatrzymuje go:  
-Kurt pogadajmy proszę ja naprawdę nie chciałem tego zrobić. Wiesz, że mi na Tobie zależy.  
-Nie odzywam się ciebie idź sobie. Fakt tęsknię za Tobą ale jeszcze ci nie wybaczyłem chociaż minęło już trochę czasu.  
-Proszę daj mi szanse na przeprosiny zrobię wszystko bylebyś mi wybaczył .  
-Wszystko mówisz to zostaw mnie w spokoju rozumiesz. Nie chce cie widzieć tego co zrobiłeś nie da się tak po prostu zapomnieć i wybaczyć.  
-Proszę zrozum od kiedy spróbowałem twojej krwi nie mogę pić innej ,jest ohydna,chyba wiesz co to oznacza jesteś moim towarzyszem jesteś mi przeznaczony. Tylko twoją krew mogę pić.-mówi rozgoryczony wampir.  
-Rozumiem,o co chodzi mogę cie karmić powiedzmy raz dziennie ,ale na nić więcej nie licz.-mówi elf udając że nie rozumie o co do końca chłopakowi cho  
dzi. I udają się do najbliżej klasy gdzie wampir się posila ,za lecza rankę na życzenie elfa a ten wychodzi nawet się w jego stronę nie obracając.

 

Późnym wieczorem spotkanie Mercedes, Sama, Finna i Santany  
Finn, Santana i Mercedes spotykali się przed wejściem do kina i już mieli wchodzić, gdy przybiegł do nich Sam.  
\- Hej, kochanie- pocałował Mercedes w policzek. Boże jak ty pięknie wyglądasz, a jak pachniesz- szepcze jej do ucha.  
-Hej i dziękuje- odpowiada Mercedes. Co ty wogóle tutaj robisz, mówiłam Ci żebyś nie przychodził.  
-A ja mówiłem, że i tak przyjdę kochanie.  
Podszedł do Santany i Finna i przedstawił się:   
–Hej jestem Sam- podał rękę Finowi i pocałował w rękę Santanę  
\- Hej Cedes mówiła, że Ciebie nie będzie tak samo jak Kurta.- mówi Finn.  
\- Miłosierdzie się pomyliła. Nie prawda kochanie??- pyta Sam.  
Mercedes przewraca oczami i mówi:  
\- Tak pewnie to mi się coś pomyliło.  
\- Może już wejdziemy film się zaraz zaczyna- mówi wkurzona Tana.  
\- Tak chodźmy- mówi Mercedes  
Po zakupieniu biletów, coli i popcornu przyjaciele weszli do sali gdzie był wyświetlany film. Finn z Santaną bardzo przytulnie siedzieli koło siebie dając sobie, co jakiś czas buziaka, Sam i Mercedes, również koło siebie, ale nie tak bardzo przyjaźnie. Sam biorąc miejsce obok Miłosierdzia otoczył ja ramieniem.  
\- Co robisz??- mówi szeptem Mercedes  
\- Przytulam Cię ?? A ty myślisz, że co robię??  
\- Nie jesteśmy razem a to jest nie na miejscu.  
\- Kochanie jeszcze nie jesteśmy razem. Poza tym ciesz się filmem w moim ramionach jesteś bezpieczna, po za tym zauważyłaś jak do nich pasujesz.  
\- Dobrze, oglądajmy ten głupi film.  
\- Tak myślałem- odpowiedział Sam.  
Z każda minutą filmu Sam trzymał Cedes coraz mocniej i coraz bliżej. W tym momencie, gdy para na ekranie zaczęła się całować, Sam zrobił to samo nachylił się do Mercedes i zaczął pocałunek. Na początku zaczęło się powoli, ale Sam chciał więcej zaczął lizać jej dolną wargę i lekko podgryzać ją prosząc o wejście. Mercedes otworzyła usta i Sam zaczął penetrować je swoim językiem. Para odsunęła się od siebie jak zaczęło brakować im powietrza. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni. Sam nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem to był najlepszy pocałunek jakikolwiek otrzymał i dlaczego znowu czuł te iskry. A Mercedes nie miała pojęcia jak mogła pozwolić Samowi na pocałunek i te cholerne iskry. Ale pocałunek był magiczny, wciągnął ją bez reszty, choć wiedziała, że to było złe. Całej sytuacji przyglądała się zaciekawiona Santana I Finn. Finn, jako nie pełny wampir nie miał jeszcze takich uzdolnień, jakich by potrzebował, ale Santana swoją mocą mogła odczytywać myśli innych ludzi bez problemu. Mogła wyczuć, że Sam coś knuje i nie jest zupełnie pozbawiony uczuć, ale zemsta pokoleń zbyt bardzo ma wpływa na jego decyzje. Co ciekawe, jest tak zagubiony w swoich uczuciach, że nie potrafi zrozumieć, że powoli zakochuje się w Mercedes. Co zaniepokoiło ją bardziej, że w Cedes zaczęły kiełkować uczucia do Sama, a to nie mogło się skończyć dobrze. Nie wtedy gdy nad Samem nadal będzie rządzić zemsta, a nie uczucia. Ale Santana ma plan, dzięki któremu Mercedes będzie bezpieczna, może nie przed zakochaniem się, ale przynajmniej nie będzie mógł jej skrzywdzić żaden inny sposób. Wszyscy byli tak zagubieni w swoich myślach, że nie zauważyli jak film się skończył i ludzie zaczęli wychodzić z kina. Po wyjściu z kina wszyscy wspólnie postanowili jeszcze wstąpić do Breadstix. Każdy zamówił kawę i paluszki chlebowe i zaczęli rozmowę:  
\- Właściwie Mouth Trouty jak poznałeś Cedes? - pyta Santana  
\- Mouth Trouty ?? Poznałem ją przedwczoraj jak przyszła odwiedzić Kurta w Dalton.  
\- No tak wiesz Mouth Trouty, Lipps Guppy, Froggy Lips.  
\- A chodzi Ci o moje usta?? Tak wiem są duże…  
\- Tak ciekawe ile piłeczek pingpongowych mógłbyś tam zmieścić- pyta Finn.  
\- Ee ee… nie wiem nie sprawdzałem. A ty??  
\- No ja też nie- śmieje się Finn.  
\- Tak słyszałam, że jesteś kuzynem Blaine?- pyta otwarcie Tana.  
\- No tak jestem, ale nie mam z nim najlepszych kontaktów.  
\- Tak ciekawe, dlaczego- mówi pod nosem Mercy.  
\- Co mówiłaś kochanie??  
\- Nic, nic po prostu głośno myślałam, nic ważnego.  
-Skoro tak mówisz- odpowiada Sam. A ja słyszałem, że wszyscy chodzicie do jednej szkoły.  
\- No tak, Kurt uczęszczał razem z nami, ale z przyczyn koniecznych musiał się przenieść do Dalton- mówi Finn.  
\- Z przyczyn koniecznych??- pyta Sam  
\- Powiedzmy, że miał lekkie zatargi z bratem Cedes. Finn spojrzał na boląca twarz przyjaciółki i powiedział. Może zmienimy temat na inny.  
Sam również spojrzał na Mercedes i przetarł jej plecy, szepcząc jej do ucha, żeby się nie martwiła.  
\- Tak ja mam inny plan, może ja z Cedes pójdę do pokoju pań, a panowie tutaj sobie porozmawiają.

W damskiej łazience:  
\- Cedes, o co chodzi z Tobą i tym facetem?- pyta Tana.  
\- O nic, poznałam go dopiero przedwczoraj.  
\- Proszę Cię, ten pocałunek w kinie i te tulenie, zachowujecie się jak para.  
\- Nie zachowujemy się tylko Sam sobie coś uroił. Właściwie według Blaine, on sobie tylko pogrywa, dlatego, że jestem przyjaciółką Kurta.  
\- No i Blaine może mieć racje, czułam go i słyszałam jego myśli. Ten wilkołaczek sam nie wie, czego chce, słyszałam również Twoje myśli Cedes. Pamiętaj jestem czarownicą.  
\- Mówiłam Ci już coś Tana o czytaniu moich myśli, że nie podoba mi się to.  
\- To nie zmienia faktu, że zaczynasz coś do niego czuć.  
\- Nieprawda, on nic dla mnie nie znaczy  
\- Ohh Merci, kogo chcesz oszukać  
\- Nikogo nie chce oszukać mówię prawdę  
-Tak jasne, skoro chcesz sobie tak wmawiać to ok., ale obydwie znamy prawdę.

Przy stoliku Sam i Finn:  
Sam słuchał rozmowy Mercedes i Santany i w każdym momencie dostawał więcej informacji, co sprawiało uśmiech na jego przystojnej twarzy.  
Finn po chwili przyglądaniu się Samowi i jego głupiemu wyrazie twarzy zaczął rozmowę:  
\- Jakie są wogóle Twoje intencje wobec Cedes??  
-Poznajemy się na razie, może w przyszłości zaczniemy randki, kto wie, co czas przyniesie.  
\- A tak szczerze??  
\- To było szczere, o co Ci chodzi kolo.  
\- Znam takich jak ty, wiem, że o coś Ci chodzi.  
-O nic mi nie chodzi. Mercedes naprawdę mi się podoba.  
\- Jeżeli ją skrzywdzisz zabije Cię.  
\- Co mi może zrobić nie pełny wampirem, co??? Poza tym mówie Ci, że jej nie skrzywdzę.  
\- Może ja nie dam rady, ale jej brat i Blaine są pełnymi wampirami, pozatym moc Santany jest silna nie dasz nam wszystkim rady.  
O tym to się przekonamy- myśli Sam.  
-Jeszcze raz Ci powtarzam nie skrzywdzę jej!  
W tym momencie wracają dziewczyny.  
\- I jak chłopcy ciekawą mieliście konwersacje??- pyta Santana.  
\- Tak bardzo- odpowiada Finni daje jej buziaka.  
\- A wy dziewczęta jak tam było w łazience??- pyta Sam  
\- No wiesz jak to w łazience, nie zbyt ciekawie tam jest- odpowiada Mercedes.

Po dojedzeniu i wypiciu zamówionego towaru przyjaciele żegnają się. Sam chwyta Mercedes za rękę i zaczyna rozmowę:  
\- Może Cię podwiesić piękna.  
\- Właściwie to chciałam zabrać się z Tana i Finnem.  
\- No proszę Cię kochanie chyba nie chcesz przeszkadzać zakochanej parze.  
Mercedes patrzy na swoich przyjaciół i rzeczywiście byli jakby w swojej bańce miłosnej.  
\- To nie szkodzi zawsze mogę zadzwonić po brata, czy tatę.  
\- I będziesz im przerywać, co robią, choć odwiozę Cię. Poza tym po randce facet powinien odwieść dziewczynę do domu nie sądzisz.  
-Ok.- Mercedes zgadza się nie chętnie, nie chcąc już się kłócić z Samem.  
Cedes żegna się przytuleniami i pocałunkami w policzek z przyjaciółmi i obiecuje im zadzwonić do nich jak wraca do domu.  
Sam otwiera drzwi od strony pasażera, pomaga Mercedes wsiąść do auta i wchodząc za kierownice zaczyna jazdę do domu Mercedes. Chwila ciszy zaczyna być irytująca i niezręczna.  
\- Może włączę radio, jeżeli Ci to nie przesadza- pyta Sam.  
\- Nie no skąd w końcu to Twój samochód.  
\- Dżentelmen powinien zapytać się damy czy nie będzie jej przeszkadzać, może jesteś zmęczona i wolałabyś się chwile zdrzemnąć.  
\- Nie, nie muzyka będzie w porządku.  
\- Na pewno??  
\- Tak Sam na pewno.  
\- No ok… Sam zaczyna szukać jakieś stacji aż znajduję odpowiedni kawałek.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

-Lubie tą piosenkę. Możesz pogłośnić mówi Mercedes.  
Sam wedle życzenia Mercedes nagłaśnia radio. 

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

\- Cedes zaczyna śpiewać wraz z Kate Perry. Sam jest wręcz oniemiały anielskiem śpiewem Cedes.

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

Sam zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jeżeli naprawdę zakochał by się w Cedes to naprawdę były by to takie złe.

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

Z każda kolejną zwrotką Sam myślał o tym coraz głębiej chciał ją poznać, ale nadal nie mógł zapomnieć o tym co jego rodzice powiedzą na to, że Mecedes jest wamiprem. Może nie musze im mówić. Sam skup się rodzice będą zawiedzeni Tobą nie możesz im tego zrobić. Ale ona jest taka piękna.

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece, I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I’m a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Sam zastanawiał się całą drogę, dlaczego to musi być takie trudne. Dlaczego on w ogóle myśli, że może zakochać się w wampirzycy? On nie może, w końcu to gorsza rasa. Od tego nadmiaru myśli już zaczyna boleć go głowa. Wie, że musi pamiętać o planie, ale przy niej wszystko to zanika. Ważne, że jest obok a wszystkie zmartwienia znikają. To nie może się dziać.

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I’m a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Wraz z zakończeniem się piosenki Sam dojechał do miejsca Mercedes, zaparkował samochód na podjeździe I odprowadził Cedes pod drzwi.  
-No więc Cedes odezwę się I zgadamy się na inny termin.  
Pocałował ją policzek I nie czekając na odpowiedź odjechał do domu. Mercedes była zdziwiona, ale nie chciała już się nad tym zastanawiać chciała żeby ten dzień już się skończył. Przed pójściem spać dostała tylko SMS-a od Sama Dojechałem już do domu, wiec nie musisz się martwic o moje ciało gdzieś w rowie. Dobranoc i słodkich snów kochanie :* . odpisała tylko: Jesteś nie śmiertelny jakbyś zapomniał. Tobie tez życzę dobrych snów dobranoc wilczku . Sam uśmiechnął się, gdy dostał SMS-a, ale miał dzisiaj zbyt dużo do myślenia, żeby mieć spokojną noc. Bo gdy tylko zamykał oczy pojawiała mu się przed oczami Cedes. Podobnie w nocy miała Mercedes, ale nie chciała się zbytnio tym przejmować, przynajmniej nie tej nocy.


	8. Rozdział 7

Rozdział 7

 

Sam po wprowadzeniu swojego planu w życie miał zamiar skończyć go szybko, zanim zakocha się w Mercedes, czy co gorsza pójdą dalej i będę ze sobą na bieżąco. Sam Evans nie chodzi na randki i nie biega za dziewczynami, to dziewczyny biegają za Samem Evansem. To nigdy nie ma się zmienić. Te granie dżentelmena zaczyna go powoli męczyć i to, że dawno żadnej laski nie posunął. Jasne, co rano wysyłała Mercedes SMS-a o treści „Dzień dobry kochanie właśnie wstałem życzę Ci miłego dnia” i „Dobranoc księżniczko życzę Ci miłych snów”. To było takie proste kilka słów, ale za każdym razem Mercedes odpisała mu uśmiech pojawiał się na jego twarzy. To zaczęło go irytować, że jakaś panna miała go w garści. Wiedział, że Mercedes jest wyjątkowa i inna jak każda dziewczyna, które poznał wcześniej. Dawno by już się dostał w spodnie takiej dziewczynie. Dawno śmiał się w myślach, raczej od razu po dobrym bajerze. Ale nie Cedes ona trzymała go na dystans. Boże jak on chciał gryź jej czekoladowe uda i lizać jej soczysta cipkę. Ale z tym musiał poczekać. A jak zaspokoić się z inna dziewczyną gdy zamykał oczy widział Miłosierdzie i po prostu nie mógł. Chciał, ale nie mógł. Chciał po prostu rozkochać ją w sobie, wyruchać, rzucić jak śmiecia i zostawić, ale po prostu nie potrafił z nią tak postąpić. Był w zaprzeczeniu i nikt i nic nie potrafiło tego zmienić.   
Nastał dzień, w którym Sam miał zamiar zaproponować Mercedes randkę. Nie widzieli się, od kiedy wyśli do kina z jej przyjaciółmi i jak będzie działać z w takim tempie, jego plan może się skończyć za nim się zaczął tak naprawdę. Wilkołak napisał, więc SMS-a  
\- Hej piękna jak się spało??  
\- Hej, a całkiem dobrze dopóki ktoś mnie nie obudził  
\- A kto zrobił tak nikczemna rzecz??  
\- Ty a myślałeś, że kto? A miałam taki piękny sen  
\- Co Ci się śniło kochanie?/ Ja nago?? Bo ja mam o Tobie takie sny, co noc  
\- Nie zboczeńcu miałam o wiele lepszy sen  
\- Co może być lepsze niż ja nago  
\- Hmmm…. Niech pomyśle wszystko!  
\- Dobrze, dobrze nie będę się kłócić z Tobą od rana. Więc powiesz mi, co Ci się śniło.  
\- Śniło mi się, że wygrałam Grammy i wręczała mi ta nagrodę Adele.  
\- To miałaś piękny sen aniele. W przyszłości z Twoim głosem na pewno uda Ci się wygrać.  
\- Mam taka nadzieje to moje marzenie.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć słońce. A tak zmieniając temat, co robisz pod wieczór  
\- Raczej nic a dlaczego??  
\- A co myślisz, żeby spotkać się z najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną, jaki nosi ten świat  
\- Hmmm… załatwiłeś mi randkę z Chordem Overstreetem  
\- Z kim?? Kto to??  
\- Aktor, piosenkarz, model, on jest taki seksowny.  
\- Taaaa…. Sprawdziłem go w Google i jakoś bardzo podobny jest do mnie ciekawe. Więc jestem w Twoim typie.  
\- Nie Chord ma lepszy charakter   
\- A skąd wiesz poznałaś go??  
\- Nie jeszcze nie, ale wszystko przede mną.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz. Ale jaka jest Twoja odpowiedz na moje pytanie??  
-Randka z Chordem oczywiście, zgadzam się na miejscu.  
\- Mercedes proszę Cię.  
\- No, co?? No i nie wiarygodne wiesz jak mam na imię, już myślałam, że mam na imię „kochanie”  
\- Jesteś moim kochaniem, więc chcesz dzisiaj ze mną wyjść  
-No nie wiem. Miałam nadzieje ze będzie to Chord, ale skoro nie mogę na to NA RAZIE liczyć to, dlaczego nie. To gdzie i o której??  
\- Co ty na to, że wpadnę po Ciebie do domu o 18  
\- No ok. pa  
\- Do zobaczenia kochanie:* 

O 18 przed domem Mercedes:  
Sam dzwoni do drzwi Cedes i otwiera jej drzwi jakiś nieznany koleś.  
\- A ty, kim jesteś?? I do kogo przyszedłeś?? Wydaje mi się ze pomyliłeś dzielnice wilkołaczku. To dzielnica wampirów  
\- Wiem, jaka to dzielnica, a ja jestem po Mercedes, umówiliśmy się.  
\- Tak raczej po moim trupie, że moja siostra wyjdzie z kimś takim jak ty.  
\- To nie jest Twój wybór tylko jej.  
\- Żebyś się nie pomylił.  
\- Chcesz mnie wypędzić jak Kurta ze szkoły, słyszałem, że udało Ci się to całkiem nie źle  
\- Skoro wiesz to, po co tu nadal stoisz.  
\- Bo mam do Ciebie interes.  
\- jaki interes, po za tym, dlaczego miałbym z Tobą robić jakiś interes.  
\- Bo wiem, że nienawidzisz Kurt, tak samo jak ja jego chłopaka Blaian, możemy sobie wzajemnie pomóc.  
\- jaki jest Twój interes w tym?? Pyzatym jak moja siostra się o tym dowie nie będzie zadowolona.  
\- Już Ci mówiłem jak zniszczymy Kurta, zniszczymy tez Blaina. A Cedes nie musi wiedzieć.  
\- jak skrzywdzisz moja siostrę wyrwę Twoje serce i Twoja marna egzystencja się skończy.  
\- Nie skrzywdzę jej tu nie chodzi o Mercedes.  
\- To, po co z nią wychodzisz??  
\- Bo ją lubię. Więc chcesz pomóc mi zniszczyć Kurta i Blaina.  
\- Wiesz, co jestem w środku, przez brata Blaina miałem przesrane teraz się zemszczę. Pyzatym geje zaśmiecają Ziemie nic więcej. Pyzatym jak się nazywasz, bo nie złapałem.  
\- Sorry nie przedstawiłem się jestem Sam Evans a ty??  
\- David Jones. Cedes Twoja ranka przyszła.  
Po tych słowach Mercedes zbiegła ze schodów. I jak ona wyglądała. Sama szczęka spadła tak nisko, że mógłby zbierać liście z chodnika. Miała na sobie czerwoną sukienkę, która niewiarygodnie przytuliła jej krzywe i szpilki. Włosy opadały jej na ramionach, na ustach miała jasno różową szminkę, podwinięte rzęsy tuszem, pachniała truskawkami Samowi nic nie umkło uwadze Tak mógł sobie wyobrazić jak zdziera z niej tą sukienkę i zostawia tylko te szpilki. Uśmiechał się jak idiota na jej widok. Mercedes uśmiechał się do niego niewinnie i powiedziała  
\- Hej  
\- Hej kochanie, wyglądasz przepiekanie- powiedział sam i dał jej buziaka w policzek  
\- Gotowa do wyjścia.  
\- Już za chwile tylko wezmę torebkę  
\- Dobrze piękna mogę czekać na Ciebie nawet wiecznie  
\- Ok. gotowa, wiec gdzie idziemy??  
\- Zobaczysz jak tam dotrzemy kochanie  
\- Dlaczego tak tajemnico??  
\- Po prostu niespodzianka, mam nadzieje, że Ci się spodoba.  
Z tymi słowami doszli do samochodu Sama i wilkołak pomógł wsiąść do auta Mercedes. Po zapięciu pasów przez obydwoje Sam ruszył. Znowu była nieprzyjemna cisza. Sam już myślał, ze jego samochód jest przeklęty, bo za każdym razem, kiedy do niego wsiadali nastawała cisza. Żeby zagłuszyć cisze włączył radio i modlił się, żeby jak najszybciej dojechać do restauracji. Tu nawet nie chodziło o tą cisze, tylko może spowodować wypadek jak będzie cały czas patrzeć na Mercedes zamiast na drogę. Po jakieś 20 min jazdy dojechali w końcu do jednej z najlepszych restauracji w Ohio. Sam pomógł wysiąść Cedes z auta i ruszyli w stronę restauracji.  
\- Pogięło Cię ta restauracja jest mega droga.  
\- Wiem kochanie, ale chciałem żeby nasza pierwsza randka była wyjątkowa i niezapomniana.  
\- Była by taka nawet jakbyśmy poszli do parku na piknik.  
\- Ale wtedy nikt nie zobaczyłby tej pięknej sukienki nie mogłem do tego dopuścić.  
\- Jesteś…. Az nie wiem jak to ująć w słowach  
\- Uroczy, przystojny, seksowny  
\- Hatha raczej wyjątkowy na swój sposób.  
\- Dziękuje za komplement kochanie, a teraz, choć do restauracji za nim zmarzniesz.  
Sam i Mercedes weszli do restauracji zasiedli przy stoliku i czekali na kelnerkę z menu. Na nieszczęście sama kelnerka okazała się jedna z jego wielbicielek i jedno skokowych wyskoków Quinn Febry. Szczupła blondynka, o niebieskich oczach. Gdy zobaczyła Sama nabrała błysku w oczach i wielkiego uśmiechu na twarzy. Zobaczyła, że siedzi z jakoś dziewczyna, ale przyglądając się jej bliżej zobaczyła, że nie jest żadną konkurencja dla niej, zaczęła, więc mruczeć do Sama.  
\- Hej, Sammi, co tam u Ciebie??  
Rzuciła menu tak, że prawie Mercedes z niego oberwała.  
\- Hej Quinn ( kurwa jak ja mogłem zapomnieć ze ta nawiedzona laska tu pracuje)  
\- Wiec pamiętasz o mnie, a już myślałam, że zgubiłeś mój numer.  
\- Ech… Quinn możemy porozmawiać jestem jakby trochę zajęty  
\- Tak widzę- spojrzała kpiąco na Mercedes. Wrócę za chwile po zamówienie.  
Mercedes patrzyła na Sama i nie wiedziała, co myśleć  
\- Twoja koleżanka??  
\- Stara znajoma  
\- tak widzę, dlaczego do niej nie zadzwoniłeś??  
\- Bo poznałem Ciebie i się w Tobie zakochałem  
\- Tak jasne…  
\- Mercedes proszę Cię przestań, Quinn nic dla mnie nie znaczy  
\- No jasne, ze nie, bo wszystkich traktujesz jednakowo na jedną noc  
\- O co Ci chodzi kobieto?? Jakby tak było nie zabrałbym na randkę  
\- Oczywiście ( Boże niech ta randka już się kończy).  
\- Kochanie proszę Cię może wybierzemy coś z menu  
\- Skoro musimy to proszę  
Quinn po chwili wróciła po zamówienie  
\- I co Sammy gotowy na zamówienie??  
\- Tak oboje z Mercedes jesteśmy gotowi na zamówienie.  
\- No, więc Sammi, co zamawiasz- mruczy Quinn  
\- Poproszę cole i kopertę ze schabu z szynka i serem, a ty kochanie?- patrzy na Mercedes   
-Ja tez poproszę cole i zraz wieprzowy dziękuje  
\- Na Twoim miejscu zamówiłam by tylko sałatkę- mówi pod nosem Quinn  
Sam już nie mógł tego wytrzymać i gdy Quinn odeszła z zamówieniem wilkołak na chwile przeprosił Mercedes, aby porozmawiać z Quinn.  
Za nim Quinn odeszła Sam chwycił ja za łokieć i wziął w kąt restauracji.  
\- O co chodzi Ci Quinn. Nie pozwolę Ci obrażać Mercedes.  
\- Ale Sammy przecież jesteśmy dla siebie idealni. Spójrz na nią i spójrz na mnie, będzie nam razem dobrze.  
\- Spójrz Quinn to był tylko jednorazowy wyskok nic więcej.  
-Ojjj… wiem, że kłamiesz i że chcesz mnie tak bardzo jak ja Ciebie.- Quinn zaczęła całować go po szyi i masować jego penisa przez spodnie.  
\- Co ty robisz jestem tutaj na randce.  
\- Proszę Cię wiesz, że nasz seks był niebiański nikt nie sprawi, że dojdziesz tak jak ja….  
\- Przestań kobieto, nie chce Cię…  
W tym momencie Quinn zaczęła całować Sama w usta i w takiej pozycji Mercedes zobaczyła ich, kiedy miała iść do łazienki. Wkurzona na siebie za swoją głupotę, poszła powrotem do stolika zostawiła Samowi tylko kartkę Tak sadze, że powinieneś umówić się z Quinn ja tu jestem nie potrzebna Żegnaj i wyszła z restauracji. Znalazła wolną taksówkę pod restauracją i ruszyła nią do domu.  
W tym samym momencie Sam odepchnął lekko Quinn i krzyknął  
0 Co ty robisz?? Nie chce Cię zrozum to  
Quinn zaczęła płakać  
\- Prosssszzze Cięęęę Sammmiii jaaaaa Cięęęęę Kooochhaamm  
\- Uspokój Się Quinn przykro mi, ale między nami nigdy nic nie będzie.  
\- Alllleeee dllllaczeeeegoooo? Coooo onnnnaaa mmmaaa, czeeeegoooo jaaaaa nieee mmmmaaaammmmm??  
\- Pomyśl Quinn poco mam być z kiś, komu już się dobrałem do spodni.  
Po tych słowach sam odszedł do stolika, który był już pusty. Pomyślał, że może poszła do łazienki, ale zobaczył kartkę, którą napisała mu Mercedes o poczuł się jak idiota. Sam odmówił zamówione jedzenie i wyszedł z restauracji. Zaczął dzwonić jak szalony do Mercedes, ale ona nie odbierała telefonu, a na końcu wyłączyła go. Podjechał pod jej dom , ale nie mógł jej wyczuć, więc na pewno nie wróciła do domu. Nie znał adresu jej przyjaciół, a wątpi, że pojechała do Kurta do Dalton, bo mógł ja tam przecież znaleźć. Stwierdził jednak, że może się mylić i pojechał do Dalton poszukać Mercedes.  
Mercedes jednak pojechała zapłakana do Mercedes, nie mogąc zrozumieć, jaką jest idiotką zgadzając się na randkę z Samem. Taką zapłakaną zobaczyła ją Santana i przyciągała do jej domu.   
\- Boże Cedes, co się stało? – Pyta zmartwiona Tana  
\- No, więc…. Ja….Sam…Randka…Quinn…Jestem taką idiotką…  
\- Mercedes proszę Cię uspokój się, oddychaj. Nie jesteś idiotką.  
Mercedes płakała na ramieniu Santany przez dobre 30 min aż w końcu mogła zacząć opowiadać, co zaszło.  
\- No, więc Miłosierdzie możesz mi opowiedzieć, co się stało??  
\- Tak mogę tylko sama nie wiem, od czego zacząć  
\- No wiesz najlepiej od początku.  
\- No, więc Sam napisał do mnie rano umówił się ze mną na randkę. Na początku nie bardzo byłam pewna czy wogóle iść, ale się zgodziłam. Sam przyjechał po mnie o 18 i był prawdziwym dżentelmenem. Otwierał mi drzwi, pomógł wejść i wyjść z samochodu. Wziął mnie do najlepszej restauracji w Ohio. I wszystko było w najlepszym porządku, aż nie przyszła do ans kelnerka. Ta kelnerka miała na imię Quinn i była „koleżanką” Sama. Po tym jak wzięła od nas zamówienie Sam ruszył za nią, bo chciał jej coś powiedzieć, a ja nie chciałam się mieszać w nie moje sprawy. Naprawdę dobrą chwile ich nie było, a ja chciałam iść do łazienki. Więc kiedy ruszyłam w jej stronę, zobaczyłam jak Sam całuje się z tą kelnerką w rogu restauracji. A ona miała rękę na jego penisie. Nie wiedziałam, co zrobić, więc wróciłam do stolika wzięłam swoje rzeczy, napisałam tylko jeszcze kartkę do Sama i przyjechałam tutaj. Sam dzwonił do mnie kilka razy jak byłam w taksówce, ale wyłączyłam telefon po jego 10 próbie.  
\- Dobrze zrobiłaś, że tutaj przyjechałaś, ten gościu nie jest wart Twoich łez jest skończonym kretynem. Daj sobie z nim spokój tak będzie najlepiej.  
\- wiem Tana. Ale to nie znaczy, że to będzie mnie boleć.  
\- Dasz radę, pomogę Ci znaleźć kogoś odpowiedniego 100 razy lepszego od Sama Evansa.  
\- Tak mam nadzieje.  
Po tej spowiedzi i słowach otuchy od Sanatany Cedes zadzwoniła do rodziców powiadomić ich, że dziś śpi u Santany. Dziewczyny jeszcze po chwili rozmowy udały się w sen. Tak naprawdę teoretycznie Santana zastanawiała się jak pomóc Mercedes za pomocą czarów, a Mercedes nie mogła zapomnieć o Samie choćby bardzo chciała. Przed obiema dziewczynami czekała długa noc.  
Sam w tym samym czasie pojechał do Dalton, szukać Mercedes. Ale jak dojechał tam zobaczył Kurta z Blainem, wiedział, więc że nie może jej tam być. Pojechał do domu i myślał jak mógł spieprzyć tak randkę, która miał być idealna. Nie wiedząc to zrobić wysłał Mercedes sms-a. Pozwól mi to wyjaśnić, to nie jest tak jak myślisz. Zadzwoń lub napisz będę czekać Sam.  
Sam położył się na łóżku i wyobrażał sobie jak ta randka miała pójść. Mieli siedzieć w restauracji rozmawiać, uśmiechać się do siebie, Ja trzymałbym ją za rękę i irytował. Mercedes udawałaby, że jej się to nie podoba. Zjedlibyśmy zamówione jedzenie, a później poszlibyśmy się przejść do parku. Ja cały czas nie puszczałbym jej dłoni. W pewnym momencie, kiedy zapatrzyłaby się na zachodzące słońce chwyciłby ją w talii i trzymałbym głowę w jej szyi wąchając jej perfumy. Ona w końcu by się zdenerwowała i odepchnęła mnie żartobliwie. Później odwiózłby ją do domu i namiętnie pocałował. Tak to by była idealna randka. I w tym momencie Sam uświadomił sobie, o czym marzył. Cholera, co jest z Tobą Sam, przecież tu chodzi tylko o zakład. Już masz w swoim zespole jej brata, czego więcej można chcieć. Ach Mercedes pod sobą, całując jej pulchne usta. Sam przestań!! Tak Sam bijący się z własnymi myślami w końcu zasnął. Mercedes, gdy się obudziła, wróciła do domu i włączyła telefon. Zastanawiał się przez chwile czy odczytać wiadomość od Sama, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Stwierdziła, że tym razem się nie nabierze i odpisała mu: Odczep się ode mnie, nic mi nie musisz wyjaśniać wiem, co widziałam skasuj mój numer Mercedes.

 

Od sobotniej rozmowy w domu Kurta,Santana zaczęła działać poprzednio prosząc elfa żeby dał jej coś należącego do Blaine. Chłopak miał od niego wisiorek w specyficzne wzory pytając jej czy to wystarczy podał go jej. Szatan przyjrzała się wisiorkowi i kiwnęła głową że tak.,chowając go do kieszeni w torebce. Po powrocie do domu czarownica przyjrzała się wisiorkowi bliżej były na nim wzory należące do rodziny królewskiej i emanowała z niego magia charakterystyczna dla danego wampira w tym przypadku Blaine. Następnego dnia w poniedziałek po obiedzie poszła do rodowej biblioteki i zaczęła szukać za pomocą magii odpowiednich ksiąg odnalazła kilka. Przejrzeniu zawartości ksiąg okazało się ze jest w nich kilka naprawdę fajnych zaklęć,ale na wampiry wszystkie są krótko trwałe. Szatan postanowił ze wykorzysta je wszystkie może być nie zła zabawa -pomyślała. Najciekawsza zaklęcia jakie tanie na pierwszy rzut oka wpadły w oko były zaklęcia powodujące ból brzucha mdłości migreny ,krwiowstręt i rożne inne. Jeśli na przykład odpowiednio połączyło się dwa z nich plus dodatkowo dodała by się magie wampira z wisiorka mogła powstać mieszanka wybuchowa. Czarownica zabrała po dokładnym przejrzeniu te najciekawsze i najbardziej potrzebne księgi zostawiając bibliotekę w takim stanie jakby jej tu nie było i poszła do siebie. Po zamknięciu się w pokoju postanowiła zacząć od dziś. Strzeż się Blaine Anderson zemsta to jest coś co Santana potrafi najlepiej. I nasz Szatan zaczął działać.  
Następnego dnia w Dalton lekcja historii. Baline stara skupić na tym co mówi nauczyciel ,ale nie może od rana ma ból głowy połączony z migreną. Kurt przygląda mu się z drugiego końca sali z ciekawości. Zauważył na poprzedniej lekcji ze chłopak masuje skronie jakby go głowa bolała ale jak na razie nie poszedł do pielęgniarki może czeka do końca lekcji. Mija kolejna lekcja Blaise nadal nie poszedł do pielęgniarki. Dopiero po ostatniej lekcji wampir wybrał się do pielęgniarki,która dała mu coś na ból głowy i odesłała do łózka żeby odpoczywał. Następnego dnia chłopak znowu źle się czuł tylko ze tym razem wymiotował cały czas pielęgniarka wezwała lekarza,który dal mu odpowiednie leki i zwolnił na dwa dni z lekcji. Kurt cały czas przyglądał się całej sytuacji z boku. Po dwóch dnia Blaine umówił się Kurtem na jak zwykle na to zęby móc się pożywić. Tylko że tym razem skończyło się inaczej wampir cały posiłek zwymiotował,za to elf miał 100% pewność że to i poprzednie zdrowotne problemy chłopaka to sprawka Santany.Dzięki.Niczym się nie zdradzając opuścił pomieszczenie. Problemy zdrowotne Blaine trwały przez dwa tygodnie a Kurt z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy przyglądając się temu z boku gratulując czarownicy pomysłowości i skuteczności. Pomysłowość i skuteczność naszego Szatan była tak dobra i ociekała wredotą że po jakimś czasie wampir domyślił się ze jego problemy zdrowotne to czyjaś sprawka zwłaszcza ze przez cały ten czas przyglądał się Kurtowi i zauważył ze chłopak nie nosi łańcuszka ,który dostał od niego w prezencie na Boże Narodzenie. Ten łańcuszek był specyficzny i jedynymi osobami,które mogły go zdjąć był on i elf. A drugą rzeczą było to że codziennie było mu co innego. Objawy nie pasowały do siebie i do żadnej logicznej i znanej mu i lekarzom choroby. Któregoś dnia przez przypadek wampir podsłuchał rozmowę Kurta z kimś przez telefon:  
-Cześć Szatanie co tam?-pyta roześmiany Kurt.  
-U mnie dobrze,słyszę że masz dobry humorek czyżby Żel miś cie rozśmieszył?-pyta Tana.  
\- I do jeszcze jak. Jednego dnia bóle głowy ,następnego migrena jeszcze innego wymiotuje,albo ma krwiowstret ,albo lata co piec minut do toalety ,wypadają mu włosy i jeszcze inne. Po tym jak zwymiotował moją krew domyśliłem się że zaczęłaś działać. Dziękuje,dzięki temu mogłem wszystko przemyśleć i pogodzić się z tym co miało miejsce. Ale do małżeństwa nie jestem jeszcze gotowy i z tym jak na razie ciężko jest mi się pogodzić.  
\- Z zemstę nie musisz dziękować w końcu Żel misiowi się należało hi hi. Atropos pomysłów wszystkie zaczerpnęłam z naszych czarodziejskich ksiąg ,które były w mojej rodowej bibliotece. Szatan jak zwykle do usług.  
-Czasem brakuje mi twojego tupetu i poczucia humoru. Bez ciebie tu jest trochę nudno ,Santana.-mówi elf. W tym samym czasie wampir myśli no tak mogłem się tego spodziewać że Kurt poprosi o pomoc przyjaciół ,tylko czemu Santana.  
-Dzięki za komplement Porcelanko.  
-Chciałbym żebyś zakończyła swoje magiczną zemstę. Minęły już dwa tygodnie i jestem gotowy na nasz plan.  
-Ok. Koniec czarów na Blaine. Powodzenia -mówi Santana.  
-Dzięki. Pa.-mówi elf i rozłącza się. Idąc dalej nie zauważa Blaine,który wychodzi zza rogu i wpada na niego.  
-Cześć skarbie.-mówi wampir – coś ty w takim dobrym humorze co?  
-Cześć a tak sobie -odpowiada elf.  
\- Ach to dobrze. A co tam u Santany-pyta wampir wchodząc delikatnie w musli chłopak. Kurt spanikowany myśli czemu pyta o Santane.hm wychodził zza tego roku chyba nie słyszał mojej rozmowy z nię przez telefon.  
-Słyszałem całą waszą rozmową -odpowiada na musli chłopaka Blaine-rozmiem że to co mi się przez ostatni dwa tygodnie przytrafiło ,zasłużyłem sobie na to. Ale jednej rzeczy w waszej rozmowy do końca nie rozumiem-mówi Blain.  
-jakiej?-pyta elf.  
-z małżeństwem ?kto się u was chajta -pyta wampir.  
-Ja -odpowiada elf .Wampir jest zaskoczony i zły jednocześnie myśli zasłużyłem sobie na to. Elf widząc jego smutne spojrzenie.  
-chodź do mnie tam ci wszystko wyjaśnię to nie jest rozmowa na korytarzu. Po przejściu kilku korytarzy staje przed drzwiami do pokoju elf.  
-wejdź,chcesz herbaty albo kawy .  
-kawę poproszę no więc za kogo wychodzisz.-pyta blady wampir.  
Po zrobieniu i przyniesieniu kawy im obu Kurt odpowiada :  
-Za ciebie.  
-Jak ja nie rozumiem -mówi zaskoczony wampir.  
-Jak to nie rozumiesz?-pyta elf i oddycha spokojnie- co wiesz o towarzyszach wampirów.  
-Całkiem sporo ,właściwie wszystko co znalazłem w książkach i rodzice mi powiedzieli -odpowiada chłopak.  
-A pamiętasz co powiedziałeś po tym jak mnie ugryzłeś i w jakim języku?  
-Mój w moim ojczystym języku. Oh teraz rozumiem. Kto cie uświadomił,raczej nie Michael i Caroline bo bym o tym wiedział. Dostałbym niezłą pogadankę zwłaszcza od Michaela.-mówi wampir.  
-Nie – Kurt hihocze -Santana i Mercy moje przyjaciółki. One mi wszystko wyjaśniły,kiedy im powiedziałem co się, stało zwłaszcza Santana i zaczęły już pomału wszystko planować. Przepraszam że tak zareagowałem , ale nie wiedziałem co się dzieje i dlaczego tak zareagowałeś ,kiedy poczułeś moją krew teraz wiem więcej i jestem gotowy ci wybaczyć i przyjąć twoje przeprosiny. Chciałbym cie przeprosić za to co się, działo z Tobą przez te dwa tygodnie to była zemsta za to co zrobiłeś. To był pomysł Szatana a ja się, zgodziłem.-powiedział lekko speszony elf.  
-No cóż ,rozumiem i wybaczam. Przy okazji to mnie nauczyło jednego.-mówi Blaise.  
-Czego?  
-Żeby nie zadzierać z Tobą i twoimi przyjaciółmi,jesteście razem niebezpieczni.-mówi wampir i muska delikatnie usta elfa pocierając przez spodnie jego członka. Elf zaczyna mruczeć co się podoba i podnieca pomału wampira. Az w końcu odrywają się żeby naprać powietrza.  
-To było słodkie ,ale musimy przerwać i powiadomić o zaistniałej sytuacji twojego brata. No więc ja to mam zrobić czy ty?-pyta Kurt.  
-Zrobimy to razem-odpowiada Blaise.  
Wampir wyciąga komórkę i dzwoni do brata żeby się spotkali powiedzmy za godzinę u niego ,w Dalton.  
Godzinę później w pokoju Blaine w międzyczasie chłopcy zmienili miejsce pobytu żeby nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Starszy Anderson zjawia się o wyznaczonej porze. Wchodząc do pokoju Blaine mówi:  
-Cześć młody ,witaj Kurt. Mówiłeś ze to ważna sprawa więc jestem. No więc o co chodzi. Podchodzi do kanapy i seida obok chłopaków. Blaien odwraca twarz bojąc się spojrzeć bratu w oczy,czym ten jest zaskoczony. Ale cierpliwie czeka. W końcu młodszy wampir zbiera się w sobie i zaczyna opowiadać od początku do końca zaistniałą sytuacje a Kurt od czasu do czasu dorzuca swoją cześć. Po skończeniu wyjaśnień, starszy wampir jest zaskoczony reakcją brata,ale z drugiej strony jest zadowolony że znalazł swojego towarzysza i jest nim właśnie elf.  
-Spójrz na mnie Bline -odzywa się Michael .  
\- Nie -odpowiada młodszy -jesteś zły na mnie zgadza się ,za to co zrobiłem.  
-Tak -odpowiada starszy Anderson -ale z drugiej strony jestem szczęśliwy że znalazłeś swojego życiowego towarzysz i jest nim Kurt.  
-Naprawdę?  
-Naprawdę- odpowiada i przytula brata. Michael odrywa się od Blaine i przechodzi do setna sprawy.  
-Twoi rodzice nie wiedzą zgadza się Kurt-spogląda na elfa.  
-Zgadza się, nie miałem odwagi im powiedzieć zwłaszcza Finowi. O całej sprawie wiedzą jedynie Santana i Mercy to one mnie uświadomił i zaczęły wszystko planować.-odpowiada Kurt.  
-Ja się wszystkim zajmie,powiadomię twoich rodziców i skontaktuje się, z dziewczynami. Mamy całe dwa miesiące czasu. Acha powiadomię też naszych rodziców Blaine. Wy nie macie się czym martwić. Cieszcie się sobą i zajmijcie nauką. To ja lecę spotkać się z twoimi rodzicami Kurt. Michael wychodzi a chłopcy zostają sami.  
Po wyjściu brata Blaine zamyka drzwi na klucz i patrzy w iskrzące oczy elfa. Ten lekko zaskoczony i przestraszony patrzy wampirowi w oczy. Chłopak podaje mu rękę i przenoszą się bliżej kominka. Siadaja na dywanie na wprost niego i zaczynają się całować. Wampir delikatnie muska usta elfa i czeka aż ten go wpuść i co ten robi pod naporem tego słodkiego języka. I zaczyna się taniec obojga języków elf próbuje przejąc kontrole ale nie udaję mu się. Po jakimś czasie odrywają się od żeby naprać oddechu. Blaine przytula Kurta do siebie i zaczyna masować jego plecy żeby chłopak rozluźnił się. Masując jego plecy zaczyna pomału ściągać jego koszulkę i po zdjęciu jej całkowicie rzuca ja na kanape. W pewnym momencie nachyla się nad twarzą chłopaka i zaczyna muskać i przygryzać jego małżowinę jednocześnie odpinając pasek od spodni ,ściąga go całkowicie i odrzuca w kat.W międzyczasie odpina spodnie i delikatnie pociera już lekko nabrzmiały penis towarzysza. Chłopak nadal pojękuje,ale kiedy czuje dotyk na swoim kogucie wygina się plecami do tyłu nie mogąc potrzymać głośnego jęku.-och -mruczy. Reakcja elfa na pieszczoty wampira bardzo się temu drugiemu podoba. Bline ich nie przerywa wręcz przeciwnie schodzi językiem na pępek chłopaka ,który zaczyna delikatnie muskać .Elf na przemian to wzdycha to jeczy. W końcu wampir ściąga spodnie elfa razem z bielizna i jego oczom ukazuje się penis towarzysz będący w pełnej gotowosci. Po napatrzeniu się na członka partnera kładzie go na dywanie przed kominkiem i zaczyna delikatnie schodzić głową dół w kierunku penisa partnera aż w końcu bierze go całego do buzi i zaczyna delikatnie ssać. Kurt nadal jęczy i pojękuje ,ledwo panuje nad sobą i nad swoimi odruchami kiedy czuje usta partnera na swoim członku i jego ręce delikatnie drażniące jego sutki zaczyna krzyczeć ,jego oczy zachodzą mgła a twarz staje się delikatnie czerwona. W międzyczasie wampir delikatnie próbuje włożyć jeden palec w otworek chłopaka jednocześnie ssać i delikatnie masując drugą rekom brzuch elfa zęby się odprężył co ten robi. Po jakimś czasie do drugie palca dochodzi trzeci. I zaczyna delikatnie palcami draznieć to miejsce chłopaka jednocześnie przygotowując go na coś większego. Nie zapomina też o tym że by ssać jego członka Po krótkiej chwili elf przezywa pierwszy w sowim życiu orgazm i spuszcza się prosto w usta wampira ten połyka wszystko. Po chwili całuje elfa żeby mógł poczuć jak smakuje. Chłopak mocno czerwony i zażenowany odwzajemnia pacalunek. Blaien cały czas masuje jego otworek jednocześnie całując go. W pewnym momencie wyjmuje palce i przyzywa do siebie lubrykant smaruje nim swojego mocno już nabrzmiałego członka i otworek elfa. Całując go delikatnie napiera na niego mocno napalony,ale kontroluje się żeby nie zranic go zbytnio. Całuje go ponownie i mruczy mu do uszko- Odpręż się to nie będzie tak bardzo bolało. Postaram się w miarę usmieżyć twój ból ale musisz się odprężyć ,zrelaksować się i pozwolić mi wejść ok.-ok-.Baline całując nadal delikatnie napiera na wejście chłopaka pomalutku wchodzi w niego aż po dłuższym momencie jest cały w środku – och - mruczy elf. Wampir nie rusza się od razu dopiero jak zauważaża że chłopak przyzwyczaił się do tego że jest wypełniony zaczyna się w nim z początku delikatnie poruszać a pózniej ccoraz szybciej. Wtym samym momencie zaczyna pocierać członka elfa w miarę pchnięć. Po dużej dłuższej chwili obaj chłopcy dochodzą jednocześnie a z wampira zaczyna wydobywać się jego magia i oplatać elf. Nie wielka jej ilość ale wystarczająca zostaje wchłonięta przez chłopaka,tworząc na pośladku chłopaka herb rodziny królewkiej. W ten oto sposób Kurt stał się jedynym kochankiem wampira. Zmęczeni chłopcy kładąc się obok siebie zasypiają przed kominkiem.


	9. Rozdział 8

Rozdział 8

 

Sama plan zaczął się walić: Kurt i Blain się pogodzili, Mercedes nie chce z nim gadać, a jej brat jest wkurwiony na niego. I nie miał bladego pojęcia, co zrobić, aby wszystko szło po jego myśli. Nie mógł się skupić na planie zemsty, bo cały czas myślał, co zrobić, aby Mercedes mu wybaczyła. Nie odbierała jego jego telefonów, nie odpisywała na SMS-y, jedyne, czego nie próbował to spotkanie w cztery oczy. Obmyślił, więc plan, że poczeka na nią po szkole i nie będzie miała wyjścia i będzie musiała z nim porozmawiać.  
Wiec około 15 Sam siedział w swoim samochodzie na parkingu McKinley czekając na Mercy. Po jakiś 5 minutach czekania widział jak wychodziła w towarzystwie Finna i Santany. Pożegnała się z przyjaciółmi na parkingu i szła w stronę swojego auta. Sam poczekała aż pożegna się z przyjaciółmi i z prędkością światła stał koło Mercedes. Cedes była tak wstrząśnięta widokiem Sama, że nie wiedziała w pierwszej chwili, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Wilkołak zablokował jej wejście do samochodu, chwycił za nadgarstki i zaczął rozmowę  
\- Hej kochanie dawno się nie widzieliśmy, pięknie wyglądasz i smakowicie pachniesz- mówił, gdy położył swoja głowę w zgięciu jej szyi i wciągał jej perfumy.  
\- Odpierdol się ode mnie, czego w tych kilku słowach nie rozumiesz- krzyczy mercedes i12 próbuje odepchnąć sama, ale on trzyma ją za ręce mocno. Jezu, dlaczego to jest takie trudne, myślę jedno, a mówię, co innego. I dlaczego on wygląda tak dobrze, to jest sprawiedliwe. Tak dobrze czuje się w jego ramionach jest taki muskularny, jak bardzo chciałabym go znowu pocałować, ale wiem, że to nie jest rozsądne. Nie chce tego dylematu, chce być w domu. Dlaczego on mi to robi?? Naprawdę ta zemsta tyle dla niego znaczy.  
\- Nie mogę, ani ja ani ty tego nie chcemy, przyznaj się kochanie marzysz o mnie mogę wyczuć już teraz, że jesteś mokra i chcesz mnie tak bardzo jak ja Ciebie chce.   
\- Chyba chory jesteś nie chce Ciebie  
\- Ojjj chcesz czuje Cię i Twój zapach jest niesamowity kochanie  
\- Możesz wmawiać sobie, co chcesz, ale to kłamstwo.  
\- Dobrze Mercedes wmawiaj sobie, co chcesz, oszukuj siebie ile chcesz, pogadamy o tym później najpierw chciałem Ci coś wytłumaczyć.  
\- Nie chce tego słuchać nic, co masz do powiedzenia mnie nie dochodzi  
\- Ojjj proszę Merci ja wiem, że się oszukujesz, więc nie o tym. Mnie i Quinn nic nie łączy.  
\- Wiem, co widziałam, poza tym mnie to nie odchodzi nic nas nie łączy, więc nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć.  
\- Więc wierzysz mi??  
\- Nie, a teraz puść mnie śpieszę się do domu.  
\- Boże Mercedes przestań kłamać słyszę Twoje myśli zapomniałaś??  
\- I co takiego ciekawego usłyszałeś??  
\- Wszystko, Merci wszystko i mam zamiar spełnić twoją prośbę  
\- Super to puść mnie i się odwal w końcu  
\- Nie tą prośbę tylko tą z Twoich najskrytszych marzeń.  
W tym momencie Sam puścił ręce Mercedes i położył je na jej policzkach i pocałował ją ze wszystkich emocji, jakich miał. Przełożył ręce z policzków na jej talie i przycisnął jej ciało do swojego. Poprosił o wstęp i gdy Mercedes otworzyła usta wepchnął swój język penetrując jej usta. Gdy zabrakło im powietrza i rozdzielili się od siebie, sam przeniósł swoje usta na szyje robiąc malinkę. Przyłożył swojego już pół wyprostowanego penisa do jej wilgoci i zaczął powoli pocierać. Mercedes zgubiła się w rozkoszy, ale otrzeźwiał, gdy usłyszała głos sama przy jej uchu. Wilkołak na początku gryzł ja w skorupce ucha i zaczął szeptać jej do ucha   
-I co podoba Ci się to kochanie??  
W tym momencie Mercedes odepchnęła sama z nieprzewidywalną siła i wskoczyła do samochodu ruszając na pisku opon. Sam po chwili otrząśnięcia się z szoku zrobił to samo. Sam gonił Mercedes, aż do jej domu. Niestety dla niej był szybszy i złapał ją, gdy miała już otwierać drzwi.  
\- Jak myślisz, co robisz??- odpowiedział wkurzony Sam przyciskając go do drzwi  
\- A jak myślisz idioto próbowałam otworzyć drzwi aż mi nie przeszkodziłeś. W ogóle, co tutaj robisz.  
\- A jak myślisz kochanie przyszedłem skończyć, co zacząłem. Więc może otworzysz drzwi i wejdziemy do środka, bo wyczuwam, że nie ma nikogo w domu i że masz taka sama ochotę jak ja żeby skończyć to, co zaczęliśmy na parkingu.  
\- To była pomyłka Sam, puść mnie o jedź do swojego domu i zostaw mnie w spokoju tak będzie najlepiej dla ans wszystkich.  
Sam zaczyna się już powoli wkurzać i potrząsnął lekko Mercedes  
\- Słyszysz siebie kobieto przed chwilą się całowaliśmy, a teraz dajesz mi zimne ramie. Słuchaj mnie z Quinn mnie nic nie łączy, to ona mnie pocałowała nie ja ją i gdybyś poczekała trochę dłużej to byś o tym słyszała.  
\- Sam tu nie chodzi tylko o Quinn tu chodzi o całą Twoją nienawiść do Blaina.  
\- To akurat jest skomplikowane.  
\- To opowiedz mi o tym i nie zamykaj tematu, Blain mówi tak samo mało jak ty a ja chce wiedzieć, może Ci pomogę.  
\- Jeżeli naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć to wejdźmy do Twojego domu i tam pogadamy na spokojnie.  
Sam puścił Mercedes o pozwolił jej ze spokojem otworzyć drzwi. Gdy weszli do domu Mercedes zaczęła mówić  
\- Możesz usiąść na kanapie jak chcesz. W ogóle chcesz coś do picia??  
\- Może być kawa  
\- Ok. to dwie kawy, zaraz wracam.  
Sam usadowił się na kanapie i czekał na Mercedes, która na tacy przyniosła dwie kawy i ciasteczka.  
\- No ok. Sam, więc możesz zacząć swoja opowieść.  
\- Tylko sam nie wiem, od czego zacząć  
\- No najlepiej od początku.  
\- No, więc zaczęło się to od mojego dziadka Gerrard Hastings  
\- Czekaj czekaj to nie jest dyrektor Dalton Academy  
\- Tak Mercy to on, możesz mi nie przerywać, bo to potrwa dłużej  
\- Przepraszam kontynuuj  
\- No, więc mój dziadek najpierw poznał babcie Blaina i ją zapukał, a później moja babcie i zaszła ona w ciąże z moją mamą.  
Sam spojrzał na Merci zobaczył jej dziwny wyraz twarzy  
\- Wiem kobieto ze chcesz o coś zapytaj, więc proszę cię mów  
\- Nic nic Sam tylko powiedziałeś, że babcie Blaina zapukał, a właściwie z Twoją babcia było tak samo.  
\- Nie Mercedes z moją babcią było inaczej  
\- Ale była tą drugą  
\- Do czego pijesz Mercedes, że moja babcia była dziwką??- pyta już naprawdę wkurzony Sam  
\- Uspokój się Sam nie o to mi przecież chodziło  
\- A o co??   
\- Wiesz, co mów dalej po prostu  
\- Yhy… No, więc mój dziadek był hybrydą zapomniałem wspominać.  
\- Tak zapomniałeś  
\- Merci proszę…  
-Przepraszam Sam  
\- Więc, na czym skończyłem a tak mój dziadek był hybrydą, i miał dwójkę dzieci moją mamę Mary i mamę, Blaina Amandę. Nasze babcie nie wiedziały osobie, aż okazało się, że obie zaszłe w ciąże i obu dzieci się wyparł. Moja babcia mi opowiadała, że jakby nie tamta kobieta na pewno zostałby z nią, ale dzięki nie mu została samotną matką.  
\- Czyli wybrał babcie Blaina  
\- Nie nie był z żadną, nie słuchałaś mnie wyparł się obu dzieci  
\- Ok. ok. wiec, co było dalej  
\- No, więc moja babcia znienawidziła rodzinę wampirów. I od tego czasu spotykamy się ze swoja rasą. Moja mam wyszła za wilkołaka, a matka Blaina za wampira.  
\- Ale ty wiesz, że jestem wampirem  
\- Tak wiem kochanie, że jesteś wampirem  
\- No to mamy chyba konflikt interesów nie sądzisz.  
\- Tu nie chodzi o Ciebie tylko o rodzinę Blaina  
\- Ale czy nie powinieneś spotykać się z wilkołaczką sam pomyśl  
\- Przy Tobie nie myślę tak szczerze, uszczęśliwiasz mnie  
\- Posłuchaj sam siebie spotykamy się ze swoja rasa i sadzę, że tak powinno zostać.  
\- Ale mój kochany kuzynek też spotyka się z inna rasą  
\- Ale to nie są wilkołaki tylko Kurt jest elfem  
\- Przecież wiem kochanie.  
\- Poza tym czy wy nie powinniście nienawidzić swojego dziadka, a nie siebie nawzajem  
\- Mój dziadek to inna historia on jest z rodziny królewskiej, dlatego ja jestem z rodu królewskich wilkołaków, a Blainwampirów.  
\- No i co chcesz niby z tym zrobić  
\- Z czym dokładnie  
\- Czy ja wiem np. z tym, że jestem wampirem  
\- Czytałaś może „Romeo i Julie” oni tez byli z dwóch zwaśnionych rodzin i miłość zwyciężyła.  
\- Tak czytałam i skończyła się śmiercią.  
\- Z nami tak nie będzie jesteśmy nieśmiertelni.  
\- Tak z nami tak nie będzie nikt nie mówił nic o miłości. Poza tym jak trafiłeś z Blainem do jednej szkoły.  
\- Nasze matki nas tam posłały nie wiedząc, że obie wpadły na ten sam pomysł. Obie nie chciały odpuścić, więc tak zostało ok.  
\- Nadal nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego kobiety potrafiły się znienawidzić przez mężczyzn i przedłużyć konflikt przez rody.  
\- Wiesz słońce obie były zakochane i każda chciał założyć z nim rodzinę, żadnej się nie udało, więc nienawiść pozostała.  
\- Ale jakby wybrał jedną tez by była nienawiść.  
\- Tak właściwie nienawiść by była, ale na innym poziomie, wtedy wiadomo by było, która kochał a która wykorzystał.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że wykorzystał obydwie  
\- Bo to się zgadza, ale takiej krzywdy się nie wybacza.   
\- A w ogóle macie jakiś kontakt z dziadkiem.  
\- Oprócz tego, że jest dyrektorem naszej szkoły, to po prostu zakazał walki mi i Blainowi w szkole. Jakieś wielkiej miłości nie ma i rodzinnych spotkań.  
\- a myślałeś o tym żeby kiedykolwiek pogodzić się z Blainem  
\- Nie da rady nasze rodziny by nas wyklneły, poza tym ja i tak go nie lubię jest nadętym bufonem.  
\- Znasz go w ogóle?? Rozmawiałeś z nim kiedyś?  
\- Oprócz kłótni z nim i konfrontacji po ostatnim wydarzeniu z Kurtem to właściwie nie.  
\- więc dlaczego nie spróbujecie??  
\- Bo nie zależy mi żeby mieć z nim kontakt, lamnie mógłby nawet nie żyć, nie obchodzi mnie to w najmniejszym stopniu.  
\- Skoro przez pokolenia chcecie prowadzić niepotrzebne kłótnie to nie moja sprawa.  
\- Merci nie zrozumiesz  
\- Rozumiem Sam, ale ta nienawiść jest bezpodstawna obie zostały zranione w ten sam sposób należy się z tym pogodzić, bo to już dawno było i żyć w zgodzie.  
\- Z wampirami nigdy!- mówi wkurzony Sam  
\- Słyszysz siebie też jestem wampirem, myślę, że powinieneś już wyjść  
\- Merci zaprosiłaś mnie nie wyjdę tak szybko.  
\- Miałeś mi opowiedzieć swoją historie opowiedziałeś, więc możesz wyjść.  
\- Nie moim zamiarem było zakończyć to, co zaczęliśmy na parkingu  
\- a ja Ci powiedziałam, że to był błąd, więc wyjdź i pamiętaj jestem wampirem Blain miał racje, że dla Ciebie to tylko zemsta i wykorzystujesz mnie dla swoich planów.  
\- Jak byś czytała w moich myślach to byś wiedział, że tak nie jest  
\- Niestety dla Ciebie nie dowiemy się, no nie potrafię jeszcze tego robić?  
\- Ojj Merci tak łatwo mi było Cię uwieść na parkingu myśli, że tu będzie trudniej czy boisz się, że zajdziemy daje, bo nie będziesz miała gdzie uciec.  
\- Nie boje się Ciebie, poza tym moi rodzice nie długo wrócą do domu.  
\- Chętnie poznam swoich przyszłych teściów.  
\- I znowu masz pecha, bo to wampiry  
\- I znowu Mercedes wracam do tego samego mówiłem Ci, że nie przeszkadza mi, że jesteś wampirem nienawidzę tylko rodziny Blaina nie możemy zmienić tematu.  
\- Wiesz zawsze możesz stąd wyjść i nie wracać.  
\- Ja naprawdę nie wiem, o co Ci chodzi Mercedes powiedziałem Ci prawdę o Quinn, opowiedziałem historie, wiec, czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz  
\- Chce żebyś wyszedł i odpierdolił się ode mnie nie zmieniłam zdania na ten temat. Uświadomiłeś mnie jedynie, że dla Ciebie to tylko zemsta.  
\- Jak to by była tylko zemsta myślisz, że siedziałbym tu z Tobą opowiadając historie o moim życiu.  
\- A ja mam wiedzieć, co się chowa w Twojej chorej głowie  
\- Mercedes nie przeginaj, bardzo mi się podobasz i zależy mi na Tobie, ale jeszcze jeden taki głupi tekst i naprawdę się zdenerwuje  
\- I co zrobisz Sam??  
\- Nie wiem Mercedes ok., możemy zmienić temat  
\- Nie Sam odpowiedz  
\- Nie wiem wbije kołek w Twoje serce pasuje Ci taka odpowiedz??  
Mercedes po tych słowach wystraszyła się nie poradzi sobie z pełnym wilkołakiem, a jest sam w domu. Stała oniemiałą i próbowała nie tracić luzu. Sam jednak skorzystał z nieuwagi i przytulił ja do siebie.  
\- Spokojnie kochanie nie zrobię tego, nie musisz się denerwować.  
\- Nie jestem tego taka pewna  
Sam podniósł jej brodę tak żeby mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy i powiedział:  
\- Ale najpierw powiedziałem, że zależy mi na Tobie pamiętaj o tym.   
Wilkołak wykorzystując chwile patrzenia sobie w oczy znowu pocałował Mercedes z pełna pasją. Cedes ze wszystkich sił próbowała skupić się, dlaczego to jest taki zły pomysł. Jedyna myśl, jaką miała w głowie to, że jego usta są jak narkotyk. Sam położył Mercedes na kanapie nie przerywając pocałunku. Wziął się na nią i po chwili zaczął znowu ssać, lizać, całować jej szyję i obojczyk.  
\- Sam proszę Cię przestań- jęczy Mercedes  
\- Nie podoba się Ci się kochanie, co robię?? Zaraz na pewno Ci się spodoba.  
Ręka, którą miał na jej udzie rosła coraz wyżej aż doszła do majtek.  
-Mmmm… kochanie jesteś mokra czy to dla mnie??  
\- Sam proszę Cię przestań. Przed chwilą groziłeś mi śmiercią, a teraz…  
Sam zdjął jej majtki i pocierał jej gołą pochwę wbijając najpierw jeden a później drugi palec od jej środka i pocierając cały czas jej pochwę kciukiem. Mercedes straciła aż mowę mogła tylko jęczeć i z słów przestań zamieniły się w nie przestawaj.  
\- Uch… pachniesz nie sadowicie kochanie mogę Cię posmakować  
\- TAK SAM…  
Sam pochylił się wyciągnął palce i zamienił go na swój duży soczysty język. Wbił się tak głęboko jak mógł i zaczął lizać ssać, aż jej jęki zamieniły się w krzyk. Sam przyśpieszył nadal pocierając jej pochwę kciukiem, a Mercedes po nie długiej chwili doszła, ciesząc się najlepszym orgazmem, jakim miała w życiu. Sam przeniósł się na jej ciało zdjął jej tunikę i stanik i rzucił w kąt. Nie mógł oprzeć się czekoladowym cyca, jakim zobaczył.. w ogóle całej nagości, która go teraz otaczała. On jednak był nadal w pełni ubrany.  
\- Kochanie jesteś taka piękna.  
Nachylił się i wziął jedną pierś do buzi ssać jej sutki Az były wyprostowane po chwili tyle samo uwagi poświęcił drugiej piersi. Wstał na chwile żeby zdjąć swój t-shirt i spodnie. Został w bokserkach, przez które przebijał się już w pełni wyprostowany penis. Położył się w tym samym miejscu, w którym leżał i zaczął pocierać go o pochwę Mercedes.  
Sam chciał zdjąć bokserki, lecz zauważył coś dziwnego w oczach Mercedes  
\- Chcesz tego kochanie??  
\- No właśnie Sam sadzę, że należy zostawić zabawiliśmy się, ale ja nie chce iść dalej.  
\- Jak nie chcesz nie musimy pozbędę się problemu ocierając się o policzki Twojego znakomitego tyłka.  
\- nie Sam nie rozumiesz chce żebyś zostawił.  
Sam usiadł na kanapie nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Mercedes przez ten czas zdążyła się ubrać chwyciła ubrania Sama i wypchała go z domu zostawiając go z problemem w spodniach nie w pełni ubranego i oniemiałego.  
Co się właśnie kurwa stało- myślał Sam.  
Sam zaczął walić w drzwi i krzyczeć  
\- Otwórz Mercedes.  
\- nie Sam należy odejść i już się nie odzywać do mnie. To nie miało się stać i to był błąd. Wszystko było błędem. Przykro mi.  
Po tych słowach Mercedes pobiegła do swojego pokoju nie mogąc pojąc jak mogła dopuścić do tego, żeby Sam ją tak dotykał i całował. Dobrze przynajmniej, że nie uprawiali seksu. Sam natomiast stał przed jej drzwiami nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Ubrał się i poszedł do samochodu, wiedząc, że teraz nic nie zdziała. Pojechał w ciemną uliczkę zając się swoim problemem i odjechał do domu. Wysłał jeszcze tylko do Mercedes SMS-a Ja nie odpuszczę. Ty wiesz, że tak to się nie skończy. Zależy mi na Tobie i będę walczyć. Poza tym smakowałaś znakomicie kochanie. Dobranoc:*

Następnego dnia w pokoju Blaine w Dalton chłopcy przebudzili się w nocy i przenieśli się do łóżka w sypialni Blaine żeby spać dalej ponieważ następnego dnia mieli mieć szkołę. Kurt obudził się wtulony w miękkie ramiona swojego chłopaka obolały ale zrelaksowany i wypoczęty co była dla niego nowość po tych kilku nieprzespanych nocach .Nie zauważył kiedy wampir otworzył oczy i odezwał się do niego:  
-Dzień dobry słonce jak się spało?  
-Dziękuje dobrze. Czuje się zrelaksowany i wypoczęty ale trochę obalały po tym co robiliśmy w nocy. Było cudownie . Ty byleś cudowny i taki delikatny -odpowiedział z rozmarzonym i trochę sennym wzrokiem elf.  
-Boli cie? Jeśli tak to dam ci coś przeciwbólowego i powinno być dobrze.  
-Nie nie trzeba wszystko jest w porządku.  
-Na pewno.  
-Na pewno. Skoro tak mówisz to chodź idziemy wziąć prysznic i idziemy na lekcje. Wampir spojrzał na rozkoszna twarz swojego maluszka i wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do łazienki. Kurt kiedy poczuł ze Blaine go podnosi i zarzuca jego ciało przez ramie obudził się od razu i zaczął się wyrywać ale klaps wymierzony w pośladek uspokoił go. Chłopak wszedł do łazienki postawił swój słodki ciężar na podłodze nadal oplatając ręce wokół jego tali żeby mu nie uciekł. Przekręcił kurki i czekał aż wanna się,napełni w międzyczasie nalewając słodko pachnący płyn, oczywiście cały czas całował swoje maleństwo. Skubał jego ucho ,całował jego szyję zostawiając malinki w widocznych miejscach. Kiedy wanna się,napełniła włożył swoje mruczące i jęczące maleństwo do wanny sam siadając za nim tak że porcelanka obierała się,plecami o jego tors. Wampir wziął gąbkę i zaczął namydlać tors ,całując cały czas elfa w szyje ,sporadycznie skubał jego wrażliwe miejsce za uchem tak że chłopak jęczał i wił się pod nim. Nie zapominał oczywiście o masowaniu sutków .Jego ręce razem z gąbką schodziły coraz niżej myjąc i masując coraz to intymniejsze miejsca drugiego chłopca,który jęczał i mruczał cały czas. W końcu Blaine odłożył, gąbke i chwycił w ręce członek elfa i zaczął nim delikatnie poruszać w gorę i w dół .Tak że elf zaczął krzyczeć :  
-Szybciej uh uh mocniej uh uh ja już dłużnej nie wytrzymam proszę......  
Blaine uwielbiał słuchać jak jego maluszek błaga o więcej ,ale mu się nie śpieszyło i przedłużaj słodkie tortury swojego maluszka jak tylko się dało. Po piętnastu minutach słodkich tortur porcelanka doszedł krzycząc imię Blaine. Porcelanka po ochłonięciu po orgazmie odwdzięczył się swojemu wampirowi robiąc mu loda i tak samo słodko przedłużając jego tortury jak on jemu aż po dłuższym momencie wampir doszedł krzycząc imię swojego maluszka i uśmiechając się szeroko. Po ochłonięciu wyszli z wanny ,bo woda zrobiła się zimna. Okryli się,puchowymi ręcznikami i wyszli z łazienki ,spuszczając wodę z wanny.  
Ubrali się i zjedli śniadanie razem z wypiciem ciepłego kubka kawy. Już mieli wychodzić na lekcje kiedy wampir zatrzymał elfa ,który stal już przy drzwiach z ręka na klamce.  
-Poczekaj kochanie chce ci coś dać ?- mówi wampir  
\- Tak.-opowiada elf  
-Proszę do dla ciebie- mówi Blaine i podaje mu złoty medalion wysadzany perłami przedstawiający wampirzą postać chłopaka na rewersie i awersie medalionu. Medalion jest też otoczony magią ochronną ,magią należącą do Blaine. Ale o tym nasza Porcelanka nie wie.  
-Dziękuje a z jakiej to okazji.  
-Chce ci w ten sposób podziękować za to ze jesteś ,nawet nie wiesz jak ważną dla mnie osobą.  
-Wiem jestem twoim towarzyszem.-odpowiada elf  
-Nie tylko jesteś moim towarzyszem. Jesteś moją bratnią duszą ,moim szczęściem bez którego bym nie umiał żyć .Moim kochankiem ,przyjacielem,bratem a w przyszłości ojcem moich dzieci. Dla ciebie bym zrobił wszystko nawet poświęcił swoje życie byle ty był szczęśliwy jeśli było by to konieczne.-odpowiedział brunet z loczkami na głowie. Kurt stał oniemiały w drzwiach nie wiedział co powiedzieć.   
Wziął medalion z raki chłopaka i zawiesił go sobie na szyi. Wampir widząc jak elf zawiesza sobie jego medalion na szyi uśmiechnął się w duchu. I dodał jeszcze :  
-Chce żebyś miał ten medalion zawsze na szyi i nigdy go nie zdejmował chyba ze będziesz brał kąpiel zrobisz to dla mnie.  
-Jasne nie ma problemu.  
I wyszli razem objęci na lekcje. Lekcje minęły szybko i ciekawie oraz bez komplikacji. Po lekcjach umówili się że pójdą jak zwykle do swojej ulubionej restauracji gdzie spotkali   
-Wesa i Alana. Po wypiciu kawy i zjedzeniu ciasta i obgadaniu wszystkich nowinek wrócili w czwórkę do Dalton. W drodze powrotnej zostali zauważeni przez braci Peckerman,którzy przechodząc niedaleko nich wyczuli na elfie magie Blaine a na jego szyi zauważyli kawałek naszyjnika. I zrozumieli jedno że Kurt jest już mężem wampira,a wampirzy rytuał połączenia to tylko czysta formalność bo elf i tak już należy do wampira i jeśli coś mu się stanie to na głowie nie będę mieli tylko Blaine ale całą rodziną królewską I prawdopodobnie sam dziadek-hybryda stanie po stronie wampirzego wnuka,zwłaszcza że zakazał walk gdzie celem byli towarzysze wampirzy i wilkołaków. Postanowili że o tym co zobaczyli poinformują Sama,w tym samym czasie czterej chłopcy akurat wchodzili do szkoły,gdzie rozeszli się, każdy do swoich pokoi. Książę poprosił swoje maleństwo żeby wprowadził się do jego apartamentu w Dalton i elf się zgodził zwłaszcza kiedy zobaczył spojrzenie szczeniaczka u wampira,któremu nie umie odmówić.  
Chłopcy najpierw udali się do pokoju Kurta i po wejściu do środka zaczęli pakować wszystkie jego rzeczy do pudeł wcześniej zorganizowanych przez nich oboje. Najpierw zaczęli pakować wszystkie rzeczy ,które leżały na wierzchu jak książki,ramki ze zdjęciami rodzinnymi. A później opróżniali wszystkie szafki po kolei zaczynając od szafki nocnej. A w szafce nocnej była ramka z członkami rodziny,książka ,która aktualnie elf czytał i kilka bibelotów. I to wszystko po pewnym czasie znalazło się w kartonie. Następnie poszła w ruch szafa z ubraniami. Kiedy Blaine otworzył ją aż sapnął z zaskoczenia ,wiedział że elf jest znawcą mody ale nie spodziewał się że jego szafa jest wypełniona tyloma ubraniami. A były w niej same marki znanych projektantów Gucci ,Prada i wiele innych. Płaszcze ,kurtki, swetry ,bluzy ,jeansy T-shirty i wiele różnych. To też znalazło się, w kartonie. Jak na razie mieli 5 kartonów a to nie był koniec. Następnie w kartonach znalazły się skarpetki ,bielizna ,podkoszulki ,piżamy i cała reszta. To było już razem 15 kartonów plus dwie walizki podróżne. Elf miał tez mnóstwo par butów. Na sam koniec została im łazienka ,którą Kurt uparł się, sam spakować twierdząc że Blaine mógłby coś zniszczyć. Samo pakowanie zajęło im ponad 2 godziny. Normalnie przy takiej ilości rzeczy jakie miał elf zajęło im by to 4 godziny,ale dzięki szybkości wampira zajęło to połowę mniej czasu. Po spakowaniu wszystkiego ,Kurt sprawdził dwa razy czy nic nie zostało. Zaczęli po kolei znosić kartony plus dwie walizki podróżne do apartamentów wampira. Kurt wziął karton z rzeczami z łazienki resztę pozwolił zabrać Blainowi. Blaine musiał wracać po kilka razy aż w końcu wszystkie kartony zniknęły z poprzedniego pokoju elfa. W czasie kiedy on znosił kartony jego maleństwo się rozpakowywało i chowało wszystko z kartonów do szafy Wampir wcześniej zorganizował wolne miejsce w szafach i w łazience dla swojego maleństwa. Miejsca było sporo tak że nie martwił się ze zabraknie dla jego efa. Do kolacji ,która była o 19 zdążyli wszystko rozpakować i poukładać. Punkt 19 znaleźli się w stołówce i przysiedli do stolika ,wcześniej zabierając tace z jedzeniem do siedzących kolegów Wesa i Alana. Po zjedzeniu pysznej kolacji i plotkowaniu o wszystkim i o niczym wrócili do siebie.  
Ledwo weszli do siebie wampir miał ochotę na swojego maluszka i zanim porcelanka zdążył zaprotestować Blaine zaczął skubać jego ucho i całować szyje. Na chwile oderwał się od niego żeby zamknąć drzwi na klucz ,żeby nikt im nie przeszkadzał. I powrócił do całowania elfa Odwrócił go do siebie i zaczął rozbierać najpierw blezer,później koszule nie zapominając cały czas pieścić jego ciała. Całował jego szyje skubał jego ucho,kiedy koszula opadła na podłogę zaczął szczypać i masować jego wrażliwe sutki. Cały czas się poruszali w stronę łózka. W pewnym momencie Blaine popchnął Kurta a ten wylądował na łóżku. Wampir zaczął zdejmować jego buty ,następnie skarpetki a na końcu zdjął jego spodnie razem z bielizna karząc mu wcześniej unieś nogi. Tak że teraz jego maleństwo leżało przed nim nago na łóżku i wampir odsunął się na chwile i podziwiał doskonałe ciało ,które należało do niego i nikogo innego. Elf w międzyczasie leżał i zastanawiał się dlaczego wampir przestał go pieścić,ale kiedy zobaczył wzrok jakim na niego patrzy zaczerwienił się jak burak po same korzonki włosów. W wzroku Blaine widział namiętność połączone z zaborczością i coś prymitywnego czego nie umiał określi. W pewnym momencie ich oczy się spotkały i wampir oblizał usta. Podszedł do niego usiadł u szczytu jego głowy i zaczął go całować. Lizał go za uchem,skubał jego szyje ustami zjechał na sutki i zaczął je ssać najpierw prawy w międzyczasie lewy zaczął delikatnie kręcić palcami. Po jakimś czasie nastąpiła zamiana. Kiedy mu się to nudziło zaczął całować jego usta delikatnie masując jego brzuch. Przez cały ten czas Kurt leżał i jęczał oraz mruczał z namiętności. W pewnym momencie wampir wstał z łóżka i przeniósł się w kierunku nóg elfa i zaczął je całować. Cały czas nie dotykając ogonka swojego maleństwa. Kurt nie mógł nie mógł już wytrzymać napięcie i zaczął prosić.  
-Proszę.  
-O co prosisz,skarbie?-Blaine oderwał usta od miejsca gdzie go całował.  
-Dotknij go?-błagał elf  
-Przecież cały czas cię dotykam musisz sprecyzować kochanie gdzie mam cie dotknąć?  
-Dotknij mojego penisa.-powiedział czerwieniąc się Kurt.  
-Ok dotknę cie ,ale jak mam cie dotknąć-pyta wampir.  
-Ustami-odpowiada dysząc z podniecania purpurowy na twarzy elf.  
Zgodnie z wola porcelanki Blaise schyla się i zaczyna delikatnie i miarowo ssać jego fiuta jednocześnie przygotowując jego wejście do penetracji. Najpierw włożył jeden palec i zaczął nim ruszać w środku po pewnym czasie dołączył drugi a kiedy uznał ze już może dołączył trzeci palec cały czas ssał jego fiuta. Ssał go jednocześnie rozciągając trzema palcami jego wejście po jakim czasie Kurt nie wytrzymał i spuścił się w usta wampira. Blane w tym samym czasie wyciągnął z niego palce ,poszedł po lubrykant .Zaczął niem smarować swojego penisa jednocześnie nawilżając jego wejście. Po chwili stwierdził ze to wystarczy i wszedł w Elfa i natychmiast zaczął się poruszać .Z początku jego pchnie cie były powolne ,ale w miarę upływu czasu zaczął poruszać się coraz szybciej. W pewnym momencie wpił kły w szyje elfa i zaczął pić jego krew jednocześnie wzmacniając siłę doznań poprzez wstrzyknięty przez kły jad do krwiobiegu drugiego chłopaka .Po kilku chwilach oboje doszli jednocześnie. Lokowany chłopak opadł na elfa ,ale po chwili sturlał się na drugą stronę łóżka Po chwili odsapnęli. Poszli do łazienki wzięli prysznic i położyli się spać.


	10. Rozdział 9

Rozdział 9

 

Mercedes miała znakomity plan jak unikać Sama, nigdy nie być sama. Rano do samochodu odprowadzał ją brat lub jechała do szkoły z Finnem i Santana. Na parkingu zawsze któryś z przyjaciół na nią czekał. Plan wydawał się idealny. Sam jednak się nie poddawał pisał SMS-y, dzwonił, pisał wiadomości nawet na jej ścianie na Facebooku i twisterze, wysyłał e-maila. Merci miała powoli dość jak mogła zablokować go na e-mailu i na portalach społecznościowych tak zaprzestaniu jego dzwonienia nie było końca. Nagrywał się na pocztę prosząc o spotkanie. Ale nic z tych rzeczy Mercedes Jones będzie silna i zapomni o nim. Miała nawet mieć randkę w piątek wieczorem. Nie wiedziała jednak, że to jeden z podstępów Sama i jej randką będzie on a nie jego przyjaciel Jake Puckerman. Merci poznała młodego Pucka jak robiła zakupy z rodzicami, gdy rozdzieliła się z nimi żeby poszukać produktów z listy mamy, Jake był na tyle miły, ze pomógł jej z produktami z wyższych półek. Sam z Noe oglądali wszystko z oddali ciesząc się, że wszystko idzie tak dobrze. Niestety dla Sama Jakeowi naprawdę spodobała się Merci, nie wiedział tylko, co ma zrobić z jednej strony nie chciał rozwalić przyjaźni z drugiej żal mu było dziewczyny, bo znał zbyt dobrze Sama i wiedział, że to nie skończy się dla niej dobrze. Bojąc się jednak Sama zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie jak podąży według planu Evansa i zamiast niego pojawi się tam Sam miał jednak nadzieje ze Cedes mu to wybaczy i będzie mógł z nią kiedyś porozmawiać bez Sama. Poczeka jednak na moment, kiedy znudzi się wilkołakowi wtedy Puckerman wejdzie do akcji. Jake umówił się w piątek o 18:00 z Mercedes pod kinem, mówiąc jej, że nie może jej niestety odebrać z domu, bo wcześniej musi coś załatwić i szybciej będzie, jeżeli spotkają się po prostu tam. Merci zgodziła się nie podejrzewając niczego. Do kina podwieźli ja rodzice, bo miała powrotem wracać z Jakiem. Weszła do zatłoczonego kina, zamiast Jake czekał na nią Sam z kwiatami. Chwycił ją za talie od tyłu i szepnął do ucha  
\- Mówiłem Ci kochanie, że znajdę sposób żeby z Tobą porozmawiać.  
\- Co ty tutaj robisz Sam?? Mam randkę na pewno zaraz tutaj będzie na Twoim miejscu bym sobie poszła- mówi pewnie Mercedes.  
\- Ojj.. Cedes, Cedes Twoja „randka” to ja nie Jake.  
\- Skąd wiesz o Jake?? Co mu zrobiłeś??- pyta już zmartwiona Mercedes.  
\- Nic mu nie zrobiłem Jake to mój przyjaciel i jak go znam siedzi z bratem i gra w jakieś gry.  
\- Że co?? Oszukaliście mnie??  
\- Merci nie było innego sposobu żebyś się ze mną spotkała, musiałem to zrobić, ale mam dla Ciebie kwiaty kochanie- i wyjmuje bukiet czerwonych róż  
\- Nie chce tych pierdolonych kwiatów, ani nic od Cienie- wrzeszczy Mercedes  
\- Uspokój się kochanie ludzie zaczynają na nas dziwnie patrzeć.  
Wtedy dopiero Mercedes dostała objawienia, że nadal jest w kinie.  
\- Dobrze wiec ja odnodze- powiedziała spokojnie Merci  
\- Nie Merci idziemy na film- powiedział sam chwytając jąka nadgarstki i ciągnąc do kasy biletowej.  
\- Więc co chcesz zobaczyć??  
\- Jak przejeżdża Cię tir.  
\- Tego Kochanie nie grają, ale możemy iść na nowy film Chrisa Colfera „Struck by Lightning”. Słyszałem, że jest niezły.  
\- Tak tez tak słyszałam i Chris Colfer gra w nim główną role, chętnie bym go obejrzała, ale nie z Tobą.  
\- Merci przestań. Poproszę dwa szkolne bilety na „ Struck by Lightning”.  
Miłosierdzie poszła nie chętnie razem z Samem do sali kinowej obejrzeć film, film był świetny i naprawdę im się podobał. Wychodząc z kina   
-No, więc ile Ci jestem winna za bilet??  
\- Merci przestań to była ranka i wcale jeszcze się nie skończyła  
\- Ależ skończyła jadę do domu??  
\- Choć odwiozę Cię później do domu teraz i tak nie masz, czym wracać  
\- Zawsze mogę wezwać taksówkę nie był by to pierwszy raz przy Tobie.  
\- Przykro mi naprawdę, ale teraz, choć kochanie.  
\- Ok. nie mam i tak lepszych ofert na dzisiejszy dzień. Więc gdzie teraz??  
\- Zobaczysz jak dojedziemy w te miejsce  
\- Nie lubię Twoich niespodzianek zawsze kończy się nie miło.  
\- Ostatni raz to nie przeze mnie stało się nie miło jak dobrze pamiętam. I to nie ja stałem w samych bokserkach przed twoimi drzwiami. Nawiasem mówiąc ciekawe, co na to twoi sąsiedzi.  
\- Nikt Cię na szczęście nie widział Sam, poza tym skończyło się to jak miało.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz, a teraz, choć do samochodu.  
Sam pomógł wejść Merci do samochodu i pojechali w nieznane. Po 20 minutach jazdy Mercie zaczęła się denerwować.  
\- Sam daleko jeszcze, chcesz mnie zabić czy jak??  
\- Już nie daleko Mercie i nie nie próbuje Cię zabić.  
W końcu po jeszcze 20 minutach jazdy dojechali nad jezioro.  
\- Ale tu pięknie, szkoda, że ty psujesz ten widok swoją osobą- mówi Merci  
\- Haha zabawna jesteś kochanie, a widok naprawdę piękny- mówi Sam patrząc na tyłek Merci.  
Poczekaj chwile na mnie. Merci była zdziwiona, ale się zgodziła. Sam po chwili wyciągnął z bagażnika samochodu koc i koszyk piknikowy chwycił Cedes za rękę i zaprowadził w idealne miejsce, dzięki czemu będą mogli oglądać zachodzące słońce i być całkowicie we dwoje. Rozłożył koc usiadł za Mercedes i przytulił ją.  
\- I co wygodnie kochanie??  
\- Yhy tak??  
\- Więc, o czym porozmawiamy??  
\- Może opowiesz mi jak Ci minął dzień? - zaproponowała Merci.  
Sam przycisnął do siebie bliżej, Merci i zaczął szeptać jej do ucha  
\- No, więc śniłem o tobie w nocy, później jak się obudziłem byłaś moją pierwszą myślą, później nie mogłem się skupić na lekcjach, bo cały czas marzyłem o tobie, a później pojechałem po Ciebie do kina żeby się z Tobą spotkać. A ty kochanie, co robiłaś??  
\- Wstałam rano, poszłam do szkoły, spotkałam się z przyjaciółmi i miałam nadzieje, że pójdę na randkę z Jakiem ale wyszło jak wyszło.  
Sam próbowała skupić się na tym, co mówiła do niego Merci, ale wdychał perfumy Merci i zaczął całować ją po szyi.  
\- Mmmm… kochanie to bardzo ciekawe…  
\- Sam czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz??  
\- Oczywiście kochanie.- mówi sam nadal całując Merci  
\- Więc co mówiłam?  
\- Że byłaś w szkole, spotkałaś się z przyjaciółmi i miałaś mieć randkę z Jakiem, ale masz ją ze mną i bardzo się cieszysz z tego- mówi sam przerywając na chwile całowanie Merci  
\- Tego ostatniego sobie nie przypominam żebym powiedziała.  
\- Miłosierdzie możesz na chwile na mnie spojrzeć  
\- Po co Sam??  
\- Proszę Merci  
\- No dobrze.  
Mercedes odwróciła się do Sama i wilkołak palcami podniósł jej brodę spojrzał jej w oczy  
\- Przepraszam kochanie, że ostatnio poszedłem za daleko nie chciałem Cię przestraszyć. Naprawdę mi na Tobie zależy i przykro mi, że tak się zachowałem. Nie chciałem żebyś pomyślała, że zależy mi jedynie na seksie z Tobą. I uwierz nigdy mówię, że zależy mi na Tobie to widzę Twoje piękno zewnętrzne jak i wewnętrzne. Mam wielką nadzieje ze pozwolisz mi się poznać bliżej i że zgodziłabyś się ze mną na bieżąco.  
\- Sssaamm ja naprawdę chce wierzyć w Twoje słowa, ale wydaje mi się, że Twoje zachowanie jest napędzane chęcią zemsty na Blainie. Ja Cię naprawdę lubię Sam, ale nie wiem czy mogę Ci ufać.  
\- Merci naprawdę, jeśli nawet całe życie miałbym ci udowadniać jak mi na Tobie zależy to tak bym zrobił, bo więcej niż na zemście zależy mi na tobie i naprawdę chciałbym żebyś była moją dziewczyną. Więc co ty na to??  
\- No nie wiem Sam, naprawdę nie wiem.  
\- Słuchaj wiem, że moje zachowanie nie zawsze jest odpowiednie, ale staram się dla Ciebie być lepszym człowiekiem, nie mogę Ci obiecać, że kiedykolwiek przestane nienawidzić, Blaina ale chce oddzielić to i być z Tobą. Proszę Cię tylko o szanse, więc błagam Cię zgódź się  
\- Nie wiem Sam a jak złamiesz mi serce  
\- Obiecuje Ci, że nigdy specjalnie bym tego nie zrobił i zrobię wszystko żebyś była szczęśliwa.  
W tym momencie Sam pocałował, Merci próbując ukazać jej wszystkie swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Oblizał kącik jej ust prosząc o wejście i gdy dostał dostęp wepchnął swój język. Atmosfera stała się coraz bardziej podgrzewana Sam napędzany emocjami położy Mercedes na koc i położył się na nią. Całowali się przez dłuższy czas Sam nie wiedział gdzie ma położyć ręce. Samo tak jakoś wyszło, że zaczął ciągnąc ja za bluzkę żeby ją zdjąć, ale po chwili otrzeźwiał. Takie zachowanie nie zafunduje mi jej zaufania przecież- pomyślał Sam i się odsunął.  
\- Przykro mi kochanie nie chciałem iść tak daleko.  
Mercedes jednak, co zdziwiło wilkołaka chwyciła go za T-shirt i zaczęła całować namiętnie. Sam był oniemiały, pierwszy raz Mercedes z własnej inicjatywy go całowała. Po chwili obojgu zaczęło brakować powietrza i Sam zaczął naprawiać już wyblakłą malinkę na szyi Merci.  
\- No, więc Mercedes będziesz moją dziewczyną??  
\- Tak myślę, że możemy spróbować Sam, ale najlepiej na razie zachować to w tajemnicy nie chce niczego popsuć między Blinem i Kurtem.  
\- Skoro taka jest twoja decyzja, chociaż cieszę się, że zgodziłaś się zemną na bieżąco.  
Sam i Mercedes usiedli oglądając zachodzące słońce i po jakieś chwili zaczęli zbierać się do domu. Sam odwiózł Mercedes pocałował przed jej drzwiami i obiecał, że jak wróci do domu to wyśle jej SMS-a. Rozradowana Mercedes weszła do domu, myśląc ze w końcu wszystko zaczyna się układać. Weszła do swojego pokoju i zaczęła przygotowywać się do kąpieli, gdy dostała SMS-a. Myśląc, że to Sam wrócił do domu, poszła go szybko odczytać, jednak, co ją zdziwiło to był SMS od Jake Przykro mi Merci o dzisiejszy dzień naprawdę chciałem się z Tobą zobaczyć, ale nie mogłem przeciwstawić się Samowi. Mam nadzieje, że nie jesteś na mnie zła i będziemy mogli się kiedyś spotkać pogadać.  
Merci odpisała na SMS-a Tak właściwie to musiałbym Ci podziękować dzień z Samem był naprawdę uroczy i dzięki Tobie jesteśmy w końcu razem.  
Mercedes nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi, jaką dostała Merci sam jest moim przyjacielem i nie powinnam tak o nim mówić, ale wiem, że on coś knuje. Wiem także, że wykorzystuje Cię dla zemsty z Blainem możesz mi teraz nie wierzyć, ale to okaże się wcześniej niż później. Nie mów mu jednak nic na razie ja jestem po twojej stronie i gdy będę mógł tylko to Ci pomogę. Odezwę się jeszcze trzymaj się Merci papa dobranoc   
Mercedes odpisała Jakowi Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie Jake, ale chce zaufać Samowi, jeżeli masz rację i ja się mylę wtedy będzie mi naprawdę przykro dziękuję jednak, że mogę na Ciebie liczyć. Obiecuje, że nie powiem nic Samowi. Dobranoc, Jake   
Mercedes miała wiele wątpliwości dotyczące Sama, ale obiecała mu szanse i miała nadzieje dotrzymać obietnice. Wyszła spod prysznica i odczytała SMS-a od Sama  
Kochanie wróciłem już do domu cały i bezpieczny idę się wykąpać i spać dobranoc i miłych snów księżniczko :*  
Dobranoc Sam życzę Ci dobre nocy :*  
Sam, gdy wszedł do domu, w końcu czuł się szczęśliwy jak nigdy wcześniej nawet chęć zemsty przy Mercedes tracił jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Miał szeroki uśmiech otynkowany na twarzy i miał ochotę krzyczeć na dachach wszystkim, że w końcu znalazł miłość swojego życia. Nie wiedział jednak, co ma zrobić w tej sytuacji ze swoim kuzynem chciał żeby jego wieczne życie było utrapieniem i nie ml go znieść szczęśliwego. Postanowił jednak dopóki, Merci o niczym się nie dowie tym lepiej i do tego czasu nie musiał zaprzestawać planu zemsty na Blanie. Miał nadzieje jednak, że to nie wyjdzie tak szybko.

 

Następnego dnia Kurt i Blaine wybrali się na lekcje. Już nie ukrywali tego że są razem i całowali się na każdym kroku,trzymali za ręce. Reka wampira praktycznie zawsze otaczała talie naszego elfa. Nauczyciele widzieli co się dzieje i nie reagowali na obściskiwanie się pary głównie dlatego że cieszyło ich to że wampir znalazł swojego towarzysza i tez dlatego ponieważ nikt nie chciał mieć wroga w dyrektorze szkoły i zostać zwolnionym z pracy .Nie było tajemnicą że Kurt wprowadził się do Blaine .Wszyscy się cieszyli no prawie wszyscy oprócz Sama ,który już myśli jak popsuć relacje zakochanych. Dwa tygodnie po tym jak elf dostał naszyjnik rodzice zaprosili go razem z Blainem na weekend do siebie. Chcieli bliżej poznać wampira i dowiedzieć się więcej na temat ich relacji i no po prostu chcieli to usłyszeć od nich. Był piątek po lekcjach ,kiedy spakowani jechali na weekend do rodziców Kurta. Bleine był trochę zdenerwowany poznał ich kiedy Kurt uciekł z domu i on go znalazł. Carole i Finn wydawali się mili,natomiast Burt ojciec chłopaka również ,ale teraz może być inaczej zwłaszcza że on był chłopakiem elfa i jego przyszłym mężem?żoną ? Cholera nie ustali tego kto u nich nosi spodnie praktycznie bo teoretycznie to on Blaine jest tym ,który nosi spodnie dosłownie w tym związku. Jego zaborczość i zazdrość nie mówiąc o apodyktyczności są znane w jego rodzinie i u przyjaciół i znajomych. Hm na pewno w stosunku do jego maleństwa tak Kurt był jego maleństwem i nic i nikt tego nie zmieni..Po pół godzinie dojechali na miejsce. Pierwszy wysiadł Kurt zabierając swój bagaż a drugi Blaine również zabierając swój bagaż,po drodze zamykając drzwi od samochodu. Kurt tez był zdenerwowany ,ale lepiej się maskował. Podeszli do drzwi i zadzwonili,otworzył im Finn i odezwał się:  
-hej cześć chłopaki wejdźcie – Mamo ,Tato chłopaki przyjechali.  
-Wpuść ich Finn- odkrzyknęła Carole -niech zaniosą bagaże do pokoju Kurt i się rozgoszczą. Kolacja jest o 17.  
-Słyszeliście mamę do zobaczenia na kolacji-odpowiedział Finn. Wpuścił ich i zamknął drzwi .Chłopcy od razu pognali po schodach do pokoju Kurta żeby się rozpakować. Kiedy   
elf otworzył Blaien dosłownie oniemiał pokój był umeblowany z dbałością o szczegóły widać było ze sam chłopak się tym zajmował było tam wiele rzeczy które o tym świadczyły najmodniejsza kanapa ,Vogue na wierzchu tak jakby elf nigdzie nie wychodził i wiele innych starannie dobranych rzeczy. Kiedy się rozpakowali kolacja była już gotowa i zeszli na dół. Burt siedział na środku stołu po prawej miał Carole i Finna,natomiast po lewej siedzieli Blaine i Kurt. Wszyscy zaczęli jeść na obiad było ulubione danie Kurta a do picia herbata tylko dla Kurta i Burta,reszta piła krew. Po zjedzeniu kolacji przenieśli się do salonu ,gdzie zaczęła się rozmowa. Burt z szklaneczka wina stał przy oknie natomiast Carole z Finnem siedzieli na kanapie z szklaneczka krwi w ręce natomiast chłopcy siedzieli na kanapie po drugiej stronie. Blaine pił krew natomiast Kurt miał szklaneczkę z Burbonem co trochę zdziwiło resztę zwłaszcza Carole i Burta ,natomiast Finn w ogóle tego nie zauważył. W pewnym momencie Burt obrócił się i odezwał:  
-Michael poinformował nas o wszystkim ,ale chcieliśmy to usłyszeć od was a zwłaszcza od ciebie Kurt. Zawsze byliśmy tak blisko co się stało.   
Kurt spojrzał w oczy ojca nie zauważył w nich złości jedynie zawód że nie powiedział mu o tak ważnej sprawie tylko dowiedział się tego od kogoś obcego. No dobra Michael nie był obcy po prostu czemu nie dowiedział się tego od niego.  
-Bałem się twojej reakcji. Wiem że nie masz nic do wampirów,w końcu Carole jest wampirzycą. Nie dawno powiedziałem ci że jestem gejem,nie byłeś zdziwiony   
,ale myślałem że to by było dla ciebie za szybko gdybym powiedział ci że mam chłopaka wampira i jestem jego towarzyszem,partnerem i kochankiem Wiesz co się z tym wiążę zwłaszcza że ciebie samego to samo spotkało jak spotkałeś Carole- powiedział Kurt-na dodatek jestem elfem,i ee ee ….. uf elfy płci męskiej mogą mieć dzieci. No wiesz zostaniesz dziadkiem nie teraz może później. Blaine na te słowa opluł się krwią ,tego elf mu nie powiedział,natomiast reszta miała oczy i usta szeroko otwarte. Szok był tak wielki że Burt aż się zapowietrzył a Carole po otrzeźwieniu pogratulowała Blainowi. Finn natomiast był cały czerwony na twarzy i jedyne co cały czas mówił to „ Kurt może być w ciąży,o mój Bożę” i poszedł nalać sobie coś mocniejszego tym czymś okazała się wódka wziął szybki haust i myślał że zwymiotuje ale jakoś przebrnął z tym. W końcu wampir otrzeźwiał i szepnął do elfa „pogadamy w pokoju”. I podziękował Carole za gratulacje. Natomiast Burt spojrzał groźnie na niego i powiedział :  
-Właściwie nic o Tobie nie wiemy Blaine ,oprócz tego że jesteś bratem Michaela.  
-Mam na imię Blaine Hastings-Anderson. Moim najstarszym bratem jest Michael Anderson. .Moi rodzice to Amanda i Donovan Hastings-Anderson. Carole spojrzała na Blaine w oniemieniu i powiedziała   
-O mój Boże twoim dziadkiem jest sam Gerrard Hasstings.  
-Tak zgadza się.-opowiada Blaine  
-Kim jest ten facet?-pyta Finn.  
-Czy tak samo nie nazywał się dyrektor Akademii Dalton?-zapytał Burt.  
-Gerrard Hastings jest władcą wampirów i wilkołaków. Jak również dyrektorem Akademii Dalton. Pochodzisz z rodziny królewskiej zgadza się?  
-Tak -odpowiada Blaine z lekka zaskoczony.  
-Jak jego dziadek może być władcą obu ras .-pyta Finn.  
-Dziadek Blaine jest hybrydą -odpowiada Kurt – Jest w połowie wampirem i wilkołakiem dlatego może być władcą obu ras. Burt spojrzał na chłopców z przymrużonymi oczami. Carol natomiast była zamyślona. W pewnym momencie Kurt rozpiął sweter ,zrobiło mu się gorąco od wypitego alkoholu, w tym samej chwili Finn zauważył łańcuszek. Podszedł i powiedział  
-ładny,mogę zobaczyć .  
-Jasne -odpowiedział Kurt i wyciągnął łańcuszek spod swetra nie zdejmując go z szyi. Moment wcześniej Carol po otrzeźwieniu zaczęła cichą rozmowę z młodszym wampirem na temat jego rodziny do rozmowy dołączył również jej towarzysz. Kiedy oboje :Carole i Blaine zauważyli co się dzieje obok nich reakcja Carol była natychmiastowa .  
\- Nie dotykaj go -krzyknęła i spojrzała ze strachem na łańcuszek i na Blaine.  
-Ale dlaczego -odpowiedział Finn- przecież Kurt mi pozwolił.  
-No właśnie co złego jest w tym łańcuszku że Finn nie może go dotknąć -zapytał Burt.  
Podeszła bliżej do Kurta i spojrzała na Blaine   
\- Mogę zobaczyć jego łańcuszek.  
-oczywiście – odpowiedział. Carole podeszła bliżej Kurta i obejrzała łańcuszek ze wszystkich stron i aż zachłysnęła się z wrażenia wiedziała co ten łańcuszek oznacza. Burt kiedy zobaczył minę zony powiedział.  
-Kochanie... O co chodzi?Dlaczego zapytałaś Blaine czy możesz dotknąć ten łańcuszek przecież on należy do Kurta. Carole spojrzała na męża i syna.  
-Ten łańcuszek nie należy do Kurt tylko do Blaine .Tego typu łańcuszek rodzice karzą zrobić dla swojego dziecka ,żeby ten mógł go później dać osobie która będzie jego na zawsze. W tym łańcuszku zawarta jest moc danego wampira. Na awersie i rewersie jest jego wampirza forma,taka którą może zobaczyć tylko towarzysz -jego pełna forma. Ten łańcuszek każde wampirze dziecko nosi od małego. Po tym jak wampir da ten łańcuszek swojemu towarzyszowi chroni go on przed każdym zagrożeniem i jednocześnie informuje wampira o tym gdzie jest jego towarzysz i czy jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Inni nazywają te łańcuszki złośliwie pasem cnoty. Burt spojrzał na Carole z oniemieniem. Finn był zaintrygowany. Natomiast elf zaciekawiony.  
-Dlaczego nazywają ten łańcuszek pasem cnoty -zapytał Kurt. Blaine już chciał kiwnąć głową na nie ale nie zdążył bo Carole odpowiedziała   
-Ponieważ kiedy wampirzego towarzysza nie ma w pobliżu albo obok ciebie lub wyjechał łańcuszek emanuje pewnego rodzaju czarna magia lub to jak to inni nazywają ciemnymi emocjami danego wampira. W twoim przypadku Kurt jest to zaborczość ,zazdrość i bezpieczeństwo. Kiedy jakiś wampir wyczuje je na tobie hm jakby to powiedzieć jest miły jak przyjaciel.  
-Och,rozumiem – powiedział Kurt i spojrzał na swojego wampira. Blaine wzruszył ramionami.  
-Ten łańcuszek jest jak pierścionek zaręczynowy,skoro go nosisz to to oznacza że zbliżenie macie za sobą i wampir był twoim pierwszym -obwieściła Carole – Mam tylko jedno istotne pytanie :Czy Blaine pił twoją krew w trakcie. Burt już chciał coś powiedzieć ale Carole szepnęła”Pogadamy w sypialni i ci wszystko wyjaśnię”,Burt skinął głową i spojrzał na zarumienionego syna. Elf spojrzał to na ojca to na Blaine i nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wampir widząc strach w jego oczach przytulił go do siebie i odpowiedział .  
-Tak piłem krew mojego maleństwa w trakcie .Carole po odpowiedzi wampira spojrzała na niego z iskrą w oku  
-Maleństwo!!!Jesteś maleństwem Blaine Kurt.-spojrzała na elfa.  
-Maleństwo co w tym dziwnego Blaine na mnie cały czas tak mówi co jest czasami irytujące ,ale i tez bardzo mile.-Elf wzruszył ramionami.  
-Maleństwo to najwyższy stopień spoufalenia pomiędzy wampirem i jego towarzyszem. Inne wampiry mówią tak na swoich towarzysz gdy mają z nimi dzieci. Ich wspólne dzieci.-odpowiedziała Carole - lub gdy towarzysz oddaje im swoje dziewictwo co jest bardzo rzadkie i szanowane przez wampiry. Burt spojrzał na swojego syna z lekkim rumieńcem i powiedział   
-Pogadamy później na osobności.  
-Nie ma sprawy tato. Jutro po obiedzie może być.-opowiedział elf.  
-Oczywiście. A teraz idzie już spać jest późno. Blaine ma przygotowany osobny pokój.-powiedział Burt do Carole.Carole nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć bo spokojny dotąd wampir zaczął ostro warczeć pokazując swoje kły i mocno czerwone oczy w kierunku starszego mężczyzny. Warczenie nie ustawało wręcz przeciwnie nasilało się i nie wróżyło to nic dobrego dla starszego mężczyzny. Burt nie zareagował.  
-No więc ma przygotowany osobny pokój czy nie?-zapytał mężczyzna.  
-Będę spal z Kurtem.-odpowiedział Blaine.  
-Nie pod moich dachem-odpowiedział mężczyzna – o ile dobrze zrozumiałem nie połączyliście się jeszcze w taki sposób jak ja z Carole. Blaine zaczął ostrzej warczeć i już chciał doskoczyć do mężczyzny,gdy elf go powstrzymał.  
-Blaine nie-powiedział i odciągnął go -mój ojciec nie zrozumiał.Carole mu wszystko wyjaśni wieczorem. Elf odwrócił się do ojca i rzekł-Będę spał z Blainem. Jesteśmy parą jak ty z Carole.W trakcie tych słów wampir przyciągnął Kurta bliżej do siebie i zaczął ssać jego szyje.  
-Wyjaśnię ci wszystko podczas naszej prywatnej rozmowy.  
-Blaine -warknął w kierunku wampira.  
-Co? Ja nic złego nie robię.-odpowiedział chłopak uśmiechając się do Kurta.-Idziemy spać czy nie?  
-Tak idziemy.- Kurt odwrócił się do wampira i odwzajemnił uśmiech -Znam ten uśmiech ,masz ochotę na mnie.  
\- nie przeczę -odpowiedział Blaine i ssał ucho elfa. Kurt chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął za nią- Nie tutaj ,nie będziemy zgarszac Finna .  
-Raczej nie mamy czym - powiedział wampir zapominając że nie jest w pokoju sam.-Założę się ze Finn tak jak i ty już to robił .  
-Blaine -elf zarumienił się po czubek głowy.  
\- Nie Blaine mi tutaj tylko mnie pocałuj co.-powiedział wampir .Elf odwrócił głowę i powiedział – nie. Wampir spojrzał na niego i powiedział  
\- nie, jesteś pewien  
\- tak.  
\- Jak chcesz .I zaczął go całować po oczach, policzku ,aż w końcu dotarł do ust i pocałował go mocno i głęboko .Carole patrząc na to się zarumieniła a jej mąż był w szoku. Natomiast Finn zaczął chichotać. Wampir odsunął się od elfa i spojrzał w jego zamglone oczy ,uniósł do góry jak małe dziecko i powiedział :  
-To my już powiemy państwu dobranoc,bo z tego co wiedzę moje maleństwo jest chwilowo nieobecne duchem .Zobaczymy się rano na śniadaniu. Cha i z góry przepraszam za hałas jaki będzie dochodził z naszego pokoju. Ale MÓJ towarzysz jest trochę głośny w trakcie. powiedział i wyszedł .Carole była czerwona jak burak ,Burt tak zszokowany że nie mógł się ruszyć. Natomiast Finn wyszedł do siebie żeby szykować się do snu. Po dojściu do siebie Carole i Burt poszli do swojej sypialni. .Po tym jak znaleźli się w sypialni Carole wyjaśniła mężowi to o czym była mowa w salonie .Mężczyzna po dość długiej rozmowie zrozumiał wszystko. Jego syn należał do Blaine tak jak on do Carole. Ciężko mu było się z tym pogodzić,ale wiedział że nie ma innego wyboru jeśli chce nadal spotykać się z synem. Wampiry były bardzo zaborcze w stosunku do swoich towarzyszy. Jeśli wampir uzna że jest on zagrożeniem dla niego lub jego towarzysza będzie go od niego trzymał z daleka i na pewno nie pozwoli mu samemu przyjść tutaj.  
Po tym jak wampir ze swoim maleństwem wyszli z salonu i poszli do ich sypialni. Wampir przez całą drogę całował,ssał i kąsał ucho elfa. Po wejściu do sypialni wampir postawił elfa na podłodze i przekręcił klucz w drzwiach. Kiedy już to zrobił zaczął całować ,ssać i kąsać ucho chłopaka coraz bardziej czas kierowali się do łóżka,po drodze wampir zdjął koszulkę porcelanki i zaczął ssać jego sutki. W pewnym momencie się od niego oderwał i rzucił go na łózka i odsunął się od niego. Zarumieniony i lekko dyszący elf zdziwił się, ale nic nie powiedział tylko czekał co będzie dalej. Blaine pochylił się i zaczął ściągać jego buty razem z skarpetkami w pewnym momencie jego ręce znalazły się u paska od spodni odpiął szarpnął mocno i zdjął .Po czym odpiął guzik od spodni i pociągnął za nogawki zdejmując je całkowicie razem z bielizna. Jego maleństwo leżało nagie przed nim tak że mógł się cieszyć jego widokiem ale nie trwało to długo ponieważ jego elf wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę i szepnął „Proszę ,chodź”.I wampir podszedł, do niego i zaczął całować go po twarzy oczach aż zaczął schodzić ustami niżej aż dotarł do ust kochanka i zaczął ssać jego dolną wargę aż pocałował go mocno i zachłannie .Po chwili oderwał się od niego bo zabrakło mu powietrza zaczerpnął go ponowne i powrócił do palowanie swojego maleństwa..Maleństwo zaczęło kwilić i ciężko oddychać po chwili ręka wampira skierowała się w dół i zaczęła pieścić delikatnie lekko sączący się fiut chłopaka. Przez cały czas kiedy głaskał „swój skarb” nie zapominał całować i ssać usta elfa. Jego usta schodziły coraz niżej aż natrafiły na sutki chłopca,które zaczął ssać i lekko kąsać na przemian cały czas głaszcząc penis towarzysza. Elf cały czas jęczał kwilił i w końcu nie wytrzymał nadmiaru pieszczot krzycząc głośno spuścił się w rękę wampira. ten zadowolony zaczął oblizywać palce ze spermy Kurta patrząc mu przy tym głęboko w oczy. Kiedy skończył schylił się ku udom leżącego chłopaka i zaczął je całować przy okazji przygotowując wejście elfa,Najpierw włożył jeden palec cały czas całując na przemian uda i łydki chłopaka. Po jakimś czasie włożył drugi palec i zaczął poruszać nimi w środku po chwili przywołał myślami żel w międzyczasie wkładając trzeci palec. Po kilku minutach wyciągnął wszystkie palce sięgnął po żel i zaczął nim smarowa swojego członka i wejście chłopaka po chwili usnał ze wystarczy i zaczęła pomału wchodzić w pomarszczony otworek elfa i po chwili wszedł odczekał chwile aż maleństwo się przyzwyczai .Jak zobaczył skinienie głowy zaczął najpierw powoli żeby jego partner się przyzwyczaił po chwili zaczął poruszać się coraz szybciej aż po kilku chwilach natrafił na prostatę elfa ten krzyknął głośno imię wampira i się wygiął ku niemu prosząc o więcej i mocniej. Po chwili wampir spełnił proźbe elfa wyszedł trochę z niego i pchnął mocno od razu natrafiając na ten szczególny splot mięśni. Elf ponownie się wygiął i krzyknął imię wampira aż ten spuścił się w nim zalewając go morzem spermy w środku. Po chwili upadł na elfa i od razy ześlizgnął się z niego na drugą stronę łóżka. Patrząc w sufit zaczął dochodzić do siebie. Po chwili podniósł się z łóżka wziął elfa na ręce i zaniósł do łazienki,przygotował kąpiel. Po chwili oboje weszli do wanny umyli się. Wyszli z niej okrywając się ręcznikami ,spuszczając wodę z wanny. Poszli do łózka nałożyli piżamy i położyli się w nim .Po chwili oboje przytuli się do siebie wampir spytał się elfa:  
-dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś że możesz mieć dzieci.  
-Bałem się twojej reakcji.-odpowiedział elf. - Ucieszył byś się,kiedy powiedział bym ci któregoś dnia że jestem w ciąży.  
-Oczywiście że tak zwłaszcza że było by to nasze dziecko. Narodzone z miłości dwojga ludzi do siebie. Byłoby częścią mnie i ciebie. Nie zależnie od tego czy byłby to chłopiec czy dziewczynka kochał bym je tak samo .A wiesz dlaczego bo kocham ciebie jak nikogo innego na świecie. Kurt uśmiechnął się na odpowiedz wampira i powiedział:  
-Dziękuje. Ja też cię kocham jak nikogo innego na świecie. Po chwili Kurt spojrzał w oczy wampira przytulił się do niego i zasnął. Blaine pocałował go w czoło i też zasnął. Śnił mu się Kurt w ciąży i uśmiechnął się przez sen. Nastopnego dnia obudzili się o 7 rano. Wstali wzięli prysznic,ubrali się i poszli na śniadanie. Na dole jeszcze nikogo nie było więc sami zrobili sobie śniadanie . Kurt zrobił tosty i naleśniki z serem i dżemem. A Blaine wstawił tylko wodę na kawę dla elfa. Pół godziny później śniadanie leżało już na stole w kuchni,czyli dwa pełne talerze jeden naleśników z serem a na drugimi były naleśniki z dżemem. Po środku stal talerz z tostami po prawej dzbanek z kawę a po lewej butelka z krwią. Po piętnastu minutach zapach naleśników ściągnął resztę domowników do kuchni i to co zobaczyli było sympatycznie romantyczne. Blaine siedział przy stole i karmił Kurta tostami oraz nalesnikami. Kurt śmiał się i karmił go również. W pewnej chwili Finn się odezwał   
\- hej papużki nie nierozłączki zostawicie coś dla nas.  
-Jasne w piekarniku czekają na was dwa pełne talerze. Wiem Finn jak uwielbiasz naleśniki.-powiedział elf uśmiechając się do brata. Wampir odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się ,nie zauważył w wejściu rodziców chłopaków bo jego wzrok był skupiony na Finie i Kurcie.  
-Hej młody przyłącz się do nas . W butelce jest jeszcze krwi powinno starczyć dla naszej dwójki chyba że Kurt tez będzie chciał- .powiedział Blaine  
-Dzięki- powiedział Finn. Przysiadł się do chłopaków i sięgnął po tosta i naleśniki. Wziął dwa ostatnie z talerza na stole i zaczął zajadać aż mu się uszy trzęsły. Kurt zauważając puste talerze podszedł wyjąc dwie pozostałe porcje z piekarnika. W międzyczasie Blaine rozmawiał z Finnem i cały czas śledził to co robił elf. W pewnym momencie jeden z talerzy zachwiał się i by spadł gdyby nie szybka reakcja wampira. Elf uśmiechnął się i powiedział „dzięki”, „nie ma za co „ i usiadł z powrotem rozmawiając dalej z Finnem tak jakby się nic nie stało. Carole i Burt widzieli całą sytuacje i niechmielenie się do siebie i podeszli do stołu.  
-dzień dobry chłopcy. Dla nas tez coś zostało.-powiedziała Carle.  
-Jasne .Kurt schował dwa pełne talerze w szafce przed Finem – odpowiedział Blaine pokazując język Finn.  
-Hej to nie moja wina że Kurt robi najlepsze naleśniki pod słońcem .Chłopcy słysząc odpowiedz Finna zaczęli się śmiać .Burt spoglądał na roześmianych chłopców z zamyśleniem na twarzy zwłaszcza patrząc na wampira. Śniadanie zeszło na śmiechach i spokojnej rozmowie .Po niej każdy poszedł do swoich zajęć. O 14 był obiad,na które było spaghetti w sosie bolońskim. Po obiedzie Kurt z ojcem wybrali się do biura ojca gdzie mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. W tym samym czasie Finn grał z Blainem w różne gry video ,które należały do tego pierwszego. Burt usiadł na kanapie w biurze i poklepał miejsce obok zachęcając syna żeby usiadł. Elf podszedł i usiadł obok ojca. Po chwili mężczyzna się odezwał   
-Carole mi wszystko wczoraj wyjaśniła.  
-Wiem-powiedział elf.  
-Opowiedz mi jak to wszystko się między wami zaczęło pomiń jedynie intymne sprawy na to nie jestem jeszcze gotowy-powiedział ojciec chłopaka. I elf zaczął wszystko opowiadać to jak się poznali .jak zaczęło się ich wzajemne przyciąganie. Kurt opowiedział nawet to jak wampir dowiedział się że on jest jego towarzyszem. Jak zaatakował go i jak został za to ukarany z pomocą Santany. O tym jak poznał Sama-wilkołaka kuzyna Blaine. Powiedział wszystko łącznie z tym że oddał się Blainowi,Ojciec na końcu opowieści spojrzał na syna z uśmiechem widząc z jakim entuzjazmem i uśmiechem na twarzy opowiadał o jego relacjach z wampirem .Na koniec zapytał jedynie  
-Nie żałujesz że oddałeś mu siebie?Mogłeś jeszcze trochę poczekać,jesteś taki młody masz dopiero 16lat.  
-Nie żałuje tato. Długo na tym myślałem zanim podjąłem decyzje. Rozmawiałem z Michaelem na temat Blaise jaki on jest jako wampir i jako człowiek. Po tym ataku co się wydarzył. Jestem szczęśliwy i bezpieczny. Ciesze się że mam was oboje ciebie tato i Blaise.  
-Rozumiem. Dawno nie wiedziałem cie tak zadowolonego z życia i szczęśliwego jak teraz. Nie będę wam stawał na drodze wręcz przeciwnie będę was wspierać was oboje.  
-Dziękuje tato.-odpowiedział Elf i przytulił się do ojca z uśmiechem na ustach. Po wyjaśnieniu sobie wszystkich spraw wyszli z biura z uśmiechami na twarzach. Weszli do salonu dalej się uśmiechając. Carole zauważając ich uśmiechnęła się jedynie. Kurt podszedł do Blaise i usiadł obok niego ten widząc jego uśmiech rozluźnił się i pocałował go w policzek. Popołudnie minęło spokojnie. O 17 była kolacja ,która minęła na swobodnej i pełnej humoru i śmiechu rozmowie. O północy wszyscy poszli spać. Niedziela minęła miło i spokojnie. Po obiedzie chłopcy spakowali się i żegnając się wrócili bezpiecznie z powrotem do Dalton obiecując rodzicom Kurta że znowu się spotkają w następny weekend. Jak dojechali do Dalton było już późno zdążyli jedynie przygotować się na poniedziałkowe lekcje i poszli spać.


	11. Rozdział 10

Rozdział 10

 

Sam obudził się z wielkim uśmiechem i z pierwszą myślą w końcu Merci jest moja. Jak co rano wysłał jej SMS-a „hej kochanie właśnie wstałem, szykuje się do szkoły, mam nadzieje, że spotkamy się dzisiaj, mogę przyjechać po Ciebie po szkole? Tęskniłem za Tobą w ten weekend. Życzę Ci miłego dnia i nie myśl o mnie zbyt dużo u skup się na lekcjach:*”. Niby treść była podobna, co zawsze, właściwie to była rutyna, od kiedy dostał jej numer, ale tym razem pisał do swojej dziewczyny, na której naprawdę mu zależało, tu już nie chodziło o zakład i o wykorzystanie jej. Chodziło o uczucie, które nosił za każdym razem jak na nią spojrzał. Nie czekał długo na odpowiedz od Merci. Gdy zobaczył jej nazwę na swoim wyświetlaczu jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić „Hej przystojny właśnie wstałam i idę pod prysznic i będę szykować się do szkoły. Możesz przyjechać po mnie kończę o 15. Poza tym ja za Tobą tez tęskniłam. Miłego dnia;*”.  
·W McKinley Mercedes i Santana  
Merci dotarła do szkoły i przyciągała do łazienki Santanę.  
\- Co się dzieje Merci??  
\- Słuchaj mam Ci coś ważnego dopowiedzenia, w piątek pamiętasz miałam mieć randkę z tym chłopakiem, którego poznałam Jakem.  
\- No właśnie i jak poszła?? Nawet w weekend się nie odezwałaś żeby opowiedzieć mi szczegóły.  
\- No właśnie okazało się, że zamiast Jake przyszedł Sam.  
\- Jaki Sam?  
\- A jakiego znasz Sama  
\- No tylko przychodzi mi do głowy Mouth Trouty.  
\- Nie mów tak na niego!  
\- O co Ci chodzi Merci raz go nienawidzisz raz go kochasz. Poza tym, dlaczego był na Twojej randce, bo nie wyjaśniłaś mi tego.  
\- Bo Jake jest przyjacielem Sama.  
\- Czyli okłamali Cię no tak nie do końca  
\- Co to znaczy nie do końca  
\- No, bo ja postanowiłam dać szanse Samowi.  
\- Po jaką cholerę chcesz dawać mu szanse. Wykorzystuje Cię tylko dla zemsty.  
\- Santana proszę   
\- O co mnie prosisz o prawdę, bo właśnie Ci ją wykładam gościu nie jest wart godziny a co dopiero spotykania się z nim. Po co Ci złamane serce.  
\- Santana nie o to Cię proszę chce żebyś swoją magią go sprawdziła.  
\- Nie ma sprawy udało mi się ukarać Blaine uda mi się i go.  
\- nie chce go karać tylko sprawdzać. Szczególnie ze nawet jego przyjaciel Jake mu nie ufa.  
\- Merci nikt mu nie ufa oprócz Ciebie.  
\- Ja chce być po prostu sprawiedliwa i nie sugerować się zdaniem innych tylko swoim ok.??  
\- Ok. Merci, ale żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam.  
\- Będę pamiętać, a teraz, kiedy możemy się spotkać i zrobić czary mary  
\- czary i mary to wiesz Harry Potter robił nie ja.  
\- Ok. ok. nie obrażaj się  
\- Ok., więc dzisiaj po szkole Finn nas odwiezie do mnie i zobaczymy, co możemy się o nim dowiedzieć dzięki magii.  
\- Dzisiaj po szkole nie mogę spotykam się z Samem  
\- Wiesz to nawet lepiej, bo będę potrzebowała jakieś jego rzeczy.  
\- a jak ja mam wziąć jakoś jego rzecz.  
\- No wiem, poproś go o kurtkę, kiedy zrobi się zimno i oddasz mu ją następnego dnia.  
\- Ok. spróbuje zrobić, co w mojej mocy. A więc kiedy się spotkamy??  
\- przyjedź do mnie obrazu jak opuści Cię do domu.  
\- Ok. to jesteśmy umówione.

A tym samym czasie na kampusie w Dalton:   
Sam przy wejściu do szkoły spotkał się z Puckiem i Jakiem. Wilkołaki przywitały się przybiciem piątki i zaczęli rozmowę.  
\- I jak poszło spotkanie z tą laska bro??- Pyta Puck  
\- A całkiem nieźle łykała wszystko, co jej powiedziałem- odpowiada Sam  
\- No wiec, kiedy rozpoczynamy nasz dalszy plan.  
\- Wszystko w swoim czasie, nadal mi nie ufa, ale długo to nie potrwa. W ogóle dzięki Jake.  
\- Nie ma sprawy bro.  
\- Więc widzimy się dzisiaj po szkole??- pyta Puck  
\- Sorry, ale dzisiaj jadę po Merci, spotkamy się później.  
\- Bracie zaliczyć ją jak najszybciej i złam jej serce, bo znam laskę, która ma na Ciebie ochotę nazywa się Kitty i jest niezłą blondynką.- mówi Puck  
\- Spoko, spoko długo to nie potrwa, teraz, chodźmy za nim spóźnimy się na lekcje.  
Dzwonek wybił i Sam poszedł do klasy, całą drogę zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie mógł przyznać się przed kumplami, że naprawdę zależy mu na Mercedes. Jak mógł powiedzieć kumpla, że jakaś laska ma na niego wpływ i że dla niej zrobiłby wszystko nawet stracił życie. Że zemsta już się nie liczy, tylko ona i jej szczęście. Może tu chodzi o szacunek, a może o wpływy, sam już nie wiedział. I to nie było wszystko, czego Sam nie wiedział, bo na jego nie szczęście Jake nagrał wszystko, co Evans powiedział i miał zamiar wykorzystać to w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

Po szkole na parkingu McKinley  
Sam jak obiecał czekał na Mercedes o 15 na parkingu McKinely. Gdy zobaczył ją wychodzącą ze szkoły, wysiadł z auta i przyszedł się przywitać. Podszedł do Merci przytulił ja i dał buziaka w usta.  
\- Hej kochanie i jak podekscytowana na naszą randkę  
\- Hej Sammi no pewnie.  
\- No to się cieszę teraz, choć do mojego auta, bo trochę zimno na dworze nie chce żebyś zmarzła  
\- Ok., a gdzie jedziemy.  
\- Tak myślałem żeby pojechać do mnie trochę się po przytulać, obejrzeć film, zamówić jedzenie a później możemy iść przejść się do parku zanim odwiozę Cię o domu.  
\- Tak to jest plan.  
Sam dał jej jeszcze jednego buziaka i pomógł wejść do auta. Po jakieś pół godziny jazdy dojechali do domu Sama.  
\- Sam w ogóle nie pomyślałam, ale czy twoje rodzeństwo i Twoi rodzice nie będzie przeszkadzać, że wprowadzasz do domu wampira.  
\- Nie martw się Merci nie ma nikogo w domu.  
\- No, więc ok., sadzę, że tak lepiej.  
\- Spokojnie kiedyś poznasz przyszłych teściów- śmieje się Sam  
\- Mało śmieszne- mówi Merci.  
\- Ale prawdziwe kochanie, ja też będę musiał kiedyś spotkać Twoich rodziców.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz.  
\- Merci nie psujmy dnia i chodźmy obejrzeć Awatara.  
\- Twój dom, Twoje zasady.  
\- Jak chcesz obejrzeć coś innego to mów, jesteś moją królową.  
\- Nie Avatara mi pasuje.  
\- No, więc, na co czekamy chodźmy.  
Sam otworzył drzwi od swojego mieszkania, oprowadził Merci i kazał się jej czuć jak u siebie.  
\- Masz naprawdę piękne mieszkanie- mówi Merci.  
\- Dziękuje kochanie  
\- Naprawdę jest bardzo duże  
\- Nasze w przyszłości będzie większe.  
Merci przewróciła oczami.  
\- Ok., ok.  
\- Czyli zgadzasz się na przyszłość ze mną.  
\- Tego nie powiedziałam.  
\- Tak, tak. Chcesz coś do picia. Mam różne soki, cole, kawę.  
\- Sok jest w porządku.  
\- A jaki chcesz??  
\- Może być pomarańczowy.  
\- Ok., więc dwa soki pomarańczowe.  
Sam wziął napoje ułożył obok stolika koło kanapy i poszedł ustawiać DVD. Mercedes w tym czasie usadowiła się na kanapie i czekała na Sama. Wilkołak po nastawieniu DVD usiadł koło Merci i włączył Avatara. Objął dziewczynę ramieniem i napajał się zapachem jej perfum. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie mógł się skupić na swoim ulubionym filmie, zbyt bardziej był przytłoczony zapachem truskawek, którymi była nasączona Merci. Film trwał dopiero jakieś 20 min a Sam zaczął całować już Mercedes na karku.  
\- Sam, co robisz?? Mieliśmy oglądać film.  
\- Kochanie, ale ty jesteś bardziej wciągająca od filmu.  
\- Ale to jest Twój ulubiony film.  
\- A ty jesteś moją ulubioną kobietą. Mam wszystko, wokół czego mi potrzeba. Nie mów tylko mojej mamie i siostrze.  
\- Haha Sammi proszę.  
\- O co mnie prosisz Merci o to??  
Sam wyciągnął Merci tak, że leżała pod nim i zaczął całować ją po całej twarzy, później za uchem gryząc przy tym muszle jej ucha, następnie na karku i zjeżdżał coraz bliżej.  
\- Podoba Ci się to kochanie.  
\- Mmmhy…  
\- Nie słyszę Cię  
\- Tak Sammi to jest dobre.  
\- Pokaże Ci jak będziesz czuła się lepiej.  
Sam powoli zaczął zdejmować bluzkę Mercedes i stanik. Oboje byli tak pochłonięci, że zapomnieli, że obiecali zwolnić i skupić się bardziej na ich relacji. Całował powoli po obojczyku, zostawiając po sobie ślady w po nie, których miejscach, aż doszedł do piersi. Wziął jedną pierś w usta i zaczął ssać, całować i lizać brodawkę a drugą zaniedbaną pierś ściskał i ugniatał, następnie zamienił strony i skupił się na lewej piersi, a prawą zaczął dotykać. Oboje czuli się jak w ogniu, pochłonięci chwilą. Sam mógł uczynić Mercedes na zawsze swoją, gdy wypiłby trochę krewi prosto z jej serca. I tak właśnie zrobił wbił się zębami na tyle między jej piersiami żeby dojść do serca i łyknął na tyle krwi, żeby nigdy nic ich nie rozłączyło. Gdy obie piersi były zadbane Sam szedł na brzuch Merci i jej pępek. Sam chciał zdjąć jej spodnie i posunąć się dalej, gdy usłyszałam zatrzymujący się samochód na jego podjeździe. Co do cholery przecież rodziców nie miało być w domu do wieczora- myślał Sam.  
\- Merci przykro mi, ale musimy się ubrać i wyjść z stąd  
\- Co się dzieje Sam  
\- Moi rodzice zaraz przejdą przez te drzwi i nie wiem jak zareagują w domu na wampira.  
Mercedes zrobiła smutną minę, ale się zgodziła ubrała się szybko i wyszli przez tylne drzwi. Weszli do samochodu Sama i nastała cisza.  
\- Gdzie chcesz jechać kochanie.- mówi Sam  
\- Możesz mnie odwieść do domu.  
\- Dlaczego kochanie?  
\- Porostu chce jechać do domu Sam  
\- Dobrze kochanie. Przykro mi.  
\- Nic się nie stało naprawdę. Po prostu jedzmy już za nim Twoi rodzice mnie zobaczą.  
Sam nie chciał ciągnąc już daje tej rozmowy i odwiózł Mercedes do domu. Chciał ją pocałować na do widzenia, ale ona tylko się pożegnała i poleciała do domu pędem. Sam zaczął się mylić, co się stało, ale wiedział ze sytuacja z jego rodzicami była nie zręczna. Postanowił wyprostować to później, a teraz jechać do domu dowiedzieć się, dlaczego jego rodzice wrócili tak szybko do domu. Mercedes czekała aż Sama samochód zniknął i wyruszyła szybko do domu, Santany z jedną skarpetką, którą niepostrzeżenie wzięła od wilkołaka. Gdy dojechała do domu Santany czarownica otworzyła jej drzwi z wielkim uśmiechem.  
\- I jak Merci masz jakoś osobistą rzecz Sama.  
\- Tak mam- I Merci pokazał jej skarpetkę.  
Santana skrzywiła się   
-wiesz myślałam jednak o kurtce, bluzce czy coś a nie o śmierdzącej skarpetce.  
\- Tana to jest lepsze niż nic.  
\- Tak lepszy rydz niż nic, ale to musi tak jebać.  
Obydwie weszły do domu Tany i po schodach do jej pokoju.  
Santana położyła skarpetkę na środku i rozłożyła wokół nich świece mówiąc słowa   
-quod cupis latere tuo ostende mihi viam ad librum apertum sit mihi (pokaz mi drogę do serca twego, co ukrywasz niech stanie się otwartą księgą do oczu moich).  
Niestety nic się nie działo Santana powtórzyła to jeszcze 2 razy i nic nie rozumiała.  
-¿cómo diablos pudo suceder esto, me las arreglé para Blaine al final ambos son igual de fuerte. Algo está mal, pero qué. No, no me gusta que Sam tenía que hacer algo porque mi magia no funciona.  
\- Tana nic nie rozumiem.  
\- Przykro mi Merci, ale nie mogę Ci pomóc.  
\- Nic nie rozumiem  
\- No ja właśnie też nie.  
XXX  
Następnego dnia w Dalton po powrocie chłopców z domu Kurta nie działo się nic ciekawego aż do momentu kiedy po lekcjach po południu idąc jak zwykle do Breadstix chłopcy zobaczyli plakat znanej gwiazdy popowo – rockowej Adama Lamberta. Na plakacie była informacja na temat koncertu ,który ma się odbyć w Ohio za dwa tygodnie. Kurt aż pisnął z radości   
-Blaine spójrz za dwa tygodnie będzie koncert mojej ulubionej gwiazdy pójdziemy, pójdziemy - robi maślane proszące oczka szczeniaczka. - Adam to moja ulubiona współczesna i poza brodwejowska gwiazda.-mówi elf. Blaine patrzy na zdjęcie faceta i rozanielona minę swojego chłopaka. Przypomina mu się jak oglądał filmiki z koncertu gwiazdy na YouTube i jego zachwyt więc się zgadza.  
-A uda nam się, zdobyć bilety przecież koncert jest za dwa tygodnie i wszystkie biletu już są dawno wykupione.  
\- nie musisz się oto martwic kochanie mój dziadek w tym mieście ma wielkie wpływy na pewno zdobędzie dla nas bilety i nie tylko dla nas – mówi Blaine.  
-Hura,dzięki! A co to znaczy nie tylko dla nas?-odpowiada Kurt i cmoka swojego chłopaka.  
-Może zaprosimy naszych przyjaciół ,zadzwoń czy nie maja innych planów.  
\- Jest tak zachwycony że nie zauważa jak jego chłopak dzwoni pod numer na plakacie i zamawia bilety Vipowskie przy samej scenie z wejściem za kulisy. W tym samym momencie chłopcy wchodzą do restauracji i zajmują stolik zamawiając to co zwykle czyli latte dla elfa i ekspresso dla wampira plus dwa kawałki sernika. Kurt w międzyczasie dzwoni do swoich przyjaciół na sam początek do Merci  
-Cześć diva nie chciałabyś się wybrać na koncert Adama Lamberta – mówi elf.  
-Tego artysty co całował się ostatnio na rozdaniu nagród AMA z facetem.  
\- Tak ten sam,za dwa tygodnie ma się odbyć jego koncert tu w Ohio .No więc. Proszę ja i Blaine idziemy,może być ciekawie wiesz jak ja uwielbiam tego artystę. Mam zamiar zaprosić tez Fina z Taną oraz Wesa z Alanem.  
-No nie wiem Kurt – mówi Mercy -czy rodzice mi pozwolą. Jesli to będzie w środku tygodnia mogą się nie zgodzic. No wiesz szkoła rano.  
-Koncert jest w piątek ,wiec nie powinno być problemu.-mówi Elf.- No więc?  
\- Kurti wiesz że Cię kocham ale nie chce być trzecim kołem u wozu.  
\- Zawsze możemy Ci załatwić kogoś z Dalton na randkę.  
\- Tak no właśnie z Dalton...  
\- O co Ci chodzi Merci?  
\- Kurti powiem Ci na następny dzień jak się spotkamy.  
\- Ale idziesz na koncert?  
\- Powiem Ci jutro- mówi Merci i się szybko rozłącza  
\- Na pewno.- mówi zaskoczony Kurt.  
Kurt rozłącza się z Merci i dzwoni do Finna ,nawet nie zauważa że całej rozmowie z wampirzyca przysłuchiwał się Jake Packerman,który akurat wszedł zamówić jedzenie na wynos dla siebie i brata. I postanawia tez iść na ten koncert żeby spotkać się, z piękna malutką .W tym samym momencie Kurt dzwoni do brata.  
-cześć braciszku nie chciałbyś się wybrać na koncert Adama Lamberta- pyta elf. Finn nawet nie zdążył odpowiedzieć kiedy Tana krzyknęła :  
\- O mój boże tego Lamberta,który uwielbia styl emo. Jasne ze idziemy prawda Finn. Chłopak patrzy na swoją dziewczynę zaskoczony,kiedy Kurt zadzwonił akurat byli razem. Jak zobaczyła ze to on kazała zrobić na głośnomówiący żeby móc tez uczestniczy w rozmowie.  
-Jasne skoro tego chcesz,wiesz ze ci niczego nie odmówię-odpowiada młody wampir.  
-Kiedy ma być ten koncert i jak zdobędziemy bilety.- pyta Finn brata.  
-Koncert odbędzie się w piątek za dwa tygodnie,więc rodzice powinni się zgodzić. A jeśli chodzi o bilety to Blaine je załatwi – odpowiada pewnie Elf.  
-Jak to załatwi,koncert jest za dwa tygodnie nie da rady. Czy ty próbujesz nas zrobić w konia jeśli tak to wiesz co ja potrafię – krzyczy Tana.  
-Spokojnie Tana na bank pewno będą bilety. Dziadek Blaine jest wpływową szycha w tym mieście,jemu nikt nigdy niczego nie odmówił wręcz przeciwnie wszyscy się go boją.-mówi Kurt.- Zresztą wiesz o kim mowie. No więc?  
\- Wiem o kim mówisz ,skoro on załatwia bilety to będą-mówi spokojnie czarownica – Moi rodzice się zgodzą już ja się o to postaram.-odpowiada z diabelskim uśmiechem ,którego elf się domysla. Finn odpowiada  
\- Ja przekonam rodziców nie martw się zgodzą się,zwłaszcza jeśli się dowiedzą ze ja i Blaine będziemy twoimi opiekunami.  
-Dzięki,braciszku.  
\- Nie ma za co muszę kończyć bo Tana się niecierpliwie.  
-Ok.-mówi elf i rozłącza się.  
\- No I jak tam.-pyta ciekawie Blaine popij-ac kawę i zajadając ciasto.-Zgodzili się.  
-Tak.Chociaz Merci było trochę ciężko przekonać , ale jutro chce się spotkać więc ubłagam ją żeby poszła. Chciałbym tez zaprosić Wesa z Alanem.Jak myślisz zgodzą się?-pyta Kurt.  
\- Zgodzą się,tak myślę,to co dzwonisz czy ja mam zadzwonic .- pyta wampir towarzysza.  
-Ja zadzwonię.- odpowiada jego towarzysz. Kurt z uśmiechem wykonuje ostatni w tym czasie telen. Odpiera Wes.  
\- Cześć,kochanie. Już za nami tęsknisz widzieliśmy się na lekcjach -żartuję chłopak wiedząc że Blaine będzie podsłuchiwał -zainteresowany groźnie warczy ,Wes się śmieje- żartowałem ,o co chodzi?  
-Za dwa tygodnie w piątek jest koncert Lamberta w Ohio,chcielibyście iść ty i Alan. Finn z Tana oraz Marci już się zgodzili. No więc?- pyta elf.  
-No nie wiem Blainowi może się to nie podobać,kochanie.-odpowiada Wes a Alan słuchający rozmowy chichocze. Blaine warczy.  
-Jeszcze raz powierz do mojego towarzysza kochanie to będę protestował żebyście z nami nie poszli-.Kurt smutno patrzy na swojego chłopaka i szepcze- Blaine ja chce żeby oni z nami poszli to nasi przyjaciele i wiesz dobrze że Wes się z tobą drażni.-Wes z Alanem chichoczą.  
\- No właśnie ja się z tobą drażnię ,przyjacielu-mówi Wes i odpowiada- Tak chętnie pójdziemy. Druga taka okazja może się nie wydarzyc. Żadko jakaś gwiazda takiego formatu jak Lambert przyjeżdża doOhio. Kurt uśmiecha się zadowolony i spogląda ostro na swojego chłopaka. Blaine w mik rozumie o co chodzi i nie protestuje.  
-Fajnie.  
-Acha a co biletami,skoro koncert jest za dwa tygodnie może ich już nie być- mówi wampir.  
-Spokojnie bilety załatwia dziadek Blaine.  
-Skoro tak to nie mamy się,czym martwić.-mówi Wes,a Alan słuchający rozmowy i stojący za swoim chłopakiem mruczy z uciechy i obiecuje mu telepatycznie bardzo seksowną noc za to że się zgodził.- Muszę kończyć mój chłopak jest napalony,rozumiesz.  
-Jasne.-śmieje się Kurt.-Pa.  
-Pa – mówi wampir.   
Po skończonej rozmowie i zjedzonym cieście kochankowie wracają cali w skowronkach do Dalton. Kurt bo niedługo pójdzie na koncert, a Blaine cieszy się bo spełnił życzenie swojego towarzysz i wywołał uśmiech radości na jego dotąd poważnej i sporadycznie uśmiechniętej twarzy. Kiedy dotarli do Dalton i weszli do swojego pokoju Elf powiedział:  
-Chciałbym odwdzięczyć za koncert i za to że się zgodziłeś.  
\- A jak chcesz się odwdzięczy?-pyta wampir uśmiechając się drapieżnie.  
\- Co powiesz na wspólna kąpiel?-pyta uśmiechając się nieśmiało jego towarzysz.  
-Jestem za.- odpowiada wampir.  
-Rozbierz się a ja na puszcze wody do wanny i dodam nasze ulubione olejki. Kurt kiwa głową i rozbiera się. Po 15 minutach wchodzi do łazienki i widzi wannę pełna piany i wampira w środku. Wchodzi i siada plecami opierając się o klatkę piersiowa wampira. Wampir zaczyna myć brzuch i schodząc rekami niżej natrafiając na fiuta swoje towarzysz myjąc go dosyć intensywnie powoduje dreszcze u chłopaka w pewnym momencie odsuwa rękę. I zaczyna go myc całego od góry do dolo łącznie z włosami. Pół godziny później podnosi pupę Kurta do góry i wchodzi ostrożnie w niego jednocześnie pocierając jego koguta. Dziesięć minut później obaj chłopcy dochodzą jednocześnie,wychodzą z wanny ,wycierają się i kładą się spać od razu zasypiają z uśmiechami na twarzach.


	12. Rozdział 11

Hejka wszystkim.  
Ha ,pisałam wczoraj. Są małe zmiany nie ma opisu koncertu ,ale nie martwcie się będzie w następnym rozdziale. Życzymy miłego czytania i dziękujemy wszystkim ,którzy czytają i odwiedzają nasze fanfiction.  
Buziaki Klaine i Samcedes

 

Rozdział 11

 

Mercedes cały czas zastanawiała się jak to możliwe ze czary Santany nie zadziałały. Niby nie czuła się dziwnie, ani inaczej niż przedtem, ale jednak czuła coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie czuła. Poszła spać z obawami i wcześniej za nim weszła do łóżka napisała SMS-a do Kurta, Blaine, Finna i Santany o spotkanie następnego dnia po szkole. Gdy tylko zamknęła oczy pojawił jej się przed nimi Sam śpiący na swoim łóżku to właściwie było jak wizja niż sen, słyszała jak mówił gdziekolwiek będziesz będę tam z Tobą. Otworzył oczy i wizja zniknęła, kompletnie tego nie rozumiała., już sama nie wiedziała, że od tego myślenia ma jakieś omamy, a może to był zwykły sen. Zamknęła oczy ponownie i nic już nie wiedziała, więc Mercedes pomyślała, że musiało jej wyobraźnia po prostu to pokazać. W końcu zmęczona swoimi myślami zasnęła. Obudziła się z rana już z lepszym nastrojem, sen wpłynął na nią pozytywnie. Sprawdziła telefon tam już były SMS-y od Sama.  
\- Dobranoc kochanie życz Ci miłych snów. Kocham Cię i przepraszam za dziś :*  
\- Wszystko porządku Merci nie odpisałaś?  
\- Tak myślę, że zasnęłaś, nie myśl o tym wszystkim za dużo odezwę się jutro Kocham <3  
\- Dzień dobry kochanie jeszcze raz przepraszam za wczoraj nie chciałem żeby tak wyszło tak bardzo mi na Tobie zależy. Kocham Cię odpisz maleńka :*  
Mercedes szybko odpisała parę słów  
\- Nie martw się kochanie wszystko jest ok. wybaczam Ci. Ja Ciebie też kocham i tęsknię :*  
Wampirzyca odłożyła telefon i szybko skoczyła pod prysznic. Ubrała u ruszyła do szkoły. Lekcje ciągły się dla niej nie miłosiernie, oprócz kilku tekstów z Samem i innymi ludźmi myślała, że umrze z nudów. W końcu zabrzmiał dzwonek kończący ostatnio lekcje i Merci szykowała się na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, w Breadstix.

Spotkanie w Breadstix  
Cała piątka spotkała się w środku. Po przywitaniu się, wybraniu stolika i wyborze jedzenia zaczęli rozmowę.  
\- No, więc Merci, dlaczego chciałaś się z nami tutaj spotkać kochanie? Nie żebym narzekał, Merci- Mine, ale brzmiałaś dość zdesperowani- mówi Kurt  
\- Chciałam się z wami spotkać, bo pamiętasz Kurti jak Santana rzucała czar na Blaina  
Kurt zaczerwienił się i spojrzał zawstydzony na Blaina  
\- Tak Merci, do czego zmierzasz- mówi Kurt  
\- No tak, więc wczoraj spotkałam się z Santana żeby sprawdziła Sama i nie mogła wykonać na nim żadnego czaru.  
\- No właśnie, gdy Merci wyszła próbowałam jeszcze, ale nic nie zadziałało. Mówię wam, Mouth Trouty coś knuje. Śmierdzi mi tym na kilometr i nie mówię tu o jego skarpetkach.  
Całe towarzystwo zaczęło się śmiać a Merci się zarumieniła.  
\- Mówiłam Ci, że tylko to mogłam zabrać- mówi zawstydzona Merci  
\- Dobre dobra niech Ci będzie- mówi śmiejąca się Tana  
Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, ale Blaine słuchał wszystkiego z wielką uwagą, mając złe przeczucia.  
\- Merci a dlaczego w ogóle chciałaś sprawdzić Evansa- pyta Albin  
Tego pytania najbardziej obawiała się Mercedes.  
-Merci- Mine?- mówi Kurt  
\- NobojasiespotykamzSamem- mówi szybko Merci  
\- Możesz powtórzyć kochanie?- pyta Kurt  
\- No, bo ja się spotyka z Samem- powiedziała Merci na jednym wdechu.  
Wszyscy oprócz Santany byli szokowani.  
\- Wiedziałaś o tym Tana- pyta Finn  
\- No tak Merci wczoraj mi powiedziała.  
\- I nie wybiłaś jej z tego głowy- mówi oskarżając Finn  
\- Finn uspokój się to jest mój wybór- mówi zła Merci  
\- A jak Cię skrzywdzi?- mówi Finn  
\- To wtedy będę się martwić  
\- Merci proszę on nawet nie jest z naszej rasy- mówi Finn  
\- Kurt tez nie jest z naszej rasy a ja nie widzę żeby ktokolwiek miał pretensje do niego  
\- Bardzo dobrze wiesz, że to jest, co innego, Kurt od zawsze wychowywał się w rodzinie wampirów.  
\- A dziadek Sama jest hybrydą.  
\- Co ma piernik do wiatraka Mercedes- mówi Finn  
\- Dobrze stop nie każdy się uspokoi!- krzyczy Blaine.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Tana zaczęła pocierać plecy Finna i szeptać mu coś do ucha. Nie było to słyszalne dla innych, ale Blizne słyszałam jak Santana mówiła Finny kochanie nie martw się ja się tym zajmę skontaktuje się z Babicą i zobaczymy, co ona na to powie. Blaina jednak martwił się, że i to w tym przepadku może nie pomóc.  
\- Merci działo się jeszcze coś dziwnego oprócz tego?- pyta Blaine  
\- Znaczy powiedzmy, że tak…  
\- Co to znaczy Miłosierdzie?  
\- Jak szłam spać widziałam jakby Sama w swoim łóżku mówiącego coś do mnie.  
Tego właśnie spodziewał się Blaine  
\- Myślisz, że mógł mnie zahipnotyzować czy coś?- pyta smutno Merci  
\- Nie nie tylko starzy i potężni wilkołakowi i wampiry to potrafią.  
\- A wiesz, co zrobił?- pyta Merci  
Blaine najpierw chciał upewnić się ze jego przeczucia są prawdziwe  
\- Nie Merci niestety.  
Później przyjaciele zmienili temat na coś milszego, aż wyszli do domu gdzieś koło 19.Tematem rozmowy przyjaciół był zbliżający się koncert na który prawie wszyscy oprócz Merci się, wybierali.  
-Jak tam przygotowania do koncertu.-pyta podekscytowany Kurt.- Możecie iść?  
-Jasne,elfie moi rodzice się zgodzili nawet nie musiałam ich zbytnio straszyć – mówi Tana .  
-Nasi rodzice to znaczy moi i Kurta wyrazili zgodę z początku Burt robił problemy ,ale kiedy mu powiedziałem że Blaine tez tam będzie to z pomocą mamy i odpowiedzi na mnóstwo pytań i obiecaniu mu kilku rzeczy zgodził się.-mówi Finn z u,śmiechem.  
-Jezu- mówi Kurt – zapomniałem o nadopiekuńczość mojego ojca ,co mu obeschła Finn mam nadzieje ze nie będziesz żałował tej obietnicy .  
-Spokojnie braciszku nie tylko ja mu coś obiecałem. Blaine tez z nim rozmawiał i tez mu coś obiecał. Nie boj się nie żałuje obietnicy.- Kurt patrzy ze zgrozą na swojego chłopaka i pyta  
\- Blaine co obiecałeś mojemu ojcu?  
-Tylko to że przez cały koncert będziesz pod opieką moja twojego brata i reszty przyjaciół. Nie mam zamiaru spuścić cie z oczu kochanie nigdy nie wiadomo co może się wydarzyć tam wielu ludzi. Tana podekscytowana pyta  
-Co tak cicho siedzisz jak tam twoje przygotowanie do koncertu mam nadzieje ze twoi rodzice się, zgodzili bo jak nie to ci pomogę ich przekonać – mówi z tym swoim charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem Szatan  
-Ja raczej nie pójdę- mówi Merci.  
Przyjaciele patrzą na nią w szoku .Pierwsza trzeźwieje Santana i pyta  
-A niby to dlaczego nie chcesz iść co? Mam nadzieje że masz jakieś dobry powód ,jest okazja zobaczyć najbardziej znaną gwiazdę na żywo i się dobrze bawić a ty nie idziesz?  
-Nie zdecydowałam jeszcze nie wiem co na to Sam.  
-Kurcze czy ty musisz koniecznie iść z nim Nie-odpowiada Tana.  
-Merci chodź z nami na ten koncert wiesz jak mi zależy wszystko jest załatwione,błagam – mówi zrozpaczony i smutny Kurt.  
\- No nie wiem.  
-Jak ty nie pójdziesz to ja tez nie pójdę.  
-Cholera- mówi wściekła Tana -patrz co zrobiłaś ,zraniłaś swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Kurt nigdy o nic nie błagał ,spójrz na niego jest smutny,a był taki szczęśliwy że calom paczką pójdziemy na ten koncert. Wszyscy patrzą na smutną i zawiedzioną minę elfa,oni wiedzieli że jeśli Merci powie nie to nici z koncertu ,sama wampirzyca tez by,la tego świadoma ale nie mogła się, zdecydować. Spojrzała na Blaine on jako jedyny milczał.  
W końcu patrząc na smutna i prawie płaczliwą minę swojego towarzysza powiedział:  
-Przykro mi Merci ale jedyne na czym mi zależy to ,to żeby mój kochanek był szczęśliwy. Nie wiesz nie widziałaś jego szczęśliwej wręcz rozanielonej miny ,kiedy mu powiedziałem ze mam te bilety i ze pójdziemy. On pójdzie jeśli ty pójdziesz i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Jak wiesz mogę cie zmusić do tego ,ale za względu na niego nie chciałbym tego robić i sama się zgodzisz. Kurt jest silny swoja siłę czerpie z nas swoich przyjaciół. To my zawsze go wspieramy ,rozmieszamy kiedy jest smutny ,pomagamy kiedy ma problem,on w zamian robi to samo a nawet więcej bo oddaje nam całego siebie. Nie rań go,on dla ciebie zrobił tak dużo a teraz wręcz cie błaga żebyś poszła z nami a wiesz tak dobrze jak my że on nigdy nie prosił a tym bardziej nie błagał. A jeśli chodzi o Sama to jeśli będzie chciał to może pójść z nami .Zgodzę się na to ,ale tylko dlatego żeby mój Kurt był szczęśliwy.  
Merci patrzy na Blaine z powaga zgodził się na to żeby Sam poszedł z nami ze względu Kurt,to było dla niego sporę poświęcenie. Ona wiedziała że następnym razem Blaine nie będzie na tyle miły. Spojrzała na elfa ,którego wzrok był zwrócony w kierunku wampira a  
twarz wtulona w zagłębienie jego szyi. Nie spojrzał na nią .  
-Dobrze -powiedziała -Zgadzam się idę z wami na koncert. jeszcze dzisiaj porozmawiam z rodzicami ,na pewno się zgodzą. Kurt spojrzał na Merci i,otrzeźwiał i rozradowany krzyknął  
-Dziękuję Miłosierdzie.-Wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała dla ciebie wszystko,kochanie. Pogadali jeszcze trochę ,dopili kawę i wyszli z restauracji każdy w swoim kierunku. Kurt i Blaise idąc w kierunku Dalton zaczęli rozmowę ni stąd ni owad o swoich pierwszych miłościach.  
-Mogę cie o coś zapytać-zapytał niepewnie Kurt.  
-Jasne -odpowiedział Blaise-Jak miała na imię twoja pierwsza miłość?  
-Ty jesteś moją pierwszą i jedyna miłością Kurt skąd to pytanie? Po Dalton chodzą pogłoski że przede mną miałeś kilku.  
-Tak to prawda miałem kilku, ale kochanków wiesz przecież że wampiry wiążą picie krwi od dawcy z seksem. Z nami jest inaczej ty jesteś moim towarzyszem. Po posmakowaniu twojej krwi innej już nie mogę pić. Nie smakuje mi. Ty jesteś dla mnie tym jedynym i najważniejszym w moim życiu. To z Tobą mogę mieć rodzinę,dzieci. A jak jest z Tobą ,malutki czy ktoś był przede mną kogo kochałeś na tyle żeby mu się oddać.-zapyta,l z trwogę wampir. Kurt milczał,Chłopcy nawet nie zauważyli jak doszli do swojego pokoju. Otworzyli drzwi i rozsiedli si e wygodnie na kanapie,popijając herbatę po chwili  
wampir się odzywa  
\- odpowiesz na moje pytanie  
-Tak był ktoś taki miał na imię Sebastian i by,l ode mnie cztery lata starszy. Ale między nami do niczego nie doszło bo musiał wyjechać jego rodzice byli wojskowymi. Był przyrodnim bratem Mata chłopaka Merci w ten sposób go poznałem. Był przystojnym i wysportowanym brunetem o niebieskich oczach,l właściwie jest człowiekiem nie mamy ze sobą kontaktu od tego czasu jak wyjechał a szkoda bo był moi najbliższym przyjacielem ,jedynym ludzkim przyjacielem. Pomagał mi kiedy miałem problem,mogliśmy rozmawiać na każdy temat to on uświadomił mi że jestem gejem dużo na ten temat rozmawialiśmy. Dużo ćwiczył karate,judo boks i inne sporty walki. Jako jedyny z moich przyjaciół miał prawko i wszędzie nas woził. Rodzice ufali mu chyba dlatego że jego ojciec był wysoką rangą wojskowym. Ojciec kiedy miał 18 lat nauczył go strzelać. On sam nie posiadał broni ,ale jego ojciec tak w razie czego do obrony. Kiedy miał 19 lat ojciec dostał przeniesienie i wyjechali do San Diego. Nauczył mnie wielu rzeczy,razem ćwiczyliśmy karate,on nauczył mnie tez prowadzić samochód. Rozmawialiśmy tez na wiele tematów :modzie,samochodach ,technologiach i wielu innych rzeczach i sporo się, całowaliśmy to on nuczył mnie że życie jest brutalne i ze trzeba umieć się bronić. Czasami był,wredny miał swoja ciemną stronę tak jak ty ,ale dla mnie był zawsze miły bronił mnie przed każdym kto chciał mnie zranić. Czasami mi go przypominasz ,kiedy się na coś uprzesz albo gdy próbujesz mi matkować -zachichotać elf- albo kiedy jesteś zły na kogoś lub o coś wtedy masz minę taką jaką on miał kiedy był,w takim stanie. Sporo przeżył jego matka zmarła ,kiedy był mały .Ojciec drugi raz ożenił się z murzynka i później urodził się Matt. Z początku był o niego zazdrosny,ale ojciec mu wszystko wyjaśnił i trzymał rodzinę twardą ręka z miłością i tą miłość było widać w każdym słowie ,geście jak się ich odwiedzało. Czasami mi go brakuje,ale z czasem coraz mniej. Bardzo cierpiałem kiedy wyjechał w końcu kochałem go ale z czasem przestałem cierpieć dzięki wsparciu przyjaciół głównie Merci ,bo ona tez cierpiała z powodu Matta. Pomagaliśmy sobie nawzajem w cierpieniu po stracie kogoś bliskiego.  
Blaine słuchał uważnie opowieści towarzysza w końcu kiedy elf skończył zapytał  
\- Co byś zrobił, gdybyś spotkał go ponownie?  
\- Nie wiem,naprawdę nie wiem Blaine- odpowiada Kurt.- jestem zmęczony to był ciężki dzień dla mnie.  
\- Ok .Idę pierwszy pod prysznic.- powiedział Blaine .Poszedł do łazienki i po 15 minutach wyszedł z ręcznikiem wokół bioder. W międzyczasie Kurt się rozebrał wziął ręcznik i wszedł do łazienki po wampirze. Kiedy wyszedł Blaine już leżał w łóżku elf  
wślizgnąwszy się do niego przytulił wampira i zasnął .

Sam i Blaine „konwersacja  
Blaine cały czas myślał o tym, co powiedziała Mercedes wczoraj. Nie mógł spotkać Sama nigdzie już wczoraj, więc czekał żeby spotkać go samego na następny dzień w szkole. Złapał go łazience trochę nie zręcznie, ale musiał z nim pogadać.  
\- Szukałem Cię Evans- powiedział Blaine.  
\- Tak a to ciekawe, po co Anderson  
\- Ty dobrze wiesz Evans  
Sam uśmiecha się szyderczo i mówi  
\- Wydaje mi się, że nie mamy żadnych spraw razem  
\- A Mercedes?  
\- To moja dziewczyna kochany kuzynku  
\- A ja Ci mówiłem, że masz się od niej trzymać z daleka.  
\- Nie była by zachwycona jakby to słyszała, że jej chłopak ma się od niej trzymacz daleka  
-Obaj wiemy Evans, że to jest tylko zemsta na mnie ona się nie liczy  
\- Nie wiem, co gadasz Anderson zależy mi na niej.  
\- Przyznaj się, co zrobiłeś jej?  
\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz?  
\- Proszę Cię mówiła, że widziała Cię podczas snu ja wiem, co to oznacza ty też.  
\- Uczyniłem ją na zawsze moja jak ty Kurta  
\- To nie jest zabawa Evans nawet nie wiesz, co uczyniłeś- powiedział Blaine i popchnął Sama był tak wkurzony aż oczy zrobiły mu się czerwone i wyszły kły.  
\- Wiem, co zrobiłem kocham ją i będziemy na zawsze razem- powiedział Sam i tak samo jak Blaine przemienił się.  
\- Będziemy walczyć, jeżeli wygram dasz jej spokój- mówi Blaine.  
\- Chętnie możemy walczyć, ale dobrze wiesz, że to i tak nic nie zdziała połączenie ze mną jest silne, jeżeli nie będziemy razem będziemy obaj nieszczęśliwi do końca życia aż uschniemy. Nie chcesz chyba tego dla niej kuzynku.  
\- Wiem jak działa połączenie nie rozumiem tylko Twojego chorego działania. Dla zemsty niszczyć czyjeś życie  
\- To nie jest dla zemsty.  
\- Nie wierze Ci  
\- I nie musisz.  
\- Dowiem się jak zerwać te połączenie choćbym miał przeczesać wszystkie kraje.  
\- Nie ośmielisz się Anderson  
\- Sprawdź mnie  
Tego było już za dużo chłopcu rzucali się na siebie rozwalając przy tym połowę łazienki. Obydwoje się przemienili Blaine tęczówki pociemniały a twardówka zrobiła się krwisto czerwona. Z ust wyszły mu dwa ostre kły a usta zrobiły się ciemno czerwone. Sam za to pokrył się cały sierścią, twarz zrobiła mu się jak pysk psa, oczy zrobiły mu czarne, żeby zrobiły mu się jak psa, a z rąk wyszły mu długie pazury. Wampir i wilkołak rzucili się na siebie. Blaine próbował ugryźć Sama, a Evans chciał podrapać go swoimi pazurami. Walka mogłaby trwać w nieskończoność gdyby w końcu ktoś nie przerwał walki. Na ich nieszczęście do ich rozdzielenia przyszedł nikt inny jak ich dziadek. Chłopcy w pierwszym momencie byli zdezorientowani, nie chcieli przerwać walki i chcieli zignorować tą osobę, która weszła, ale była od nich silniejsza. Gdy w końcu odrzuceni na dwie różne strony łazienki i uspokoili się ujrzeli swojego dziadka.  
\- Co się tu do cholery dzieje!- krzyknął wściekły Gerrard.  
Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie i wzruszyli ramionami.  
\- No dalej czekam, a bardzo dobrze wiecie, że nie jestem z natury zbyt cierpliwy.  
Chłopcy daje milczeli nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
\- Albo wy mi to powiecie albo ja przeczytam to z waszych myśli, wiec, jaka wasza decyzja będzie?!  
\- Dziadku to nic takiego, zwykła sprzeczka- mówi Blaine  
\- Zwykła sprzeczka? Do jasne cholery rozwaliliście cała łazienkę. Chce dokładnie się dowiedzieć, o co poszło, rozumiecie mnie- mówi wściekły Gerrard  
\- To wszystko wina Blaine wpadł do łazienki i zaczął się rzucać- mówi Sam  
\- Czy to prawda Blaine?!  
\- Nie do końca dziadku, miałem dobry powód  
\- Tak bardzo chce usłyszeć ten powód  
\- Poszło o Mercedes  
\- O samochód?- pyta zdziwiony Gerrard  
\- Nie, nie to dziewczyna- mówi uśmiechnięty Sam  
\- Czekaj, czekaj Blaine czy ty gejem nie jesteś?  
\- Tak dziadku jestem.  
\- Więc dlaczego kłócicie się o dziewczynę  
\- To przyjaciółka Kurta.- mówi Blaine  
\- I moja dziewczyna- mówi szybko Sam  
\- No dobrze rozumiem, a co to ma wspólnego z tą kłótnią  
\- Blainowi się nie podoba, że chodzę z Mercedes.- mówi Sam  
\- A ta cała Mercedes jest?  
-Moja dziewczyna- mówi radośnie Sam jakby miał 5 lat  
\- Mu chodziło o rasę idioto- powiedział Blaine.  
\- No, więc dowiem się, z jakiej jest rasy  
\- Jest wampirem- mówią obaj chłopcy naraz.  
\- Czy ty Sam nie powinieneś spotykać się z wilkołaczką, wiesz, jakie odczucia mają Twoi rodzice do wilkołaków.  
\- Wiem, ale ja ją kocham- mówi Sam.  
\- Ten idiota jej nie kocha mści się na mnie, a co gorsza… - mówi Blaine i zatyka usta w ostatnim słowie  
\- A co gorsza?- pyta Gerrard  
\- Sam uczynił Mercedes swoją na zawsze.  
\- Co jest nie tak z Tobą chłopcze, ile ty masz lat 16 skąd wiesz, z kim chcesz być przez całe życie!- mówi wściekle Gerrard  
\- Ale Sam był pierwszy on uczynił Kurta swoim na zawsze wcześniej- mówi zdenerwowany Sam  
\- Co jest z wami obojgiem nie tak! Nie pozwolę na to, zamiast barć przykład ze mnie i bawić się wy wolicie zniszczyć swoje życie. Ale po moim trupie nie pozwolę na to, cofnę to!  
\- Wiesz jak to cofnąć- mówi Blaine  
\- A co już się rozmyśliłeś chłopcze?- pyta uradowany Gerrard  
\- Nie tu nie chodzi o mnie, ja wiem, że chce być z Kurtem.  
\- Nie wiesz, co mówisz dzieciaku  
\- Wiem dziadku i nie obchodzi mnie Twoje zdanie, wszyscy ze strony mojej i Kurta zgadzają się na to- mówi wściekle Blaine.  
\- A ty chłopcze masz to samo zdanie?- pyta Gerrard odwracając się do Sama  
\- Z wielką nie chęcią muszę się zgodzić z moim kuzynkiem- mówi Sam  
\- Czyli wszyscy tez akceptują was związek?  
\- No to znaczy- bąka Sam  
\- Wyjąkaj się chłopcze- mówi Gerrard  
\- Znaczy nikt jeszcze nie wie, ale sądzę, że będą rozsądni jak się dowiedzą.  
\- Szczerze w to wątpię. Zawiedliście mnie obydwoje Blaine łączący się ze zwykłym elfem i Sam ty chłopcze z wampirzyca. Co wy sobie myślicie? Jesteście z rodziny królewskiej, a hańbicie nasza rodzinę.  
\- Nie można walczyć z tym, kogo się kocha- mówi Blaine  
\- Ależ chłopcy jesteście młodzi, prawda jest taka, że miłość nie istnieje jest zauroczenie i dobry seks. Myślicie, dlaczego ja się nigdy nie ustatkowałem. Kocham kobiety i one mnie kochają, nie warto marnować miłości na jedną osobę. Zaufajcie moim siłową. Jak Blaine zawsze był monogamistą i wydał się za babcią, tak Sam myślałem, że jesteś bardziej z mojej krwi. Miałeś w końcu tyle dziewcząt, non stop widywałem Cię z inną. Byłem wręcz dumny, a teraz mówisz mi, że chcesz się ustatkować.  
\- Ale ona jest coś innego dziadku- mówi Sam  
\- Tak ona jest wyjątkowa- przytakuje Blaine. ale Sam nic do niej nie czuje- mówi pewnie Blaine  
\- Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć frajerze- mówi wkurzony Sam  
\- Oj proszę przyznaj się, że zagadałeś do niej tylko, dlatego że jest przyjaciółką Kurta.  
\- człowieku jak ją poznałem nawet o tym nie wiedziałem, zwróciła uwagę na nią od razu jak ją zobaczyłem na stołówce.  
\- Tak i zachowałbyś się jak zawsze zaliczyłbyś ją i olał gdybyś tylko nie wiedział o niej tej rzeczy, która możesz wykorzystać przeciwko mnie.  
\- Skąd bierzesz te historyjki Blaine?- pyta Sam  
\- Jakie historyjki bawisz się nią, znam Cię  
\- Wiesz o mnie tylko tyle na ile Ci pozwoliłem, gówno wiesz o moich uczuciach.  
\- Czy na pewno? Może zapytajmy się Quinn, Kitty i Brittany.  
\- To jest przeszłość z Mercedes jest inaczej.  
\- Tak, to dlaczego do tej pory wychodziłeś z samymi bimbo blondynkami.  
\- Były dobrą zabawą i tyle. Poza tym nie muszę Ci się tłumaczyć z mojej przeszłości.  
\- Ale Mercedes chętnie by o tym usłyszała.  
\- Sam mogę jej o tym powiedzieć nie musisz mnie wyręczać kuzynką- mówi zbudzony Sam  
\- Pewnym jesteś Sammy.  
\- Weź tak na mnie nie mów Anderson.  
\- Jesteś śmieszny, dobrze wiem, że kłamiesz nic do niej nie czujesz, pewnie zawsze wiedziałeś, że dziadek znał sposób na zwalczenie przywiązania. Nie zdziwiłbym się nawet jak z każdą laską robiłbyś ten sam ruch, w końcu one chodzą za Tobą jak pieski.  
\- Myślisz, że wtedy nie pozbyłbym się tych psycho Barbie z mojego życia. Pomyśl Anderson i dopiero mówi- mówi Sam.  
\- Nie wiem Evans ty mi odpowiedź może lubisz jak kobiety chodzą za Tobą krok w krok i błagają na kolanach żebyś z nimi był. Ale nie pozwolę Ci zrobić tego samego z Merci.  
\- I nie będzie tego samego Merci wie, czego chce i ma głowę na karku.  
\- Ale jest przywiązana idioto nie będzie umiała bez Ciebie żyć.  
\- I nie będzie musiała, bo utknęła i tak na zawsze ze mną.  
Gerrard przez długi czas przysłuchiwał się kłótni swoich wnuków, aż w końcu miał dosyć.  
\- Koniec kłótni!- krzyknął Gerrard.  
\- Przepraszamy!- powiedzieli obaj chłopcy nie chcąc się przeciwstawiać dziadkowi.  
\- A tak z ciekawości jak można pozbyć się przywiązania?- pyta Blaine.  
\- Jeżeli osoba przywiązana znów zakocha się w swojej pierwszej miłości. Ta miłość zawsze jest niewinna, najczystsza i jedną z najsilniejszych.  
\- Matt… powiedział Blaine i od razu się zamknął.  
W głowie Blaine zaczął układać się plan, ale szybko przesunął te myśli na później, bo nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek a w szczególności Sam przeczytali jego myśli i dowiedzieli się, co planuje.  
Na nieszczęście Blaine Sam słyszał już o Matt, wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz poznał Merci. Wiedział, że dziewczyna bardzo kochała tamtego chłopaka, ale pamiętał bardzo dobrze, że Kurt mówił, że ten cały Matt już nie wróci. Nie wiedział dokładnie, co to miało znaczyć, ale musiał się upewnić, że tak zostało.  
\- Dobrze ze to teraz o czymś innym chłopcy musicie naprawić łazienkę i chce żebyście odbyli rytuał krwawej braci.  
\- A co to jest?!- krzyki obaj chłopcy  
\- Podczas tej ceremonii każdy z członków rodziny przekazuje odrobinę swej krwi do wspólnego kielicha, którego zawartość wypija potem cała wspólnota. Rytuał ten odbywa się raz w miesiącu. Może wystąpić też jego wariacja, podczas której tylko zwaśnione strony ewentualnego konfliktu oddają krew do wspólnego naczynia, by później tak zmieszany napój wypić w akcie pojednania.  
\- Że co nie ma mowy!- obaj chłopcy przekrzykiwali się.  
\- Wy nie ma Cię tu nic do powiedzenia, ja już podjem decyzję.  
Po tych słowach Gerrard opuścił łazienkę i ruszył do swojego gabinetu. Sam i Blaine siedzieli przez chwile oniemieli, aż po chwili spojrzeli na siebie złowrogo, obiecując sobie że to jeszcze nie koniec.


	13. Rozdział 12

Rozdział 12

 

Sam od razu po wyjściu z łazienki postanowił napisać do Mercedes i umówić się na spotkanie. Musiał z nią porozmawiać o wszystkim i dowiedzieć się tego, co mu potrzebne. Od Blaine nie dowiedział się czy Mercedes wie o przywiązaniu do niego. Właściwie nic nie dowiedział się nic oprócz tego, że jego głupi kuzynek jest zdenerwowany, że spotyka się z Mercedes, ( co akurat mu się bardzo podoba) i ten idiotyczny rytuał krwawej braci, z którego nie ma jak się wywinąć. Na razie jednak podstawowym jego problemem jest wyjaśnienie sobie ze wszystkimi z Merci. Zaczął, więc od słodkich smsków do Merci  
\- Część kochanie tak bardzo za Tobą tęsknie, nie widziałam Twojej pięknej twarzy już tak długo, kiedy się spotkamy?  
\- Hej misiek ja też tęsknie oczywiście możemy się spotkać jutro po szkole, co ty na to?  
\- Oczywiście kochanie, przyjadę po Ciebie pod szkołę.  
\- Dobrze Sammy, będę czekać, a no właśnie muszę Ci coś jutro powiedzieć.  
\- Powiem Ci jutro ok. kochanie?  
Sam po tym smsie zaczął się denerwować nie wiedział, o co dokładnie chodzi z tym muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. Może znajomi ją namówili żeby z nim nie była, a może Blaine jej powiedział, że jest przywiązana, był tyle może, ale próbował grac na luzie  
\- Ok. kochanie. To dobranoc miłych snów :*  
\- Tobie też skarbie słodkich snów :*  
Sam położył się spać, ale wcześniej chwile jeszcze oglądał Mercedes leżącą w łóżku, była taka spokojna. Był uroczy, Az nie mógł uwierzyć, że byłą cała jego. Naprawdę pierwszy raz jego zimne serce coś poczuło. Wiedział, że gdy uczynił ją na zawsze naprawdę tego chciał. Pierwszy raz w życiu pomyślał realnie o małżeństwie, dzieciach i pięknym nieśmiertelnym życiu tylko we dwoje. Na jego szczęściu stała jednak pierwsza miłość Miłosierdzia Matt. Kto do cholery jest ten cały Matt?? Kurt mówił, że chłopak już nie wróci i ma o nim zapomnieć. Ma nadzieje, że tak się stanie i nie będzie musiał się martwić o kolesia. Jednak wszystko okaże się dopiero jutro.  
Następnego dnia Sam był na lekcjach gniewnie patrząc na Blaina nie mógł sobie wyobrazić ze jest zmuszony do pogodzenia z nim. Jedyna osoba, która mogłaby go o to poprosić to byłaby Mercedes, ale liczy, że nigdy nie wpadnie na taki pomysł. Na lekcji historii Pani Pieterse zadała im prace w parach za 2 tygodnie. Nauczycielka z dziennika zaczęła losować pary. On spojrzał zdenerwowany na swoje byłe podboje i modlił się w duchu żeby na żadną z nich nie trafić. Quinn jesteś pierwsza Twoim partnerem będzie. Spojrzała uśmiechnięta na Sama i czekała Az nauczycielka powie imię i nazwisko jej ukochanego, ale ku jej zdziwieniu wylosowała Tylera. Spojrzała na chłopaka siedzącego w ostatniej ławce w kujońskich okularach i o mało się nie popłakała. Kolejną do losowania była Kitty, a jej partnerem była Veronica jedna z jej kumpeli cheerleaders. Uśmiechała się chciała trafić na Sama, ale lepsza jej kumpela niż ten kujon, na którego trafiła Quinn. Kolejną do losowania była Brittany, nauczycielka wylosowała jej do pary Blaina. I niby głupiutka dziewczyna, ale bardzo dobrze wiedziała jak wykorzystać to, że jest w parze z kuzynem Sama. Wiedziała bardzo dobrze, bo Pan Tubbington jej o tym powiedział, że jej Sammy spotyka się z przyjaciółka Kurta, a Blainowi nie jest to po myśli. Miała nadzieje ze Blaine pomoże jej rozdzielić tą parę i to ona zostanie kiedyś w przyszłości Panią Evans. Jedną z kolejnych osób do losowania był Kurt, który ku zdziwieniu i zazdrości większości dziewcząt Blaine wylosował jedynego w swoim rodzaju Sama Evansa. Chłopcy tylko kiwnęli głową w swoją stronę na zgodę, ale oboje chcieli wykorzystać to ze są ze sobą w parzę. Kurt po prostu chciał się upewnić, jakie Sam ma plany wobec Merci, a Evans chciał dostać się do chłopaka i upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu: Kurt mógł go w kocu polubić i Miłosierdzie będzie szczęśliwe i skłócić zakochane pisklaki odnajdując pierwszą miłość Kurta. Nie mogłoby być lepiej. Niestety on nie wiedział, ze, jeżeli znajdą pierwszą miłość Kurta znajdzie się też pierwsza miłość Merci. Gdy lekcja w końcu nastała końca Kurt podszedł do chłopaka i zaczął rozmowę ku pilnemu oku Blaine.  
\- Hej Sam, kiedy możemy się spotkać żeby zrobić naszą pracę.  
\- A kiedy Tobie pasuje?  
\- Mi nawet dzisiaj, więc co ty na to?  
\- Sorry stary, ale dzisiaj jadę się spotkać z Merci nie widziałem jej od weekendu, więc dzisiaj odpada, ale co powiesz na jutro?  
\- Jasne, a o której i gdzie?  
\- Możemy u mnie w domu po szkole- mówi Sam  
Na to odzywa się wkurzony Blaine.  
\- NIE!!  
\- Podsłuchujesz nas?- pyta Kurt  
\- Przecież wiesz kochanie, że słyszę wszystko i dalekiej odległości nawet, gdy chce  
\- Oczywiście słoneczko ty moje.  
Sam siedział i myślała, że porzyga się z tej słodyczy, więc zakaszlał i czekał aż chłopcy wrzucą na niego uwagę z powrotem. Kurt obrócił się i przeprosił.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi.- mówi Sam- Wiec Blaine gdzie mamy się spotkać?  
\- Możecie w stołówce? W naszym internacie byłoby jeszcze lepiej… Ja zaproszę Brittany jak dobrze wiem Sam znacie się bardzo dobrze, więc nie sądzę, że będzie jakiś problem.  
\- Nie no skąd, jeżeli Merci nie będzie miała nic przeciwko to, dlaczego by nie. A ty Kurt, co ty na to?  
\- Sądzę, że chce zrobić projekt, a nie widzieć jak rzucacie sobie do gardeł.  
\- Spokojnie kochanie nic takiego się nie stanie, prawda Sam?  
\- Ależ oczywiście kuzynku. Myślę, więc że do jutra, nie mogę pozwolić mojej królowej czekać na mnie.- mówi Sam  
Kurt zaczął aż piszczeć z radości po słowach Sama i chwycił się za serduszko myśląc, jakie to było romantyczne. Po chwili jednak oświeciło go, że zapomniał zabrać zeszytu z pracą domową na jutro ze szafki.  
\- przykro mi panowie, muszę was przeprosić zapomniałem czegoś z szafki wyciągnąć. Pod moja nieobecność proszę nie pozabijajcie się.  
\- Oczywiście kochanie.  
\- Ja i tak muszę się zbierać.  
Kurt wybiegł z Sali z prędkością dosłownie światła, żeby szybko wrócić do obojgu panów. Sam chciał wstać, ale Blaine go zatrzymał.  
\- Czego ty kurwa chcesz?- mówi wściekły Sam.  
\- Mówiłem Ci z dala od Mercedes.  
\- A ja Ci mówiłem, że wali mnie, co do mnie mówisz.  
\- To się jeszcze okażę.  
\- A co grozisz mi?  
\- Wiem po prostu, że Merci nie będzie zachwycona jak się dowie ze ją zniewoliłeś  
\- Kurt się z tym pogodził ona też da radę. Jest duża dziewczynką nie musisz się o nią martwić.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie muszę, bo przejrzy na oczy.  
\- Ta jeszcze zobaczymy, kto przejrzy na oczy.  
Po tych słowach Sam opuścił szkole i poszedł na parking po swój samochód. Teraz przynajmniej miał pewność, że Merci jeszcze nic nie wie. I Sam nie wiedział czy to lepiej, czy gorzej dla niego. W końcu po kilku minutach dojechał do szkoły Merci. Ona stała już tam czekając na niego włosy o dziwo jak nigdy miała spięte w kitkę, śliczny czerwony top i ciemno niebieskie jeansy wyglądała tak ślicznie. Szybko wyskoczył z auta i dał jej namiętny pocałunek.  
\- Hej kochanie.  
\- No hej- mówi rozmarzona Merci.  
\- Przepraszam, że się spóźniłem, ale rozmawiałem jeszcze z Kurtem i Blainem  
Merci zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Nie martw się kochanie, to naprawdę była tylko rozmowa, po prostu muszę pracować z Kurtem na projekcie z historii i rozmawialiśmy, kiedy mamy zamiar go zrealizować.  
\- Ok. rozumiem, więc gdzie zmierzamy kochanie?  
\- Myślę, że najpierw zjemy coś w Breadstix, a później pomyślimy, co dalej.  
\- OK. – powiedziała, Merci.  
Sam otworzył jej drzwi do samochodu i ruszyli w stronę kawiarni.  
\- Właśnie kochanie, mówiłaś mi, że chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć.  
\- Rozumiem, ze Kurt nic nie powiedział.  
\- A dlaczego Kurt miałby mi o tym powiedzieć?  
\- Bo to właściwie jego pomysł.  
\- No słucham kochanie, jaki pomysł, na jakiś szalony trójkącik, no nie wiem wole Cię mieć tylko dla siebie- powiedział Sam, ze śmiechem  
\- Bardzo śmieszne, nie chodzi o to.  
\- A o co kochanie?  
\- Wiesz w Ohio nie długo odbywa się wielki koncert znanej gwiazdy Adama Lamberta, a że to jeden z największy idoli Kurta chciałby żebyśmy wszyscy na to poszli.  
\- Wszyscy to znaczy ja tez?  
\- Tak ty też  
\- I niby Blaine się na to zgodził?- mówi zdziwiony Sam  
\- No trochę musieliśmy go prosić, ale ogólnie tak wyraził zgodę.  
\- Ale dlaczego, bo nie rozumiem.  
\- Po prostu nie chciałam iść na koncert bez mojego chłopaka.  
\- To miłe Merci, ale nie wiem sam czy to dobry pomysł.  
\- Ale dlaczego nie chcesz pokazywać się ze mną publicznie.  
\- Co ty mówisz Merci tu nie chodzi o Ciebie, tylko o Blaine.  
\- Ale idziesz tak żeby pobyć ze mną, a nie z nim.  
\- wiem kochanie, ale on tez tam będzie i zepsujemy sobie imprezę będąc razem w tym samym miejscu.  
Mercedes spojrzała na chłopaka jak kot ze Shreka   
\- Ojj kochanie nie patrz tak na mnie.  
\- Proszę…  
\- Dobrze zastanowię się ok.?  
\- Dobrze, ale mam nadzieje ze będzie to pozytywna odpowiedz.  
\- Dobrze kochanie, jesteśmy już na miejscu.  
\- To świetnie idziemy do środka.  
\- Za chwile chce najpierw porządnie się z Tobą przywitać- mówi Sam i chwyta Mercedes za policzki i namiętnie całuje, aż brakuje obojgu powietrza.   
\- Ojjj kochanie jesteś taka słodka, nie mogę się Tobą nacieszyć.  
\- Wiem kochanie ja Tobą tez, ale nie jadłam nic dzisiaj i jestem już trochę głodna.  
\- Dlaczego Miłosierdzie nic nie jadłaś- spojrzał na nią oskarżycielko  
\- Zapomniałam jedzenia i pieniędzy z domu. Nic się nie stało serio spójrz tylko na mnie.  
\- jak patrzę na Ciebie widzę tylko piękno kochanie.   
\- Jesteś taki miły Sammi.  
\- dla ciebie wszystko ślicznotko.  
Para weszła do Breadstix i zamówiła jedzenie.  
\- Merci mam do Ciebie pytanie?- mówi po chwili ciszy Sam  
\- No słucham Cię…  
\- Pamiętasz jak poznaliśmy się Kurt wspomniał coś o takim jednym kolesiu Matt…  
Merci posmutniała  
\- Tak pamiętam…  
\- Przykro mi kochanie nie chciałem żebyś posmutniała, ale możesz mi coś o nim powiedzieć?  
\- Ale, po co Ci to?- pyta zdziwiona, Merci  
\- tak po prostu chciałbym się dowiedzieć o swoich rywalach- mówi niby z uśmiechem Sam  
\- Matt to mój były chłopak, był moja pierwszą miłością. Spotkaliśmy się ze sobą jakiś rok, niestety jego tata jest wojskowym i dostał pracę w innym mieście i niestety Matt musiał wyjechać.  
\- Czyli nie zerwaliście przez nic poważnego tylko przez odległość.  
\- Tak.  
\- A co z pierwszą miłością Kurta.  
\- Sam nie wiem, po co Ci te informacje- mówi lekko wkurzona Merci  
\- Tak po prostu z ciekawości, nie ma powodu do nerwów.  
\- Brat przyrodni Matta Sebastian. Nakarmiłam Twoją ciekawość??  
\- Nie denerwuj się Kochanie proszę nie chciałem tego, już nie będę poruszać tego tematu. Teraz mam inne pytanie do Ciebie.  
\- Oczywiście słucham Cię?  
-Merci, co wiesz o przywiązaniu??  
\- Ze mogą zrobić to wampiry i wilkołaki już po zdobyciu 16 roku życia. Wtedy żyją ze sobą na zawsze.  
\- A co myślisz o tym??  
\- Myślę, że jestem na to za młoda- mówi pewnie Merci.  
Sam trochę posmutniał, ale nie daje po sobie tego poznać.  
\- Ale Kurt się na to zdecydował.  
\- Wiesz tak naprawdę Blaine zrobił to bez jego zgody, a to dla mnie jest nie dopuszczalne żeby ktoś zrobił to bez mojej zgody. A dlaczego mnie o to pytasz??  
\- Czy naprawdę byłoby to takie złe, jeżeli byłabyś moja na zawsze.  
\- Sądzę ze to trochę za szybko Sam znamy się dopiero od jakiegoś miesiąca.  
Merci odpłynęła na chwile przypominając sobie nieudane czary Tany.  
\- Ale ty to już zrobiłeś prawda! Bez mojej zgody!- krzyczy zdrenowana Merci.  
\- Merci proszę…  
\- Odpowiedz Sam…  
\- Tak, ale musisz mnie wysłuchać.  
\- Nic nie muszę Sam nie po prostu nie mogę z Tobą teraz.  
\- Merci proszę…  
\- Najlepiej jak odpoczniemy od siebie i nie pójdziesz z nami na ten koncert.  
\- Merci to tak nie działa, będziesz usychać bezecnie.  
\- Słucham???  
\- Nie będziemy mogli bez siebie żyć tak długo!!- krzyczy już teraz Sam  
\- Po co to zrobiłeś!!  
\- Bo Cię kocham!!  
\- Nie kochasz mnie, jak ktoś kogoś kocha nie robi takiego czegoś bez jego wiedzy!!  
\- Ja po prostu wiem, że chce z Tobą przeżyć wieczność  
\- Skąd to wiesz- Merci zaczyna płakać.  
\- Nie płacz proszę Cię mnie to smuci jak płaczesz przeze mnie.  
\- Jakbyś mnie Anie krzywdził to bym nie płakała.  
Sam próbuje przytulić Merci, ale ona go odpycha.  
\- nie dotykaj mnie!- krzyczy Merci.  
\- Uspokój się kochanie proszę ludzie się patrzą.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to!! Nie mogę z Tobą teraz!!   
I po tych słowach Merci z prędkością wampira wybiega z restauracji i biegnie do domu. Gdy w końcu jest bezpiecznie w domu wysyła SMS-a do Sama.   
Lepiej będzie jak na razie dasz mi pomyśleć o tym wszystkim!! Nie przychodź na koncert!!  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
Następny dzień w Dalton mija spokojnie. Lekcje wloką się w ,żółwim tempie co strasznie irytuje Kurta i Blaine oraz resztę towarzystwa. Dopiero po wspólnie spędzonym lunchu czas mija szybciej nie tylko z powodu ciekawych lekcji ale również z tego powodu że wampir i elf maja te lekcje razem. Więc mogą je przegadać robiąc notatki. Nie mówiąc już o tym że ręka Blaine sporadycznie znajduje się w pobliżu krocza jego chłopaka co wywołuje fale dreszczy na ciele elfa. Po lekcjach chłopcy spotykają się przy wejściu do klasy z swoimi partnerami od projektu na historię Blaine z Brittany a Kurt z Samem. Kurt podchodzi do Sama i pyta.  
-Hej jesteś gotowy ?Możemy iść mam potrzebne informacje i notatki,a ty?  
-Ja też To co idziemy. A gdzie zgubiłeś swojego chłopaka -pyta wilkołak   
-Zaraz powinien do nas podejść z Brittany -mówi elf i w pewnym momencie odwraca się z głupim uśmiechem do idącej w ich stronę pary. Brittany spojrzała na twarz elfa i zaczęła chichotać .Mina elfa wyrażała zachwyt ze widzi swojego chłopak. Blaine podchodzi do Kurta i chwyta go w pasie mówiąc   
\- To co możemy iść?  
-Jasne – odpowiadają chórem Sam i Brittany. Po wejściu do stołówki każde z nich oddala się w swoim kierunku Blaise z Brittany na prawo a Sam z Kurtem na lewo. Elf podchodzi do stolika i siadając przy nim wyciąga notatki z plecaka.  
-No Sammy do od czego zaczynamy od projektu czy od rozmowy -pyta zadowolony Kurt.  
-A o czym chciałbyś ze mną rozmawiać o moim kuzynku? - pyta Sam   
\- Nie o Miłosierdziu?- mówi elf  
\- A co z nią ?- pyta wilkołak .  
-Mówiła ci może że idziemy dziś wieczorem na koncert,  
\- Tak rozmawiałem z nią wczoraj po lekcjach i wszystko mi powiedziała.  
\- No więc jak idziesz?- pyta Kurt  
\- Nie Pokłóciłem się z Merci .- mówi Sam  
\- A o co się pokłóciliście i dlaczego nie zadzwoniła do mnie – mówi zrozpaczony elf  
-Pokłóciliśmy się o naszą wieź – mówi rozkojarzony z lekka Sam.  
-Jaką więź -pyta z lekka zaskoczony elf – i dlaczego nam nic o niej ostatnio nie mówiła -pyta elf.  
-Po dopiero wczoraj się o niej dowiedziała ,a raczej się jej domyśliła .  
\- A jaka wież masz na myśli- przyjaźń -pyta Kurt  
-Nie. Chodzi mi o ta wieź jaka jest między Tobą i Blainem. Rozmawialiśmy o tym i ona się w między czasie domyśliła że ja przywiązałem ją do siebie bez jej zgody. I dlatego nie chce ze mną rozmawiać i nie chce żebym szedł z nią na koncert.- mówi zrozpaczony Sam  
Kurt wstrząśnięty i zły patrzy na chłopaka. I mówi   
\- Opowiedz mi wszystko.- i Sam zaczyna opowiadać mu całą rozmowę z Mercy. Tak się rozgadał że nawet powiedział elfowi ze wie o pierwszej miłości Merci i że boi się tego ze Blaine może to wy korzystać żeby zniszczyć ich więź. Nawet nie zauważył że powiedział elfowi o tym co powiedział im dziadek jak taką wieź można zerwać .Kurt słuchał uważnie i w miarę słuchania był zaskoczony ,kiedy usłyszał że tego typu wieź co jest między nim i wampirem można zerwać poprzez ponowne zakochanie się w swojej pierwszej miłości. Teraz dopiera zrozumiał dlaczego Blaine chciał koniecznie wiedzieć kto był jego pierwszą miłości i czy coś jeszcze do niego czuje. W miarę jak słuchał jego złość do Sama minimalnie zmalała za to wzrosła do Blaine,bo chłopak mu o niczym nie powiedział. Sam spojrzał na elfa i od razu zrozumiał że jest on. Zły. A z tego jak patrzył na drugą stronę stołówki zrozumiał ze na jego kuzyna. I uśmiechał się skrycie. Elf stwierdził ze musi pogadać z Merci i Blainem ,ale nie dzisiaj tylko jutro. Dzisiaj skupi się na projekcie i czekającym go koncercie.  
-Dzięki że mi to wszystko powiedziałeś muszę to później przemyśleć .A teraz może zajmiemy się projektem,dobrze.  
-Jasne – mówi Sam. I chłopcy wymienili się zdobyty informacjami i dwie godziny później mieli skończony projekt.  
Z drugiej strony klasy w nieświadomie pochłoniętą w parę rozmowę przygląda się Brittany.  
-Widzisz tam coś ciekawego -pyta Blaine  
-Pan Tabbington mówił mi że możesz mi pomóc w odzyskaniu Sammiego ?  
-Niby dlaczego miałbym to robić   
-Bo tobie tak samo jak mi zależy żeby nie był, z tamtą dziewczyna?  
-A niby w jaki sposób miałbym ci pomóc ,nie rozumiem.- mówi Blaine.  
\- No nie wiem mógłbyś ich skłócić ,albo zrobić taka scenkę jak w teatrze .  
-Jaką scenkę? - pyta Blaine   
-Ja się rzuca na Samma i go pocałuje a ty niby przypadkiem przyprowadzi, tą dziewczyn.  
-Hm to nie głupi pomysł- Jak wypali to mi da trochę czasu na zrealizowanie mojego planu odnośnie znalezienia jej pierwszej miłości. Tylko muszę go znaleźć przed Sammem. Blaine zgadza się zrealizować plan dziewczyny omawiają wszystko i dopiero potem zabierają się z projekt. Po dwóch godzinach wzajemnie wymienionych informacji i notatek projekt jest gotowy. Wampir widząc że jego chłopak pakuje się i wstaje robi to samo. Obie pary podchodzą do drzwi i wychodzą. Blaine z Kurtem żeby przygotować się na koncert a Sam i Brittany rozdzielają, się i każde idzie do swoje pokoju. P o dotarciu do pokoju Kurt z Blainem zaczynają przygotowanie do koncertu .Biorą, prysznic i przekopują się przez cala szafę w nalezieniu odpowiednich ciuchów co zajmuje im dwie godzinny aż w końcu znajdują odpowiedni strój. ubrani i gotowi do drogi czekają przy wejściu do kampusu gdzie wczesnej się umówili na Wesa i Alana. Po drodze jadą jeszcze po Finna z Taną i Meri. Pol godziny później znajdują się przed drzwiami budynku gdzie ma się odbyć koncert. Kurt jest tak podekscytowany że cały czas skacze z radości a reszta patrzy na niego z głupimi uśmiechami Kurt się w końcu uspokaja i wchodzą do środku Już przy wejściu ochrona sprawdza ich bilety i pokazuje gdzie maja iść .Wchodzą do dużej sali gdzie na środku jest scena a wokół niej znajdują się krzesła. Tuż przy scenie jest trochę wolnego miejsca ,ale tam nie wolno wchodzić .Jest to tak zwana strefa bezpieczna gdzie fani nie maja wstępu. Paczka przyszła w prawie ostatnim momencie ,większość miejsc była już zajęta punktualnie o wyznaczonej godzinie band artysty zaczął przy pisku fanek wchodzić na scenę i stroić instrumenty. Po kilku chwilach zabrzmiały pierwsze takty piosenki pod tytułem „Music again”.Po kilku taktach fani zobaczyli wchodzącego artystę. Jak to on ubrany był w czarne mocno obcisłe spodnie ,które więcej pokazywały niż ukrywały .To tego obcisła koszulka i narzucona na to kurtka z cekinami. A na twarzy miał make up w stylu wampirzym,mrocznym. W miarę jak Lambert zaczął śpiewać i robić swoje seksowne ruchy fanki piszczały wrzeszczały i klaskały. nasza paczka miała miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie ku uciesze Kurt i dziewczyn. Kurt tak i reszta fanek miał wzrok wlepiony w artystę ale i nie tylko ale tez w basistę Adama Tommiego ,który przypominał trochę jego kopie. Następna piosenkami były „Shady” , „Trespassing”, „Naked love”,”Cuckoo”.Ale wszyscy czekali na jedna piosenkę na jeden moment w całym koncercie na wielkie show Adommy. Na „Fever”.Tak wszyscy łącznie z Kurtem i dziewczynami czekali właśnie na to głownie na to .Blaine popatrzy na elfa z lekki m zaskoczeniem nigdy nie widział go tak swobodnego tak szalonego i otwartego. Zazwyczaj był poważny,skupiony. Tutaj był, po prostu sobą ,widać było ze muzyka działa na niego w sposób niekontrolowany. I wampirowi się to podobało. Podczas krótkiej przerwy która nastąpiła po piosnce „For your entertainment”Blaine z Finnem na prośbę elfa i dziewczyn poszedł po coś do picia. w pewnym momencie w kolejce zauważył Jake Packermana razem z kilkoma jego przyjaciółmi zdziwił się trochę ale nie podszedł do nich. Po zakupieniu wody mineralnej dla towarzystwa wrócił do nich .Podchodząc powiedział do nich głównie do Wesa i Alana  
-Widziałem Jake Packermana myślicie ze Sam tez tu jest.  
-Wątpię z tego co wiem Samm został w Dalton.A jeśli chodzi o Jake to na pewno namówił jakąś laskę żeby go ze sobą zabrała. Ponoć niezły z niego babiarz.- mówi Alan.  
\- Och. To nie mamy się czym martwic.-odpowiada Blaine.  
Po chwili słyszą takty do następnego utworu. Następnie przy ogłuszający krzykach i piskach fanek artysta wychodzi przebrany. Wygląda jak czarodziej z krainy Oz. Muzyka gra piosenkarz pozwala sobie na coraz więcej swobody. Do tego stopnia że razem z Tommym,który ma przy sobie gitarę schodzi ze sceny i ku uciesze fanek wykonuje jedna z piosenek dla wybranej dziewczyny przy której Mercy zauważa Jake Packermana. Ich spojrzenia w pewnym momencie się spotykają. Oboje są zaskoczeni. Adommy kończą występ i wracają z powrotem na scenę. Merci wykorzystuje odejście gwiazdy i podchodzi do chłopaka.  
-hej co ty tutaj robisz? – pyta.  
-Alison zaprosiła mnie na koncert – odpowiada Stojąca obok blondynka spogląda na nią i mówi „cześć ,jestem Alison” dziewczyny podają sobie ręce. Alison zauważa swoje kuzyna Wesa.  
-Może podejdziemy do Wesa? – mówi   
-Ok .A tak na marginesie skąd go znasz? - pyta Merci.  
-To mój daleki kuzyn chodzimy razem do Dalton. O i jest Blaine. Alison razem zresztą swojej paczki podchodzi do przyjaciół Miłosierdzia .  
\- cześć- Wes zaskoczony odpowiada – Cześć ,Alana Blaine i Kurta już znasz poznaj resztę. To jest Finn- wskazuje na wysokiego chłopaka – a ta dziewczyna w czerwonej sukience to Santana jego dziewczyna. A dziewczyna,która was przyprowadziła to Mercedes. Alison przedstawia swoja paczkę i od tego momentu wszyscy bawię się razem. Muzyka i zabawa rozkręciła się na całego artysta wykrzykuje i zachęca do śpiewania razem z nim. Kilka kolejnych piosenek porywa widownie do tańca i pisków. A zachwycony gwiazdor razem ze swoim basistą bawią się na całego, poklepują po plecach, robią śmieszne,seksowne miny. Co jakich czas Adam podchodzi do swojego gitarzysty i go przytula,kładzie rękę na ramienny ,gładzi po plecach. Natomiast Tommy nie jest mu dłużny łasi się do niego .opiera się, na jego plecach cały grając na gitarze. W pewnym momencie Adam odwraca go do siebie i ku uciesze fanek chwyta w zdecydowany sposób za kroczek wywołuje zachwyt. Następną piosenka jest „Fever” .Po kilku znajomych taktach pisk ,wrzask ,skowyt fanów jest tak ogłuszający że zagłusz muzyka,co deprymuje przez sekundę artystę. Ale robi to co zaplanował .Powolnym seksownym krokiem zbliża się do Pretty Kitty i ca,luje ,go mocno ,namiętnie z języczkiem co wywołuje jeszcze głośniejszy hałas na widowni. Muzyka leci i wszyscy świetnie się, bawią ,ale czas koncertu zbliża się ku końcowi. Zespół wykonuje już ostatnią piosenkę „If I had you.”Muzycy już chcą odejść ,kiedy tłum zaczyna skandować -Bis, Bis ,bis,- muzycy cofają się i wykonują tym razem ostatnią piosenkę „Naked love”.I po ostatnich jej taktach przy aplauzie publiczności schodzą ze sceny. Wychodzą z budynku tylnym wujciem i jada samochodami na bankiet zorganizowany przez studio. Na tym bankiecie maja się znaleźć wybrani fani jest to ponad 50 osób w tym nasza paczka,jak się okazuje podczas rozmowy toczącej się w drodze do wyjścia do tego grona szczęściarzy należy tez paczka Alison.. Po wyjściu z budynku przyjaciele rozdzielają się i każdy wsiada do swojego samochodu i jadą na miejsce gdzie ma się odbyć bankiet. Jest to niewielki restauracjo-bar ,kilka przecznic od koncertu. Samochody docierają na miejsce i wszyscy wchodzą do lokalu .Artysta jego band już tam jest. Nasza paczka z Kurtem i Merci na czele przepycha się przez tłum i prosi Adama i ku zaskoczeniu innych również Tommy Joe o autograf z dedykacją .Adam chętnie daje autograf ,za to Joe jest lekko zaskoczony bo młody chłopak podchodzi do niego w objęciach bruneta .Brunet trzyma zaborczo blondyna przy sobie,tak jakby się ze zrobi coś głupiego.  
-Mogę prosić o autograf z dedykacja?- pyta speszony i podekscytowany elf .  
-Jasne – odpowiada Joe- Dla ciebie czy dla bruneta również ?  
-.Jedynie dla mnie mój chłopak tylko mi towarzyszy. Dla Kurta.- mówi podekscytowany elf. Adam i Tommy patrzą na siebie zaskoczeni ,słysząc odpowiedz młodego chłopaka rzadko kto mówi o tym z taką swobodą. Mężczyźni dają autografy elfowi i ściskają mu rękę na dowiedzenia. Kiedy elf odchodzi zauważają podekscytowanie i radość w oczach chłopaka. Kiedy reszta paczki po otrzymaniu autografów rozchodzi się do stolików. Wszyscy zaczynają zamawiać swoje ulubione trunki ,,drinki i inne alkohole z dodatkami w postaci cytryny lub limonki w zależność od gustu..Artysta w międzyczasie udziela kilku wywiadów i godzinę później razem z zespołem i ochrona ulatnia się do hotelu. Reszta gości zostaje w końcu lokal jest zamówiony do północy. Co po nie którzy są wstawieni jak np.,Jake tańczący z Merci i przystawiający się do niej. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna to zauważa i wymyka się,do toalety. Jake tez idzie w tym samym kierunku i wchodzi do męskiej toalety. Po kilku chwilach oboje wychodzą jednocześnie. W pewnym momencie chłopak zaczyna ciągnąć dziewczynę ku wyjściu ona się szarpie,kopie chłopaka i próbuje się wyrwać ale nikt tego nie zauważa. Jej przyjaciele w najlepsze bawią si w środku. Chłopak jest tak wstawiony że nawet nie widzi jak wrzuca Merci do samochodu i przywozi ja do Dalton. Kiedy jest na miejscu chwyta szlochającą dziewczynę w pasie i wyciąga z samochodu ,przerzuca przez ramie jak worek kartofli i wnosi do środka. Przez nikogo nie zauważony dostaje się, do swojego pokoju i rzuca dziewczyna na łózko. W tym samym czasie Sam czuje się jakby miał się udusić ,jego myśli i emocje są chaotyczne nie wie co się z nim dzieje. Jego intuicja mówi mu że jego towarzyszka jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Sprawdza czy ma racje i to co widzi wywołuje u niego mdłości Jest sfrustrowany ,zrywa więź i biegnie do pokoju Jake. Po wpadnięciu jak miejsce zastaje następujący widok Merci leży do połowy rozebrana w bieliźnie na łóżko ,jej ręce są przywiązane do wezgłowia. A Jake z amokiem w oku przypatruje się temu widokowi. Sam w sekundzie wychodzi z szoku i zaczyna warczeć na Jake. W pierwszej chwili chłopak nie reaguje. Dopiero jak szef stada podchodzi do niego i uderza go z liścia chłopak trzeźwieje. I patrzy w szoku na to chciał zrobić. Sam patrzy na niego gniewnie i rzuca „pogadamy jutro”.Odwiązuje ręce Divy od wezgłowia ,bierze szlochającą dziewczynę na ręce i wychodząc wilczym głosem „ nie wolno ci się zbliżać do Merci”.u siebie kładzie dziewczynę na łóżku a sam kładzie si na kanapie. Nasza paczka o pierwszej w nocy wraca do domu z koncertu i od razu idzie spać. Zabawa była udana tego koncertu nigdy nie zapomną.


	14. Rozdział 13

Rozdział 13

 

Mercedes następnego dnia obudziła się z myślą, że to był tylko koszmar. Lecz gdy tylko otworzyła oczy zauważyła, że nie jest w swoim pokoju, lecz w jakimś pokoju, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Zaczęła się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu i zauważyła śpiącego jeszcze na kanapie Sama. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić, czy uciec, czy zostać i porozmawiać. Nadal była zła na Sama za uczynienie jej swoją. Ale wczoraj ja uratował, z drugiej strony, co odbiło Jakowi. Spojrzała na swój telefon i zobaczyła pełno nieodebranych telefonów i SMS-y. Było kilka nieodebranych połączeń od jej rodziców, brata, Kurta, Finna i Santany.  
\- Merci gdzie jesteś martwię się Twoi rodzice do mnie dzwonili, że nie wróciłaś do domu. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy wyszłaś, co ze mnie za przyjaciel. Merci odezwij się się- Kurt  
\- Diva nie wiem, z kim zaszalałaś tej nocy, ale odezwij się do rodziców, bo się martwią tak samo jak wszyscy. Zadzwoń z info- Tana.  
\- Mercedes gdzie jesteś?? Odezwij się!!- Finn  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, nie wiem, co mnie wczoraj napadło, upiłem się, proszę wybacz mi…- Jake  
Merci szybko wystukała SMS-a do wszystkich oprócz Jake ze jest bezpieczna i nie długo wróci do domu i nie muszą się martwic.  
Mercedes postanowiła ubrać się szubko i po cicho wyjść. Co jakiś czas zerkała na Sama czy czasem się nie przebudził. Gdy już była ubrana i miała wychodzić Sam obudził się i ją zatrzymał.  
\- Merci gdzie idziesz?- mówi zaspany Sam  
\- Do domu, wszyscy się o mnie martwi. Musze iść. Dzięki za wczoraj. Na razie.  
Sam szybko wstał i chwycił Merci.  
\- Proszę nie wychodź jeszcze musimy porozmawiać.  
\- Sam naprawdę dziękuję Ci za wczoraj, ale nadal jestem wkurzona za więź  
\- Wiem kochanie, ale daj mi wytłumaczyć.  
\- Nie ma, co tłumaczyć Sam, zrobiłeś, co chciałeś nie patrzeć w ogóle na moje uczucia.  
\- Merci jakbyś mnie nie kochała ta żadnej więzi by nie było.  
\- Dobrze kocham Cię, ale nie wiem czy to z Tobą chce być do końca życia!- krzyczy Merci.  
\- Kurwa mac kobieto ja tez nie wiem!  
Merci spojrzała na niego z wielkimi oczami coraz bardziej zła.  
\- To na cholerę podjąłeś taka decyzje!  
\- Bo wierze w nas związek  
\- W jaki związek? Ledwo możemy się dogadać, cały czas się kłócimy, rzadko, kiedy jest miło.  
\- Ale jak jest miło, jest bardzo miło- mruczy Sam.  
\- Sam przestań, przyznaj się ze to tylko dla zemsty na Blainie.  
Sam chwycił Merci za policzki i skierował jej oczy na niego.  
\- Kochanie nie obchodzi mnie Blaine, dla Ciebie mogę się z nim nawet pogodzić, kocham Cię naprawdę od pierwszego spojrzenia.  
\- Nie będę Cię do niczego zmuszać to musi być twoja decyzja.  
\- Widzisz, dlatego Cię kocham, nie próbujesz mnie zmienić.  
\- Kochasz mnie?- spytała zdziwiona Mercedes.  
\- Oczywiście, ze Cię kocham, nie mogę bez Ciebie żyć. Jesteś wyjątkowa.  
\- To, dlaczego postawiłeś mnie w takiej sytuacji.  
\- Bo wiedziałem, że się nie zgodzisz, poza tym, gdy jestem z Tobą tracę głowę i nie, kiedy nie wiem, co robię.  
\- Więc Sam, co zrobimy?  
\- Merci chciałbym żebyś była przede wszystkim szczęśliwa, kocham Cię i jeżeli naprawdę nie jesteś tego pewna jest jedno wyjście z tego..  
\- Tzw??  
\- Jeżeli znowu zakochasz się w swojej pierwszej miłości nasza więź zniknie.  
\- Więc nie masz się, czego bać, bo Matt wyjechał i nawet nie wiem już, w jakim jest mieście. Non stop się przeprowadza, jak to dziecko wojskowego.  
\- Wiem kochanie, ale Blaine bardzo chętnie chciałbym go znaleźć- mówi zły Sam  
\- A w ogóle Blaine może zerwać w ten sam sposób wież z Kurtem  
\- Tak kochanie  
\- Ale wiesz, że jeżeli Blaine znajdzie moją pierwsza miłość, znajdzie też Kurta.  
\- tak wiem, ale on chyba się tym nie przejmuje.  
\- No nie wiem ja bym się bała Seba był wielką jego miłością, pomógł mu w najgorszych chwilach, pomógł mu dojrzeć, kim naprawdę jest.  
\- Więc wydaje mi się, że dla obojga z nas było by to nie korzystne.  
\- Tez tak myślę- mówi pewnie Merci.  
\- Więc jak kochanie, jesteśmy już dobrze?  
\- Tak myślę, ze tak. Dziękuje za szczerość…  
\- Zawsze kochanie…   
Stali tak chwile milcząc, aż sam w końcu przerwał milczenie  
-Merci mogę Cię przytulić…  
\- Tak oczywiście…  
Sam podchodzi do Mercedes chwyta ja w ramiona i mocno przytula. Obydwoje czują się w końcu jak w domu.  
\- Miłosierdzie przykro mi, że wczoraj miało miejsce taka sytuacja z Jakiem.  
\- To nie Twoja wina, nie wiem, co go napadło. On chyba też do końca nie wiedział. ||Wysłała mi SMS-a z przeprosinami.  
Sam odsuwa się lekko od Mercedes tak żeby mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy.  
\- Ze, co??!! Mówiłem mu z dala od Ciebie!!  
\- Spokojnie uspokój się Sammi  
\- JA go po prostu zabije!- mówi wkurzony Sam.  
\- Daj spokój proszę… W ogóle jak wiedziałeś ze coś mi grozi.  
\- Poczułem przez nasza więź ze jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Twój zapach poznam wszędzie, po prostu pobiegłem tam gdzie Cię czułem. I Cię znalazłem.  
\- Dziękuje ze mnie uratowałeś, pomimo tego, jaka wredna do ciebie byłam.  
\- Rozumiem kochanie.  
Sam obniżył głowę na poziomie ust, Merci i właśnie wtedy, gdy mieli się pocałować zadzwonił telefon Mercedes.   
Szlak- pomyślał Sam  
Merci chciała olać go, ale zauważyła ze to jej tata.   
\- Sam przykro mi, ale muszę odebrać to mój tata.  
\- Dobrze kochanie rozumiem, odbierz.  
Merci chwyta komórkę i szybko odbiera.  
\- Halo tatuś.  
\- Merci tak się martwiłem, gdzie jesteś??  
\- Jestem w Dalton Academy.  
\- Zadzwoniłem do Kurta i on mówił, że nie ma go z Tobą.  
\- Bo nie jestem z Kurtem tato, zostałam u jednej znajomej, która poznałam wczoraj, jestem przyjaciółka Blaina ma na imię Alison.  
\- No dobrze kochanie, ale mogłaś zadzwonić martwiliśmy się.  
\- Wiem tato, po prostu zasnęłam od razu, gdy przyliżmy do jej pokoju, naprawdę mi przykro.  
\- Przyjechać po Ciebie?  
Merci spojrzała na Sama i bezgłośnie zapytała, co ma odpowiedzieć. On cicho do ucha powiedział jej, ze to on ją odwiezie.  
\- Nie tatuś, poradzę sobie.  
\- Na pewno skarbie, bo to dla mnie żadne problem.  
\- Nie tato, nie dugo będę wyjeżdżać. Kocham Cię do zobaczenia.  
\- Ja też Cię kocham skarbie.- i się rozłącza.  
Uff… Merci spojrzała zdecydowanie rozluźniona.  
\- Merci, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś swojemu tacie, co się wydarzyło?  
\- Sam to by skomplikowała wszystko.  
\- Wydaje mi się ze Twój tata powinien wiedzieć.  
\- Sam, jeżeli to by się wydało, wyszłoby od razu wszystko.  
\- Tak masz racje. Poczekaj tu chwile, przebiorę się i zaraz odwiozę Cię do domu.  
\- Dobrze ja przez ten czas zadzwonię do Kurta i Tany.  
Merci dzwoni do Kurta  
\- Gdzie byłaś Merci, wysłałaś mi SMS-a, ale chciałbym wyjaśnień- mówi zmartwiony Kurt  
\- to długa historia i raczej nie na telefon, spotkam się z Tobą i Santana i wam wszystko opowiem, nie chce opowiadać wam tego dwa razy  
\- ale możesz mi opowiedzieć przynajmniej gdzie spałaś??  
\- U Sama  
\- ale jak rozmawiałem z nim ostatnio i mówił, że się pokłóciliście.  
\- Bo tak było, ale to jest bardziej skomplikowane niż by się mogło wydawać.  
\- Dobrze, ale Merci chce się spotkać jak najszybciej będzie to możliwe. Musze najpierw porozmawiać z Blainem, ale gdy tylko będziesz mogła od razu jestem.  
\- Dobrze dziękuje Kurti, kocham  
\- ja Ciebie też :*  
Następnie dzwoni do Tany  
\- Co tam chica gdzie spędziłaś nockę?  
\- Cześć Tana byłam u Sama.  
\- O Mój Boże myślałam, że poznałaś jakiegoś kolesia na koncercie  
\- Nie jestem taka Tana!!  
\- Ojj tam Merci… lepiej powiedz, co działo się w nocy miedzy Tobą i wilczkiem  
\- Nic się nie działo Tana, możemy się dzisiaj spotkać?  
\- Oczywiście, ale dlaczego?- mówi już trochę zmartwiona przyjaciółka.  
\- Musimy pogadać tylko ja ty i Kurt ok.?  
\- Ok., o której?  
\- Dam wam znać później, co i jak, najpierw muszę dojechać do domu i pogadać z rodzicami.  
\- Dobra chica to do później.  
Za chwile przyszedł odświeżony Sam  
\- I co kochanie jesteś gotowa? Chyba ze tez chcesz wziąć prysznic.  
\- Nie, nie Sam zawieź mnie do domu.  
\- Dobrze kochanie, a dostane buziaka?  
\- Oczywiście.  
Sam I Mercedes dali sobie słodkiego buziaka  
\- Mmmm… kochanie nawet mały buziak i czuje się jak w niebie- mówi rozmarzony Sam  
\- ja tak samo. Możemy wiec już iść.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Po wyjściu z budynku Dalton i wejściu do auta, Sam odwiózł Mercedes do domu. Gdy zatrzymał się nie daleko jej domu.  
\- Mam iść z Tobą kochanie- zapytał Sam.  
\- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł?  
\- Ale dlaczego byłem już po Cienie jak byliśmy na randce  
\- ale moich rodziców nie było wtedy w domu. A gdy zobaczą Ciebie na dodatek ze będą wiedzieć ze kłamałam, będę im musiała wytłumaczyć, kim jestem.  
\- W końcu i tak będziemy musieli wszystkim wszystko powiedzieć.  
\- Wiem skarbie, ale to nie jest ten dzień.  
\- Dobrze, ale obiecaj mi, że w końcu przedstawimy sobie nasze rodziny  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Więc kiedy znowu się zobaczymy?  
\- Nie wiem Sam napisze, dzisiaj już na pewno nie.  
Sam posmutniał, ale rozumiał.  
\- Dobrze kochanie, ale daj mi znać, co i jak.  
\- Na pewno dam Ci znać nie martw się jestem cała i zdrowa dzięki Tobie.  
\- Wiem kochanie, teraz zmykaj do domu, za nim zmienię zdanie i zabiorę Cię powrotem do Dalton.  
\- Kocham Cię  
\- ja Ciebie też  
Dali sobie buziaka na pożegnanie i Merci pobiegła do domu. Odrazy, gdy weszła domieszkania od progu rzuciła się jej w ramiona jej mama.  
\- Boże kochanie tak się martwiłam, gdzie byłaś.  
\- Mamo, jestem cała zatrzymałam się po koncercie u nowej kumpelki.  
\- Ale dlaczego nie zadzwoniłaś?  
\- Zasnęłam odrazy jak weszliśmy do jej pokoju, byłam zmęczona.  
\- Proszę Cię następny raz o kontakt, jesteś młodym wampirem mogą przytrafić się Ci się złe rzeczy.  
\- Wiem mamo i przepraszam, teraz, jeżeli mi pozwolisz chciałbym wziąć prysznic.  
\- Dobrze kochanie.  
Mercedes po schodach ruszyła do swojego pokoju, ale jej brat ja zatrzymał.  
\- Gdzie tak naprawdę byłaś Mercedes?  
\- Nie wiem, o co Ci chodzi David  
\- Nie kłam mnie wiem, kiedy kłamiesz.  
\- Nadal nie wiem, o czym do mnie mówisz.  
\- Gdzie tak naprawdę się zatrzymałaś, u tego kolesia wilkołaka prawda  
\- A nawet, jeżeli tak to, co.  
\- Nie podoba mi się to już nie raz słyszałam jak przez niego płaczesz, a ja mu powiedziałem, że jeżeli będziesz przez niego cierpieć ja go zniszczę.  
\- David przestań jest dobrze.  
\- Nie Mercedes nie jest mam zamiar sobie z nim porozmawiać.  
\- Kocham Cię braciszku, ale nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy  
\- W moim interesie kochana siostrzyczko leży Twoje dobro.  
\- Zostaw Sama w spokoju, a teraz przepraszam, ale idę się wykopać  
\- Czyń swoja powinność siostrzyczko.  
Sam po odwiezieniu Mercedes do domu przyjechał powrotem do Dalton żeby rozmownic się z Jakiem. Poszedł do jego pokoju i wparował do niego bez pukania. Zauważył, że Jake leżał na łóżku i był głęboko w myślach, w ogolę nie zauważył jego wejścia. A wcale mu się to nie spodobało, podszedł do niego i zepchnął go z łóżka.  
\- Co jest kurwa!- krzyknął Jake.  
\- To aj się Tobie pytam, co to wczoraj miało być z moja dziewczyna!  
\- Co Cię to obchodzi tak masz ja gdzieś!  
\- Nie muszę się przed Tobą tłumaczyć, pytam odpowiadasz prosta zasada.  
\- Ja przed Tobą tez nie muszę się tłumaczyć  
\- wręcz przeciwnie pamiętaj kro ma tu władze mogę Cię zabić jednym ruchem wiec słucham  
\- Chcesz odpowiedzi- krzyczy Jake  
\- Tak!  
\- Kocham ja, wiesz, co to znaczy? Nie wiesz, bo nikogo nigdy nie kochałeś! Nie zasługujesz na nią! Ja może i popełniłem wczoraj błąd, ale ja mogę się wytłumaczyć! Ty jesteś pusty nie dbasz o nikogo, ona zasługuje na lepsze rzeczy.  
\- Ona nigdy nie będzie z Tobą jest powiązana ze mną więzią- śmieje się Sam  
Jake aż pokład po tych słowach.  
\- I co zatkało Cię?- mówi Sam.  
\- Nie i tak będę o nią wałczyć.  
\- Nie pokocha Cię zrozum to! I trzymaj się od niej z dala!  
\- Bo co mi zrobisz?  
\- Nie prowokuj mnie, wczoraj już zrobiłeś wystarczająco  
\- Popełniłem błąd pod wpływem alkoholu, co Ciebie tłumaczy, że jesteś dupkiem z wybory?  
Sam zaczyna się wkurzać podchodzi do Jake i chwyta go za szuje  
\- Wypluj to dupku!  
\- Nigdy taka jest prawda!  
Jake zaczyna się dusić, a do pokoju wpada zdyszany Puck z nowa nowina. Gdy widzi, co się przed z nimi dzieje aż staje zamurowany. Po chwili jednak otrzeźwieje i krzyczy.  
\- Co tu się kurwa dzieje?- krzyczy Puck  
\- Spytaj się swojego kochanego braciszka?- mówi Sam i rzuca chłopakiem o podłogę.  
Puck podbiega do swojego młodszego braciszka.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Tak nie martw się!  
\- Co to miało być kurwa Sam, jesteśmy Tobie cały czas wierni a ty robisz takie rzezy?  
\- wierni- Sam zaczyna się śmiać- A to dobre to odpowiedz mi, dlaczego Twój brat chciał zgwałcić moja dziewczynę.  
\- To wy się tu bijecie o jakoś sukę- mówi Puck  
Obydwaj chłopcy oczami wbijaj sztylety w Pucka.  
\- No, co? Jaki smak tym razem  
\- Żaden smak chodzi o Mercedes.  
\- No i co z nią chciałeś zemścić się na Blaine i to maiło być tyle. No nie mów mi ze się zakochałeś?- śmieje się Puck  
\- tak tak samo jak twój braciszek  
\- Co on mówi Jake?  
\- Kocham ją  
\- nie możecie zabawić się nią i rzucić jak to zawsze ma miejsce.  
\- Nie Puck, ustatkuj się braciszka, bo następnym razem to będzie jego ostatni oddech.  
Po tych słowach Sam wychodzi szturmem z pokoju Jake.

W Dalton Acadamy apartament Blaine i Kurta.  
Po koncercie Adama Lamberta Blaine i Kurt wrócili z niego wyjątkowo późno i kompletnie wstawieni. Blaine powiedział Kurtowi o tym, w jaki sposób można zerwać ich wieź i że w ten sposób chce zerwać więź pomiędzy Samem i Mercedes. Wampir nie wierzy w szczerość uczuć Sama w stosunku do Mercedes. Kurt nie jest zadowolony następnego dnia z tego, co usłyszał od wampira i jest na niego cholernie wściekły za ingerowanie w życie jego najlepszej przyjaciółki. Nie rozumie, dlaczego wampir nie próbuje dogadać się z wilkołakiem i zakończyć ten głupią w jego opinii wojnę. Skoro są kuzynami w pierwszej linii do powinni dążyć do zgody a nie wzajemnie siebie wyniszczać. Siebie i swoje klany, przecież pewnego dnia mogą zostać królami wampirów i wilkołaków. Jak tak dalej będzie nie będą mieli, kim i czym rządzić tak nie może być i to elf próbuje dać do zrozumienia swojemu nadopiekuńczemu chłopakowi wampirowi. Chłopcy rozmawiają o tym, co Blaine powiedział Kurtowi po pijaku.  
-Blaine kochanie, dlaczego chcesz żeby Merci i ja spotkali nasze pierwsze miłości?  
-Jak to, Merci i ty chodziło mi jedynie o Merci?- odpowiada wampir   
-Ale, jeśli Diva spotka Matta to ja spotkam Sebastiana mojego pierwszego chłopaka, moja pierwszą miłość.   
-Nie skąd ten pomysł? - mówi wściekły wampir.- Chodzi mi jedynie o związek twojej przyjaciółki i mojego kuzyna.  
-Czy ty mnie ogółem słuchasz, jeśli Miłosierdzie spotka swoją pierwszą miłość to ja tez, ponieważ Matt i Seba są braćmi. Mówiłem ci o tym nie pamiętasz.  
-Pamiętam jak opowiadałeś mi, o Sebie ale nie wiedziałem, że on i Matt to bracia.- odpowiada wampir.  
-Od jak dawna o tym wiesz o sposobie zerwania więzi i czy podjąłeś już w związku z tym jakieś kroki?- pyta ostro elf.  
-od kilku tygodni i nie nie podjąłem żadnych kroków, bo mam za mało informacji.  
-To dobrze, bo jeśli podejmiesz jakiekolwiek kroki w tym kierunku do stracisz mnie na zawsze. Chce żebyś był tego świadomy. Nadal coś czuje do Sebastian coś się jeszcze tli w moim sercu, kiedy o nim myślę. Nie wiem czy to coś nie wybuchnie z taką samą mocą jak na początku, kiedy go spotkałem. I gdyby doszło to tego żebym musiał wybierać nie wiem czy wybrałbym ciebie na 100%.Zapamiętaj to sobie, bo możesz mnie stracić przez jeden głupi błąd. Złe zrobiony krok w kierunku związku Sama i Merci może się tez i dla ciebie źle skończyć.  
-Co masz na myśli. Nie pozwolę ci odejść do tego Sebastiana. Jesteś mój koniec i kropka. Już ja się postaram żebyś go nigdy więcej nie spotkał. Jeśli będzie trzeba to nawet go zabije za samo tylko spojrzenie na ciebie. A jeśli się dowiem a więc ze się dowiem, że ty się z nim spotkałeś i to bez mojej wiedzy i mojego towarzystwa do będzie cierpiał w męczarniach. A ciebie jak będzie trzeba przykuje do siebie na zawsze.- Wrzeszczy wciekły wampir. Jego głos jest słyszalny w całym Dalton.  
\- Nie masz prawa a ni takiej władzy nade mną – krzyczy oburzony elf – I nie pozwolę ci go zabić. To mój przyjaciel.  
-Nie wkurzaj mnie MÓJ towarzyszu, bo zrobię coś, co ci się nie spodoba a mnie zadowoli na zawsze.  
-Co? Nie masz takiej możliwości.-mówi elf.  
-Nie a udowodnić ci to mam nad tobą całkowitą władze tylko jej nie wykorzystuje, bo za bardzo mi na tobie zależny.  
-Co takiego?- mówi wkurwiony Kurt.- Nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy nadal jestem ta samą nie zależną osobą z tą różnicą ze jestem twoim towarzyszem i kochankiem.  
-Mylisz się mam nad Tobą całkowita władze i nie wkurzaj mnie, bo jej użyję a kiedy to zrobię nic i nikt nie zerwie naszego związku.- krzyczy już naprawdę wkurwiony wampir. Nabuzowany agresją elf próbuje uderzyć wampira, ale nie może wampir tylko patrzy na niego swoimi czerwonymi z wściekłości oczami. Elf nadal próbuje zrobić cokolwiek wampirowi, ale nie może coś go blokuje coś silniejszego od niego. Nawet nie może użyć swoich elfickich mocy w kierunku Blaine. Zaczyna się go bać. Wampir nadal patrzy na swojego mocno nabuzowanego i bezsilnego towarzysza i w końcu podejmuje decyzje. Za pomocą telepatii wzywa najwyższego z Rady Wampirów i prosi o udzielenie szybkiego i wiążącego ślubu. Starszy wampir jest mocno zaskoczony decyzja księcia wampirów, ale widząc jego minę zgadza się na udzielenie ślubu pyta tylko, jakiej przysięgi mają użyć.Kiedy słyszy odpowiedz patrzy na Blaine i Kurta z szokiem. Przysięga ta jest stara i rzadko używaną przysięga, ponieważ tylko śmierć ich obojga jednocześnie, czyli wampira i towarzysza może ją zerwać. Przysięga ta powoduje, że towarzysz wampira jest osobą całkowicie uległą wampirowi. Po dojściu do siebie udziela im ślubu i znika. Wampir zadowolony z siebie patrzy na magiczną obrączkę na palcu Kurta. Natomiast Kurt nie może uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Próbuje wyjść z pomieszczenia z twarzą, ale nawet na to nie ma już siły.  
\- I co teraz zrobisz, kotku.- pyta wampir.  
-Nic. Nie odzywam się do ciebie. Wyprowadzam się z twojego apartamentu.-mówi rozżalony elf.  
-hm przykro mi, ale nie możesz. Dopóki magia się nie ustabilizuje.  
-co ?- mówi wkurwiony elf.  
-Powiem wprost od dzisiaj jesteśmy małżeństwem. Wszystkie dokumenty z twoimi danymi i podpisem automatycznie się zmienia. Nawet nazywasz się od dzisiaj inaczej Kurt Elizabeth Hummer- Anderson żona Blaine Andrsona.- mówi wampir z lekkim uśmiechem.-Twój wybuch spowodował, że przyśpieszyłem to, co było nie nieuniknione, kochanie. Kurt patrzy zrezygnowany na wampira.  
-Jestem umówiony z dziewczynami później. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko pójdźka się przygotować.   
-Nie nie mam nic przeciwko. Idz, tylko nie wracaj późno. Wieczorem będziemy mieć noc poślubną. Jest zły, zrezygnowany i w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby w ogóle zareagować na stwierdzenie Blaine.  
XX 

Kurt, Mercedes i Tana spotkali się w Breadstix. Wampirzyca i elf przyszli tak zamyśleni, ze nawet warczenie Santany nie mogło ich otrząsnąć. Czarownica już była naprawdę zirytowana, chciała mieć miła rozmowę z przyjaciółmi a zamiast tego siedzi i gapi się na nich i ich nie obecność. Co z tego, że są tu fizycznie jak w myślach są Bóg wie gdzie.  
\- No hello jesteście tu, że mną do cholery czy nie- krzyczała Tana  
\- Sorrki Tana, ale wczorajszy dzień był trudny  
\- Rak- zgodził się Kurt- tak samo jak dzisiejszy.  
\- Co wy gadacie- mówi szokowana Merci- Wczoraj był przecież koncert byłam tam z Finnem hello  
Obydwoje kiwali głową na zgodę.  
\- No nie nie odpluwajcie mi znowu, co się dzieje?  
\- To trudne  
\- Żadne trudne jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, mówimy sobie wszystko nie ma tajemnic.  
Znowu oboje kiwali głową na zgodę.  
\- No wiec, który z was zacznie?- pyta Tana.  
Ani Merci ani Kurt nie bardzo chciał być pierwszy.  
\- Nie mam tego dość- krzyczała Tana- Merci zaczynasz.  
\- No, więc- mówi niepewnie Merci.  
\- No, więc… Chica nie irytuj mnie i się nie zacinaj.  
\- Pamiętasz podszedł Jake ze znajomymi  
\- No tak to jest ten sam koleś, co Cię wtedy wstawił dla Sama.  
\- No tak ten sam  
\- I co z tego?  
\- No, więc wiesz on się tak jakby we mnie zakochał.  
\- Och nasza Diva ma powodzenie- wzdycha Kurt  
\- Tak powodzenie- mrukła Merci.  
\- No, więc co z nim?- pyta, Santana  
\- wiesz on nie wiedział jak mnie poderwać, czy coś ii…  
\- Iii… wykrztuś siebie dziewczyno- mówi zirytowana Tana  
\- No i próbowałam mnie zaciągnąć do lóżka wczoraj po koncercie- mówi szybko Merci  
\- Ze, co możesz to powtórzyć- mówi Tana  
\- a musze- mówi smutnie Merci  
\- Ze, co próbował Cię zgwałcić. Nie no kurwa nie, rzucę coś na niego, jakoś klątwę, pryszcze czy cokolwiek. Zemszczę się na huju.  
\- Tana uspokój się, Sam mnie uratował a Jake przeprosił dziś rano jest ok.  
\- nie nie jest ok. W ogolę Twój kochany chłopak zrobił coś z tym.  
\- Nie wiem wiem tylko, że jak mu powiedział ze Jake do mnie napisał zadowolony nie był i powiedział coś w styli „ mówiłem mu żeby już się do Ciebie nie odzywał”.  
\- I bardzo dobrze pierwszy raz się z nim zgadzam- mówi Tana  
\- Tak ja tez i to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy sam mówi i robi coś inteligentnego- mówi Kurt.  
\- Co?!- mówią w szoku obie dziewczyny.  
-Wiesz, że można odwrócić więź prawda?- pyta Kurt  
\- Co?!- krzyczy Tana- Ciebie też uwięziona wieź  
\- Tak Tana uspokój się  
\- jak mam się uspokoić, co jest z tymi kolesiami w Dalton Academy, jakieś problemy ze sobą maja czy jak.  
\- No tak dobrze dostało już mu się za to Tana nie przejmuj się serio, a teraz niech Kurt nam powie, co zrobił Sam.  
\- No, więc on, jako jedyny powiedział mi jak można to odwrócić, wtedy, kiedy żalił mi się, że niechżesz z nim rozmawiać. Był naprawdę uroczy.  
\- Tak, tak, więc teraz okazuje się, że sam jest miły tak?- pyta ironicznie Tana.  
\- Santana proszę.  
\- No, co, teraz będziemy mówić, że Blaine jest blee a Sam super, cool.  
\- Nie oboje są spoko- mówi, Merci.  
\- Tak pewnie- mówi Tana.  
\- Proszę daj mu szanse- mówi żałośnie Merci- On nie jest taki zły, kiedy się go bliżej pozna  
\- Dobrze dla Ciebie i wyłącznie dla Ciebie spróbuję. Więc jak można cofnąć to więź.  
\- Przez zakochanie się w pierwszej miłości- powiedzieli chórem Kurt i Cedes.  
\- Czyli Sebastian i Matt, Boże jak mi ich brakuję, nie robili takiego dramatu jak tych dwóch, a byli przecież ludźmi.  
\- Tak trzeba się z tym zgodzić- mówi Merci.  
\- Mercedes brakuje Ci Matta?- pyta Kurt  
\- tak oczywiście, a Tobie Seby?  
\- Tak brakuje. Poza tym, co dzisiaj Blaine odpalił mam dość  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Od dzisiaj jestem w związku małżeńskim?  
\- Ze, co? Jak?- krzyczą dziewczyny.  
\- Blaine zrobił to przez Rade wampirów.  
\- To jest niewiarygodne po prostu   
\- Tez tak sądzę  
Trio jeszcze chwile rozmawiało i skierowało się do domów.  
XX

W tym samym czasie Dave wybrał się porozmawiać z Samem. Nie wiedział właściwie jak go do końca znaleźć, miał tylko strzępki informacji na jego temat. Od Merci słyszał coś kiedyś tylko o tej szkole prywatnej Dalton Academy i postanowił ze od tamtego miejsca zacznie poszukiwania tamtego wilczka. Gdy dojechał do szkoły zaprał się stróża czy taka osoba mieszka tam w i internacie i okazało się ze tak. Stróż podał mu numer pokoju chłopaka.  
Zapukał do pokoju i czekał aż ktoś z łaski swojej otworzy mu drzwi po chwili wyszedł zmęczony Sam.  
\- No i co tam kochasiu możesz mnie oświecić, co ty robisz z moją siostra- mówi prosto z mosty Dave  
\- Możesz najpierw wejść do pokoju i nie robić awantury na cały internat- mówi Sam.  
Dave wchodzi do pokoju i siada na kanapie.  
\- Więc odpowiesz mi na te pytanie?- pyta Dave  
\- Nie wiem, o co Ci dokładnie chodzi  
\- Mówiłem Ci jak będzie cierpieć dam Ci wycisk  
\- Nadal nie bardzo rozumiem.  
\- Słyszę jak płacze i wiem ze to przez Ciebie.  
\- Słuchaj jak to w związku są lepsze i gorsze chwile.  
\- W waszym raczej gorsze.  
\- Słuchaj kocham ja, ona kocha mnie to najważniejsze.  
\- Wcale nie jest najważniejsze, jeżeli nie jest szczęśliwa.  
\- Obiecuje Ci ze teraz już będzie szczęśliwa.  
\- Jak mi to masz zamiar niby obiecać  
\- Możesz mi zaufać. Teraz może powiesz mi, co myślisz o tym żeby raz na zawsze zniszczyć Kurta i Blaina.  
\- Na pewno nie z pomocą mojej siostry nie chce jej w nic mieszać.  
\- Nie spokojnie, jeżeli mi pomożesz Merci będzie już tylko szczęśliwa.  
\- Nie rozumiem, ale mów dalej.  
\- Wiesz coś może o Sebastianie Smythe?  
\- To były chłopak elfa.  
\- No tak, ale wiesz może coś więcej.  
\- Wiem ze jego przyrodni bart to były chłopak mojej siostry. Oboje z nich to ludzie, rodzice akceptowali ich związek, dlatego bo Matt był jednym z najmilszych ludzi, jakich chodzi po tym świecie. Co o tych gejach nie bardzo wiem.  
\- Czyli Twoimi rodzice zaakceptowali człowieka, a wilkołaka?  
\- Rodzice chcą żebyśmy byli szczęśliwi, ale nie wiem. A co moja kochana siostrzyczka nie chce Cię przedstawić?  
\- Ile czasu zajęło jej przedstawić Matta?  
\- Mat przychodził do naszego domu już, jako jej przyjaciel rodzice go znali i lubili.  
\- Czuje ze nie oprą się urokowi EVANS  
\- Skoro tak mówisz, a po co Ci te informacje.  
\- Merci Ci coś mówiła?  
\- Nie, domyśliłem się tylko ze spała tutaj  
\- Tak była tutaj, ale spokojnie nie dotykałem Twojej cennej siostry. Nie zrobiłbym jej krzywdy, jest dla mnie zbyt ważna. Spałem na kanapie, ona na łóżku.  
\- Dobrze widzieć, chcąc nie myślę ze moja siostra jest dziewica.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć- mówi Sam.  
\- Myślisz, że można ściągnąć tutaj tego Sebastiana, ale bez Matta.  
\- Myślę ze można, pamiętam Matt był typem sportowca, Smythe raczej nie bardzo.   
\- Za dużo informacji mi nie dajesz.  
\- Powiem Ci tylko tyle moja siostra ma wszystko w swoim pamiętniku i na komputerze sprawdź tam to na pewno dostarczy Ci dużo informacji o Matt i Sebastianie.  
\- Tak tylko jak mam prosić żeby ona mnie tam wpuściła.  
\- Przyjdź wtedy, kiedy nie będzie rodziców.  
\- Tak pomyśle o tym dzięki.  
\- Tak spoko i jeszcze jedno pamiętaj zobaczę ze moja siostra jeszcze raz płacze przez Ciebie chłopcze Twoje Zycie będzie utrapieniem!


	15. Rozdział 14

Rozdział 14

 

Sam nie musiał długo czekać okazja pchała się sama do drzwi. Rodzice Mercedes mieli wyjechać na romantyczny weekend i Merci razem, z Davem mieli zostać sami w domu. Dave, jako straszy brat miał się opiekować siostrą i utrzymywać wszystko w nienagannym porządku. Rodzeństwo ucieszyło się z okazji, że w końcu będą mogli rzucić domówkę. Umówili się, że każdy z nich pozaprasza po 10 osób. Dave chciał zaprosić swoich czterech najlepszych kupli: Aziomio, Bryan, Anthony, Jose i 5 cheerleaderki z jego szkoły: Andrea, Amanda, Victoria, Vanessa i Cassandra. Merci zaprosiła swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i chłopaka: Sama, Kurta, Blaine, Finn, Santana, Mike, Tina, Artie, Joe i Lauren. Blaine nie bardzo miał ochotę na zabawę w towarzystwie Sama, ale jako ze naprawdę lubił Mercedes i nie potrafi nie zgodzić się z Kurtem postanowił iść na imprezę. Poza tym będzie mógł zobaczyć jak Sam zachowuje się przy Merci. Sam był trochę zdenerwowany w końcu n imprezie miało być pełno wampirów, kilku ludzi, do tego elf i czarownica. A on, jako jedyny wilkołak.  
Wszystko szło dobrze impreza była właściwie przygotowana, ludzie mieli przyjść o 20:00. Dave i Mercedes poszli do swojego pokoju się przygotować, każdy z nich z różnych powodów chciał jak najlepiej wyglądać. Merci dla Sama, a Dave specjalnie zaprosił 5 chłopaków i 5 dziewczyn żeby każdy z nich miał randkę. Niestety nie wszystko szło po ich myśli.  
W końcu po oczekiwanych godzinach przybyli pierwsi goście. Dave pobiegł do drzwi jak na skrzydłach, bo myślał, że może to dziewczyny, ale za drzwiami stał Kurt i Blaine. Dave skrzywił się na ich widok, ale otworzył szerzej drzwi żeby mogli wejść. Jakby Sam nie miał jakiegoś planu to elfowi i jego chłopcowi by się dostało. Maja głupie szczęście, poza tym Merci nie byłaby zbyt szczęśliwa wiec milczenie w tym momencie jest najlepsze. Cheerleaderki przyszły bardzo modnie spóźnione. Każdy po kolei wchodził na imprezę w najlepszych kreacjach.  
Sam przyjechał na imprezę trochę po Klaine. Nie martwił się o auto, bo dogadał się z Mercedes ze zostaje u niej aż do niedzieli wieczorem. Był podekscytowany mógł zasnąć i obudzić się u jej boku. To miało być epickie. Gdy zadzwonił do drzwi miał nadzieje ze to Merci mu otworzy, właściwie miał nadzieje, że będzie to ktokolwiek tylko nie jego kuzyn. Więc gdy zadzwonił do drzwi i czekał aż ktoś otworzy te cholerne drzwi był cały w nerwach. Na szczęście otworzyła jego ukochana. Od razu przytulił ją i bardzo głęboko pocałował.  
\- Bosko wyglądasz kochanie- szepnął jej do ucha.  
Merci uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała  
\- Ty również Sammi.  
Otworzyła drzwi i wprowadziła go do mieszkania. Przez tą krótką chwile mógł podziwiać jej piękny tyłek. Jej fioletowa sukienka przylegała do jej krzywych w tak seksowny sposób, że Sam mógł wziąć ją tu i teraz. Do tego jej włosy były rozpuszczone i jej piękne fale padały na jej ramiona. Miała lekki makijaż, którego zupełnie nie potrzebowała, bo dla Sama była piękna w każdej postaci najlepiej nago. Niestety na to musiał czekać aż skończy się impreza. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Gdy weszli do mieszkania Sam od razu przeplot ich palce.  
\- Więc teraz gdzie zmierzamy Merci- zamruczał Sam  
\- Chłopcze proszę Cię nie teraz- powiedziała szeptem Merci  
\- Ale dlaczego nie, możemy się na chwile wymknąć nikt nie zauważy.- odpowiedział seksownie Sam  
\- Później obiecuje  
\- Będę Cię trzymał za słowo- powiedział Sam i dał jej buziaka.  
Mercedes pociągnęła go lekko za rękę.  
\- Chciałabym żebyś kogoś poznał  
\- Tak, kogo?- powiedział zaskoczony  
\- Moich przyjaciół ze szkoły.  
\- Dobrze prowadź kochanie.  
Merci zaprowadziła Sama do kuchni, bo tam zostawiła swoich przyjaciół, gdy poszła do drzwi. Gdy Blam spojrzeli na siebie można było zauważyć zmianę nastroju, ale Kurt z Merci próbowali szybko to naprawić.  
\- Cześć Sam- zawołał radośnie Kurt  
\- Hej Kurt- powiedział chłopak i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Santana, Finn, Blaine  
\- Sam- odpowiedzieli.  
\- Więc chłopaki to mój chłopak Sam, a to jest Tina i jej chłopak Mike, Lauren i Joe.  
\- Milo was poznać- powiedział Sam i wszyscy szybko się przywitali.  
Impreza rozkręcała się z minuty na minute. A Sam szybko załapał wspólny kontakt z Mikiem mimo tego, że on był wampirem.  
\- Więc jak się czujesz w otoczeniu tylu wampirów- zapytał Mike  
\- Nie jest źle naprawdę, najważniejsze jest to, że jestem, ze swoja dziewczyna- odpowiedział szczerze wilkołak.  
\- No tak ludzie maja jednak najgorzej, no wiesz ten zew krwi  
\- Tak wiem, o czym mówisz- powiedział Sam i obaj chłopcu zaczęli się śmiać.  
Przybyłe dziewczyny zaproszone przez Dave nie bardzo interesowały się chłopakami, z którymi miały bawić się na imprezie. Zbyt pochłonięte byli męską częścią zaproszoną przez Mercedes. Jedyna dziewczyna, która była zajęta swoją randką była Vanessa, a że akurat jej chłopakiem był Dave mało go interesowała reszta towarzystwa. Para była pochłonięta sobą i tańcem, gdy podeszła do nich Amanda.  
\- Dave- zapytała słodko dziewczyna  
\- Hmmm- warknął, Dave  
\- Kim jest ten koleś?- zapytała Amanda i wskazała na Sama.  
\- To Sam chłopak mojej siostry, z dala od niego.  
\- Yhmm- powiedziała z uśmiechem Amanda i odeszła od tańczącej pary.  
Podeszłą śpiewająco do swoich koleżanek i powiedział   
\- To Sam  
\- Fajny jest- powiedział z uśmiechem Victoria.  
\- Więcej niż fajny- powiedziała Amanda- Jest tylko jeden problem.  
\- Jaki?- zapytały zdziwione dziewczyny.  
\- To chłopak siostry Dave.  
\- Że co?!- powiedziały oburzone dziewczyny- Spójrz na nas i na nią.  
\- Wiem, ale trzeba to rozegrać tak, żeby wyglądało ze to on mnie podrywa nie odwrotnie- powiedziały nadal świergocząc dziewczęta.  
\- Da się zrobić, ja mogę wziąć się za jego azjatyckiego kolegę- powiedziała rozweselona Cassandra.  
\- Tak on też jest całkiem i też ma dziewczynę. Nie rozumiem nam zostają o to tacy kolesie- Andrea wskazała na pijących i popychających się piłkarzy- A Ci warci uwagi są zajęci i to jeszcze przez takie brzydkie dziewczyny. Choć ten, za którego aj chce się wziąć chyba jest wolny- powiedziała uśmiechnięta.  
\- Którego zaklepujesz?- spytała Victoria.  
\- Tego z dredami- odpowiedziała Andrea i puściła oko do Joego  
\- Dobra to mi został ten wysoki z hałaśliwą dziewczyną- powiedziała Victoria.  
\- Tak, choć Ci geje też są całkiem- powiedziała z uśmieszkiem Cassandra.  
\- Tak wyobrażacie sobie trójkącik z nimi, byłby nieziemski- powiedziała rozmarzona Andrea.  
Dziewczęta po słowach dziewczyny zaczęły chichotać.  
\- Tylko Vanessie się dzisiaj udało- powiedziała Victoria i wszystkie dziewczyny spojrzały na unosząca się w tańcu koleżankę.  
\- Ja nie wiem jak taki kaszalot może znać takich przystojnych facetów- powiedziała z oburzeniem Amanda- I jeszcze z najseksowniejszy z nich chodzi. Przecież ona nic w sobie nie ma oprócz nadmiaru tłuszczu.  
Dziewczyny pokiwały głową na zgodę i zaczęły obmyślać swój szatański plan odbicia chłopaków.  
Z drugiej strony goście zaproszeni przez Mercedes bawili się wspaniale. Mercedes rozmawiała z dziewczynami i zerkała na swojego chłopaka, była zadowolona, że przynajmniej jeden z jej przyjaciół go przyjął z otwartymi ramionami, była widać, że naprawdę dobrze dogaduje się z Mikiem. Mercedes spojrzała jeszcze na resztę towarzystwa Cheerios jak zwykle w dużo za krótkich sukienkach panoszące się niczym królowa angielska, jej brat zadowolony w objęciach jednej z dziewczyn widać, że naprawdę dobrze się bawił i reszta piłkarzy. Bardzo dobrze pamięta jak była młodsza i chciała się z nimi zadawać teraz patrząc na ich zachowanie nie żałuje, że nie zda ich za dobrze, no może Antoni pamięta jak się w nim kochała za nim zaczęła chodzić z Mattem. Choć gdy porównać go do jej ex i obecnego chłopaka nie dorasta im do pięt. W pewnym momencie Dave włączył wolny kawałek, bo chciał po przytulać się trochę z Vanessa. Sam, który stał wcześniej z Mikiem i Finnem przy napojach, chcieli wziąć swoje dziewczyny do tańca, lecz niestety za nim do nich dotarli koledzy Dave byli szybsi. Gdy do Mercedes podszedł Antoni Samowi sczerniały oczy i miał już rzucić się już na niego, ale Mike chwycił go za ramię.  
\- Spokojnie bracie z moją i Finna dziewczyna też tańczą, cieszmy się, że maja zabawę one wiedza, że my tu stoimy wiec luz.  
\- Tak wiem masz racje, ale nie lubię innych rak ma mojej kobiecie- mówi zazdrosny Sam.  
Finn spojrzał na niego i pokręcił głowa.  
\- Nie masz się, o co martwic znamy tych kolesi ze szkoły są niegroźni  
\- Skoro tak mówicie- mówi Sam i bacznie obserwuje ruchy Antoniego.  
Chłopcy stali tak chwile rozmawiając i obserwując swoje dziewczyny, gdy podeszły do nich lekko podchmielone Cheerios.  
\- Hej chłopcy, czemu tak stoicie tutaj tak sami- powiedziała milutko Amanda.  
\- Bo wasze randki zabrały nasze dziewczyny- powiedział wściekle Sam.  
\- Ale to nic nie szkodzi możecie w końcu zatańczyć z nami- powiedziała Cassandra i chwyciła Mike do tańca.  
\- No nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł naszym dziewczyna może się to nie spodobać- powiedział z obawa Finn.  
\- Proszę Cię Twoja dziewczyna świetnie się bawi i tańczy ty nie jesteś zazdrosny, dlaczego ona miałby być?- spytała Victoria  
Finn nie miał na to odpowiedzi.  
\- No wiec właśnie- powiedziała śliczna brunetka i zaciąga chłopaka na parkiet.  
\- Wiec jak ty tez skusisz się na taniec?- spytała Amanda.  
\- Nie przykro mi myślę ze ja tu postoje- powiedział definitywnie Sam  
\- A mogę postać ty tak z tobą?- spytała niby niewinnie dziewczyna  
\- Nikt Ci nie broni- odpowiedział Sam i nie zastanawiał się długo, bo cały czas przyglądał się swojej dziewczynie.  
\- Tak w ogóle to jestem Amanda- powiedziała dziewczyna i wyciągała rękę do Sama,  
\- A ja Sam. Miło mi Cię poznać- Sam podął rękę i próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale cały czas miał na uwadze wędrujące ręce kolesia tańczącego z jego dziewczyna.  
-Yhmm- ochrypła Amanda  
\- Przykro mi- powiedział niby skruszony Sam. Słucham Cię?  
\- Wiesz nie widziałam Cię nigdy w Ohio skąd jesteś?  
\- Mieszkam w internacie w Dalton Academy  
Amanda uśmiechała się na te słowa na dodatek ze przystojny to jeszcze bogaty był po prostu idealny.  
\- No tak, dlatego Cię nie kojarzę.  
\- Tak pewnie tak- powiedział znudzony już ta rozmowa Sam.  
\- Wiem Sammi- powiedziała mrucząc dziewczyna- Jak podoba Ci się impreza?  
\- Jest naprawdę fajnie.  
\- Tez tak sądzę- powiedziała Amanda i zaczęła jechać palcem po ramionach Sama.  
\- Co robisz?- powiedział Sam- Mam dziewczynę.  
\- Słuchaj, czego nie zobaczy to ja nie zaboli  
\- Kocham swoja dziewczynę wiec odpuść sobie, nie wiem przejdź do swojej randki, czy cokolwiek.  
\- Ojj proszę Cię spójrz na nią i spójrz na mnie. Nie ma porównania.  
\- Tak w tym masz racje nie ma porównania moja dziewczyna jest piękna, ty bez swojego statusu i tony tapety na twarzy byłabyś niczym.- powiedział ze śmiechem Sam.  
\- Jak śmiesz tak do mnie mówić- powiedziała oburzona dziewczyna.  
\- Prawda boli nieprawdaż.  
\- Pierdol się frajerze jest na pęczki takich jak ty.  
\- No i cieszę się bardzo teraz żegnam- powiedział Sam nadal się śmiejąc.  
Blaine stał w szoku, specjalnie podsłuchiwał całą rozmowę z ta laską, żeby mógł sobie i innym udowodnić ze Sam to pozer, ale on tu nie spuszcza oka z Mercedes i jej partnera tanecznego i do tego spławił ta laskę. Sam, jakiego zna wykorzystałby taką okazje nie ważne gdzie i nie ważne, kto miałby na tym ucierpieć. Może jego kuzyn się zmienił i naprawdę się zakochał. Blaine aż zaczął śmiać się w myślach nie to nie może być prawda, przecież on taki arogancki dupek i podrywacz. Blaine nie chciał w to uwierzyć, bo musiałby się przyznać do tego ze się mylił. Blaine bardzo dobrze wiedział, że on tak naprawdę nie ma osobistych powodów do nienawiści Sama, to po prostu nienawiść nazwiska, rodziny jakkolwiek to nazwać. Ti wpoili mu jego rodzice, on tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciał ani nie starał się poznać swojego kuzyna. Teraz nawet jakby chciał nic nie zmieni sam w pojedynkę, bardzo dobrze wiedział ze Sam nie uwierzy w jego dobre intencje pojednania, choć może warto spróbować. Zaczął się zastanawiać Po tym co stało się ostatnio czyli po jego nagłej decyzji o ślubie z elfem zaprzestał szukania pierwszej miłości jego towarzysza i Merci. Nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Po powrocie z rozmowy z dziewczynami Kurt był w lepszym nastroju i zgodził się na wspólną noc poślubna ,która nawiasem mówiąc była boska. Obiecał elfowi że postara się pojednać z Samem i przestanie jakichkolwiek interakcji w jego kierunku. Właściwie nie miał wyboru elf użył małego szantaży albo objecie pojednać się z Samem albo nici z seksu i picia jego krwi. No cóż nie miał wyboru jak się zgodzić. Teraz był razem z nim na imprezie organizowanej przez Miłosierdzie. Po przemyśleniach poszedł po napoje i do stojącego przy ścianie elfa.  
-Napijesz się.- pyta wampir.  
-Jasne .  
-A jak skończysz to zatańczysz ze mną.  
-Jasne,kochanie.-mówi lekko już wstawiony elf.  
Po wypiciu trunków para zakochanych skowronków rusza na parkiet ,gdzie mnóstwo par tańczy przytulanca. Wszyscy patrzą z zazdrością na tańczącą parę,zwłaszcza że Kurt zaczyna mocno przytulać się do Blaine i robić dwuznaczne gesty. Wampir uśmiecha się na to pobłażliwie ale nie reaguje na działania elfa. Jedynie chichocze i gromi wzrokiem resztę towarzystwa. W końcu wyczuwa że umizgi Kurta spowodowały u niego erekcje. Więc przytula go mocniej do siebie i kiedy nikt nie patrzy kieruje się w kierunku najbliższego pomieszczenia. Gdzie zamyka niezdejmujące spodnie niegrzecznego elfa i mocno wchodzi w niego. Kurt jest tak zaskoczony ingerencją w swoje ciało ze od razu trzeźwieje,ale nie stopuje Blaine po jakimś czasie obaj szczytują jednocześnie. Zbierają się do kupy i wracają do towarzystwa,które już jest mocno wstawione.

Merci z drugiej strony na parkiecie tańczyła z Antonim. Gdy Dave włączył wolny kawałek miała nadzieje na taniec ze swoim chłopakiem, ale ze piłkarze dotarli do nich pierwsi głupio było odmówić. Zna ich w końcu od dziecka. Wcześniej nawet nie miała czasu porozmawiać z samem ani z nim pobawić, bo dziewczyny i Kurt wyrwali ją na plotki. Teraz zamiast w ramionach ukochanego jest w objęciach jej pierwszego dziecinnego zauroczenia. Właściwie nie Miała nic przeciwko nie mu był jednym z najmilszych piłkarzy, jakich znała. Pamięta ze, jako jedyny stopował Dave, gdy ten chciał atakować Kurta, był mu za to naprawdę wdzięczna. W głowie wytłumaczyła sobie, że ten taniec to jakby podziękowania za jego zachowanie, bała się tylko reakcji sama, bo dobrze wiedziała, jaki zazdrosny potrafi być. Widziała jak wyskoczył, gdy Antoni objął ja w tańcu, naszczepcie stał z Mikiem. Tańczyli tak chwile, gdy Antoni zaczął rozmowę.  
\- Merci jak tam idzie w szkole.  
\- Całkiem dobrze nie mogę narzekać, a Tobie  
\- Tak niektóre zajęcia są męczące, ale daj rade  
\- Tak cieszę się- powiedziała szczerze Mercedes.  
\- Słuchaj, bo ja tak…no miałbym pytanie…- powiedział gubiąc się w słowach chłopak  
\- tak, jakie słucham  
\- Wiesz nie długo w naszej szkole odbywa się bal i jestem ciekaw czy nie chciałabyś wybrać się ze mną?- spytał jakby na jednym wdechu Antoni.  
\- Jestem zaszczycona naprawdę, ale ja pewnie wybiorę się na niego ze swoim chłopakiem. Poza tym w tym roku bal jest łączony z Dalton Academy wiec tak myślę ze pójdę z Samem, przykro mi…- mówi skruszona Merci.  
\- Nie nic nie szkodzi, chciałem po prostu zapytać, żeby nie mieć poczucia ze nie spróbowałem- powiedział z uśmiechem Antoni.  
\- Tak- powiedziała z uśmiechem Merci. Na pewno znajdziesz partnerkę na tą imprezę.  
\- Tak dzięki. A tak w ogolę jak długo spotykasz się z Samem.  
Merci zaczęła się zastanawiać tak naprawdę nie licząc kłótni i chwilowych braków odzewu jakiś miesiąc.  
\- Miesiąc- powiedział wiec Merci.  
\- To krótko  
\- Tak-powiedział Merci i spojrzała na Sama. Nie była zbyt zadowolona z tego, co widzi stał i rozmawiał z jakoś blond Barbie. Zazdrość kuła niestety nie była jeszcze pełnym wampirem i nie wiedziała, o czym rozmawiali, poza tym nie chciała pokazać Antoniemu, co czuje wiec udawał ze wszystko jest ok. Tańczyli jeszcze tak przez chwile aż piosenka się nie skończy, gdy podszedł do niej Sam.  
\- Odbijane- powiedział Sam i odebrał Merci z objęć Antoniego.  
Chłopak go tylko zmierzył, ale nic nie powiedział.  
\- Więc jak kochanie tęskniłaś ?- spytał z uśmieszkiem Sam.  
\- Yhy- odburkła Merci  
\- Co jest kochanie?- spytał zdziwiony Sam  
\- Co to była za blondynka.  
\- Nie wiem podeszła do mnie i zaczęła gadać, nie ma się, czym przejmować naprawdę- powiedział spokojnie Sam.  
\- Ale widziałam jak dotyka Cię po ramieniu.- powiedział smutnie Merci.  
Sam chwycił Merc za brodę żeby mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- Przykro mi kochanie od razu, gdy poczułem ze to robi, bo niestety byłem zbyt zajęty oglądaniem mojej dziewczyny tańczeniem z innym kolesiem- powiedział groźnie Sam- Powiedziałem jej ze mam dziewczynę i FACK OFF  
\- Naprawdę?- spytała Merci  
\- Ależ oczywiście kochanie, moje oczy i serce są tylko twoje.- powiedział Sam i pocałował Merci.  
Gdy oderwali się od pocałunku sam powiedział.  
\- Ech nie kończy się ta impreza żebym miał nieskończony czas tylko z Tobą.  
\- Tak też tak myślę.  
\- Więc może urwiemy się stąd i zajmiemy się sobą?- spytał sprytnie Sam  
\- nie Sammi nie zostawię swoich przyjaciół- powiedziała ostro Merci.  
\- Dobrze kochanie bez nerwów, poczekam- powiedział Sam i pocałował ja we włosy.  
\- Poza tym zauważyłem ze dobrze dogadujesz się z Mikiem.  
\- Tak, kto by pomyślał, że wampiry mogą być takie fajne- powiedział Sam nie zastanawiając się do końca, co mówi  
Merci spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę.  
\- Przykro mi kochanie, nie myślałem, co mówiłem. Chodziło mi o to, że kto by pomyślał ze faceci z innej ras mogą być tacy fajni.  
Merci nadal patrzyła na niego z takim samym wyrazem twarzy  
\- Ojj wiesz, o co mi kochanie chodzi. Zawsze trzymałem się wilkołaków wiec myślałem ze tylko oni są ok. a teraz poznając Twoich przyjaciół widzę ze się myliłem- powiedział Sam.  
W końcu Merci się uśmiechała i położyła głowę na klatce piersiowej Sama.  
\- Nie wiesz jak się cieszę, gdy widzę Twój uśmiech- mówi Sam i para odpływa w tańcu.

Z drugiej strony pokoju wściekła Amanda stoi i czeka aż jej przyjaciółki skończą tańczy. W końcu, gdy wszystkie uśmiechnięte doszły do niej.  
\- Co się stało?- pytają zdziwione koleżanki  
\- Wiecie, co mi powiedział?!- mówi nadal wściekła dziewczyna  
Wszystkie pokiwały głowa na nie.  
\- Że bez swojego statusu i tapety byłbym niczym. Jak śmie nie wie, kim jestem. Jestem Amanda Scott! Jestem królową w naszej szkole. Ale to tak się nie skończy ja się zemszczę!- mówi nadal wściekle dziewczyna.  
\- Jaki masz plan?- pytają dziewczyny  
\- Zaskoczę go, gdy będzie sam i rzucę się na niego i go pocałuje, a wy upewnicie się ze jego dziewczyna to zobaczy- powiedziała z uśmiechem dziewczyna.  
Dziewczyny oglądały jak Sam i Merci tańczyli energicznie na parkiecie i skrzywiły się czekały na odpowiedni moment. Widziały jak Sam pocałował Merci i poszedł do kuchni zapewne po coś do picia. Amanda ruszyła wiec do akcji. Ruszyła za nim i weszła do kuchni niestety szybko zmysł węchu Sama wyczuł ją.  
\- Czego ty znowu chcesz?- spytał Sam zaskakując dziewczynę  
\- Chciałam przeprosić ze chciałam Cię podrywać skoro masz dziewczynę- powiedziała niewinnie dziewczyna  
\- Tak jasne spoko- powiedział Sam, choć nawet przez sekundek jej nie uwierzył. Zaczął nalewa sobie i Merci drinka.  
\- Sam możesz mi też nalać.  
\- Tak jasne- powiedział Sam.  
Amanda chwyciła kubek z rak Sama i kciukiem pogłaskała jego dłoń.  
\- A to, co to miało być?  
\- To, co nie wiem, o czym mówisz- mówi niewinnie.  
\- Tak jasne wiesz, co mam dość- powiedział Sam i zaczął się zbliżać do dziewczyny.  
\- Wiedziałam, że mi się nie oprzesz- powiedziała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna.  
Sam spojrzał jej w oczy i zaczął ją hipnotyzować.  
\- Teraz posłuchasz mnie wyraźnie, zapomnij ze mnie poznałaś, wyjdziesz z tej imprezy teraz i wrócisz do domu. Już nigdy w życiu na mnie nie spojrzysz. Teraz możesz już iść.  
Dziewczyna zrobiła tak jak kazał jej Sam. Wyszła z kuchni i ruszyła po swoje rzeczy żeby wyjść, ale dziewczyny ją zatrzymały.  
\- Gdzie idziesz i co z Twoim planem?!- spytały dziewczyny.  
\- Ta impreza ssie idę do domu.  
\- A co z Samem i Twoja zemsta  
\- Z kim? Nie znam nikogo takiego. Idę do domu nie wiem jak wy- powiedziała i zaczęła zbliżać się do wyjścia.  
\- Czekaj krzyczały dziewczyny idziemy z Tobą.

Impreza powoli się kończyła i wszyscy zaczęli zbierać się do domu. W domu zostali tylko Dave i Vanessa i Sam i Mercedes. Pary poszły razem do pokoi z myślą, że jutro posprzątają cały ten bałagan.  
Sam, gdy przekroczył próg pokoju Merci odrazy zaczął ją całować. Gdy zabrakło im powietrza szepnął jej do ucha ‘ W końcu jesteśmy tylko ty i ja i nikt już nam nie przeszkodzi”. Para całowała się namiętnie a Sam powoli przemierzał pokój Merci tak żeby wylądować na łóżku. Wilkołak, gdy w końcu obcałował całą twarz swojej dziewczyny, przeniósł się na szyję. Zaczął lizak i gryz tak żeby pozostawi po sobie znak. Merci włączyła ręce pod bluzkę Sama żeby głaska i drapać jego plecy. Sam powoli przeniósł się szyi na obojczyk i powtórzył on swoje czynności z szyi. Powoli podnosił jej sukienkę głaszcząc przy tym jej uda i biodra. W końcu, gdy sukienka dotarła do jej talii Sam poprosił Merci żeby lekko wstała żeby mógł zdjąć jej sukienkę do końca. Gdy ta czynność była już zrobiona Sam szybko zdjął swoją bluzkę i położył się koło Merci. Zdjął jej stanik i zaczął najpierw lekko później coraz mocniej urabiać jej piersi. Podniósł się tak żeby być nad nią i powoli zbliżył swoje usta do jej piersi włożył mroczny sutek w pierś i zaczął go ssać i gryź druga ręka nadal manipulować przy zaniedbanej piersi i gdy pierwszy sutek wspaniale stał zrobił ta są czynność z drugą piersią. Następnie zaczął biec językiem po jej brzuchu i wylizał jej pępek następnie poszedł do majtek. Podniósł lekko jej biodra tak żeby mógł zdjąć go i rzucił gdzieś na podłogę. Nosem przejechał po jej szczelinie napawając się zapachem.  
\- Tak smacznie pachniesz kochanie- mruczał Sam  
\- Sammi przestań to takie dziwne- mówiła lekko rzucając się po łóżku Merci.  
\- Gdybyś mogła poczuć to, co ja nie mówiłabyś takich rzeczy- powiedział z poważna miną Sam.- Jesteś już taka mokra a ja nawet nie zacząłem- mówi dalej.  
Wyciągnął język i zaczął lizać szczelinę wchodząc jak najgłębiej mógł. Kciukiem pomagał sobie żeby powoli jej jak najszybciej uzyskać spełnienie.  
\- Będę dochodzić Sam- krzyczy Merci  
\- Choć kochanie, choć do mnie.  
\- Saaammm- wykrzyczała Merci.  
Wilkołak wypił wszystkie płyny, które wyleciały, z Merci tak żeby niczego nie ominą. Wampirzyca nawet jeszcze nie uspokoiła się po pierwszym orgazmie a Sam wbił już swoje długie palce w nią poruszając nimi jak szybko tylko mógł. Dziewczyna po chwili znowu przezywała rozkosze. Gdy przeszły jej pierwsze wstrząsy zaczęła rozpinać Samowi spodnie, pomagając mu ej zdjąć razem z bokserkami. Merci chwile przyglądała się jego wielkości.  
\- Duży jak na białego- pomyślała.  
Sam czytając jej myśli chciał zacząć się śmiać, ale bal się zepsuje atmosferę. Po woli zbliżała się ustami do jego penisa, gdy Sam ja zatrzymał.  
\- Wiesz ze nie musisz tego robić jak nie chcesz.  
Merci spojrzała na niego spod rzesz i odpowiedziała  
\- wiem Sammi  
I dotknęła go lekko pompując przykładając swoje usta do jego żołędzi masując go językiem. Robiła to przez chwile aż usta przeniosła na jego jajka gryząc je i ssąc, nadal pompując ręka członka. Sam już nie mógł tego dłużej wytrzymać, gdy tylko przeniosła głowie powrotem na penisa. Sam chwycił ją i wprowadził swojego penisa go jej jamy ustnej tak głęboko jak się da. Pompował tak chwile, aż nie poczuł, że nie długo wypuści swoją spreje w jej suta.  
\- Merci będę dochodził- krzyczał.  
Merci nadal pracowała na jego penisie aż poczuła ze lepki płyn wpływa do jej ust. Wypiła wszystko, co Sam z siebie wypuścił.  
\- A sam krzyczał tylko o Kuuurwaa… Dochodzę.  
Gdy w końcu ogarnął się ze swojego orgazmu, położył się na Merci i zaczął znowu ją namiętnie całować. Poruszał przy tym biodrami cały czas drażniąc jej pochwę swoim kutasem. Spojrzał jej w oczy.  
\- Jesteś tego pewna kochanie?- zapytał Sam  
Merci kiwała głową na tak  
\- Musze to usłyszeć kochanie.  
\- Tak jestem pewna- powiedział Merci.  
Sam, więc jednym płynnym ruchem wbił się w nią. Poczekał chwilę na to Az dostosuje się do jego wielkości i zaczął się energicznie poruszać. Co Fajkis czas było tylko słychać odgłosy w stylu: Jesteś taki dobry, Kochanie jesteś najlepsza, Szybciej, Mocniej, Kurwa, Cholera.  
Aż w końcu oboje krzyczeli- Dochodzę.   
Sam zrobił ostatni szybki ruch i wypuścił całą swoją spermę w głąb Merci. Merci usiadła aż szokowana.  
\- Coś jest nie tak?- zapytał zdziwiony Sam.  
\- Sam prezerwatywa.  
Sam spojrzą łan swojego członka rzeczywiście zapominał założyć kondoma.  
\- Merci spokojnie nie przejmuj się będzie dobrze bardzo dobrze wiesz ze jak zajdziesz w ciążę będę z Tobą, będę z Tobą na zawsze, nie musisz się niczym przejmować.  
Mercedes spojrzała na swojego chłopaka i zgodziła się z nim nie miała siły myśleć teraz o konsekwencjach cieszyła się z jednym z najlepszych seksów, jakich miała. Sam miał bardzo podobnie pierwszy raz nie uprawiał seksu tylko się kochał, to było zupełnie inaczej to było najlepsze i zarazem wyjątkowe doznanie jakiekolwiek miał. Nie mógł się tym odczuciem nacieszyć. Para jeszcze raz dała sobie buziaka w usta i poszła do łazienki wziąć szybki prysznic i się położyć.

Po powrocie do towarzystwa nasze skowronki piją jeszcze kilka drinków ,głównie Kurt i wracają na parkiet. Kurt już jest kompletnie pijany,co bawi Blaine. Wie ze jego małżonek nie ma mocnej głowy do trunków. Jest też mocno zaintrygowany ponieważ jego elf pozwala sobie na coraz więcej swobody w tańcu co kończy się niezbyt szczęśliwie dla nie go. Jego seksualne ruchy w rytm muzyki powodują palpitacje serca u kilku dziewczyn i zazdrość kilku chłopaków. Nie mówiąc o tym że u wampira powoduje erekcje. Nasz zaborczy wampir pozwala jeszcze chwile tańczyć na parkiecie ,kiedy po kilku chwilach chwyta go w pasie i zabiera go samochodu żegnając się z towarzystwem i gospodarzami. Po wrzuceniu niesfornego i kompletnie pijanego efa do samochodu i zapięciu pasów. Wyjeżdża spod domu Jonsów i kieruje się w kierunku Dalton. Po dojeździe na miejsce i wyciągnięciu kompletnie pijanego Kurta z samochodu,Przerzuca go przez ramię i jak worek kartofli zanosi do ich pokoju. Otwiera drzwi od sypialni rzuca elfa na łóżko. Rozbiera go pomału i z namysłem. I kiedy Kurt leży już na łóżku kompletnie nagi wampir spogląda na nie go z pożądaniem w oczach i zanim zdążył pomyśleć wchodzi w niego jednym mocnym ruchem co budzi elfa. Zaskoczony Kurt nie stopuje wampira jedynie zaczyna mu coraz bardziej pomagać w osiągnięciu orgazmu. Wampir zaczyna stymulować członek swojego towarzysza i obaj dochodzą jednocześnie. Szczęśliwy i rozluźniony Kurt chwyta Blaisie za rękę i ciągnie go w kierunku łazienki a konkretnie prysznica. Gdzie obaj panowie wchodząc jednocześnie i zaczynają się wzajemnie myc i stymulować. Po kilku chwilach Blaise wchodzi w Kurta jednocześnie stymulując jego członka. Obaj panowie dochodzą jednocześnie. Wychodzą spod prysznica wycierają się. Nadzy wychodzą z łazienki i tak kładą się do łóżka. Zasypiają od razu.


	16. Rozdział 15

Rozdział 15

 

Sam obudził się cały uśmiechnięty miał w ramionach kobietę, którą kochał, dzień nie mógł zacząć się lepiej. Patrzył jak spokojnie śpi w jego ramionach, czuł się jak rycerz, który w końcu zdobył swoją królewnę i teraz ma za zadnie broni ja przez złem tego świata. Leżał tak dłuższą chwilę, aż poczuł ze Merci zaczyna się miota w jego ramionach i po chwili otworzyła swoje śliczne brązowe oczy.  
\- Dzień dobry śpiąca królewno- powiedział Sam i pocałował Merci.  
\- Mmm… Dzień dobry kochanie, długo tak leżysz? – spytała Merci.  
\- Chwile oglądałem jak spałaś  
\- To miłe  
\- tak- powiedział Sam i położył się na Merci żeby miał lepszy kont całowania ją.  
\- Sam poczekaj powinniśmy iść umyć zęby  
\- Pożnij kochanie jest ty ktoś, kto też chce się przywita- powiedział Sam i zaczął pocierać swoją erekcje przez krocze Merci.  
\- Tak- powiedziała Merci śmiejąc się- Wydaje mi się ze dobrze poznałam tą rzecz wczoraj wieczorem.  
\- Zgadza się kochanie- powiedział Sam i uśmiechnął się.  
Wilkołak pomógł dziewczynie zdjąć jej T-shirt i majtki i zaczął robi jej palcówkę.  
\- Merci, co ty na to żebyśmy dzisiaj spróbowali czegoś innego?- zapytał Sam.  
\- To znaczy, czego?- spytała nagle przestraszona dziewczyna.  
\- Co ty na to żeby spróbować dzisiaj seksu analnego?  
\- No nie wiem Sam nigdy tego nie robiłam tego od tyłu- powiedziała Merci.  
\- Słuchaj kochanie, jeżeli Ci się nie spodoba przestane obiecuje- powiedział Sam i pocałował powieki Merci.  
\- No dobrze możemy spróbować- powiedziała Merci.  
Wilkołak miał w pochwie dziewczyny włożone dwa palce i poruszał niby dosyć szybko dodaj kciuk do masowania łechtaczki. Gdy dziewczyna doszła z imieniem jego na ustach. Sam nasmarował swojego penisa jej płynami i poprosił ja żeby się odwróciła i dostała się na kolana. Sam najpierw zaczął lizać jej odbyt żeby być pewien czy da rade włożyć swojego koguta w jej wnętrze, Gdy chłopakowi udało włożyć się dwa palce, był pewien ze dziewczyna jest gotowa.  
\- Kochanie będę zaczynać- powiedział Sam.  
\- Dobrze-powiedziała niepewni Merci.  
Sam powoli przeniknął ja od tyłu.  
\- Dobrze jestem w środku, jak się czujesz?- zapytał Sam.  
\- Dobrze jest dobrze- wydyszała Merci.  
\- Cieszę się kochanie- powiedział Sam- powiedz mi, kiedy będę mógł się poruszać.  
Merci wzięła kilka szybkach oddechów, aż po chwili powiedziała – Już możesz.  
Sam zaczął najpierw powoli, później coraz szybciej się poruszać.  
\- Jest tak dobrze Merci, tak mocno ściskasz mojego penisa- wychrypiał Sam.  
\- Jest taki duży i grupy- odpowiedział Merci.  
\- Mmm… czuje się tak dobrze- powiedział Sam i zaczął masować piersi Merci.  
\- Ja też Sammi ja też.  
\- Merci będę…  
Po kilku szybkich pchnięciach obaj doszli znowu krzycząc swoje imiona w niebo głosy.  
\- Tak bardzo Cię kocham Merc- powiedział Sam i przytulił ja do siebie.  
\- Ja Ciebie też- powiedziała dziewczyna i para się pocałowała.  
Chwile tak leżeli aż ich tętno stało się normalne i obaj postanowili wziąć prysznic. Para szybko się wykąpała i ubrała.  
\- Sammi pójdę zrobi śniadanie ty jak chcesz możesz tu zostać zawołam Cię jak skończę- powiedziała Merci.  
Wilkołak wstał pocałował ją i powiedział.  
\- Dobrze  
Gdy tylko usłyszał, że zeszła na dół zaczął przeszukiwać jej pokój w poszukiwaniu pamiętnika. Znalazł go tam gdzie zwykle można znaleźć coś, co się ukrywa pod materacem łóżka. Sam szybko zaczął pobieżnie czytać. Z tego, co już udało mu się przeczytać była bardzo szczęśliwa z Mattem, był szarmancki, dobrze wychowany, dżentelmen, którego nie obchodziło, że Merci jest wampirem. Było widać ze naprawdę się kochają, gdy odszedł pisała takie smutne rzeczy ze nawet wilkołakowi poleciały łzy. Było mu przykro ze narusza jej prywatność, ale chciał jak najwięcej dowiedzieć się o Sebastianie u i Mattie oczywiście tez. Było widać, że Sebastian to też porządku koleś, bardzo go wychwalała, że uszczęśliwia jej przyjaciela. Opisywała różne rzeczy, które robili w czwórkę albo w szóstkę, z Finnem i Santana. Wspominała wycieczki, koncerty. Bardzo dobrze opisała tez swój pierwszy raz z, Mattem co wcale a wcale nie spodobało się Samowi. Gdy doszedł do momentu, w której ją poznał widział ile krzywdy jej zrobił i ile razy przez niego cierpiała. Wiedział ze nigdy wcześniej nie był tak miła osobą jak Matt, ale dla Merci ma zamiar się postarać. Może nie będzie wychodzić z Klaine, ale z Tina i Mike i Szatanem i Finnem, dlaczego by nie. Można byłoby coś wykombinować. Gdy w końcu dostał kilak informacji, które były mu potrzebne. Następnie wszedł na komputer Merci. Od razu, gdy się zalogował rzucił mu się folder z nazwa Ja i Matt. Wszedł na niego i zaczął przeglądać zdjęcia. Byli tak przytulni ze sobą, że Sam aż wrzał z zazdrości. Wiedział ze to przeszłość, ale kuło w oczy. Były tez zdjęcia Kurta i Sebastiana od razu zalogował się na swoja pocztę i wysyła sobie kilka fotek żeby je spokojnie domu ogarnąć. Gdy wszedł na Internet zauważył w okienkach ze Merc ma konto na Facebooku i Twitterze. Nigdy nie bawiły go takie profile wiec nie zakładał konta, poza tym bał się swoich stręczycielek ze będą go na nim gnębi. Wszedł i zobaczył, że Merci się z nich nie wylosowuje wiec może obejrzeć sobie jej profile. Pierwsze, co zauważył ze Merci w statusie związku ma to skomplikowane. Wcale go to nie ucieszyło. Wszedł w jej wiadomości widział kilka od jej przyjaciół, ale od Matta nie było nic już od bardzo dawna wiec przynajmniej z tego mógł się ucieszyć. Sprawdził Twittera tam również nic nie było, ale na obydwóch portalach miała w znajomych Sebastiana. To było dobre, nawet więcej. Ale oprócz go w znajomych miała kilka osób z Dalton, znajomych jego ukochanego kuzynka. Wiedział, że gdy tylko wróci do domu musi sobie założyć konta na obu portalach. Sam zdążył jakoś minutę temu wyjść z jej komputera, gdy Merci zaczęła wołać go na śniadanie. Sam otworzył drzwi od pokoju Mercedes o od razu poczuł te nieziemskie zapachy unoszące się z kuchni. Sam wszedł do kuchni i widział, że Mercedes oprócz zrobienia śniadania i ułożenia do stołu, zaczęła już powoli sprzątać po wczorajszej imprezie. Sam stanął za nią i przytulił ja od tyłu zaskakując ją tym.  
\- Hej kochanie mogłaś z tym sprzątaniem poczekać na mnie.  
\- Wiem kochanie, ale chciałam już po prostu zacząć.  
\- Zjemy śniadanie słońce i zaczniemy spokojnie.  
\- Dobrze Sammy zrobisz coś dla mnie?- spytała słodko Merci.  
\- dla Ciebie Aniołku wszystko.  
\- Pójdziesz po mojego brata i powiesz mu, że śniadanie jest gotowe.  
\- Oczywiście- powiedział Sam i pocałował Merci we włosy.  
Po jakiś 10 minutach zeszedł z zaspanym Davem i Vanessą. Cała czwórka zjadła śniadanie i zabrał się za sprzątanie. Gdy wszystko było już ukończone Merci z samem i Dave usiadła przez telewizorem żeby trochę odpocząć.  
\- Wiec gołąbeczki, co będziecie dzisiaj robić?- zagaił Dave  
\- To niespodzianka- powiedział tajemniczo Sam.  
\- Yay niespodzianka powiedziała Merci.  
I chłopcy zaczęli się śmiać.   
Jakoś w południe Sam mówi do Merci.  
\- Czas się zbierać kochanie.  
\- Jak mam się ubrać?- spytała Merci  
\- Na luzie jak będzie Ci najwygodniej- powiedział Sam.  
\- Ok. Sammi to poczekaj tutaj jak za chwile wrócę, przez ten czas możesz pogadać z Davem, albo coś.- Powiedziała Merci i pocałowała Sama w policzek.  
Gdy Sam i Dave usłyszeli, że Merci weszła do pokoju i mieli pewność, że ich nie usłyszy zaczęli rozmowę.  
\- No wiec jak znalazłeś coś?- zapytał Dave  
\- No tak mam informację, zdjęcia, znalazłem ich u Merci w znajomych. Teraz muszę to rozegrać tak żeby przyjechał sam Sebastian bez Matta.  
\- I jesteś pewien, że moja siostra na tym nie ucierpi?- zapytał groźnie Dave  
\- Spokojnie Twoja młodsza siostra jest bezpieczna, nie jest kompletnie w to wmieszana nie musisz się martwic.  
\- Mam nadzieje, bo wiesz- powiedział Dave i wysunął swoje kły skończę z Tobą.  
\- Nie musisz się o nic martwić- powtórzył Sam i poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu.  
\- W ogóle gdzie zabierasz moja siostrę?  
\- To niespodzianka  
\- To już mówiłeś chciałbym wiedzieć więcej  
\- Powiem Ci tylko tyle, że będzie bezpieczna i że odwiozę ją do domu wieczorem.  
\- Dobrze mam nadzieję, że nie będzie do mnie dzwoniła zapłakana ze mam ja odebrać  
\- Nie martw o to swojej wampirze główki  
Merci wyszła po jakiś 15 minutach w szortach, T-shircie, lekkim makijażu i włosach spiętych w koński ogon. Wyglądała niesamowicie. Sam chwycił Merci za rękę i zaprowadził ją do swojego samochodu, otworzył jej drzwi i zamknął. Ruszył z podjazdu w lewą stronę.  
\- Sammi możesz mi przynajmniej powiedzieć jak długo będzie trwać podróż  
\- jakieś 45 min Merci  
\- To możemy przynajmniej włączyć muzykę.  
\- Oczywiście kochanie.  
Para spokojnie jechała w rytmie muzyki, po drodze wstąpili d małego sklepiku po napoje i piknikowe jedzenie, aż dojechali do magicznego jeziora.  
\- O Boże jak tu pięknie- piszczy Merci.  
\- Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba- powiedział Sam  
Wilkołak zaparkował auto i wyszedł z niego, żeby otworzyć Merci drzwi.  
\- Dziękuje- wyszeptała Merci.  
Sam przytulił i pocałował ją.  
\- Więc co będziemy robi na początku?- zapytała, Merci  
\- Wiec o ty na to żeby przepłynąć jezioro na początku, później zjemy coś, a na końcu popatrzymy na zachodzące słońce.- odpowiedział Sam  
\- Zapowiada się miło.  
Sam zaprowadził Merci do łódki stojącej na brzegu. Wprowadził łódź na wodę i pomógł Merci wejść. Gdy wilkołaczka usiadła wygodnie, sam chwycił dwa wiosła i zaczął wiosłować go na środek jeziora.  
\- Naprawdę rozlega się stąd niesamowity krajobraz- powiedziała radośnie Merci.  
\- Tak tu jest tak spokojnie, bez zgiełku ludzi.  
\- Jak znalazłeś to miejsce?- pyta Merci  
\- moi rodzice przywozili mnie tu, gdy byłem mały  
\- A przywiozłeś tu kogoś innego oprócz mnie?- pyta Merci chcąc się dowiedzieć czy jakoś inna dziewczynę zabrał tu.  
\- Nie skarbie tylko Ciebie.  
Siedzieli tak chwile w ciszy aż Sam zapytał.  
\- Merci, co ty na to żeby zagrać w 20 pytań  
\- tak, dlaczego by. Zacznij  
\- Jakie jest Twoje największe marzenie?  
\- Hmmmm…. Wącham się miedzy byciem piosenkarką, a założeniu szczęśliwej rodziny tak jak moi rodzice. A Twoje?  
\- Wiesz zawsze chciałem tworzyć własną serie komiksów.  
\- Wiesz myślałam, że rodzina królewska nie musi brudzić rąk praca- powiedział Merci i zaczęła się śmiać  
\- bardzo śmieszne Merci, bardzo. Ale dobrze moja kolej. Co chcesz robić po ukończeniu szkoły?  
\- Chciałbym wyjechać na studia do LA  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak- kiwa wesoło gilową Merci.  
\- A ty?  
\- Jeżeli ty wybierasz się do LA to ja z Tobą- powiedział pewnie Merci.  
\- Sam nie powinieneś iść tam gdzie ja chce, ale wybrać uczelnie, którą sam zaplanowałeś- powiedziała Merci.  
\- Spokojnie kochanie ja tak naprawdę nie miałem w głowie miejsca gdzie chciałbym studiować. Wiec moje kolejne pytanie, do jakiej uczelni chciałabyś złożyć swoje podanie  
\- UCLA  
\- A myślisz, że jest tam profil o tworzeniu graficznym?- zapytał z nadzieja Sam  
\- Sam teraz była moja kolej na pytanie.  
\- Merci zadasz mi później dwa pytania, odpowiedz proszę na ten  
\- Tak myślę ze jest tam takie coś, jak oglądałam ulotkę z UCLA to czytałam coś na ten temat.  
\- To świetnie- powiedział uśmiechnięty Sam  
\- Dobrze ile chciałbyś mieć dzieci Sam  
\- Chciałbym mięć dużą rodzinę Merci, albo przynajmniej trójkę dzieci jak to jest u mnie.  
\- Dobrze a kto był twoją pierwsza miłością?- zapytała zaciekawiona, wilkołaczka  
\- TY- powiedział pewnej swojej odpowiedzi Sam.  
\- JA?- spytała zaskoczona, Merci  
\- Tak wcześniej tak naprawdę nie przejmowałem się związkami, kwiatkami i serduszkami wszystko dla mnie opierało się na seksie.  
Merci uśmiechała się do niego spod rzęs  
\- Dobrze Twoja kolej teraz Sammy.  
\- Żałujesz, że nie jesteś nadal z Mattem?  
Merci spojrzał szokowana na Sama:  
\- Wiesz kochałam Matta naprawdę bardzo mocno był moja pierwszą miłością, i gdy jego tata musiał wyjechać złamał mi serce. Ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie myślałam, że pierwsza miłość może przetrwać na zawsze.  
\- Rozumiem- powiedział Sam- twoja kolej  
\- Dobrze myślisz, że mógłbyś dogadać się z Blainem  
\- Już Ci kiedyś mówiłem, że jakbyś mnie o to prosiła to bym to zrobił, ale tak z własnej woli to nie wiem. Wiesz ta nienawiść trwa już bardzo długo i nie wiem czy nasze pokolenie go przerwie, czy jakiekolwiek pokolenie je przerwie.  
\- Tęsknisz Merci za Kurtem? Żałujesz, że przez moje i Blaine nie porozumienie nie możesz spędzasz nim tyle czasu ile byś chciała?- zapytał Sam- wiem, że to dwu członowe pytanie, ale jestem ciekaw.  
\- Oczywiście, że za nim tęsknię, kiedyś spędzałam z nim więcej czasu. Nawet jak chodziłam z Mattem, bo jego chłopakiem był jego przyrodni brat. Było łatwiej, spędzaliśmy czas w szkole, później nocowaliśmy u siebie. Teraz to trudne, ale jakoś dajemy radę.  
\- Rozumiem. Dobra Twoja kolej na pytanie.  
\- Co pomyślałeś jak mnie pierwszy raz zobaczyłeś?  
\- Pomyślałem, że widzę najpiękniejszą kobietę na świecie  
Merci zarumieniła się  
\- Kochanie nie musisz się wstydzić to sama prawda jesteś najpiękniejsza, najseksowniejsza, najmilsza, jesteś idealna – powiedział Sam i pochylił się tak żeby mógł uchwycić jej usta.  
\- A jak ty mnie zobaczyłaś, co pomyślałaś?  
\- Ze jesteś idiotą.  
\- Ała – powiedział, że śmiechem Sam.  
\- Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor  
\- hmm… daj mi pomyśleć do tej pory to był zielony, ale, od kiedy Cię poznałem bardzo polubiłem też brązowy.  
\- A Twój?  
\- Fioletowy. Dobrze żadne pytanie nie przychodzi mi na razie do głowy- mówi Merci.  
\- A ja mam pytanie jak myślisz, który chłopak był lepszy dla Kurta Sebastian czy Blaine.  
\- Każdy z nich jest wyjątkowy na swój sposób, jasne Sebe znałam dłużej, ale Blaine również bardzo lubię. Poza tym inaczej chodzi się z człowiekiem inaczej z wampirem czy wilkołakiem. Z ludźmi jest mniej dramatu, wiesz Matt bał się ze go ugryzę- powiedziała poważnie Merci ale jak spojrzała na twarz na sam nie mogła utrzymać już śmiechu.- Żartowałam Sammy. Matt był bardzo kochany.  
Merci i Sam przepłynęli całe jezioro. Sam pomógł wyjść Merci z łodzi i zacumowała ją. W pewnej chwili Samowi zaburczało w brzuchu.  
\- Ktoś tu jest głodny- mówi Merci ze śmiechem.  
\- Tak poczekaj tu chwilę przyniosę jedzenie i koc i usiądziemy.  
\- Dobrze powiedziała Merci.  
Sam przyniósł jedzenie i posilili się. Następnie trochę zabawili się na kocu i czekali na zachód słońca. Za nim zaszło słońce Sam znowu przeprosili Merci pod pretekstem zaniesienia koca i reszty żywności do auta. Gdy wrócił stanął za nią i objął ją w talii.  
\- Piękny widok nie prawd aż- powiedziała Merci  
\- Mmmm…tak zgadzam się – powiedział Sam i zanurzył głowę w zgięciu szyi Merci.  
\- Sam nie wygłupiaj się  
\- Nie wygłupiam kochanie. Merci mam pytanie?  
\- Słucham- powiedział Merc nadal patrząc na zachodzące słonce  
\- A możesz spojrzeć na chwile na mnie  
\- jasne- powiedziała Merc i odwróciła się w stronę Sama.  
Sam podał jej bukiecik i zapytał  
\- Mercedes Jones czy zrobisz mi ten zaszczyt i wybierzesz się ze mną na bal?- zapytał Sam  
\- Oczywiście- powiedział Merci u rzuciła się w objęcia Sama  
Gdy słońce już zaszło Sam odwiózł Merci do domu zaprowadził ją do drzwi pocałował na do widzenia i odjechał do internatu.

Tego samego dnia w Dalton  
-Hej Kurti,jak się spało mam nadzieję że nie jesteś zbytnio obolały.-pyta wampir patrząc w stronę śpiącego obok elfa z olśniewającym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
-Mój łep – jęczy Kurti i chwyta się za głowę przyciągając do siebie poduszkę i kładzie ją na niej – nie mów tak głośno bo mi uszy pękną.  
-Dam ci coś na ból głowy za chwilę i zrobię kawę,twoją ulubioną beztłuszczową latte.  
-Ok ,ale się pośpiesz.  
\- Jasne.- mówi Blaine i pięć minut później wraca z kawą i kanapkami podając je do łóżka zaspanemu efowi razem z lekiem przeciw bólowym.   
\- Dzięki – mówi elf i połyka lek popijać wodą,Patrzy na przyniesione śniadanie z wdzięcznością w oczach i zaczyna je pochłaniać popijać kawą .Po chwili pyta  
-Jak minęła impreza,bo nie wiele pamiętam.  
-Och ,było ciekawie zwłaszcza wtedy jak byłeś seksownie nie grzeczny na parkiecie i wtedy wampir opowiedział mu wszystko z detalami. A zawstydzony elf schował głowę w dłoniach.  
-O mój boże jak robiłem coś takiego po pijaku,tak mi wstyd mam nadzieję ,że przyjaciele się na mnie nie obrażą i nie będą mi tego wypominać w nieskończoność zwłaszcza Tana.  
\- Mnie się podobało zwłaszcza seks w przerwach – powiedział wampir z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
-Tobie tylko jedno w głowie – powiedział obrażony elf.  
\- A co nie jesteś zadowolony,nie broniłeś się więc....-mówi Blaine.  
-Oł.-mówi czerwony Kurt.  
-Najwyraźniej ci się podobało.-zawyrokował zadowolony wampir.-Chodźmy na lekcje,późno już. Nasze skowronki poszły na lekcje. Po drodze spotkali Wesa i Alana.  
\- Hej chłopaki jak tam przygotowania do balu.  
-Spoko,przyjdziemy.-mówi wampir.  
-Jak to przyjdziemy – odpowiada elf – nawet mnie nie zaprosiłeś. I przyśpiesza kroku mijając Blaine.- Nie myśl sobie że skoro jesteśmy razem to wszędzie musimy iść razem. Dopóki mnie oficjalnie nie zaprosisz pójdę sam a może z kimś innym.-dodaje zły jak osa i idzie w kierunku klas.  
-Oooł – mówi Wes.- Chyba masz problem przyjacielu,jak mogłeś go nie zaprosić jeszcze.  
-Założył że skoro są razem to Kurt pójdzie z nim bez żadnego protestu.-powiedział Alan,-Wiesz o tym że z Kurtim to nie przejdzie musisz się postarać i zrobić coś romantycznego.  
\- Ale nie wiem co?- powiedział wampir.  
\- Nie martw się pomożemy ci od czego są przyjaciele- powiedzieli chórem chłopcy. Umówili się po lekcjach w bibliotece,gdzie zaplanowali romantyczną kolacje w najlepszej i najdroższej restauracji w mieście. Po omówieniu planu i zamówieniu stolika na jutro na 19 wieczorem chłopcy udali się do swoich kwater. Następnego dnia po lekcjach wampir udał się do kwiaciarni gdzie kupił bukiet Lili i czerwonych róż. I wrócił z nimi do Dalton,do swoich apartamentów. Kurt właśnie wszedł do pokoju po zajęciach w bibliotece z uśmiechem na twarzy i zauważył siedzącego na łóżku wampira odstrzelonego w garnitur i swoją nie nieskazitelną muszkę z bukietem Lili w ręce.  
\- Witaj kochanie chciałbym cie zaprosić na kolacje dziś na 19.- i dal kwiaty zaskoczonemu i oniemiałemu Kurtowi.  
\- Zgadzam się.-odpowiedział i przyjął bukiet kwiatów od Blaine.- o rany co ja na siebie włożę - i podszedł do szafy. Zaczął z niej wszystko wyrzucać z o krzykiem to nie ,to nie pasuje,to było modne miesiąc temu,to miałem na sobie ostatnio,normalnie jak baba. Po dwóch godzinach ,prysznicu i dopasowaniu wszystkiego był gotowy do wyjścia. Wampir przez cały ten czas siedział w fotelu i obserwował zachowanie swojego męża ,który zawsze i wszędzie wyglądał perfekcyjnie ,fenomenalnie,modnie i seksownie. Wyszli z apartamentu trzymając się za ręce. Doszli do wyjścia z Dalton i udali się do samochodu,który czekał na nich przed budynkiem z kierowcą w środku i pojechali do restauracji. Po pół godzinie jazdy dotarli do restauracji,gdzie po wejściu do niej panował półmrok. Podeszli do kelnera po odbiór rezerwacji,kiedy usiedli na miejscach kelner zostawił im karty i powiedział że jak będą mieli wybrane już dania to niech dadzą znać to podejdzie do nich i odbierze zamówienie. Jak usiedli elf zaczął rozglądać się po restauracji z błyszczącymi oczami.  
\- O mój boże Blaine zaprosiłeś mnie do najdroższej, najbardziej luksusowej i ekskluzywnej restauracji pod słońcem. Nigdy w takiej nie byłem.- powiedział elf i wziął do reki kartę dań i wybrał kotleta z pieczarkami oraz frytkami a na deser szarlotkę a do picia herbatę truskawkową z miodem i cukrem ,która była podana w dużym dzbanku a do tego dwie filiżanki do kompletu.  
\- Ależ proszę kochanie dla ciebie wszystko – powiedział uradowany Blaine.- Mam dla ciebie jeszcze kilka niespodzianek mam nadzieję że ci się spodobają i dał mu naszyjnik w kształcie róży zapakowane w czarne etui. Kurt ucieszył się z prezentu po chwili podszedł kelner z daniem dla nich obu. Chłopcy jedli i rozmawiali o przyjaciołach,szkole,rodzinie i bieżących sprawach. Nawet nie zauważyli,kiedy do fortepianu stojącego na środku sali podszedł mężczyzna i zaczął na nim grać bardzo piękną i romantyczną piosenkę. Po zjedzonym posiłku wampir zaprosił elfa do tańca.  
-Ale przecież nikt nie tańczy – powiedział Kurti.-Ludzie będą się na nas gapić.  
-Nic nie szkodzi – powiedział Blaine – mamy jeszcze trochę czasu zanim podadzą deser,najwyżej będziemy pierwsi a za nami pójdą inni. Zrób mi tą przyjemność i zatańcz ze mną. Elf skinął głową i wstał od stołu podając rękę wampirowi ,który już stał obok jego krzesła z wyciągniętą rekom,ujął jego dłoń i poprowadził na środek sali. Przytulił go do siebie i zaczęli tańczyć walca. Taniec ich tak wciągnął i byli tak w siebie zapatrzeni że nawet nie zauważyli jak za ich przykładem podążyło jeszcze kilka innych par,tańczących wokół przygaszonego światła ,które tworzyło romantyczną i pełną erotyzmu atmosferę. Muzyka zmieniała się z wolnego walca,po szybsze tango na przytulaniu kończąc. Pianista znał się na swojej pracy ,wiedział kiedy zmieniać muzykę żeby pasowała do nastroju w jakim znajdują się goście. Po przetańczeniu kilku tańców chłopcy poczuli się zmęczeni i podeszli do swojego stolika by zająć miejsca. Po chwili pojawił się kelner z deserem i kawą. Chłopcy zaczęli jeść deser i rozmawiać. Po chwili wampir wstał i uklęknął obok krzesła elfa wyciągając z kieszeni zaproszenie na bal. Kurt był zaskoczony zachowaniem swojego męża,ale się nie odezwał czekając na to co będzie dalej. Po chwili Blaise się odezwał;  
-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel – Anderson czy zgodzisz się pójść ze mną na bal szkolny. Kurt z zapartym tchem odpowiedział :  
\- Tak zgadzam się ,wstań po wszyscy pomyślą że mi się oświadczasz. Uradowany wampir pocałował swojego męża a ludzie znajdujący się w restauracji zaczęli klaskać. Pocałunek trwał i trwał wampir padał podniebienie swojego partnera nie chcąc tak szybko kończyć pocałunku. Kurt też nie chciał kończyć pocałunku ,ale wiedział że jeśli go nie zakończy to jego mąż posunie się dalej ,nie bacząc na to że są w miejscu publicznym. Po chwili oderwał się od niego i mruknął „ dokończymy w domu”.Wampir patrząc na zarumienioną twarz męża i spuchnięte od pocałunku usta zgodził się. Po chwili wrócił z uśmiechem na ustach na swoje miejsce i od tego momentu cały czas gładził rękę elfa spoczywającą na stole. Chłopcy jak gdyby nigdy nic rozmawiali dalej i popijali kawę kończąc deser. Pół godziny później wampir poprosił o rachunek i chłopcy wyszli z restauracji gdzie czekał na nich samochód z kierowcą. Pół godziny później dotarli z powrotem do Dalton ,weszli do szkoły i skierowali się do swojego apartamentu,gdzie na Kurtiego czekała kolejna niespodzianka. W międzyczasie przyjaciele ich obu poustawiali świece wokół łóżka a na nim nasypali płatki róż. Droga do łóżka też była usypana przez płatki róż. Kiedy małżeństwo weszło do apartamentu stanęło oniemiałe. Blaine po nie spodziewał się takiego rezultatu a Kurt,że jego małżonek może zrobić dla niego coś tak romantycznego. Obaj panowie byli zachwyceni widokiem. Małżonkowie weszli dalej całując się namiętnie,ich usta były połączone w głębokim pocałunku ,który trwał dłużej niż ten w restauracji. Kurt był tak zauroczony że brakowało mu tchu. Wampir w dalszym ciągu go całował tylko że jego pocałunki zeszły na szyje ,za uszy gdzie było wrażliwe miejsce elfa. Przez cały tez czas go rozbierał zaczął od marynarki ,później zdjął koszulę przez cały czas zostawiając mokre ślady. Teraz skupiał się na sutkach,które zaczął ssać i lekko przygryzać. Nawet nie zauważyli ze zbliżają się do łóżka do momentu ,w którym uległy małżonek( Kurt) potknął się u upadł na pościel. Blaine od raz położył go na środku loża w międzyczasie zdejmując mu buty i skarpetki. Cały czas go całował po szyi,za uchem,gładził mu włosy ,skubał jego sutki by po chwili zajść do klamry paska który rozpiął. Dalej zaczął rozpinać zamek od spodni,elf cały czas pojękiwał i szlochał z rozkoszy czuł usta wampira wszędzie w najbardziej wrażliwych miejscach jego ciała,po chwili poczuł jak jego mąż zdejmuje je mu spodnie razem z bielizną i patrzy na efekt swojej pracy oraz na erekcje współmałżonka. Która była nabrzmiała,wypływały z niej kropelki spermy ,był gotowy do dalszej seksualnej zabawy. Sekundę później poczuł jak małżonek bierze go do ust i zaczyna ssać cały czas skubiąc jego sutki lub delikatnie głaszcząc okolice jego pępka. Po chwili Kurt nie wytrzymał i spuścił się w usta Blaine. Wampir podniósł się i pocałował swojego towarzysza tak żeby i on mógł posmakować siebie. Minutę później podniósł jego nogi do góry ,zarzucił je na barki,schylił się i ugryzł w szyje w jego krew i wstrzykując mu trochę wampirzego jadu ,który powoduje że małżonek był nawilżony w dolnych partiach ciała. Po chwili wszedł w niego a elf wygiął się. Poruszył się raz na próbę widząc że towarzysz reaguje z entuzjazmem zaczął poruszać się coraz szybciej jednocześnie całując i stymulując członek elfa. Kurt nie był mu dłużny cały czas jęczał i drapał plecy współmałżonka w ekstazie. Wampir ,kiedy zauważył że elf niedługo dojdzie zwalniał bawił się tak z nim dopóki Kurt nie zaczął go błagać o spełnienie. Dwie godziny później małżonkowie doszli jednocześnie prawi najpierw doszedł Blaine a w jego ślady poszedł Kurt. Wampir od razu sturlał się na drugą stronę łóżka i przytulił małżonka mocno do siebie i zanim ten zasnął usłyszał jak ten szepcze do niego:  
-Dziękuje to była najbardziej romantyczna kolacja na jakiej byłem- ziewnięcie- i cudowna noc nie mówiąc o cudownym i najbardziej romantycznym seksie pod słońce. Kocham cie.  
-Nie ma za co kochanie,ja ciebie też dobranoc. Obaj małżonkowie zasnęli wtuleni w siebie.


	17. Rozdział 16

Rozdział 16

 

Sam po zaproszeniu Mercedes na bal wrócił zmęczony do domu i od razu poszedł się położyć ale kolejnego dnia zaczął spełniać swoje obietnice odpali laptopa i zaczął zakładać konta na face i Twitterze razu zaprosił swoja ukochana do znajomych i jako i zdjęci profilowe włożył ich wspólną fotkę żeby był,o wiadomo do kogo należy i również nie chciał,l zbyt długo czekać żeby zmienić swój status związku. Dlatego wybrał dobrze mu już,znany numer i czekał na odebranie połączenia.  
\- Hej kochanie nie zgadniesz powiedział rozradowany sam  
\- hej Sammi widzę ze ktoś miał dobry sen bo w dobrym humorze jesteś,s od rana  
\- oczywiście kochanie w końcu ty mi się śniłeś ale to nie oto tutaj chodzi ,chciałbym żeby s weszła na Facebook i Twittera tam coś na ciebie czeka  
\- ale bo co ty nie masz tam profili mówi zaskoczona dziewczyna  
\- jak wejdziesz do zobaczysz  
\- daj mi chwile tylko wejdę na laptopa  
Merci zajęło chwile żeby zalogować się na swoje profile ale jej oczom ukazały się nowe zaproszenia do znajomych i ku jej wielkiej uciesze nie było one od nikogo innego tylko od jej ukochanego.  
\- Sammi nie wierze że założyłeś konto, ale co sprawiło że zmieniłeś zdanie.  
Sam chwile myślał nad odpowiedzią nie mógł się przecież przyznać że to dlatego że wczoraj przeglądał jej laptopa.  
\- No wiesz kochanie pomyślałem że chciałem żeby wszyscy wiedzieli o nas i naszym związku, a że w dzisiejszych czasach wszystko zależy od profili internetowych to stwierdziłem że należy je założyć.  
\- Ha a co jeżeli nie będę chciał zmienić swojego statusu.- powiedziała drażniąc się z nim  
\- Oj kochanie ty nie masz nic do powiedzenia na ten ten temat- drażnił z powrotem Sam.  
\- To się jeszcze okaże- powiedziała żartobliwie.  
\- Czyli nie chcesz być związku ze mną na Facebooku?- zapytał smutnie Sam.  
\- Hmmm... niech to przemyśle....- powiedziała śmiejąc się.  
\- To nie jest śmieszne kochanie.  
\- No ja się z tym nie zgadzam  
\- Dobrze, dobrze, może najpierw przyjmiesz mnie do znajomych.  
\- Ok Sammi- powiedziała Merci i po chwili na jej profilu pojawiło się że jest znajomą Sama Evansa.  
Po chwili na koncie Mercedes ukazało się prośba o potwierdzenie statusu związku z Samem Evansem. Po chwili zwłoki i drażnieniu Sama potwierdziła ich status i na ich tablicach pojawiło się serduszku ze związkiem.  
\- Dobrze kochanie ja muszę już kończyć bo muszę jeszcze coś dzisiaj załatwić ale odezwę się później. Kocham Cię.  
\- Dobrze kochanie ja też Cię kocham do usłyszenia.  
I tym zakończyli rozmowę.  
Sam po rozmowie z Merci wszedł na swojego e-maila i zaczął przyglądać się zdjęciu Kurta ze Sebastianem i nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu że już wcześniej widział gdzieś tą twarz. Po chwili zastanowienia chwycił gazetę która ostatnio kupił i znalazł tam zdjęcie teamu znanej nastoletniej gwiazdy Trish Lambert, a jednym z jej członków okazał się Sebastian. Treści opisu pod zdjęciem wynikało że Sebastian jest klawiszowcem co bardzo ucieszyło Sama tak że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi że istniała tam również nazwa Matta. Poszedł za swoim wilczym instynktem i nakazał Puckowi w tej chwili przyjść do jego pokoju. Po chili Noe już tam był.  
\- Co jest sam tak pilnego że każesz mi wstawać tak wcześnie rano?- zapytał Puck.  
\- Jest 10 rano, poza tym nie o to chodzi musisz coś dla mnie zrobić.  
\- Tak myślałem, ale co?- zapytał posłusznie Puck  
\- Musisz napisać twitta do Adama Lamberta z prośbą o występ jego siostry na ich szkolnym balu.

XXXXX

Następnego dnia po romantycznych zaprosinach i kolacji dwójka naszych bohaterów jak co dzień udała się na lekcje. W przerwach pomiędzy zajęciami o niczym innym się nie mówiło jak o przygotowaniach do balu. Gdzie wszyscy planowali razem z swoimi partnerami bawić się w najlepsze. Bal miał się odbyć w specjalnej na tę okazję wynajętej sali w hotelu,gdzie była scena i był też zapewniony katering full wypas. Chodziły pogłoski że ponoć na balu ma być gość specjalny,który zgodził się wystąpić i rozgrzewać muzyczną atmosferę podczas balu. Wszyscy myśleli że to może będzie DJ. Ale tydzień przed balem okazało się że za muzyczną oprawę balu będzie odpowiadać jeden z byłych mieszkańców Ohio,który gra dla pewnej znanej dwudziestodwuletniej gwiazdy muzyki glam a która pod jego namową zgodziła się wystąpić w przerwach pomiędzy koncertami. Tą gwiazdą okazała się Trish Lambert siostra samego Adama Lamberta i narzeczona jego basisty Tommy Joe Ratliffa. Obaj panowie również będą na imprezie ale prywatnie. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni i jednocześnie zadowoleni zwłaszcza że trzy dni przed balem Mat były chłopak Mercedes i Sebastian były chłopak Kurta przyjechali razem z artystka do Ohio i zamieszkali w tamtejszym hotelu. Mark był perkusista a Sebastian klawiszowcem w jej zespole. To oni namówili ją na przyjazd zwłaszcza że jeden z fanów na jej oficjalnej stronie internetowej nalegał na przyjazd a brat i narzeczony opowiadali że atmosfera i ludzie tutaj są wspaniali. Zespół następnego dnia po przyjeździe odwiedził miejsce gdzie mieli mieć mini koncert. Chcieli sprawdzić czy zmieszczą się wszystkie instrumenty i czy akustyka jest dobra. Na miejscu okazało się że niektórzy uczniowie byli odpowiedzialni za udekorowanie sali z ramienia komitetu uczniowskiego a wśród nich znaleźli się Kurt i Mercedes oraz ich przyjaciele. Kiedy Sebastian i Matt weszli razem z artystką i resztą zespołu do hotelu przyjaciele byli zaskoczeni a ich partnerzy zaszokowani. Kurt poznał Sebastiana od razu mimo tego że nie widzieli się długo tak samo Miłosierdzie.  
-O mój Boże czy to nie jest Sebastian ten chłopak w czerwonych spodniach i niebieskim T-shircie.- powiedział oniemiały elf.  
-Tak to on,a obok to musi być jego brat Matt . Co oni tu robią?- powiedziała Merci.  
-Nie wiem ale zaraz się dowiemy. Kiedy to mówili ekipa podeszła do sceny i przyglądała się jej w skupieni mniej więcej planując gdzie co stanie. A nasi przyjaciele w międzyczasie podeszli do nich.  
\- Sebastian? – zapytał elf. Chłopak nie usłyszał go był skupiony na pracy.  
-Sebastian Smythe – powtórzył Kurt.  
\- Matt?- zapytała Merci ,brak reakcji tak samo jak brat był skupiony na pracy.-Matt Smythe?  
Chłopcy dopiero po chwili zareagowali.  
\- Tak to my a kto pyta.-powiedzieli i po chwili obaj się obrócili i poznali swoich byłych partnerów.  
-Merci – powiedział zdziwiony Mat. Od razu podszedł do niej żeby j przytulić i okręcić w powietrzu  
-Kurt - powtórzył za nim Sebastian, który zrobił to samo co Matt  
Obaj byli zaskoczeni nie spodziewali się spotkać swoich byłych a na pewno nie w takich okolicznościach. Rozstali się z nimi dawno temu.  
\- Co wy tu robicie?- zapytali jednocześnie przyjaciele.  
\- Przyjechaliśmy razem z Trish.-odpowiedzieli bracia.  
-Z Trish ,z Trish Lambert siostrą Adama. O rany Adam Lambert jest też tutaj?  
\- Tak przyjechał razem z siostrą i przyjacielem. Oboje są w hotelu, należymy do jej zespołu.  
\- zawsze wiedziałam że zajdziesz tak daleko- powiedziała uradowana Merci. Tak samo jak oczywiście ty Sebastian.  
\- Zgadzam się zawsze w was wierzyliśmy.  
\- Dziękujemy, a czy u was się coś zmieniło dawno się nie widzieliśmy? I co u Finna i Santany- zapytali chłopcy  
\- W sumie nie wiele, wiecie jak te życie uczniów bywa nudne. Ale Finn i Santana w końcu są razem.  
\- O to świetnie zawsze wiedziałem że jest coś między nimi- powiedział uśmiechnięty Matt  
\- Wiecie jak coś to zawsze możemy was wkręcić do zespołu, na początku do chórków a późnij kto wie- powiedział z flirtem w głosie Sebastian.  
-Ja jak na razie chcę dokończyć szkołę a później pomyśle o mojej karierze. - powiedział.  
-Ja również.- potwierdziła słowa elfa Merci- ale może umówimy się na kawę co wy na to,jak będziecie mieli wolne oczywiście.  
-Spoko dzisiaj popołudniu.  
-Jasne.  
-Chłopaki idziemy zrobiliście co trzeba było? – krzyknęła Trish.  
-Tak już idziemy.  
-Ok.  
-To gdzie się spotkamy i pogadamy o starych czasach.?  
\- W hotelowej restauracji dzisiaj o 20.pasuje..  
-Tak. Do zobaczenia.  
-Do zobaczenia. I chłopaki wyszli za artystką i jej ochroną. Dekorowanie sali i inne sprawy rozciągnęły się do 19..Tak że przyjaciele o mały włos nie zdążyli by na spotkanie ale udało się .Jak tylko weszli do hotelowej restauracji Seba i Matt już siedzieli i czekali. Niedaleko ich stolika siedzieli Adam i Tommy oraz Trish oparta o ramie narzeczonego. Elf i wampirzyca nie mogli się powstrzymać i podeszli do ich stolika.  
-Możemy prosić o autograf – powiedział elf. Muzycy obrócili się w kierunku głosu.  
-Oczywiście. Dla kogo mam napisać dedykacje – powiedziała brunetka.  
-Dla Kurta i Mercedes. - powiedziała Merci.  
-Och Matta i Seba wiele o was opowiadali-powiedziała machając do siedzących niedaleko chłopaków ,ci wstali i podeszli do nich.  
-Tak to Ci sami ludzie z wielu naszych opowiadań – powiedział Seba – i wasi fani.  
-Och czuje jakbym was znał choć słyszałem o was tylko z ust Seby i Matta - powiedział Adam co Tommy potwierdził oplatając Trish ręka w pasie.  
\- Dosiądziecie się do nas?- zapytał Adam.- Chciałbym was bliżej poznać.  
\- Nie,raczej nie naprawę chwielibyśmy dogonić Kurta i Merci w końcu tak dawno ich nie widzieliśmy a stęskniliśmy się za obojgiem.- powiedział Seba patrząc w oczy brunetowi. Adam patrzył z niedowierzaniem na Sebastiana, bo zamiast zwracać uwagę na niego cała swoje zainteresowanie zwróci ku Kurtowi. Nikt o tym nie wiedział ale sławny rockmen podkochiwał się w Sebie.  
Gdy Kurt wraz z Merci usiedli sami w stoliku z Sebą i Mattem Adam próbował ukryć rozczarowanie.  
A przy stoliku przy którym zasiadło czworo przyjaciół panowała wesoła atmosfera. Każdy z nich opowiadał co robił od czasu kiedy się rozstali. Merci ani Kurt jakimś cudem nigdy nie wspomnieli nawet słowem ze są w związkach. Bracia myśleli że nadal są samotni i tym samym mają szanse na odzyskanie ich. Po kilku godzinach wspaniałej zabawy przyjaciele rozeszli się umówili się na następny dzień żeby wybrać się n zakupy na bal. Kolejnego dnia po szkole czwórka naszych przyjaciół spotkała się przy centrum handlowym. Kurt i Mercedes byli tak podekscytowani powrotem swoich pierwszych miłości że kompletnie zapomnieli o swoich nowych związkach. Matt i Sebastian byli tak pewni ze nadal są wolni ze sadzili że na bal pójdą razem. Dlatego z wielka ochotą pomogli im wybierać ubrania na te imprezę. Po przejściu wielu sklepów i obejrzeniu wielu obrań znaleźli to co szukali .Matt wybrał dla Merci długą ,fioletową suknie z niewielkim dekoltem w kształcie karo i do tego szpilki w kolorze pasującym do sukienki. Natomiast Seba dla Kurta wybrał elegancki garnitur w kolorze burgunda i to tego srebrne lakierki. Obaj bracia wybrali ubrania pasujące do kreacji ich towarzyszy z którymi w ich mniemaniu mieli iść na bal. Na koniec wstąpili jeszcze do swojej ulubionej kawiarni do której często chodzili na podwójne randki. Dwie godziny później w wesołej atmosferze wrócili do domu żeby wyspać się na imprezę. Kolejnego dnia po południu wampirzyca z elfem z porozumieniu z czarownica postanowili spędzić popołudnie na zabiegach kosmetycznych i upiększających. A później spotkać się z reszta, chłopaków Mattem ,Sebą i Finnem.

XXXX

W końcu nadszedł ten długo oczekiwany dzień. Dzień balu. Punktualnie o 18   
Sam przyjechał po Merci z korsarzem (bukiecikiem na rękę). Czekał na nią w limuzynie, bo rodzice Merci nada nie wiedzieli że dziewczyna spotyka się z wilkołakiem. I chociaż Sam wiedział że powinien iść się przywitać z jej rodzicami nie chciał narobić jej problemów a broń Boże kary. Dlatego z wielką niecierpiętliwość czekał, aż jego ukochana wsiądzie do auta żeby mogli wyjechać na bal. I po jakiś 10 minutach oczekiwaniach drzwi otworzyły się a przed jego oczami pojawiła się najpiękniejsze stworzenie jakie widział w całym swoim życiu.  
\- Boże Merci jak ty pięknie wyglądasz- powiedział ze wzruszeniem Sam  
\- a ty przystojnie- powiedziała Merci.  
\- Tu dla Ciebie- powiedział jąkając się Sam i podał jej bukiecik.  
\- Jest piękny- powiedziała dziewczyna- ale naprawdę to za dużo limuzyna, bukiecik, nie musisz mnie tak rozpieszczać powiedziała Merci.  
\- Zasługujesz na wszystko co najlepsze- odpowiedział chłopak.  
\- Dziękuje Sammi jesteś kochany- powiedziała dziewczyna i pocałowała swojego chłopaka w policzek.  
\- Nie dostane prawdziwego pocałunku?- zapytał smutnie Sam.  
\- Niestety Sammi ale nie chce zepsuć swojego makijażu- powiedziała dziewczyna.  
\- Ale Merci- powiedział rozczulająco sam.  
\- Później obiecuje że się odwdzięczę- powiedziała kusząco Merci.  
\- Trzymam Cie za słowo kochanie.  
Po jakiś 30 minutach jazdy para dojechała na bal.  
\- Ale tu pięknie Sammi- powiedziała radośnie dziewczyna.  
\- Nie tak pięknie jak ty jesteś ale nadal ujdzie.  
\- Jesteś uroczy- powiedziała dziewczyna i szybko dziobła go w usta.  
\- Dlaczego tak krotko- dąsał się Sam  
\- Już Ci mówiłam dlaczego- odpowiedziała  
\- Dobrze, dobrze teraz najlepsza para wkracza do sali!- krzyczał Sam...  
W tym samym czasie czyli punktualnie o 18 Blaine czekał na Kurta ze bukietem kwiatów w ręce w limuzynie. Po kilku minutach elf okazał mu się w całej swojej uroczej krasie. Wampir był zapatrzony w niego jak w obrazek nie mógł wręcz oczu od niego odkleić. Jego małżonek przypominał mu anioła ,który wstąpił z nieba tylko dla niego. Po chwili elf wsiadł a Blaine ocknął się i limuzyna ruszyła.  
-Wyglądasz bosko. Ten strój jest olśniewający pieści moje oczy. Przypominasz w nim anioła ,który wstąpił z nieba tylko dla mnie- powiedział wampir spoglądając głęboko w oczy swojego towarzysza. l  
\- Dziękuje za komplement – od powiedział rumieniąc się siarczyście elf. Był czerwony jak piwonie i zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej kiedy zobaczył błysk w oczach wampira. Przez całą drogę, która trwała pół godziny rozmawiali o błahych sprawach. W końcu dojechali na miejsce ,kiedy kierowca otworzył im drzwi Blaine wysiedl pierwszy i podał rękę Kurtowi ten ja ujął i wysiadł z limuzyny. Ich ręce były splecione razem kiedy wchodzili do budynku gdzie dochodziły dźwięki strojenia instrumentów zespołu ,który nie długo miał wystąpić .Po wejściu do sali para rozejrzała się i spotkała spojrzenia przyjaciół Santany z Finnem i ku niezadowoleniu Blaine ;Merci z Samem. Po kilku chwilach trzy pary spotkały się przy stoliku gdzie mieli zajęte miejsca. Sam z Balinem nie zauważyli jak oczy ich towarzyszy uciekły w kierunku sceny gdzie Seba i Matt stroili instrumenty. Obaj bracia spojrzeli w ich kierunku i się uśmiechnęli dopiero po chwili zorientowali się że ich byli nie przyszli sami tylko z osobą towarzyszącą. Sekundę później kiedy Merci i Kurt zobaczyli zaskoczony i zbolały wzrok braci zrozumieli że zapomnieli im powiedzieć o czymś istotnym. O tym że są już zajęci. Nie wiedzieli co mają począć żadnych z chłopaków nie chcieli zranić i choć byli pewni swoich uczuć do Blaine i Sama to jednak nie mogli zaprzeczyć poruszeniu serca na widok Seby i Matta. Siedzieli więc nie wygodnie aż oboje postanowili iść do łazienki.  
\- Sammi muszę iść do łazienki- powiedziała szybko Merci.  
\- Ok kochanie.  
\- Tak jak też- powiedział Kurt.  
\- Tak więc cóż co ja będę robić tutaj też idę- postanowiła Tana. I troje przyjaciół poszło w stronę łazienek.  
Santana wyczuwała zdenerwowanie Kurta i Merci, ale nie wiedziała na 100% o co chodzi. Nie mogąc powstrzymać się wypaliła. - dobra odeszliśmy od stołu co jest>\- zapytała zaciekawiona Tana - No wiesz...- zaczął jąkać się Kurt.  
\- No co wiem- spytała niecierpliwie dziewczyna.  
\- wiesz że Matt i Seba są w mieście spotkałaś się z nimi- powiedział Kurt  
\- Tak i co?  
\- No i to wszystko jest mylące.  
-Słyszałam wasza myśli pomimo mojej niechęci do Blaine i Sama czuje że macie z nimi większa więź niż z Sebą i Mattem.  
-Wiem jednak nie mogę zaprzeczyć że w pewnym sensie ciągnie nas do nich.- powiedziała Merci.  
\- Najgorsze jest to że będąc z nimi wróciły wspomnienia i nie powiedzieliśmy im że kogoś mamy. Tak miło spędzaliśmy z nimi czas że zapomnieliśmy ja o Blaine a Merci o Samim. - powiedział Kurt z żalem w głosie.  
\- Nie czujemy się dobrze z tym że nie powiedzieliśmy im że kogoś mamy a po ich minach sądzimy że oni myśleli że nadal jesteśmy samotni. - westchnęła Merci.  
\- A wasi partnerzy wiedzą że się z nimi spotykaliście? - zapytała Tana.  
Oboje spojrzeli na nie smutno.  
-Nic nie mówcie wasze miny mówią same za siebie. Oni nie wiedzą. Kurcze nie będzie wesoło jak ta dwójka powie coś czego nie powinni powiedzieć. - mruknęła Tana.  
\- Wiemy ale nie możemy ich unikać,to będzie wyglądało źle naprawdę źle.  
\- Miejcie nadzieje że będą zbyt zajęci występem żeby pogadać z wami.  
Pogadali jeszcze trochę i w końcu wyszli z toalety. Kurcze ale jazda mruknęła Tana.

Xxx

W tym samym czasie chłopcy rozmawiają przy stoliku. Finn mówi swoje myśli na głos.  
\- O tam stoi Matt i Sebastian.  
\- Co ? ! - wykrzyczeli Blaine i Sam.  
\- O kurcze mówiłem swoje myśli na głos ? - zapytał zaskoczony chłopak.  
\- No tak ale mógł byś rozwinąć te zdanie.- powiedział Blaine  
\- No tak Matt i Sebastian – powiedział Finn wskazując na dwóch chłopaków przy instrumentach – to nasi starzy przyjaciele ze szkoły  
\- czyli dawno się nie wiedzieliście – zapytał mimochodem Sam.  
\- No właśnie nie wiedzieliśmy się jakieś dwa dnie temu .  
\- A mógł byś nam powiedzieć coś więcej o Macie i Sebastianie – zapytał Blaine.  
\- No to tak jak mówiłem na początku to nasi starzy przyjaciele ze szkoły Matt i Sebastian spotykali się z Kurtem i Merci zanim wyprowadzili się z miasta. Szczerze myślałem że będą ze sobą na zawsze byli ze sobą tak idealni - powiedział Finn nie zwracając uwagę na wagę swoich słów.  
\- Ale spotkali się z nimi tylko raz w tym samym czasie ty i Santana – zapytał powoli wściekły Sam.  
\- Tyle co wiem to nie spotkali się z nimi już wcześniej – powiedział nadal nie rozumiejąc kontekstu Finn.  
\- Jak to jest kurwa możliwe że mój maż nie powiedział mi o sowich spotkaniach z byłym – powiedział wściekły Blaine.  
\- Co ja kurwa zrobiłam ja i mój długi jeżyk – pomyślał fin  
chcąc wybrnąć z tej sytuacji Finn zaczęła jąkać się mówić  
\- to ….to nie do końca tak ….to znaczy spotkali się przypadkowo no a później nie chcieli ich olać w końcu znaj się od tak długiego czaku w końcu to nic nie znaczy w końcu są w związkach z wami i były to tylko przyjacielskie spotkania. I założę się że zapomnieli wam wspomnieć o tym bo byli zbyt zszokowani tym że ich w ogóle widzą.  
\- To tam znikał Kurt gdy nie było go w domy – pomyślał Blaine.  
-nie spotykałem się dawno z Merci myślałem ze to z powodu przygotowań do balu a nie z powodu spotka,n z Mattem .W końcu to ja sprowadziłem Sebastiana do miasta ale byłem głupi jak nie mogłem zauważyć, ,że Matt te,z jest w tym zespole. co ja zrobiłem. Jak ja ;mam teraz niby to rozwiązać.- pytał sam siebie wkurzony sam. Miedzy chłopcami trwała niezręczna cisza i każdy czekał na powrót ich towarzyszy. Po chwili widzieli jak za rogiem cala trojka zbliżała się do nich i żaden z nich nie wiedział jak zareagować na otrzymane newsy. Merci i Kurt obserwowali jednocześnie swoich nowych i byłych partnerów, zastanawiając się do kogo mają więcej uczuć. Santana słyszała ich myśli i chociaż chciała im pomóc nie wiedziała jak, żałowała że Matt i seba w ogóle wyjechali bo chociaż do Blaine i Sama nic do końca nie miała, nie mogła wybaczyć im uwłaszczenia jej przyjaciół. Ale czasu nie można było cofnąć, nawet czarami i nie mogła choć bardzo chciała zmusić ich do jakiejkolwiek decyzji, bo miłość rządzi się własnymi prawami, na które nawet czarownica nie ma wpływu. Kiedy wrócili do stolika Kurt, Merci i Tana chcieli jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę, dlatego zaprosili swoich partnerów do tańca, żeby porozmawia z nimi na osobności.

XXX XXX

Rozmowa Finna i Santany  
Santana zastanawiała się co się stało że tak nie wygodni było między nimi przy stoliku. Wiedziała że Blaine ani Sam nie wiedzieli że ich partnerzy spotykają się z e swoimi byłymi, więc gdy tylko wyciągnęła swojego chłopka na parkiet zapytała się.  
\- Finn co do cholery stało się przy tym stoliku, gdy odchodziłam z Merci i Kurtem było wszystko ok?  
\- Kochanie tylko się nie denerwuj, ale możliwe że powiedziałem im coś o czym nie wiedzieli.  
\- To znaczy co Finnie Hudsonie?  
\- Yyy.. chyba nie chcący powiedziałem im co nieco o Mattie i Sebastianie.  
\- Coś to znaczy?  
\- No na początku, tylko że to starzy przyjaciele ze szkoły, naprawdę musisz mi uwierzyć zaczął tłumaczyć się Finn, ale oni drążyli temat no i nie pomyślałem i powiedziałem że to ich byli są i że widzieli się z nimi kilka razy, ale ja naprawdę nie chciałem po prostu nie myślałem i żałuję tego. Teraz nie wiem co z tego wyniknie- denerwował się.  
\- Finn o cholery coś ty narobił?- powiedziała wściekła dziewczyna  
\- No wiem, wiem- powiedział nerwowo Finn  
\- Przecież Sam i Blaine są nie obliczalni, nie wiemy co zrobią z naszymi przyjaciółmi.  
\- Ale kochają Merci i Kurta na pewno nie będą chcieli ich skrzywdzić- powiedział pewnie Finn  
\- Ich nie ale co z Mattem i Sabą. Nie oszukujmy się, ale pamiętasz shane tego chłopaka który miał coś do Merci jak poznała Sama w jakiś nie znajomych okolicznościach zniknął, czy to Cie nie dziwi?- zapytała retorycznie Tana  
\- W ogóle o tym nie pomyślałem ,nie przyszło mi to do głowy – powiedział Finn.  
\- no oczywiście ze nie twoje kolegi z drużyny nie ma a ty nawet nie zastanawiasz się gdzie mógł by być – powiedział coraz bardziej wkurzona Santana  
\- przecie,z wiesz kocha;nie ze to nie tak zastanawiałem się gdzie mógł byś shaen ale nie pomyślałem ze mógł go skrzywdzi,c sam żeby zdobyć Merci.  
\- Teraz lepiej módl się żeby moje czary ochronne zadziałały i sam i Blaine nie mogli skrzywdzić Matta i Sebastiana.  
\- może ja porozmawiam jeszcze raz z Blaine i samem – zaproponował Finn.  
\- Ty już lepiej się w to nie wtrącaj – powiedziała tana i poszła rzucić zaklęcie.

xxxxxxx

Zdenerwowany Kurt i wkurzony Blaine weszli na parkiet i pogrążeni we własnych myślach zaczęli powolny taniec po chwili tańca wypełnionego cisza kurt zaczął rozmowę   
\- czy coś stało kochanie gdy byłem w łazience z dziewczynami – powiedziała kurt.  
\- nic się nie stało – powiedział Blaine  
\- Przecież wiem ze jesteś zdenerwowany twoje oczy zaczerwieniaj się w ten charakterystyczny sposób. Przecież wiesz że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.  
\- A ty mówisz mi wszystko – odbił piłeczkę Blaine.  
\- Nie rozumiem o co ci teraz chodzi powiedział niepewnie Kurt przecież rozmawialiśmy o tobie.  
\- Tak rozmawialiśmy ale chciałbym się dowiedzieć czy ty nie chowasz żadnych tajemnic.  
\- A skąd ci to ogóle przyszło do głowy.  
\- Ty mi powiedz w końcu czuje ze jesteś zdenerwowany.  
\- To przez bal kochanie chce żeby wszystko wyszło idealnie w końcu jestem na nim pierwszy raz z tobą skarbie.  
\- Tez chciałbym żeby ten bal był perfekcyjny ale czuje ze mogą by,c pewne komplikacje  
\- Czy to dlatego ze sam siedzi z nami przy stoliku bo wiesz kochanie to chłopak mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki.- mówi Kurt.  
\- No tak nie jestem zbyt zachwycony że Sam siedzi z nami przy stoliku i robię to tylko wyłącznie dlatego że kocham cie i uwielbiam Merci ale to nie do końca to o co mi chodziło.  
\- Przecież to nie przez Fina i Santanę ? – pyta oburzony Kurt.  
\- Nie nie oczywiście że nie – powiedział szybko Blaine.  
\- No więc o co chodzi ? – zapytał już zły elf.  
\- jestem tak szczęśliwy że jesteś mój że obawiam się że ktoś mógłby mi ciebie odbić.  
\- Przecież wiesz że to jest niemożliwe.  
\- No tak ale co z pierwszą miłością ale wiesz że ona może unieważnić naszą więź.  
\- yy tak wiem ale dlaczego mamy zaprzątać tym sobie głowę zamiast dobrze się bawić i cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem  
\- Tak masz racje kochanie ale jednak coś nadal nie daje mi spokoju.  
\- Dlaczego nie możemy porozmawiać o tym w domu a teraz po prostu się bawić.  
\- Kurt wiem że cie kocham ale czuje jak byś był wobec mnie nie szczery.  
\- To nie tak że jestem z Tobą nie szczery ale sadze że chociaż jesteśmy małżeństwem pewne sprawy chciałbym zachować dla siebie.  
\- Przez te ostatnie trzy dni przed balem cie nie było a kiedy wracałeś byleś nie obecny. Tak jakby coś albo ktoś zaprzątał twoje myśli.  
\- No właściwie razem z Merci spotkaliśmy naszych starych przyjaciół.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć kim oni są – pyta Blaine.  
\- To Seba i Matt- mówi Kurt.  
\- Seba czy czasem Twój były nie miał tak na imię?  
\- No tak, to jet ten sam chłopak o którym Ci opowiadałam ale on między nami nic nie zmienia.  
\- Kurt kochanie ufam Ci, ale boje się bo obaj dobre wiemy że pierwsza miłość może unieważnienie naszą wieź.  
\- Wiem, ale naprawdę nie masz się czym martwic, kocham Cię.

 

XXXX

Sam zaciągnął niby władco Mercedes na parkiet. W jego oczach było widać złość. Mercedes nie wiedziała dlaczego niby był taki zły, martwiła się że w czasie kiedy byli w łazience miał jakoś sprzeczkę z Blaine ale nie spodziewała się tego co miała usłyszeć.  
-Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?- zapytał wkurzony Sam  
\- Eeee... a dlaczego pytasz?  
\- Bo wiesz twój przyjaciół Finn ma bardzo długi język i powiedział mi kilka ciekawych rzeczy  
\- To znaczy?- spyta,la zdenerwowana  
\- Czemu do cholery nie powiedziałaś mi że spotykasz się ze swoim byłym.  
\- Nie przeklinaj Sam- powiedział spokojnie dziewczyna- Nie powiedziałam Ci bo nie sądziłam że to jest ważne, jetem przyjaciółką Matta.  
\- Tak to ciekawe czyli rozumiem że jak ja będę widywać się ze swoimi byłymi to będzie ok, tak?- zapytał nadal wściekły Sam.  
\- Jeżeli wasze spotkania będą wyglądać tak jak moje i Matta to nie- powiedziała pewnie dziewczyna.  
\- Chce wiedzieć co się działo na tych spotkaniach.  
\- Nic takiego nie musisz się denerwować, to były zawsze spotkania w trojkę nigdy nie byłam z nim sam na sam.  
\- To dlaczego ukrywałaś to przede mną?  
\- Niczego nie ukrywałam, nie było sposobności Cie o tym poinformować.  
\- Mogłaś wysłać mi SMS-a  
\- Wiem, ale znam Cię na tyle, że wiem że zamiast przyjąć to do informacji od razu przyjechałbyś i robili sceny.  
\- A jak do cholery mam się teraz zachować gdy dowiaduje się że moja dziewczyna spędzała czas ze swoim byłym zamiast ze swoim chłopakiem i usprawiedliwiała się tym że jest zajęta przygotowaniami na bal.  
\- Bo byłam, Kurt, Matt i Seba pomagali mi  
\- Ja mogłem być tą osobą.  
\- Nie obraź się Sammi ale nie widzę cię w maratonie po sklepach w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej sukni.  
\- Dobrze, dobre mogę zrozumieć Kurta i tego całego Sebe to geje, ale Matt jest tak samo hetero jak ja i jakie znajdziesz na to wytłumaczenie.  
\- Spotykałam się z nim przez długi czas był już do tego przyzwyczajony.  
\- I co do cholery ma to znaczyć, mamy być razem tak na zawsze a ty wolisz jakieś wspominki z byłym nie życzę sobie żebyś się z nim spotykała rozumiem- powiedział coraz bardziej wkurzony Sam.  
\- Kocham Cie ale nie będziesz mi wybierał z kim mogę się spotykać a z kim nie.  
\- Nie bądź tego taka pewna.  
\- co chcesz mnie zamkną w pokoju za karę- wyśmiała go Merci.  
\- To nie jest wcale taki zły pomysł wiesz- powiedział zaborczo Sam.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny ni jesteś moim ojcem.  
\- A Twój tata wie że się z nim spotyka.  
\- Wie- powiedziała pewnie wampirzyca.  
\- Czyli wszyscy wiedzieli tylko ze mnie robiłaś idiotę.  
\- Żadnego idioty z Ciebie nie robiłam nie wymyślaj sobie rzeczy których nie mam, nie mam zamiaru się tłumaczyć przed tobą bo tłumacza się winni, a ja niczego złego nie zrobiłam, nigdy nie zostałam z nim sam an sam zawsze był ze z nami jeszcze Kurt albo Sebastian. Po za tym nie rozumiem o co w tej całej sprawie chodzi, oni i tak w końcu znowu wyjada są tu tylko na kilka dni i nie widzę nic złego w doganianiu dawnych przyjaciół.  
\- Nie widzisz nic złego a to śmieszne, bo jak dobrze pamiętam informowałem Cie co może się stać gdy znowu zakochasz się w swojej pierwszej miłości.  
\- A to tu Cie boli- powiedziała dziewczyna- Że twoje przywiązanie zaniknie.  
\- Cholera Mercedes chcesz być ze mną czy nie.  
\- Wiesz sama nie wiem jeżeli zamiast dobrego czasu na balu ty urządzasz mi sceny zazdrości- powiedziała rozdrażniona dziewczyna  
\- To powiedź mi jak mam się zachować jak ukrywasz rzeczy przede mną i to nie jakieś błahe w stylu śpiewania po pijaku piosenek Justina Biebera, tylko spotkanie się ze swoim był kobieto.  
\- Jeżeli chcesz to mogę Cię za to przeprosić że nie powiedziałam tego, ale nie mogę Ci powiedzieć że żałuje spotykania się z nim bo było by to kłamstwem.  
\- I jak mam się z tym niby czuć co?  
\- Już ci powiedziałam że nic złego nie rozumiem, powiedziałam Ci prawdę co jeszcze chcesz ode mnie usłyszeć?  
\- Udowodnij mi że nic już więcej między wami nie ma i jesteś tylko moja  
\- I niby jak mam to zrobić>\- zapytał zdziwiona dziewczyna.  
\- Wyjdź za mnie- powiedział Sam.  
\- To mają być oświadczyny, bo jak tak to nie są one zbyt romantyczne.  
\- Nie chce po prostu oświadczenia że jesteś tylko moja.  
\- Sam mogę Ci obiecać co tylko chcesz jeżeli ci na tym tak bardzo zależy, ale dobrze wiesz że najpierw nasi rodzice muszą się dowiedzieć ze w ogóle jestem razem. Po balu mogę wziąć Cie do domu.   
\- Słuchaj ja kocham Cie – powiedziała Merci patrząc mu prosto w oczy- Ale dobrze wiemy że Twoi rodzice nie zaaprobują tego związku.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie co oni myślą, najważniejsze jest to co my czujemy, a nie zdanie innych osób.  
\- Wiem Sam i rozumiem ale ja naprawdę nie wiem czy powinniśmy się śpieszyć z tą decyzja oboje mamy tylko po 16 lat.  
\- Kurdowi i Blaine jakoś to nie przeszkadzało- powiedział Sam.  
\- No tak ale z Kurtem i Balinem było inaczej  
\- niby w jakim sensie było inaczej bo nie widzę różnicy między nimi a nami  
\- Blaine właściwie postawił Kurta pod ścianą i on nie miał nic do gadania. Poza tym jego więź i Blaine można w ten sam sposób zniszczyć jak naszą.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie ich wieź tylko nasza- powiedział Sam.  
\- Jeżeli nie obchodzi Cię mój przyjaciel to co właściwie robimy w tym związku, Kurt, Tana i Finn są dla mnie oprócz rodziny najważniejszymi osobami na świecie.  
\- Tu nie chodzi o nich tylko o Blaine.  
\- Ale Blaine jest mężem mojego przyjaciela, czyli też automatycznie jest moim przyjacielem.  
\- Wiesz jakie są moje odczucia do niego, poza tym nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego nie możemy się pobrać tak samo jak oni.  
\- Sam możemy porozmawiać o tym kiedy indziej i nie psuć sobie imprezy.  
\- Nie!- powiedział rozzłoszczony Sam. Chce znać odpowiedź tu i teraz, czy w najbliższym czasie wyjdziesz za mnie.  
\- Słuchaj nie będę odpowiadać na to pytanie, bo wywaliłeś z tym małżeństwem tylko dlatego że wystraszyłeś się powrotu Matta.  
\- To nie jest prawda, kocham Cię dlatego chce się z Tobą ożenić, a nie dlatego że jakiś tam śmiertelnik wrócił na kilka dni.  
\- Wiec jeżeli tak stawiasz sprawę, to możemy przełoży tą rozmowę na inny termin w którym pojawisz się z pierścionkiem, ale wcześniej jeszcze poprosisz o błogosławieństwo moich rodziców.  
\- Dobrze Merci mogę poczekać jeszcze trochę, ale obiecuje Ci że za niedługo czas będziesz panią Evans i nikt ani nic tego nie zmieni.  
I zapieczętowali tą umowę pocałunkiem.

XXXX

Po krótkim czasie zanim przyjaciel wrócili do stolika i atmosfera była już lepsza niż na początku imprezy. Po jakimś czasie niespodziewanie do ich stolika podszedł dziadek dwóch chłopców i poprosił ich żeby mogli porozmawiać chwile na osobności. Sam z Blaine przeprosili na chwilę towarzystwo i poszli za dziadkiem. W tym samym czasie zespół miał kilku minutowa przerwę więc widząc że Mercedes z Kurtem zostali sami ,bo Finn i Santana również gdzież zniknęli. Matt i Sebastian nie chcąc przegapić okazji chcieli porozmawiać z swoimi byłymi partnerami. Obaj bracia postanowili przeprowadzić te rozmowy na osobności. Podeszli do ich stolika i poprosili czy mogą porozmawiać w spokojnym miejscu.

 

Xxxxxxxx

Rozmowa Seby z Kurtem:  
\- Kurti ,kim był ten chłopak z którym przyszedłeś na bal ? - zapytał Seba.  
\- A to jest Blaine. Zaprosił mnie na bal.  
\- Ach rozumiem czyli to twój przyjaciel czy może łączy was coś więcej?  
\- Właściwie Blaine jest moi chłopakiem.  
\- Sadząc z tego co wiedziałem ze sceny to coś więcej niż chłopak. Powiedz mi szczerze co cie tak naprawdę z nim łączy ?  
\- Eee nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć – powiedział elf.  
\- Wal prosto z mostu wiesz że ze mną możesz być szczery nigdy nie osadzałem cie.  
\- Wiem ale sytuacja jest dosyć nie zręczna.  
\- Och Kurti śmiało wiesz że potrafię cie rozszyfrować.  
\- Och wiem. To mój maż.  
\- Oł. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi tego wcześniej myślałem że nadal jesteś sam a tu taki news .A co na to twoi starzy?  
\- Hm na początku nie byli zachwyceni ale później pogodzili się z tym. Chociaż mojemu ojcu zajęło to dosyć dużo czasu wiesz jaki on jest. Nadal widzi we mnie jego małego chłopca, który piecze pinnate.  
\- Wiem pamiętam. Gratuluje ci związku. Mam nadzieje że jesteś szczęśliwy.  
\- Tak jestem dziękuje.  
\- Opowiedz mi jaki on jest.  
I Kurt rozluźniony opowiada Sebie jak poznał Blaine i co było dalej aż do dnia dzisiejszego. Seba widząc uśmiech i błysk szczęścia i miłości w oczach elfa. Wie już że to co ich kiedyś łączyło wygasło na zawsze i teraz są już tylko przyjaciółmi. Wymieniają się jeszcze paroma informacjami i uwagami w drodze do stolika. Do chodzą do stolika i życząc sobie wzajemnie wszystkiego dobrego rozstając się przytulili się na pożegnanie zbyt długo jak na zwykłych przyjaciół nie zauważając że Blaine przygląda im się z daleka.

XXXX

Matt wyciągnął Merci do ogrodu żeby porozmawiać,nie dawało mu spokoju to co widział wcześniej.  
\- Hej Matt o czym chciałeś rozmawiać?- zapytała miło Merci.  
\- wiesz, że spędziliśmy miło chwile od kiedy znowu się spotkaliśmy. Zgadzam się ze mną?  
\- Jasne, zawsze dobrze nam się rozmawiało.  
\- Wiesz tak jakby wróciły te same uczucia które miałem jak się spotykaliśmy.  
\- Tak wiem o czym mówisz- powiedziała Merci W pewnym sensie do mnie też wróciły jakieś uczucia, ale nie wiem jak je interpretować.  
\- Merci wiem że to dziwne i nie pytałem o to wcześniej, ale spotykasz się z kimś?  
\- No wiesz Matt zależy mi na Tobie i zawsze będzie i nie chciałam przez długi czas z nikim się spotykać, ale wszyscy na około kazali mi zapomnieć bo powiedzieli że nie wrócisz no i pojawił się taki koleś i tak jakby zaczęłam się z nim spotykać.  
\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc że tak jakby się z nim spotykasz?- zapytał pełen nadziei Matt.  
\- Bo wiesz jak go poznałam dalej byłam zakochana w Tobie i najlepszego wrażenia na początku na mnie nie zrobił. Dopiero z biegiem czasu przekonałam się do niego ,ale nie jestem go na 100% pewna jeśli chodzi o   
uczucia. Ten związek jest bardzo skomplikowany, nie wiem czy jego uczucia wobec mnie są do końca szczere.  
\- Dlaczego tak myślisz?  
\- Widziałeś tego kolesia który siedział obok Kurta?  
\- No tak.  
\- To jest mąż Kurta.  
\- Co? Wow nieźle. Ty chyba nie jesteś mężatką.  
\- Nie, nie oczywiście że nie, ale nie o to tu chodzi więc tego chłopak to kuzyn mojego chłopaka. I oni nie za bardzo za sobą przepadają, to właściwie sprzeczka wielopokoleniowa.  
\- A Twoi rodzice wiedzą o Twoim nowym chłopaku? Wiesz Twoi bardzo mnie lubili...  
\- To jest jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Wiesz że jestem wampirzycą, a Sam jest wilkołakiem.  
\- Ale wątpię ze twoi rodzice mili by do tego i przykro mi Merci ale trochę zawiewa zmierzchem.- przerwał jej Matt  
\- Tu nie chodzi aż tak bardzo o moich rodziców jak o jego Blaine jest z rodu królewskich wampirów, a sam królewskich wilkołaków i rodzice Sama nie będą zadowoleni że nie spotyka się ze swoją rasą.  
\- No tak to może być problem Merci, ale gdy stoisz ze mną możesz mi odpowiedzieć czy coś czujesz?  
\- Matt tak jak mówiłem czuje coś ale nie wiem czy to po prostu to dlatego że wspomnienia uczuć z tamtych czasów mnie napełniły czy to dlatego że nadal coś czuje, ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć że do Sama też co czuje.  
\- Wiec Merci co chcesz zrobić?  
\- Matt jaki ma sens rozmowa na ten temat ty nie długo na nowo wyjeżdżasz.  
\- Merci ja wiem ale chciałbym móc kiedyś się z Tobą ożenić, pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy o tym że po ślubie przemieniłby mnie i zrobiliśmy sobie pociechy.  
\- Wiem Matti pamiętam nasze obietnice i nie wiem jak potoczą się nasze drogi, ale zawsze będziesz dla mnie bardzo ważna osobą.  
\- Tak jak ty do mnie- powiedział Matt- Choć nie długo znowu zaczniemy grac odprowadzę Cię do środka- powiedział Matt i pocałował dziewczynę w czoło. Takiej niekomfortowej sytuacji zauważył ich Sam.

Xxxxxxxw

 

W ustronnym miejscu w jednym z pokoi na parterze wnukowie rozmawiają ze swoim dziadkiem na temat przejęcia przez nich władzy nad obiema rasami. Gerard chce żeby Sam i Blaine przejęli po nim władze po jego śmierci pod warunkiem że Kurt i Merc i będą ją dzierżyli razem z nimi. Mieli prawo głosu i w razie kłótni między nimi będą mieli prawo rządzić bez nich. To ostatnie nie podlega negocjacji. Jednym z kolejnych warunków było przebycie braterstwa krwi o którym Gerard mówił już wcześniej.

Xxxxxxxx

Sam i Blaine byli wściekli, najpierw ta rozmowa z dziadkiem i znowu o tym braterstwie krwi, która miała ich niby pogodzić a teraz widzą swoich partnerów przytulnie ze swoimi byłymi. Złość szarpała ich dosłownie od środka, krew w nich wrzała a oczy zmieniały się i w każdej chwili mogło dojść do przemiany. Nie myśląc za dużo pierwsze co im przyszło do głowy to chęć zabicia tamtej dwójki, niestety kiedy zbliżali się do nich wyczuli czary Santany które nie pozwalały im się zbliżyć do chłopaków. To nie ostudziło ich zapału, obaj chłopcy oddalili się do stolika i było widać że gdyby nie ich silna wola nie przemieniania się wśród śmiertelników już dawno pokazali by swoją prawdziwą naturę. Sam i Blaine gdy doszli do stolika zauważyli swoje przekrwione oczy, co mogło oznaczać jedynie tyle że oboje są naprawdę wściekli. Na początku to nawet na chwile ostudziło ich bo cieszyło ich cierpienie drugiego, ale gdy tylko z powrotem spojrzeli na swoich partnerów machinalnie wróciła rządzę krwi. Wilkołak i wampir zauważyli że jeżeli nie dogadają się teraz to mogą stracić swoich partnerów na zawsze. Dlatego jedyna rzecz, która im przyszła do głowy to ułożenie wspólnego planu pozbycia się Matta i Seby w taki sposób żeby czar Santany ich nie dosięgnął.  
\- Widzę kuzynku że jesteśmy w tej samej straconej pozycji- powiedział Sam.  
\- Niestety masz racje, miałem nadzieje że tylko Merci będzie chciała wrócić do swojego byłego, ale nie kurt.  
\- To zabawna bo ja miałem odwrotną nadzieje, ale jak widać ich oboje ciągnie do tej dwójki.  
\- Tak ale pamiętasz co mówił nam dziadek pierwsza miłość jest najsilniejsza. Dlatego sądzę że powinniśmy współpracować i pozbyć się ich.  
\- Chyba Cie popierdoliło do końca nie mam zamiaru z Tobą współpracować, Merci powiedziała mi że nic ich nie łączy a ja jej wierze.  
\- Tak to dlaczego jesteś w takim stanie, słuchaj mi też się to nie podoba ale razem mamy większe szanse- powiedział pewny swego Blaine.  
Sam się zastanawiał ,spojrzał na Blaine i później na Merci. I na koniec powiedział :  
\- dobra zgadzam się. Ale to jest tylko na teraz nie licz ze coś się zmieni między nami,nadal będziemy wrogami.  
\- To też miałem na myśli ,ale teraz dobrze by było mieć jakiś plan pozbycia się ich.  
\- Racja. Ale jedyna myśl jaka przychodzi mi do głowy to rozszarpanie ich.  
-Pogięło cie jeśli to zrobimy nasze soul mate nam tego nie wybaczą. Zresztą nie możemy ich dotknąć wyczułem czar Tany na nich.  
\- To co proponujesz.  
\- nie wiem na razie, musimy to dobrze przemyśleć żeby nie podejrzewali nas o sabotowanie ich więzi z byłymi partnerami.  
Kuzyni spojrzeli w kierunku Matta i Seby ale jak to an imprezie był zbyt duży tłum i wszystkich myśli były zbyt głośne jak dla nich. Próbowali się skupić na słowach które mówili do siebie Matt i Merci i Kurt i seba żeby w jakikolwiek sposób można było je wykorzystać przeciwko nim. W pewnym momencie ich spojrzenia skierowały się w kierunku stolika do której zmierzali chłopcy gdzie siedział brat Trish i jej narzeczony. Adam miał wzrok skierowany na klawiszowca,było to spojrzenie zakochanego szczeniaka. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Sebastiana i choć dla wszystkich oprócz Matta i Seby było oczywiste że chłopak się w nim kocha to wiadome było że w sprawie uczuć jest cholernie nieśmiały. Blaine postanowił to wykorzystać i zaczął czytać w myślach rockmena. Boże jaki on jest cholernie przystojny, ale on m słodkie usta jak ja bym chciał je pocałować. Niestety raczej nie mam szans bo odkąd zobaczył swojego cholernego byłego w ogóle nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. W czym on niby jest lepszy ode mnie, dlaczego Sebastian mnie nie zauważa, nie rozumiem tego- myślał Adam. Blaine po odczytaniu tych myśli wiedział już dokładnie co musi uczynić. Postanowił więc poczekać aż Adam pójdzie do łazienki i tam zahipnotyzować go tak żeby poszedł wyznać swoje uczucia Sebastianowi i pocałować go na oczach Kurta. Wiedział że to może mało humanistyczne zachowanie, ale jedyne jakie w tej chwili przychodziło mu do głowy. Obiecał Samowi że pomogą sobie ale nie widział żadnego sposobu na Matta i w pewnym sensie było to dla niego ulgą, bo w głębi duszy chciał żeby Merci była szczęśliwa z kimś innym niż jego kuzyn. Ale wiedział też że obietnic się nie łamie więc nie miał wyboru i musiał spełnić dane słowo. Sam i Blaine nie musieli długo czekać Adam był tak zdenerwowany przy Sebastianie że pił non stoper wodę i nie trzeba było długo czekać na reakcje jego organizmu. Poczekali więc jak chłopak się oddali i gdy Merci i Kurt zajęci rozmową że sobą nadal nie wrócili do stolika Ci pewnie poszli za ekstrawaganckim brunetem. Kiedy weszli do łazienki najpierw sprawdzili czy nikogo innego tam nie am , a kiedy obczaili że są oni tam sami Sam stanął na czatach, a Blaine czekał aż Adam wyjdzie z kabiny był mógł go zahipnotyzował. Blaine czekał chwile i gdy tylko chłopak wyszedł z kabiny ten wziął go ze zaskoczenia chwycił za twarz i spojrzał głęboko w oczy.   
\- Teraz posłuchasz mnie uważnie i zrobisz dokładnie to co będę mówić. Pójdziesz do Sebastiana Smythe i wyznasz mu swoje uczucia a gdy to zrobisz nie będziesz czekał na jego reakcje tylko od razu pocałujesz go namiętnie. Zapomnisz o tym że spotkałeś mnie w łazience. A teraz odejdź.  
Adam ominął go wyszedł z łazienki i poszedł prosto do Seby aby spełnić polecenie Blaine. Cały stolik gdy to zobaczył zaczął klaskać piszczeć że Adam w końcu odważył się wyznać swoje uczucia. Hałas był tak wielki że wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę tego stolika i z otwartą buzią i w szoku sam Kurt. Sebastian również był zdziwiony całą interakcją i nie wiedział co się w okół niego dzieje, jedyne co zauważył to zdziwioną minę Kurta, który wraz z Merci odchodził w stronę swojego stolika. Blaine i Sam mili już jeden problem z głowy teraz został im tylko Matt. Ale to było trudniejsze niż się wydaje bo czytając myśli Matta wiedzieli że nadal zależy mu na byłej dziewczynie i cały czas zastanawia się nad rozmową z nią i jak mógłby ją odzyskać, a najlepiej wyjechać z nią po zakończeniu przez nią szkoły. Sam po odczytaniu myśli Matta nadal był zły. Po namyśle postanowił go nastraszyć ,a że nie mógł podejść do niego osobiści wezwał do siebie Noego. Który w dość szybkim czasie przybył na wezwanie swego alfy. Sam nakazał mu nastraszyć chłopaka, tak żeby odczepił się od jego dziewczyny. Matt czuł się wstrząśnięty przez to zrobił Puck i Sam miał głęboka nadzieje że to wystarczy by dał jego miłości spokój.  
Gdy Kurt i Merci wrócili do stolika Sam i Blaine udawali że ni się nie stało siedzieli spokojnie i rozmawiali z Finnem i Santaną. Gdy Merci usiadła przy stoliku Sam pocałował ją w policzek i zapytał:   
-Gdzie byłaś kochanie? Długo Cie nie było zdążyłem już przeprowadzić rozmowę z dziadkiem i usiąść przy stoliku?  
\- Rozmawiałam z Mattem, a później z Kurtem.  
\- To ciesze się, że dobre się bawiłaś- powiedział spokojnie Sam.  
Merci zdziwiła się ale nie chciała wszczynać kłótni chciała w końcu dobrze bawić się na imprezie. Sam również nie chciał żeby wyczuła że cokolwiek jest nie tak, robił wszystko żeby nie myślała o tym, dlatego szeptał jej miłe słówka do uszka, całował ją i tańczył z nią przez cały bal żeby miała dobre wspomnienia z tej uroczystości. Na koniec balu odwiózł ją do domu i pożegnał soczystymi pocałunkami i obiecał że odezwie się do niej na następny dzień. W tym samym momencie kiedy Merci dosiadła się do Sama,Kurt objął Blaine od tyłu i pocałował w policzek. Blaine odwzajemnił pocałunek i posadził Kurta na krześle obok siebie szepcząc czułe słówka. Kurt położył mu głowę na ramieniu i pozwolił karmić się ciastem leżącym na stoliku. Co brunet z chęcią zrobił. Po chwili przytulił go mocniej do siebie i napoił sokiem. Przez cały bal karmił go szeptał czule słówka do uszka. Przetańczyli praktycznie wszystkie wolne kawałki i nie tylko jakie zespół grał. Nie opuszczał strony małżonka przez całą imprezę. Dzięki temu miał on idealny wieczór ,który będzie wspominał do końca życia. Na końcu imprezy małżonkowie wrócili w dobrych nastrojach do domu.


	18. Rozdział 17

Rozdział 17

 

Mercedes miała niesamowity czas na balu, czuła się szczęśliwa przez kolejne kilka dni, niestety coś zachwiało ten stan. Sam i Matt mieli swój szalony pomysł na ślub z nią. I jak kochała bardzo Sama i nadal coś czuła do Matta nie była pewna żeby wiązać się w tak młodym wieku w małżeństwo. Wiedziała że wiąże się to z wielkim poświęceniem i jako osoba nieśmiertelna przebycie całej drogi z tym jednym mężczyzną. Obaj mężczyźni mieli plusy i minusy. Gdyby chciała pobrać się ze Samem musiałaby zmierzyć się z gniewem jego rodziców, z niezadowoleniem Blaine i pewnie jej rodzice też nie byliby zachwyceni całą sprawą, ale wiedziała że kocha go ponad wszystko i zrobiła to przed całą tą więzią. Matt z drugiej strony był niesamowity i jej rodzice go uwielbiali, ale gdyby chcieli się związać musiałaby go w końcu również uczynić wampirem a to wielkie poświęcenie, poza tym musieli by wyjechać. Próbowała im obu wybić jak na razie z głowy ten pomysł. Chciała więc spotkać się z Mattem żeby z nim o tym porozmawiać więc musiała okłamać Sama.

Xxxxx

Sam i Blaine zostali zaproszeni do swojego dziadka na kolacje. Nie przepadali za tym nie tylko musieli przebywać wtedy w swoim towarzystwie ale u boku jego dziadka zawsze były jakieś młode kobiety, które z chęcią pozwalały karmić się z siebie Gerardowi. Weszli do wielkiej posiadłości, która zawiera wiele antyków i dzieł sztuki. Idąc korytarzem można było zauważyć połączenie tradycji z nowoczesnym stylem i oczywiście bogactwem. Blaine i Sam zostali zaproszeni do jadalni w którym za wielkim stołem siedział już dumnie ich dziadek. Gerard tym razem był bez tanich dziwek,a u jego boku siedziały jego rodziny wilkołaki po prawej a po lewej wampiry. Oczywiście obecni były również ich miłości Mercedes i Kurt którzy zasiedli po obu stronach jego dziadka. Blaine i Sam są zaskoczeni tym dziwnym spotkaniem rodzinnym. Nie domyślają się co jest powodem tej wizyty, ale coś im obojgu mówi, że to nie będzie miłe spotkanie.  
\- Siadajcie chłopcy- mówi Gerard  
\- Co się dzieje dziadku>\- pyta Blaine  
\- Spotykamy się dzisiaj w tym szanownym gronie aby w końcu nastała zgoda w naszych rodzinach dlatego zarówno ja z waszymi babciami i wy dokonacie braterstwa krwi o którym mówiłem wam wcześniej.  
\- Nie ma mowy!- krzyczał Sam.  
\- Sammi proszę- mówi spokojnie Mercedes.  
= Ale...  
\- Nie ma żadnego ale Samuel- powiedziała jego matka- Ta bezsensowna nienawiść trwa już zbyt długo a na pewno nie powinna dotyczyć ona dzieci.  
\- Nie jestem już dzieckiem!- powiedział defensywnie Sam.  
\- Dla mnie zawsze będziesz koniec rozmowy.  
Obaj chłopcy nie chętnie usiedli naprzeciwko swoich rodzin vice versa swoich partnerów. Stół był zbyt szeroki na jaką kolwiek fizyczną otuchę, ale duchowo czuli swoich ukochanych.  
\- Dobrze więc- mówi Gerard- Za chwile moja droga służba przyniesie dwa kielichy, 5 kieliszków i noże. Ja i wasze babcie tak samo jak wy w swoim kielichu dodacie po kilka kropli waszej krwi, dokładnie wymieszamy go i kiedy krew osiągnie odpowiednią konsystencje wypijemy ją. Po jakimś czasie dziadek chłopców dzwoni dzwonkiem po służbę aby rytuału stało się zadość. Gdy służba zrobiła swoją powinność wszyscy którzy musieli z dozą rezerwy oddali swoją krew. Po dodaniu ją do kielichów i zamieszania kielichy na jakiś czas zostały odłożone a Gerard zawołał ponowie służbę po to aby tym razem wniosła kolacje. Po zjedzonej kolacji ,kiedy służba odniosła naczynia jeden z nich został poproszony o przyniesienie papieru i czegoś do pisania. Ale zanim zainteresowani postanowili podpisać umowę:Gerard przemówił :  
\- Droga rodzinko zebraliśmy się tutaj żeby zażegnać konflikt ,która trwa od pokoleń. I źle wpływa na relacje między naszymi rodzinami. Nawet niektórzy z nas nie pamiętają jej początków. Mam już dosyć ciągłych sporów i kłótni,zwłaszcza że źle one wpływają na relacje w związkach między moimi wnukami. Chciałbym wam przedstawić męża mojego wampirzego wnuka Blaine – Kurta Hummla – Andersona, elfa. Oraz narzeczoną mojego wilczego wnuka Sama – Mercedes Jones,wampirzycę.  
Rodzice Sama aż sapnęli ze złości,bo syn nic im o niej nie powiedział,ale się uciszyli kiedy poczuli wokół siebie moc głowy rodu. Po chwili Gerard kontynuował:   
-Kurt i Mercedes są przyjaciółmi,bliskimi przyjaciółmi wśród ich przyjaciół jest czarownica o imieniu Santana nie wspominając o przyrodnim bracie Kurta Finnie – wampirze. Santana i Finn są parą,którą wziąłem pod opiekę. Kłótnie między wami – spojrzał na Blaine i Sama – bardzo martwią wasze bratnie więc poprosiłem ich żeby tu przyszli jako wsparcie dla was. I jako przykład dla moich dzieci że nie zależnie od rasy można być najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Poprosiłem ich również żeby podpisali dokument swoją własna krwią jako zabezpieczenie. Kurt i Mercedes spojrzeli na siebie w szoku. Znali historię sporu i widzieli co się dzieje między ich partnerami,ostatnio było coraz lepiej między Samem i Blaine. Rozumieli dziadka chłopaków zwłaszcza po reakcji obu rodzin,kiedy zorientowali się że obie rodzinny były umówione na kolacje. Zazwyczaj starali się wzajemnie omijać chyba że się nie dało inaczej. Ale teraz po tym co usłyszeli głowa rodu wilkołaków zaczęła kłótnie:  
\- To twoja sprawka że mój chłopak zaczął się spotykać z wampirzycą.  
-A niby dlaczego to jest moja wina ?- warknął ojciec Blaine na ojca Sama.  
\- Bo gdyby Twój złoty chłopak nie zainteresował się elfem on nigdy nie poznałby wampirzycy, był on jedynie w kręgach wilkołaków lub ludzi.  
\- Tak bo dla Ciebie to wampiry to niższa klasa.- warknął  
\- A nie krwiopijco- odparował  
Ojcu Blaine oczy aż zaszły krwią. W tym momencie odezwała się głowa rodu.  
\- Dość!- ryknął- To decyzja waszych synów. Blaine wybrał Kurta bo się zakochał widział w nim coś czego nie widział w innych. Sam również jeżeli nie poczułby czegoś więcej żadna siła nie zmusiłaby go to tego co uczynił. I choć może nie dokońca rozumiem tej idei sam kiedyś byłem zakochany- i w tym momencie spojrzał na babcie Blaine i Sama- Ale nie byłem gotowy na taki krok. Oni podjęli go i związali się w tak młodym wieku. Nikt nie ma prawa wymagać od nich żeby zakończyli tego. Wiem powiem to jeszcze raz jeżeli ja zdołałem się z tym pogodzić wy też musicie.  
\- Ja nie mam nic przeciwko- odpowiedział ojciec Blaine  
\- A ty dziewczyno- spojrzał ojciec Sama- Twoi rodzice wiedza o Twoim związku z wilkołakiem- No właściwie- zaczęła się jaka szokowana Merci  
\- Samuel myślałem że już powiedzieliście przynajmniej jednej stronie- burknął Gerard.  
\- Nie było okazji- odparował Sam.  
\- Jak nie było okazji?  
\- Rzeczy stały się skomplikowane w pewnym momencie- odpowiedział- Wyjaśnij mi chłopcze w jakim sensie.  
\- Pamiętasz dziadku jak mówiłeś o pierwszych miłościach i jak one mogą odwrócić zaklęcie. To więc pojawiły się one na balu i choć ciężko się do tego przyznać współpracowałem z Blaine żeby nie narobiły szkód i żeby nie doprowadziły do utracenia naszych ukochanych.  
\- Jak ciesze się z waszej współpracy tak wybór powinien być dobrowolny  
\- Tak wiem ale nie będę próbować tracić miłości swojej ukochanej przez głupotę.  
\- No dobrze już dobrze, jeszcze jakieś pytania.  
Blaine odchrząknął   
\- Tak chłopcze.  
\- Co właściwie stanie się po wypiciu przez nas naszej krwi.  
\- Staniecie się coś pod jednością, zrozumiecie się i przestaniecie się wykłucać o wszystko  
\- A dlaczego nie można zostawić tego jak jest- powiedział pod nosem Sam - Dlatego chłopaku- powiedział groźnie Gerard- Bo mam już dość nie tylko niszczycie przedmioty ale siebie nawzajem a to dla przyszłych królów jest nie do przyjęcia. Skończmy więc rozmawiać i należy zażyć już napój pojednania. Rozlał wszystkim po krwistym napoju i kazał wypić. Wszyscy zainteresowani zrobili to czując na sobie kochający wzrok swoich parterów oraz nieznoszący sprzeciwu wzrok głowy rodu. Starszy pan chciał żeby obaj chłopcy razem zresztą zainteresowanych przeczytali umowę wcześniej przez niego spisaną magicznie ,którą podpiszą swoja wymieszaną krwią co spowoduje wzmocnienie rytuału a Kurt i Mercedes,jako ich miłości i soul mate będą jego strażnikami ,dzięki temu historia się nie powtórzy a ich wspólne dzieci będą mogły żyć w zgodnej rodzinie. Kurt i Mercedes również podpisali dokument własna krwią co powodowało dodatkowe regulacje,które dawała krew elfa. Te regulacje wzmacniały pozycje dzieci Kurta,które były pełnokrwistymi i mieszanej krwi elfami. Wymieszana krew Mercedes i Sama powodowała że ich dzieci były tak jak ich dziadek hybrydami,ale dzięki krwi elfa wszystkie ich dzieci miały równe prawa i były traktowane na równi nie zależnie od typu rasy.


	19. Epilog.

Epilog

Minęły dwa lata od kiedy rodzina Sama i Blaine zawarły rozejm, rytuał odbył się zgodnie z planem ich dziadka Gerarda. Starszy pan był zadowolony z rozwoju sytuacji, jego obie córki i ich matki były zajęte kupowaniem ciuszków dziecięcych i strojeniem pokoi dla swoich przyszłych wnuków i wnucząt. Tak drodzy czytelnicy Kurt był w piątym miesiącu ciąży i nosił bliźniaki – Blaine promieniał z radości na wieść że jego małżonek jest w ciąży ( w ich świecie mężczyźni elfy zachodzili w ciążę).Prawdzie pisząc kiedy Kurt obwieścił mu tą szczęśliwą nowinę wampir zemdlał,wprawdzie uprawiali seks praktycznie non stop (wampir nie mógł się odkleić od swojego męża) nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sytuacji nie żeby był zmartwiony. Kurt przez pierwsze trzy miesiące bardzo o siebie dbał ( to były najtrudniejsze miesiące obaj panowie nie chcieli stracić dzieci).Blaine wręcz traktował elfa jakby ten był obłożnie chory ,wyręczał go we wszystkim czym wkurzał samowystarczalnego chłopaka. W końcu po wielu kłótniach i wyprowadzce Kurta na kilka tygodni do jego rodziców doszli do porozumienia. Wampirowi brakowało elfa jego oddechu a zwłaszcza ciepła jego ciała przytulanie się do poduszki to nie to samo co leżeć w ramionach osoby,którą się kocha. Poskromił swoją dumę i błagał męża żeby ten do niego wrócił,zgodzi się na wszystko no może prawie wszystko. Blaine obiecał nie wyręczać go we wszystkim i wtrącać się tylko w wyjątkowych i naprawdę poważnych i niebezpiecznych dla zdrowia matki i ich dzieci sytuacjach. Kurt wymógł to na nim naszym starym babsko – gejowskim sposobem ( albo się się zgadzasz albo zakaz seksu przez tydzień).Blaine nie był zadowolony chciał mieć kontrole nad mężem przez cały czas trwania ciąży,ale bardziej zależało mu na seksie z nim no i chciał mieć możliwość „pogaduszek z dziećmi” .Zadowolony Kurt uczcił to na swój sposób tym razem to on był na górze. Rodzina Kurta i Blaine po oświadczeniu przez nich że Kurt jest w ciąży zareagowali różnie – rodzice Blaine byli wstrząśnięci i zadowoleni,natomiast rodzina Kurta była jednocześnie szczęśliwa i w szoku szczególnie ojciec elfa,trochę czasu zajęło mu przetrawienie informacji. Przyjaciele zareagowali podobnie oczywiście Santana jak zwykle nie zawiodła nas i zrobiła to na swój nie powtarzalny sposób” Porcelanka i jego diabeł będą mieli dzieciaka ,Blainers kochaneczku mógłbyś chociaż na chwilę odkleić się od tyłka mojego najlepszego kumpla” czym rozbawiła wszystkich. A na poważnie zaoferowała swoją magiczną pomoc,czym ucieszyła wampira. Teraz całe wampirze królestwo nie może doczekać się narodzin bliżników i następców tronu. Na dzień dzisiejszy nie jest znana płeć dzieci ,rodzice chcieli mieć niespodziankę przy porodzie. Czas mijał jak szalony rodzina urządziła już pokoje dla maluchów. Kurt miał swoje zachcianki i nastroje czym wkurzał i śmieszył wszystkich. Teraz jego dotąd płaski brzuch wyglądał jak balon i wcale a wcale naszemu bohaterowi się to nie podobało za co cały czas przeklinał wampira. Blaine był odporny na humorki swojego mate ,tylko pozornie w głębi duszy i wszelkim niebiosom i wszystkiemu w co ludzie wierzą ,chrzczą chciał żeby to się w końcu skończyło. Jeszcze tylko dwa miesiące. Dziękował wszelkim bóstwom że nie jest w swojej doli ,niedoli sam. O tak moi drodzy czytelnicy Sam jego niedawny wróg i kuzyn stał się kompanem jego niedoli bowiem jego żona Mercedes była również w ciąży w tym samym czasie co Kurt tylko że ona ku radości wszystkich i zaskoczeniu obu rodzin spodziewała się czworaczków( tak w ich świecie wampiry mogą mieć dzieci).Reakcja Sama była taka sama jak Blaine no może nie do końca Sam na początku sądził że to nie jego dzieci czym wkurzył nie miłosiernie nie tylko słodką i dobrą Merci ale też Santanę i Kurta. Elf w swoim stanie nie mógł nic zrobić,ale nasz niezawodny diabeł w spódnicy tak i przeklął naszego wilczka na czym świat stoi. Sam cierpiał męki których żaden śmiertelnik by nie przetrwał. Nie zadzieraj drogi przyjacielu z czarownicą pokroju Santany Lopez ,która ma cięty język i mimo swojego bitach image stanie w obronie swoich przyjaciół i nigdy ich nie zawiedzie ( mimo że czasem jest wkurzająca,ale to jej urok).Po po pokornym przeproszeniu wampirzycy Sam wrócił do jej łask i razem zawiadomili rodzinę i przyjaciół. Mercedes nie miała takiego szczęścia jak elf od samego początku ciąży była pod opieką lekarza. A od piątego miesiąca musiała sporo leżeć w łóżku. Sam był zmartwiony wampirza ciąża nie jest rzadkością wręcz przeciwnie,ale po raz pierwszy w historii wampirów i wilkołaków była to mnoga ciążą i to nie bliźniacza jak u Blaine,tylko czwórka małych potworków za jednym razem. Zmartwienie Sama udzieliła się też Balinowi. Po odprawieniu rytuału i zamieszkaniu razem pod jednym dachem w diabelnie dużym pałacu kuzyni w końcu zakopali topór wojenny głównie dzięki wspólnym wysiłku Mercedes i Kurta oraz Santany,która zagroziła że ich przeklnie tak że ich własne mate, rodzina oraz przyjaciele oraz podwładni nie poznają. Merci w trakcie ciąży miała swoje humorki i zachcianki Sam nie raz na jej życzenie musiał prosić braci Pakerman o przynoszenie dziwnych jedzeniowych przekąsek dla żony np.lody połączone z ogórkami ,albo krew ale nie ludzka ale z jednorożca (skąd ja jej wytrzasnę jego krew ale dzięki pomocy czarownicy udało mu się )i tak dalej.( nie pytajcie).Teraz Merci jest w piątym miesiącu jak Kurt,płeć dzieci jest znana będą to trzy dziewczynki i chłopiec. Nie jest tylko znana rasa dzieci. Tak samo jest w przypadku Andersonów. Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo że na świat przyjdzie kolejna hybryda ( przynajmniej taką nadzieję ma senior rodu, no cóż na to trzeba poczekać dwa miesiące).

☺

Dwa miesiące minęły jak z bicza strzelił w końcu nadszedł ten wielki dzień w życiu rodzin Hummel – Andersonów i Jones – Evansów na świat mieli przyjść ich dzieci.

Merci razem z mężem, Kurtem i Blainem oraz swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi małżeństwem Hudson – Lopez siedzieli w salonie z widokiem na góry. Wampirzyca pół leżała pół siedziała na kanapie i czytała książkę,wilkołak siedział niedaleko i oglądał jakieś głupie show śmiejąc się non stop. Santana i Finn całowali się niedaleko na drugiej kanapie. Natomiast wampir siedział na puszystym dywanie i dotykał brzuch swojego męża ,czując jak maleństwa kopią. W pewnym momencie nastąpiła pełna napięcia cisza,wszyscy wyczuli silne i niespotykane szarpnięcie magii. Spojrzeli na Santanę:  
\- To nie ja ,bitches.  
\- No więc co to było ,takie szarpnięci magi wyczuwam tylko u dziadka,kiedy jest zły – powiedział Sam.  
Santana i Blaine spojrzeli na siebie od razu kapnęli się o co chodzi. Tana spojrzała na Merci i zapytała :  
\- Kochanie wszystko w porządku?- wampirzyca spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i chwyciła się za brzuch ,który był duży. W tym samym momencie światło zaczęło migać i zgasło. Magia wokół Marci zaczęła szaleć oddziaływała również na jej przyjaciół ale najbardziej na Sama,którym był z nią połączony poprzez krew i ciąże. Wilkołak zaczął warczeć wyczuwał niepokój żony i jego dzieci. Wampirzyca chwyciła się jeszcze raz za brzuch i krzyknęła. Po chwili poczuła że jej wody odeszły. Finn na prośbę Sama wezwał lekarkę a sam ułożył Merci na kanapie( postanowili jej nie przenosić do sypialni na to było już za późno).W tym samym czasie magia działająca wokół wampirzycy przyśpieszyła o dwa tygodnie poród elfa. Magia dzieci Kurta i Blaine była spokojniejsza bardziej zsynchronizowana,subtelniejsza. Lekarka wampirzyca pojawiła się natychmiast widząc co się dzieje,od razu wzięła się do pracy. Kazała Finnowi podskoczyć po ciepłą wodę do przemycia dzieci i ręczniki. Santana miała jej asystować w razie czego została przeszkolona przez lekarkę co i jak ( wampirzyca wolała przygotować się na wszelkie ewentualności zwłaszcza że rodzina królewska jej ufała nie chciała zawieść i ich zaufania na które ciężko zapracowała).Lekarka zajęła się ciąża Merci a Tana Kurta. Sam i Blaine nie odstępowali swoich małżonków na krok cały czas byli przy nich trzymali za ręce i brali na siebie wszystkie rzucane w nich przekleństwa. Kto bardziej przeklinał swoje mate wampirzyca czy elf, cóż oboje nie mieli sobie równych. Obaj panowie robili wszystko co poleciły im lekarka i Tana. Po kilku godzinach i wielu niekontrolowanych szarpnięciach magi na świat przyszło pierwsze dziecko Merci i Sama – chłopczyk o oczach wilkołaka i ciemnej skórze matki,to właśnie jego magia była tak silna że powodowała gaśniecie światła i inne rzeczy. Rodzice nazwali chłopczyka Julio,następna wyszła dziewczynka była tak samo silna magicznie jak jej brat dostała imię bo idolce jego matki Whitney oboje okazali się być hybrydami jak ich dziadek. Następne były kolejne dwie dziewczynki ich magia była słabsza –Vanessa ,okazała się być wampirem po mamie natomiast Lucia była wilkołakiem jak ich ojciec. Po narodzinach ostatniego dziecka lekarka zajęła się końcowym etapem. W tym samym czasie po drugiej stronie pokoju Tana przyjmowała poród Kurta. Przez cesarskie ciecie na świat przyszło dwóch chłopców, obaj byli wampirami ale płynęła w nich również krew elfia w mniejszym stopniu niż wampirza. Pierwszy na świat przyszedł Maksymilian,miał oczy po Kurcie natomiast arogancki uśmiech po Blainie. Drugi chłopczyk dostał na imię Steven,co zaskoczyło obu był podobny do matki Kurta. Lekarka i Tana obmyły dzieci. Lekarka jeszcze sporządziła na sam koniec odpowiednie dokumenty ze względu na to że poród odbył się w domu. Jeszcze tego samego dnia dokumenty znalazły się w urzędzie. Blaine i Sam po zniknięciu lekarki powiadomili rodzinę. Rodzina pokazała się w okamgnieniu i gratulowała obu parą przepięknych dzieci. Najbardziej zadowolony był dziadek kiedy się dowiedział że na świat przyszły dwa pół wampiry pół wilkołaki chłopiec i dzieczynka. Obie pary były szczęśliwe i żyły dalej w swoim szczęśliwym świecie ,gdzie ich dzieci mogły bawić się ,uczyć i mieć beztroskie dzieciństwo. Żyć w świecie pełnym miłości i szczęścia,wśród ludzi którzy ich kochają i szanują. Czasem będą się kłócić,rywalizować ze sobą ,bronić siebie nawzajem ,kiedy ktoś ich zaatakuje. Co najważniejsze będą kochani ,będą szanowali swoją odmienność i będą tolerancyjni tego akurat nauczą ich rodzice i rodzina. Mając tak różnorodna rodzinę inaczej się nie da. Tana i Finn dwa lata później stali się rodzicami dwójki chłopców,którzy o zgrozo odziedziczyli charakter po mamie oraz delikatność po ojcu. Obaj chłopcy to czarodzieje. Wszystkie trzy rodziny po dziś dzień żyją razem w przyjaźni i spotykają się dość często. Dzieci naszych bohaterów przyjaźnią się,wspierają,kłóca,godzą ,bronią i szanują swoją indywidualność oraz różnorodność tak jak ich rodzice.

Żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Ha żyli wiecznie długo i szczęśliwie w końcu wszyscy nasi bohaterowie i ich rodziny ,następne i następne …...... pokolenia są nieśmiertelni.

Finn i The End.

Drodzy czytelnicy to koniec .  
„Wampirzy romans” się zakończył happy endem innym niż zakończyło się Glee,skąd pożyczyliśmy naszych bohaterów czy lepszym czy gorszym sami oceńcie. Czy będzie sequel nie wiem.  
Jednego jestem pewna należą wam się przeprosiny za to że tak rzadko pisałyśmy i że na dłuższy okres czasu porzuciłyśmy nasze pierwsze dziecko. W tym samym czasie pisałyśmy osobno kilka opowiadań i żadnego nie dokończyłyśmy z powodu braku weny i spraw prywatnych. Nadszedł czas zakończyć to opowiadanie.( Takie jest moje zdanie – Trish).Więc je kończę.  
Dziękuje wszystkim za czytanie naszego opka i za zaglądanie na nie. Mam nadzieję że zadowoliłam wszystkich fanów Glee( w mniejszy lub większym stopniu).Również mam nadzieje że fani Klaine i Samcedes będą zadowoleni.

 

Sam i Mercedes Jones – Evans mają czworaczki:

Julio Natanael Jones – Evans.(hybryda)  
Whitney Jasica Jones – Evans.(hybryda)  
Vanessa Veronica Jones – Evans.(wampirzyca)  
Lucia Maria Jones – Evans.(wilkołak)

Blaine i Kurt Hummel – Anderson mają bliźniaki:

Maksymilian Michael Hummel – Anderson. ( wampir)  
Steven Elizabeth Hummel – Anderson.(wampir)

Santana i Finn Hudson – Lopez mają bliźniaki:

Samuel Simon Hudson – Lopez .(czarodziej)  
Trevor Terens Hudson – Lopez . (czarodziej)

 

Tym razem naprawdę 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> (uh zrobiło się oficjalnie ,ale czasem trzeba hehe)
> 
> Całkowity zakaz powielania pomysłów,kopiowania i umieszczania naszej twórczości na innych stronach ,blogach, chomikach itp. ( co to tego ostatniego to tylko za naszą zgodą .Zgodę możecie otrzymać od Sami i/lub Klaine niekoniecznie decyzje podejmiemy wpólnie zależy od opka.)Dzięki za odwiedziny.Miłego czytania. Hona & Trish.


End file.
